Of Lust and Wrenches
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: When Father decides to bring Lust back to life, he sends Gluttony's to search for a suitable host for her spirit. He comes upon a certain automail mechanic. Hell breaks lose when the Elric brothers and Mustang's crew must work together to find a way to break Winry from Lust's tight hold...Win/Ed
1. The New Body

**Of Lust and Wrenches **

**Ember Sunblaze: Okay time for my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic! Yay! Hopefully ya'll will like it. Just to make it clear, the setting of the story is around episode 19, the day after the Lust dies at Laboratory #3. **

**Summary: When Father decides to bring Lust back to life, he sends Gluttony's to search for a suitable host her spirit. He comes upon a certain automail mechanic. Hell breaks lose when the Elric brothers and Mustang's crew must work together to find a way to break Winry from Lust's tight hold...**

**Chapter 1: The New Body**

"Please Father! Please! My Lust! My beautiful Lust!"

Father rolled his eyes at the pathetic display in front of him. Gluttony lay sprawled across the floor in front of him, clutching his stomach as if in pain. Fat tears rolled down his face, as he wailed out his sorrow. It was...in no better terms...pathetic.

Father tapped his fingers on his armrest in thought, trying to drown out Gluttony's annoying sobbing. Last night's events had definitely been a set back, no thanks to Lust. Not only had Lust almost killed one of his sacrifices and failed to kill the Hawkeye lieutenant, but, to top it all off, she winded up having her entire life blasted away by the Flame Alchemist. Father narrowed his eyes in anger at the thought of his deceased Homcululis. Yes, after all her mistakes she deserved to die.

Gluttony's sobbing worsen as if he could hear Father's thoughts. Father sighed wearily. This wouldn't do at all. Lust may of not been the best fighter, but she did manage to keep Gluttony under control. She alone was always able to make sure Gluttony didn't eat every person they encountered. Plus it would do them good to have all the homunculus present for the Promise Day. A family united was a strong one.

Making up his mind, Father looked down at the sobbing wreck who had now crawled his way to Father's feet, tugging on his robes and whimpering. Father frowned. He expected his homculuis to act better than this. He, himself, had made them to be above humans and yet here was Gluttony showing very real emotions of sadness. It sickened him.

"Tell me Gluttony, what purpose does all this crying accomplish?: Gluttony looked up at Father with confused eyes, sniffling as snot trailing down his nose. "Do you think it will bring her back? Do you really think your sorrow will really make a difference?" Gluttony continued to stare, blinking dumbly at Father. "Do you think, by succumbing to human emotions, Lust will miraculously be returned to you?"

At the sound of Lust's name, Gluttony's eyes filled up once more with tears and he started to tug franticly at Father's robes. "Please Father! Use the stone! Bring my Lust back to me!"

Gluttony whimpered and flinched as Father raise his hand up, as if to strike him down. The fat homunculus blinked in surprise as Father hand rested upon his head and stroked it as if comforting an small pet.

"My child what am I going to do with you?" When Gluttony just stared up at him in confusion, Father continued. "I shall bring Lust back to you."

Gluttony's confusion vanished to be replaced with uncontrolled joy. "Lust? My beautiful Lust? She'll be with Gluttony again!" Gluttony wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his large body with glee.

"However..."

Gluttony's joy vanished. He sucked on his finger worriedly.

"However, she will not be the same Lust you will remember." Father looked down at Gluttony with cold eyes. "I can not use a full philosopher's stone to make new body for Lust. To make a new stone would need a lot of blood shed and I can not risk exposing our plan by causing more killings than we need to. I can bring her soul back but only if I can find a suitable host body for her." Father tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "Do you think you could find a body that could withstand the stone's power?"

Gluttony's slow mind seemed to be working overtime. Sucking on his finger, thoughts seemed to be swirling around his head. A body for Lust? A whole new Lust? What about his Lust? I'm hungry...

" I assure you, that Lust will be returned. This new body is nothing but a transport device. Nothing will change. She will still be your Lust."

Gluttony popped his finger out and for the first time since he heard about the death of Lust, he let a toothy smile spread across his face.

"Gluttony will find a body!"

Father smiled coldly. "Good boy. Now just don't eat too many in the process."

* * *

"I'm really sorry Winry!"

"Come on Al! Its really no big deal!" Winry stated, waving a dismissive hand at the saddened suit of armor.

She had just finished getting dressed and about to explore Central to try to find a shop where she could get scrap metal to fix Alphonse's banged up armor. So far she needed to make a new socket for his arm joint (since the damn thing just wont stay on!) and try find a piece of metal she could wield into a jaw like shape for his broken jaw piece.

Winry at the moment stood on top of Alphonse's leg so that she could reach up to his face. In her hand were measuring tapes, in which she was using to measure out Alphonse's jaw structure.

"But Winry, your going through so much trouble." Alphonse continued complain. Winry smiled at the still young boy.

"Al it's fine!" Winry hopped down on to the floor, quickly writing down the measurements on a piece of notebook paper. "Besides I'm doing this not just for you, but for me also." She gave a lopsided smirk. " When Ed sees you like that he's going to have my head too you know. So it's best that I fix you up, before he even gets here!"

Alphonse chuckled, imagining how angry his brother would be. "Heheh I guess your right. But I can't help but feel guilty. I mean your always complaining to Ed every time he shows up with broken automail. I would hate to think I'm a bother to you too."

Winry stopped writing her measurements and walked to Al. Standing on her tip toes, Winry gently put her hands on both sides of Al's helmet and give him a small hug. " Oh Al..." Winry felt her voice tighten up as tears filled her eyes. "No matter what I say, I want you and your brother to always remember that I will always be there to help you out. Don't ever think otherwise."

If Alphonse had a heart he knew it would be breaking right now. Her words seemed to remind him just how many people truly cared about him and wanted to help him. Despite him lacking a body, there were people out there who still treated him like a person. Even though he couldn't feel her hug, just the fact she was attempting to feel close to him, made him want to roll into a ball and cry with joy. But instead he felt it proper just to put his arms around her and hug her back.

Winry pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes, a smile brightening her face. "Besides I would rather fix you than your brother any day! At least you show gratitude!"

"Oh Winry. He may not show it, but he really does appreciate everything you do for us!"

Winry shrugged her shoulders, smile faltering for a minute. "Well it would help if showed it every once in a while." Winry muttered, Alphonse barely catching it. Before he could say something to defend his brother, Winry quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the door, pausing only for a second to bid Al a farewell.

"Bye Al. I see you in a little bit! Stay out of trouble!"

Alphonses waved a goodbye, even though Winry was already out the door. He lowered his hand and stared out the window at the young blonde walking confidently into the crowd. The smile that had lid her face earlier was replaced by a contemplating frown as if she had something...or someone on her mind.

Al sighed.

"Oh brother, when will you notice how much she cares about you?"

* * *

"So many people...So much food...so hungry!"

Gluttony groaned as his stomach gave another rumble. From the alleyway from which he sat, Gluttony's eyes scoured all the pedestrians walking among the streets. Today was Saturday and the only day in Central when farmers from the neighboring farming villages brought in their crops for selling. Thus the normally solemn streets were now bustling with families buying fresh produce. A festival aura filled the air as people shopped. So many people...so many people to chop on...

"Oww!" Tears filled Gluttony's eyes has his stomach gave a short pain. Oh why did being hungry have to hurt so much? The worse part was, he was always hungry!

"Lust never let Gluttony go hungry. Lust always had food for Gluttony. Gluttony miss Lust." Gluttony muttered to him. Thinking about Lust and Father's promise to bring her back, Gluttony ignored his stomach and pulled his hood from his brown cloak over his head.

"Gluttony eat later. Need to find body for Lust." Gluttony walked out into the sunlight. determined eyes scanning the crowd. After a minute of looking at the crowd, Gluttony popped a finger into his mouth, sucking on it thoughtfully.

"So many people...who can I choose?"

* * *

"Now let's see...Harvard's Parts seems to have pretty good reviews." Winry glanced at the map of the city she had gotten from the hotel. " But that's all the way on the other side of town."

She looked through her list of junk yards and automail shops. She had previously just went to one automail shop she had seen when she had first arrived in the city. But after arriving their, she had quickly discovered how low rate the shop was when the douchey shop owner tried to sell her third rate metal that was obviously over priced.

A wrench to the head and a threat of calling the authorities on them for selling bad automail to their patients quickly set the owner straight and had him begging for her forgiveness. Winry had demanded for a full list of all the good quality automail shops in Central.

So now Winry was looking through the list, chewing slightly on her pen cap. She had already crossed out ones that were way out of her way and ones that were located in areas that seemed rather dodgy. That left only a few on the list that were in walking distance.

Winry's eye's brightened when she located on that was near the Mae's Hughes apartment. "Oh I could visit Gracia and Elicia when I'm done! I bet they would love some company." Winry smiled sadly. She couldn't imagine what they were going through. Well she actually could, she herself had lost her father years ago. But losing the man you loved...Winry closed her eyes tightly as an image of Edward flitted through her mind. No that wasn't the same. It's not like Edward felt the same way about me.

Sighing, Winry let her gaze travel away from her map and to the crowd of people shopping around the market place. With all the fruit and vegetable stands it almost reminded her of Resembool.

" You know I could probably get a little grocery shopping down while I'm here. " She fiddled with her pen, a small smirk lurking on her face. "I might even pick up some more apples. I could always make another apple pie. Maybe I could have one ready for when Edward returns." The smirk quickly disappeared. "Or not! it's not like he'll appreciate it anyway. He'll probably just wolf it down like a giant pig! Grrr why do I even bother!"

Giving a big huff! Winry folded up her map and started making her way through the fruit stands. Despite her earlier frustration, Winry found herself stopping at a stand that held a beautiful assortment of green and red apples. The seller smiled down at Winry.

"Why hello there beautiful young lady! Please pick whatever apples catch your eyes! Each one is completely fresh, just got off the tree this morning!" Winry smiled politely at him.

"Thank you very much sir! They look delicious." Winry began to pick out the apples that looked plump and juicy until her basket was completely full.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from a stand a couple of yards away from them. A seller, who was selling a fresh fish, was waving a broom at cloaked figure huddled at the foot of the stand. A crowd was quickly gathering around making it hard for Winry to see what was going on. She quickly paid the seller and made her way toward the scene.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" The seller yelled, hitting the kneeling man with his broom.

The cloaked figured gave an almost feral growl, clutching one of the seller's fish in his grubby hands. In front of everyone, the man took a bite of the fish's head, chomping it down like a starving beast. The crowd gasped and one woman screamed in fright.

"HE'S A MONSTER!"

"How uncivilized!"

"He ate that raw!"

"Look at that nose!"

"WHAT A FREAK!"

"Your going pay for that!" The fish seller threatened moving closer to the hutched figure, broom raised for striking.

The man, who had been busy licking his hands for scraps of lingering meat, eyed the seller dangerously. Unbeknownst to the fish seller, the cloaked figure was smiling evilly under his hood, waiting for his next meal to make it's move...

"Leave him alone!"

Both cloaked figure and fish seller were shocked to see a young girl jump between them. Determined blue eyes stared angrily at the fish seller who still had his broom raised in a striking position. He quickly put it down.

"How dare you make fun of a man who is obviously starving?" Winry demanding, poking a finger into the seller's chest.

"But miss! He..."

"And how dare you call him a freak for eating a fish raw! I know a guy who one time ate his own boot! Does that make him a freak?"

"Well I don't know..."

"And other thing! He shouldn't be made fun of because of his nose. That's a physically trait that he can't help! Like this one guy I know that's so short he could be mistaken for a midget but doesn't mean people should point that out!"

The apple seller who was listening to the conversation, leaned to the guy selling pears next to door to him. "I would hate to be that guy she knows... eating a boot and being a midget...poor guy."

"Look lady! The point is, this man didn't pay for the fish and needs to be punished for that!" The fish seller exclaimed.

Winry glared at the man and then stuck her hand into her purse, pulling out several coins. "There. That should be enough."

The fish seller took that cash and quickly grabbed his fish cart and started pushing it away, all the while muttering words that sounded along the lines of "crazy blonde."

With that being done, Winry turned her attention to the still gathered crowd. "Well the shows over. Beat it." When the crowd still gawked at her, Winry pulled out her many assortment of torture like tools, an evil glint in her eyes. "I SAID BEAT IT!'

Fearing for their lives, the crowd quickly dispersed. Putting her tools away, Winry gave an embarrassed smile down at the cloaked figure.

"Heheh sorry about that." She kneeled down next to him, looking at him with kind eyes. "I'm Winry. What's your name?"

The man continued to stare at her from under his hood, beady eyes blinking confusedly. Winry looked at him worriedly. "Hey are you okay?"

The man's face twisted in pain and his hand clutched his stomach from under his cloak. "Hungry..." He muttered.

Winry's eye's widened and she gasped. "Oh my gosh. You must be starving. Poor thing...uh...Here!" Winry grabbed her basket of apples and held it out to him.

The man look at the basket. Not sure what to do.

Winry gave a bright smile. "Its' fine! You can have them! I don't mind at all." When the man still did nothing, Winry reached over and grabbed the man's rather large hands. Pulling them up in front of him, she gently deposited the basket of apples into his hands. She clasped her hands with his.

"There you go! Its not much, but I'm afraid it's all I have." Winry sat back and watched as the man sniffed the apples and slowly took a bite out of one. A smile lit his face and he quickly grabbed another, chomping on it like his life depended on it.

Winry's blue eyes softened as she watched him eat. " You know, your\'re probably wondering why I would help someone like you. You see I work with automail, so I work with lots of people who have lost arms and legs and other limbs...people who society would usually label freaks. But their not freaks. There just normal people like you and me who have faced rough times. Just because their broken on the outside doesn't mean their not perfect on the inside."

The man ceased his eating as Winry stood up. Smiling warmly down at him, Winry bid him a farewell. "Well I need to be off. Sorry for not having more food." She gave a friendly wave good-bye. " I really hope things turn out better for you."

* * *

As Winry's retreating figure disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the market place, Gluttony's beady eye's turned to the basket of apples in his hand and then back to where Winry had gone.

"She gave Gluttony food."

Gluttony remembered the feel of the Winry holding his hands out. The warm feeling of being touched by a another person. A feeling that only Lust had given him...

"My Lust...need new body..."

"_I'm Winry! What's your name?" Winry asked, smiling warmly down at him._

A sinister smile spread across Gluttony's face and he clutched the basket of apples even closer to him.

"Winry..."

**Oh boy...Looks like Gluttony has found a new body for Lust...I wonder how Edward is going to feel about this...Muhwahahah! XD**

**Sorry I had to end the chapter at this point, but I really wanted to get this story up and running. Comments and Reviews would be very helpful since this is my very first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I really want to make sure the characters are all written well. **

**I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**As always...Please Review!**


	2. A Body Sniping We Will Go

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: Oh my, I can't believe I already have the next chapter done! I guess it's due to all the great reviews I got :D Seriously ya'll are the greatest! I can't thank ya'll enough for your support. I really am surprised by how much you people like this story. **

**However, I can't say that the idea for this story was originally mine. I owe that credit to my awesome twin sister, Strixmoonwing ( She's an amazing author and you all should totally go check out her account on this site) She's the one who came up with the idea of Lust taking control of Winry's body. I remember that conversation well...**

**Me and Kelsey jogging on the track and gushing about how awesome Ling is on FMAB:**

**Kelsey: I wonder what would happen if Lust took control of Winry?**

**Me: I think Edward might lose his mind...(evil grin)**

**Kelsey: your going to write a story about it?**

**Me: Hell yeah.**

**Kelsey: Smut?**

**Me: So much smut.**

**Kelsey: awesome.**

**Soooo...thanks sis ;) Anyway... just so everyone knows, the rating of this story will go up later on. Because...yes...there will be smut! A lot! Hey...it's Lust we're talking about! What do you expect?**

**Okay enough talking, time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 2: A Body Swiping We Will Go**

"Envy! Envy!" Envy opened one annoyed eye.

Standing in front of him, jumping up and down like a little kid was Gluttony. As soon as he saw Envy awaken, he grabbed the young homunculus and shook him a like a rag doll.

"Come On! Come On! Me need you now!" Gluttony said, the shaking of Envy increasing.

"What...the...hell... IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Envy yelled out angrily. Gluttony stopped shaking him, and stared at Envy blankly.

"I need your help." he replied, as if it was obvious. Envy slapped his huge hands away.

"I got that much you slobber breath! Help with what?"

Gluttony's blank stare turned to a huge grin. "Gluttony has found a new body for Lust!" He clapped his hands giddily.

Envy crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "A new body for Lust? What gives? I thought the whore was dead?"

Gluttony shook his head. "No! No! Father has promised to bring her back! Gluttony just need to find a new body!" At this point, the homunculus was close to tears with happiness. "And I found one!"

Envy looked unimpressed. "You do know not just any person can be fused with the stone. Most likely the gal you pick will die from the exposure." Envy took on a look of fake pity. "Too bad."

Gluttony's face faltered at these words. Envy smirked. _Serves the freak right for disturbing my nap._ However Gluttony turned to Envy with a determined expression, anger flashing in his beady eyes.

"Winry will not die."

Envy blinked in surprise. _What's this pig's deal? He can barely remember what he last ate but yet remembers the name of some brat? Gluttony must be getting desperate._ Envy snorted impatiently. "Okay fine. You found a body. What do you need my help for?"

Gluttony blinked and started sucking his finger, a habit he now started to do when he was sad or had lot to think about. "Well I need someone to help me capture her and your the best with disguises." Gluttony trailed off.

"Why the hell should I help you?"

"Don't you want Lust back?"

"Why would I give a damn about Lust? It's her own damn fault for playing with fire!" Envy began to walk away but was stopped by Gluttony, who had blocked his way. A malicious glint had entered his eyes and a shadow had crossed over his face. Envy took a step back.

"Get out of my way!" Envy ordered, a slight hint of anxiety edging his voice.

Gluttony didn't butch. He glared at Envy. "You...will...HELP ME!"

"AHHHH!" Envy screamed as darkness engulfed him. Gluttony had stretched his mouth open and devoured Envy whole. Smirking, Gluttony sat down on the ground, listening to Envy's complaints.

"Let me out you fucking bastard! I swear as soon as you open your mouth I'll gut your eyes and pull out your entrails! I'll cut your tongue out and make you rue the day you were born! You slimy, two ton pig. Shit-eating, pig snout, Cannibal! YOU..."

"Envy better play nice or Gluttony might swallow."

Envy's rants ended abruptly. Envy's blood turned cold as the fear of being swallowed took hold. Because everyone knew, that once some thing entered Gluttony's stomach, it was never heard from again.

Envy swallowed his anger and choked out. "Okay I'll help you."

"Gluttony can not hear you."

_Bastard._ "I said I'll help you!"

Within seconds Envy saw the light as Gluttony spit him out. On his hands and knees, Envy coughed as fresh air entered his lungs, instead of rancid breath.

Gluttony smiled innocently. "Ready to go?"

Envy glared at him with pure hatred. "Just so yo know, I'm only doing this so I can see the look on your face when the stone finishes off your precious host." He sneered evilly. " You'll see Lust die not once, but twice."

Gluttony walked away, ignoring Envy's comment. The host won't die. He could feel it. The hand's that had fed him were strong. Stronger than he even understood.

Sniffing disdainfully, Envy followed.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Hughes." Winry smiled graciously as Gracia poured tea into her cup.

"It's no problem! I should be thanking you. It's not often we get visitors." Gracia set the tea pot down on the table. She walked over and sat on the couch across from Winry. "So tell me." She asked, setting her hands on her lap. "What have you and the Elric brothers been up to since our last visit?"

"I'm afraid not much." Winry said, setting her cup down. "Edward had to leave unexpectedly and so it's just been me and Al." Winry stared at her cup. _There was no point in telling her about Al's fight in Laboratory #3 or the search for Maes' killer. She already has enough stuff to worry about, besides our dangerous antics_.

Gracia watched Winry thoughtfully. "Oh so Edwards away again? What for this time?"

Winry snapped out of her thoughts and waved her hands dismissively. "Oh who knows! You know how busy Edward always is! Hehehe."

Gracia smiled. "Yes I can see that.."

Suddenly the sound of a door opening, made them look toward Elicia's room. Elicia had her head poking out the door, one hand rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Oh sweetie did you have a good nap?" Gracia asked, smiling at her daughter.

"I guess..." Elicia's sleepy eyes popped open when she noticed Winry sitting on the coach. Winry smiled and waved hello.

"Hey Elicia!"

"WINRY!" Elicia ran and jumped into Winry's lap, hugging her around the middle. "You came to visit! Did you miss me?"

Winry held the little girl up. "What are you talking about? Of course I missed you!" Elicia laughed as Winry tickled her under her armpits.

"HAHAHA STOP IT! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! HEY!" Elicia came close to Winry's ear, covering it with one hand so her mom couldn't hear. Gracia smiled in amusement. "Winry do you want to color with me?" Elicia whispered. Winry laughed.

"Sure! Why not?"

Elicia jumped up. "OKAY! WAIT THERE!" In three seconds, Elicia had ran to her room and back. In her hands, she carried a small wooden box, with crayon scribbles all over it and a coloring book. Elicia set the book down and flip through the pages. Most of the pages consisted of various animals. Elicia finally stopped at a page that had a cat on the left page and a dog on the right. Elicia gave Winry an orange crayon.

"Okay you color the cat that color! And I'll color the dog!" Elicia ordered. Gracia frowned.

"Now Elicia. Wouldn't it be nicer if Winry got to pick out a color." Elicia made a pouty face.

"But I wanted an orange cat.."

"It's fine! That's just the color I wanted! Thank you Elicia!" Winry smiled as Elicia started coloring the dog with a black crayon.

Gracia gave an apologetic look to Winry. "I'm sorry Winry. She can be quite demanding of people at times." She gave a slight laugh. "She must of got that trait from her father. I know how his coworkers used to complain."

Winry smiled sadly. "I bet they all miss him very much."

"I know they do." Gracia took a sip of her tea and glanced at the two girls coloring. "Speaking of which...I bet you miss Edward too."

SCRRREEEEEEEECCHHH!

Winry's orange cranyon screeched across the coloring book, completing ruining her picture and knocking over her cup of tea. Winry jumped up off the couch, completely flustered.

"I'M SO SORRY! HERE LET ME GET THAT!" Winry ran into the kitchen to receive a dish towel.

"Winry it's fine! I'll get it!" Gracia said, trying to calm the flustered girl. Winry shook her head.

"No! No! It's my fault!" Elicia glared at Winry's picture.

"Winry you colored it wrong! Your suppose to color inside the lines!" Winry blushed and giggled.

"Oh my bad Elicia. That's just me being my clumsy self! Hehehe!" Winry began to rub the table franticly. "Miss Edward? Why in the world would I miss him? He's like a brother to me for goodness sake! No! No! I know he's fine! I'm used to him leaving me without a word of where he's going or if he's in mortal danger or not!"

Gracia and Elicia blinked at her. Winry continued. "Besides it's not like he cares about me. You know he can go for months without giving me a single phone call? No 'Hey Winry, I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and peachy!' No he shows up with half banged up arm and not a word of what happened. I mean would it hurt for him to trust me just a little? But nooo, he has to keep everything to himself. Well you know what I don't care! I don't care what happens to that big jerk. So no I don't miss him!" Winry banged the dirty dish towel on the table, breathing heavily.

Gracia and Elicia stared at Winry. Winry blinked at sat down on the couch, cheeks blushing. "I'm sorry about that. You must think I'm a fool."

Gracia didn't say anything, but went over and sat next to Winry putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're no fool, Winry. You're just a girl in love."

Winry opened her mouth to argue but stayed silent at the warm smile Gracia was giving her. Instead, Winry sighed and leaned her head on top of Gracia's shoulder. Gracia gave Winry's shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Winry I know where these feelings are coming from. I've felt them with Mae's plenty of times. It's hard to be a military wife. Lots of information is kept from you, even I don't know the full circumstances of Maes' death. And it's hard..." Gracia took a deep breath. "But he kept things from me to keep me and Elicia safe. And I believe that's what Edward's doing for you. Keeping you safe. He cares about you. More than you realize."

Gracia watched as Winry wiped her eyes with her knuckles. "I just wish he would show it more."

Gracia laughed, "Oh Winry, boys at this age don't know how to express their feelings! It's almost impossible for them! They only know how to fight and eat."

Winry gave a sad smile. "I guess you're right." Winry looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with my boy problems. Its just..." Winry felt a knot in her throat. "My mother died when I was small, so I never really had someone to help me figure this out. I have my grandma but...it's just not the same."

Winry gasped as she felt Gracia pulled her into a tight hug. "If you ever need any advice, don't hesitate to visit! Your part of the Hughe's family now." Gracia pulled back, giving Winry a warm smile. "Besides I could use the practice for when Elicia starts liking boys!"

"Ewww! Mom, boys are stupid!" Elicia said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Winry laughed. "You're right about that!"

* * *

"Come on! Hurry it up will ya? I do have other things to do you know?" Envy complained as he stood over a hunched Gluttony. Gluttony was on all fours on the sidewalk, sniffing for Winry's scent.

Night had fallen and the bustling streets were now deserted, with only a few stragglers hurrying home to their families. The fruit and vegetable stands had long ago been carted off back to the farms. The two homunculus had been walking around Central all day, trying retrack Winry's scent. It had finally led them to an nice looking apartment complex.

Gluttony sat up and pointed to the building. "She's in there!" Envy looked at the building, growling frustration. "In there! Do you know what there is? There is an apartment complex! It'll take us all night to search there!"

Gluttony stared blankly at Envy. Envy smacked his hand on his forehead. "Fine! I'll go in!" Grumbling , Envy transformed into a sleek black cat. His cat like eyes glared up at Gluttony. "Do you have something I can catch her scent with?"

"Uhhhh.." Thinking for a moment, Gluttony tugged in his cloak and pulled out Winry's basket that had held the apples.

Envy stared at it. "You're kidding right?" Envy smiled and waved his paws around in a comical manner. "Don't tell me this is one of those girls who go around skipping with a basket full of flowers! Are you going to become her new little black sheep and follow her to school! Hehehe!" Envy rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically at the thought.

Gluttony growled and banged the basket on top of Envy's head. "JUST SMELL IT! ME WANT LUST!"

Envy pushed up the basket that lay on top of his head, glaring. "Fine I'll smell the damn thing. Can't let me have any fun." Lifting up the basket, Envy took a good, long whiff of it. "Hmmm not bad. Smells sort of good for a human."

Jumping up onto a open window on the first floor, Envy turned back to Gluttony. "Stay here! Don't you dare go wandering off and eating people and blowing our cover!"

Gluttony clasped his hands innocently. "Of course! Gluttony stay right here."

Envy turned away disbelievingly. "Yeah, Yeah, I've heard that before. Better make this quick."

"Sniff...sniff...sniff...Awww there we go!" Envy jumped up the last flight of stairs to the third floor. "Okay I know your here somewhere." Envy's cat eyes' darted around the hall, looking for any intruders. He was just about to make his way down a corridor when...

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Hughes!"

Envy's eye's popped open and he quickly flattened himself against the wall. Taking deep breaths, Envy peered around the corner and saw a blonde girl talking in the hallway with Gracia Hughes, the wife of the Maes Hughes.

What was worst, the scent that Gluttony had given Envy was coming from that blonde girl! THAT GIRL who was chatting with GRACIA HUGHES the wife of MAES HUGHES the guy he JUST KILLED!

As Envy was thinking this through, he overheard their conversation.

"Oh Winry, be a dear and tell Alphonse he is always welcome to come over! He must getting lonely with Edward away. He's such a shy boy, I think he would be too nervous to come visit by himself and we really would love to make sure he's doing okay."

"Of course! I'm sure he'll be happy to come over! Especially after I show him this cute kerchief you made him." Winry said, holding up a cute kerchief with a smiling cat printed on it. Since Winry had failed to find a piece of metal that she could bend to form a new jaw piece, Gracia had quickly decided to sew a cloth covering for it. It wasn't perfect, but it was something that could cover the gaping hole where his mouth should be. "He loves kittens so much!"

SHIT! Envy turned away from the scene, heart racing. "Edward? Alphonse? OUR SACRIFICES? This girl actually knew THE ELRIC BROTHERS? Not only that! But she was also rubbing elbows with the family of his murder victims! DAMN IT GLUTTONY! Out of all the girls in Central you had to pick on that's friend's with all our ENEMIES!

Envy waved his paws around angrily, cursing his luck. SHIT! SHIT! AND DOUBLE SHIT! OF ALL THE ROTTEN LUCK! FUCK IT ALL I'M BLOWING THIS JOINT..."

"Awww how cute!"

Envy's eye's popped open and he looked up in horror as Winry stood over him, eye's shining as she stared at him in his cute cat form. _Okay, don't panic! Don't panic! Just act cool..._

Envy looked up at her with an indifferent expression. He slowly picked up a paw, licked it, and gave a curt "Meow."

"OMG SOOOO CUUUUUTE!" Envy cried as Winry grabbed him and began hugging him to death, spinning around in circles as she cooed over the cuteness of him. "I'm going to bring you home and show you to Al! He'll be so happy!"

Envy gritted his teeth angrily as Winry cradled him like baby, walking down the flight of stairs and stepping outside the building. _"Well I guess it's too late to abandon the mission now_." Envy thought irritatedly. His eye's scanned the streets looking for Gluttony.

_Where the hell is he_? Envy thought, as Winry began walking down the sidewalk. _I told him to stay put! Where could he have..._

CRASH!

"What was that?" Winry asked, looking around the deserted street. Envy flicked his ears and pointed a paw to the alley across the street from them. Winry looked down at him, worry lacing her eyes. "You think someone's in trouble?"

The cat gave a low meow and struggled against Winry's grasp. "Wait! Stop!" Winry called out as the cat jumped free and ran towards the alley. Winry squared her shoulders and ran after it. Peering into the alley, Winry gasped at the scene in front of her.

There in the middle of the alley lay a bloody body of a man. The pieces of the man laid sprawled across the alley, blood splattering the walls. But what had Winry frozen in shock was the hunched figure standing over the man, pieces of flesh hanging from his mouth. The figure looked up at her, smiling a toothy grin.

"No." Winry gasped, for she recognized the figure as the man she had helped this morning. "This...can't...be..."

"Really couldn't help yourself, could ya?"

Winry turned behind her and saw the cat blocking her exit. "But...how?"

The cat quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Oh yeah, here let me explain." With that the cat disappeared to be replace by a teenage boy with long green hair. He stood over her smirking evilly. "Not so cute anymore huh?"

Winry put her hands over her mouth, backing away from him. She shrieked as her felt someone touching her hand. She looked down and saw Gluttony sniffing it. He looked up at her and grinned, showing her his bloodied teeth. "Winry!"

Winry gasped and she felt coldness sweep through her body. Shaking with fright, Winry began to run and ran straight into Envy who held her in place.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Envy sneered. Winry struggled and whacked him across the face with a wrench she snatched out of her back pocket.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Winry started to run but was grabbed by Gluttony. She turned to see Gluttony holding her arm. Tears filled her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Winry tugged her arm desparately, but Gluttony's hold did not falter. Winry felt tears fill her eyes. "I HELP ED YOU!" Gluttony stared at her blankly. Winry grabbed her arm and started pulling, sobbing. Finally she fell to the ground, exhausted. She turned her tear streaked face to him. "Please just tell me why?"

Gluttony looked at her dubiously. " Because you fed me."

Winry stared at him, mind not comprehending what he meant by that and then the world went black as pain shot through her head. Winry collapsed into a heap as Envy stood over her, rubbing his head painfully.

"Finally! Jeesh I thought she would never shut up. Damn it that hurt!" Envy complained feeling the bump on his head from her wrench.

Gluttony leaned over and sniffed Winry's limp hand, whimpering slightly.

"Don't worry, she's not dead. I only knocked her out." Envy blinked in surprise as Gluttony nuzzled against Winry's head, a giant smile on his face.

"My Lust...my beautiful Lust."

Envy put his foot against Gluttony's head and pushed him away from her. "Just pick her up and let's go already before I start puking!"

Staring at Envy's retreating figure, Gluttony gently picked Winry up, carrying her bridal style. His face was flushed with happiness as he thought of how in just a short time, his Lust would be reunited with him.

* * *

"Ling I told you! It's not that simple!"

"What's not simple about? If your soul feels unstable, just transmute it to a different object! Nothing can go wrong!"

"But it's all wrong!"

"I see nothing wrong with knowing the key to immortality, especially since it will be my ticket to becoming emperor and saving my clan!"

Alphonse flung his hands up in aggravation. "Ahh, I wish I had brother or Winry here! They would back me up."

Ling scratched his chin thoughtfully. He sat crosslegged on top of one Edwards bed in their hotel room. He and Lan Fan had sneaked in earlier that day to get Al back on his promise of revealing his secret immortality...and to some of their food.

"I wonder...where is that fair headed beauty?"

Alphonse's looked up at the clock. The arrows showed that it was already past 9:00pm. "Hmmm Winry's been gone since this morning. I wonder if she's okay?"

"The city is not a place for a fair maiden to be walking around at night..."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING LING!"

Ling scratched the back of his head good naturely. "Hehehe, right...How about I send Lan Fan out to search for her?"

"You would do that?" Al asked hopefully.

"Of course! I would help anyone who reveals secrets to immortality!"

"Right..." Al muttered irritatedly.

"Lan Fan!" Ling's bodyguard dropped in through the open window, mask glaring intimidatingly.

"Yes Master." Lan Fan said, bowing her head.

"Take a look around the city for any signs of Winry!" Ling ordered. He then began to elaborate. " Remember her? Blonde, blue eyes, big boobs..."

"LING!"

"Hey I'm just trying to make sure she gets the right girl!"

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Do not worry. I remember her well." With that said, she jumped through the window and vanished into the night.

Al watched her go with a worried expression. "Oh I hope Winry's okay. Brother would kill me if anything happened to her!"

Ling patted his back encouragingly. "Relax my friend. You're immortal! What's the worst he can do to you?"

**In Alphonse's mind...**

_(doodle image of Edward drawn with a crayon)_

_Edward: Hey Al! I'm home! How were things while I was gone?_

_(doodle of a badly drawn Al)_

_Al: Oh fine brother! Everything's fine_

_Edward: Oh that's cool...hey where's Winry?_

_Al: Uhhhhh..._

_Edward (angry expression): Al!_

_Al (sweating nervously): Now don't be mad brother! But...I...lost...her._

_Edward (glares): You know what this means Al..._

_Al (crying): Please Brother No!_

_Edward gets a crazed look in his eyes and claps his hands together. As the light fades, in automail arm has transformed into...a can opener!_

_Edward: TIME FOR THE CAN OPENER!_

Al: NOOOOOOOOOO!

**End of daydream...**

"Alphonse!"

"Wha!" Alphonse blinked as he came out of his daydream. He turned to Ling who was looking at him strangely. "What were we talking about?"

Ling scratched his head. "Well I asked you what was the worst thing your brother could do to you?"

Al bowed his head remorsefully. "Don't ask..."

"Ooookkkaayyyy"

"MASTER!"

Both Ling and Alphonse jumped in surprise as Lan Fan jumped through the window. Before Alphonse could ask about Winry, he saw Lan Fan take off her mask, revealing troubling eyes.

Ling looked sternly at her. "Make your report!"

Lan Fan bowed her head. " I'm afraid I found your friend Winry." Lan Fan pulled out a wrench from her ninja suit. Al gasped.

"That's Winry's!"

Lan Fan continued. "I'm was afraid about that. I found it next to an alley where a bloodied corpse lay." Before Alphonse could say anything, Lan Fan cut in. "The corpse was a male. However..." Lan Fan took a deep breath. Ling nodded for her to continue.

"I sensed Homunculus near by. I'm afraid they might of captured Winry."

* * *

Winry opened her eyes and immediately shut them as a bright light blinded her. Wincing from the sharp pain in her head, she slowly let her eyes adjust to the light. Squinting her eyes, Winry took her first look at her surroundings.

It looked like some sort of medical room, a lot like the clinical rooms her parents used to work in. Medical instruments of all sorts of shapes and sizes lay on a table not too far off from her. Winry felt a flash of panic and her first instinct was to find a way out. Winry tried to stand up, but felt her arms and legs immobile.

Fighting down panic, Winry realized she was strapped down to a surgical table. Cold sweat started to drip down her forehead.

"What is going on here?" Winry whispered fearfully.

"I told you, you should just forget about it! We can't use her!"

Winry jumped a little at the sudden sound of other voices. That voice sounded like that green hair boy.

"But Lust! Me need Lust!"

"Damn it's like talking to a wall!" Winry could hear irritation dripping from his voice. "We can't use her! She's way too involved with the Elric Brothers and the military! If they find out she's missing, Mustang's crew are going to be the first one's to go snooping around! I already had to hide our tracks with the Hughes case! I ain't going to work my butt off to do the same here just to bring that whore back!"

"But Lust!"

"Find another body!"

"NOO!"

"Listen you little..."

"Do we have a problem here?" Winry heard both voices stop arguing and an ominous silence fill the room. The new voice that appeared send a cold chill up her spine. The voice sounded like pure evil.

"You can leave now Doc. Their isn't going to be any procedure." Envy said coldly.

"But Envy..."

"SHUT IT PIG!"

Winry heard a pause and the voice of...who ever he was...spoke.

"The transfer will continue. I have direct orders from Father himself. See..." Winry wondered what he was showing them. " I already have the stone ready to go."

_A Stone? Could they mean a philosopher..._

"Does Father know who the host is?" Envy asked, voice barely containing his anger.

"Oh yes. He knows everything."

Their was short pause, in which Winry really hoped they would agree with Envy and drop the whole thing...

"Please.." Winry whispered.

Envy snorted. "Fine go ahead. Hell if I care anyway. Just don't come crawling to me to clean up the mess."

Winry felt her heart drop. Her last hope was gone. She faintly heard Gluttony give a small "Hurray!" and then the doors open to the room she was in.

Winry tried to turn her head to look at her capturers. There was the one called Gluttony...the man she had helped out. Winry felt her eyes swell up with tears. How could she be so stupid. Edward was always telling her she was being too nice to people and that there were people in this world who would take advantage of her. _ Well it looks like you were right_, Winry thought sadly.

Beside him, stood a tall man in a white coat, who looked to be a doctor of sorts. In his hand, he held a syringe filled with red liquid. Winry had a bad feeling of what he was going to do with that needle.

"Hello Miss Rockbell." the doctor smiled, showing off a his one gold tooth.

Winry looked at him in surprise. "You...you know my name?"

"Of course! As a doctor I make it my business to know all about my patients." The doctor clapped his hands together joyfully.

Winry began to shake. Something felt really off about this man. She turned to Gluttony again. Maybe he would help her. She had to try or else she would never see her Al or Edward again.

"Gluttony. I'm begging you. Please help me!" Winry openly let tears fall from her eyes. " I just want to see my family again."

Gluttony walked over to her and set his huge hand over her small one. Winry gave a small smile, thinking he was going to change his mind. Gluttony smiled up at her.

"Don't worry Lust. We'll be together again."

"What?" Winry questioned, before a short pain shot through her arm and the world around her went black as the blinding pain exploded in her body.

**Hehehe I bet you all hate me for not bringing Edward into the story yet! Don't worry this is a Win/Ed story so he'll show up, just give it time. His short legs can't keep up with the story..**

**Edward: WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT!**

**Yeah, yeah, we get it...but seriously I'll try to fit him into the next chapter...try...**

**And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Getting Used to the New Body

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: Time for chapter three Of Lust and Wrenches! Hopefully ya'll will like it. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Thank you! They really make my day and inspire me to write! I hope this chapter turns out good, especially it since it introduces Lust...sigh...i'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Used to the Body**

The first thing Winry noticed was the pain. The red, hot pain that seemed to engulf her entire being. Nothing she did would help her escape it. It was everywhere, surrounding her. Images of her past seemed to flicker into her line of vision. Her parents saying goodbye to her right before they left for Isheval, having her granny sit down with her and explain that they never return. The night her world turned upside down as Alphonse walked into the their home holding a bleeding and dying Edward.

Those images clouded her mind and made the pain intensify. She wanted it to end so badly. She would do anything for it to just end. Anything.

"Even die?"

Winry opened her eyes. Despite the intense pain, she forced herself to focus on her surroundings. She could see she was in some sort of dark red void. The voice that had spoken seemed to be radiating off a pair of violet eyes that stared down at her hungrily.

"So would you die?"

Winry gasped as the pain intensified, doubling her over. Yes, dying would be a great release. She would be hurting anymore. She would even be with her parents...

"Yes, it would be all too easy to be release from the pain." The voice stated in a sultry feminine voice. "All you would have to do is let go..."

"Let go?" Winry whispered.

"Yes." the voice purred.

Was it really that easy? Winry felt her willingness starting to slip away. Everything was beginning to get blurry. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the pair of eyes narrow triumphantly. They glared at her as if willing her to get on with it. In her dying vision, those eye's seemed to transform. The color seemed to warp into a more golden hue...

"Golden eyes?"

_An image of Edward filled her mind. A memory of him first learning to walk with his automail leg. His weak body leaning on her for support, as he took on painful step at a time, while a young Winry whispered words of encouragement to him._

_Months later Edward and Winry stood next to the platform where Edward's house had once stood. The night before, the brothers had burned it down, to will them to continue on their journey to find a way to get Alphonse's body back. Winry stared at the depressing scene, thinking about how the next day Edward and Alphonse would be going to Central to work for the military. _

_A nagging thought had been eating at her mind all day and before she could stop herself she turned to Edward and asked, "Aren't you afraid you're going to die?" _

_Winry felt tears fill her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't asked. Edward turned to her, a look his eyes holding a blank expression. Winry clenched her fist together, fighting the urge to run from those haunted eyes. However, a warm light started to grow in them and Edward gave her a lopside grin._

"_Nahh I can't afford to die. Not when I have a promise to fulfill." Winry saw Edward toward her house, where they both knew a suit of armor waited for their return._

_Then an image of her and Alphonse that very morning. Her giving him a hug and making a promise to him that she would always be there to help them._

She promised...

Winry's eyes popped open, blue eyes blazing with life. She floated up to the pair of violet eyes, who had widened with shock.

"I'm not going to die! Dying may be the easy way out, but I made a promise to the people I love and I'm going to live to fulfill that promise!"

The violet eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter. This body is mine now."

"This..body? What do you mean by that!" Winry shouted.

"Well I guess the old saying is true. Blondes are pretty stupid."

"Hey!" Winry yelled, glaring at the pair of eyes.

The face gave a slight chuckle. "My you are a feisty one. Gluttony sure out did himself this time."

The face turned upward, sighing contently. "Well it looks like I have to cut our little chat short. It's time for me to awaken."

Winry balled up her fists angrily. "Hey don't you dare leave me! I still have some questions for you!"

The face smiled wickedly at her. "Sorry girl, but my body calls me."

It was in that second Winry realized the truth. Gluttony's and Envy's conversation, the one she had overheard...Envy demanding for them to find a new body...Gluttony who had kept referring to her as Lust...wasn't Lust the homunculus that Alphonse had said had died the night before in Laboratory #3.

Lust was going to use her body...

"THAT'S MY BODY YOU WITCH!"

"Oh finally caught up did you? Well don't worry dear. I'll use it well." Lust gave a seductive wink. "Until then, sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Golden hair was the first thing she saw when she opened her violet eyes. Strands of blonde were stuck to her forehead. Dried sweat caked her body, as if she had just ran for miles. A shower was one of things she was going to do with her new body among other things...

"Lust?"

Lust turned her gaze to Gluttony, who stood at the edge of the operation table. He was looking at her questioningly, wringing his large hands nervously.

"Is it really you?" His question sounded almost like a whimper. Lust allowed a small smile to cross her face. She reached out a hand and stroked the side of Gluttony's face.

"Yes it's really me." she whispered quietly.

Tears rolled down Gluttony's face and he nuzzled his head into her lap affectionately, like child finding his mother. The moment of peace was broken by a certain green-haired homunculus.

"So it really worked." Envy leaned against the wall, looking bored. "Guess the stone didn't do you in after all."

"You sound disappointed." Lust remarked, stroking Gluttony's head.

Envy smirked. "Well what can I say? I was expecting a show."

"Don't be disappointed just yet. The show just getting started. You see..." Gluttony blinked in surprise as Lust stopped petting him. She held her new hands up, examining them. She smirked as they turned a dark, black color and transformed into blade like claws. "I'm not quite done playing with fire."

Envy frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Lust fiddled with her claws. "I mean..." Lust slashed out, cutting the operating table in half. "that I haven't forgotten a certain pair of onyx eyes that killed me off."

Envy growled and stepped up to Lust's face. "Hold it! You're not talking about going after Mustang are you?!"

"What if I am?" Lust argued, voice dangerously low. "I want my revenge."

"YOUR CRAZY!" Envy yelled, balling his fist up. "Have you forgotten what he did to you last time? Or since you got this new body, you think your 'Oh so invincible?!'"

Lust gave a small chuckle, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh you're partly right. It's true I haven't forgotten about the last time I fought Mustang. I can still feel those scorching eyes blazing into me." For a moment, it seemed like Lust had lost herself in her memories, but then she continued to smile. "However this new body may not be invincible, but it does give me an element of surprise I didn't have before."

Lust pointed a claw to her head. "You see, her memories show me she is close to Fullmetal who Mustang has close contacts with." Her lovely face took on a sinister expression. "Something tells me he'll think twice before harming one of Fullmetal's little playmates."

"Yeah and one problem, HE'S A POTENTIAL SACRIFICE! Father would be furious if you killed him!" Envy pointed out angrily.

Lust turned her back to Envy and started walking out of the room. "Come Gluttony."

Gluttony smiled and jogged after her obediently.

Envy clenched his knuckles, glaring at her retreating figure. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!?"

Lust stopped and turned one eye to Envy. "No offense, but I don't give a damn of what father thinks. I want my revenge." Lust turned away, disappearing into the darkness.

Envy watched her go, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He ran a hand through his green hair. " I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Lust stepped out into the early morning dawn. Behind her, Gluttony shut the door to the secret entrance to the tunnels that led underground inwards Father's lair. Making sure the door was completely shut, Gluttony walked over to Lust, who was staring out of the alley, mind elsewhere.

Gluttony gently tugged her shirt. "Is Lust okay?" Lust blinked, and looked down at her companion. She gave a soft smile.

I'm fine. It's just everything feels different in this body."

Gluttony tilted his head "Different?"

"Yes, different." She turned sharply to him, voice suddenly demanding. "Gluttony I need you to find me a bathroom where I can be alone." She ran a hand though her new blonde hair. "I wish to be alone to get acquainted with my new body."

Within minutes, Gluttony had sniffed out an apartment where the inhabitants were elsewhere, either at work or out to church. Lust strutted confidently into the house after severing the doorknob with one of her claws. She walked straight into the bathroom. Before closing the door, Lust turned to Gluttony with cold eyes.

"Eat whoever tries to disturb me."

Gluttony smiled and nodded his head.

"Good boy."

Lust began peeling her clothes off, throwing Winry's white tank top and black skirt on the floor. She stared disdainfully at them. "Definitely need to get a new wardrobe after this."

Turning to the mirror, Lust took her first look at her new face. The first thing she noticed was the hair. Golden strands cascaded down, framing each side of her face. Lust ran a hand through them, frowning slightly.

"It's a little too bright for my liking." She pushed her bangs away from her eyes. "But it will do."

Her eyes were the only thing that remained the same. Instead of a sapphire blue, they blazed with a dark violet color. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. They seemed to clash slightly with the young face, that still held an ounce of innocence. Lust sighed. This body was merely that of a child, just barely hitting womanhood.

Turning away from the mirror, Lust made the conclusion that Gluttony had picked out a body of the exact opposite of what she was used too. However, Lust thought as she stepped into the shower, it was not the worst body he could have picked. She just need to make a few adjustments.

Turning the hot water on, Lust sighed in relief as all the dirt and grime washed away. Now she felt truly alive.

She looked down, smirking slightly as she noted the rest of her body. I may still have a baby face, but of least the rest of my looks developed.

Lust grabbed a handful of her breast and gave it a squeeze. Nice and full...maybe a little too perky for my liking. Nice flat stomach, athletic legs. She rubbed her forearms and frowned. A little too much muscle that's appropriate for a lady, but it could have it's advantages.

Lust frowned, eyes narrowing in thought. This body seems adequate for me and everything seems in order, but why do I still have a feeling somethings wrong?

Dismissing the thought, Lust turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam bathroom. She glared disdainfully at the clothes she had deposited on the floor.

"Well I guess I have no choice." She picked up the black skirt and started pulling it up. "I have no time to look for a new wardrobe. If I'm going to seek my revenge, I need to do it today before Father tries to intervene."

Gluttony grinned and ran up to Lust as she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Lust glanced at the kitchen, noticing it was in a state of disarray. She patted Gluttony on the head. "I guess you got yourself a little snack while we were here?"

Gluttony nodded, but clutched his stomach in pain as it gave a loud growl. Lust made a sad pouty face.

"Aww is my Gluttony still hungry?"

Gluttony nodded his head and whimpered. Lust gave a malicious grin. "How would you like to eat a Mr. Roy Mustang?"

Gluttony nodded his head excitedly, licking his lips in anticipation. He knew Lust would never let him go hungry.

Lust walked out through the door, Gluttony following. "Let's go give our patient a little visit."

* * *

"Winry! Winry!" Alphonse called out. The people around him gave him annoyed looks as he continued to shout, not bothering to be polite as he pushed through them. He had been searching all night for Winry, walking the streets of Central until the morning light shown brightly on his armor.

"Winry! Winry! Oh where are you Winry?!" Alphonse moaned. He sat down on the steps of a large cathedral. "Where could you be?" He asked himself hopelessly.

"Do you mind!?" Alphonse jumped and turned around to see the doors of the church open and a man in a long, black robe peering at him with an irritated look. "We're trying to have a church service."

"Oh sorry!" Alphonse quickly apologized, blushing in embarrassment. The man gave a huff and slammed the door. Alphonse sighed.

"You know he's right." Came a voice from inside Al's armor. "You are being awfully loud." Ling flung open Al's chest, yawning and stretching. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"You know you could be a little more helpful."

"Hey! Us mortal people need our beauty sleep."

"I couldn't sleep even if I was able to! I'm so worried about Winry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't of let her go out by herself!"

Ling patted his armor back comfortingly. "Ah Al you're right...it is all your fault."

"WHAT!?" Al gasped in despair.

"But don't worry my friend! You shall redeem you honor by find the fair maiden! I assure you Lan Fan is a professional tracker and will locate the Homunculus' lair in no time!"

"You really think so?" Al asked hopefully.

Ling crossed his arms behind his back in a carefree manner. "Yes. Yes I do!" There was a moment where Alphonse relaxed a little and let his worries wash away. "Besides if we don't locate Winry soon, your brother's going to cut us both apart with a can opener!"

"LING! How did you..."

"Lucky guess. Your mind isn't that hard to read." Ling noticed Alphonse getting flustered and waved his hand. "Relax! I was only joking."

Alphonse sighed. "Actually you're not too far from the truth. Edward really cares a lot for Winry and it would kill him if anything bad would of happened to her."

Ling quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? I didn't think Edward was the caring type."

"He just has a hard time expressing his feelings. He finds it easier just to punch things."

"Mmhmm I see." Ling took up a thoughtful expression. A big smile dawned on his face and he punched his fist into his palm. " I got it!" Ling struck up a dramatic pose, shiny sparkles dancing around him. "Along with my quest to find immortality, I shall make it my duty to teach Edward the ways of courtship!"

Alphonse sweat dropped. "Uhhh I don't think Brother would be very appreciative of your advice."

"What are you talking about?! By the time I'm done with him, Winry will be fawning over at his feet! Just look at Lan Fan!"

Alphonse slapped his hand to his forehead. "Let's just keep looking." He began to walk away, but stopped when he felt a hand on his back. Turning, he saw Ling looking up at him, all silliness washed away.

"Al we'll find her. Don't worry."

Alphonse nodded his head, grateful for Ling's support. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Feeling the need to get something off his chest, Alphonse looked down at Ling.

"You know Ling, I want to thank you for all you and Lan Fan's help. It really means a lot to me."

Ling continued to walk, not looking at Al. "I hate to say this but we're not doing this just for your benefit. Those homunculus hold the key to immortality that is crucial to our quest. By finding your friend, we are also close to finding our goal as well."

Al thought this over. "Well I'm still grateful. Whether you think so or not, you're really helping me out."

Ling smiled in acknowledgment.

Suddenly Lan Fan dropped down in front of them. Ling clapped his hands together. "Ah Lan Fan! We were just talking about you and your amazing tracking skills. So tell us the good news! Where are the homunculus at?"

"I couldn't find them." Lan Fan state bluntly.

"That's great! Let's get going...WHAT?!" Ling yelled, flames popping up behind him. "I thought you could sense their auras!"

"I haven't felt their presence since last night. They could of left the area or traveled underground, past where I can sense."

"But I bragged about you!" Ling moaned, comical tears running down his face.

"I am sorry my lord." Lan Fan said, bowing her head.

Ling sighed. "It's okay, We'll just have to keep trying." He turned to Alphonse, who had remained strangely quiet during the conversation. "You okay Alphonse?"

Alphonse snapped his head up, blinking. "Oh I was just thinking..well...I think we're going to need more help."

"More help? From who?" Ling asked.

"Maybe Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I know they would be willing to help look for Winry, especially if homunculus are involved.

Ling grinned sheepishly. "No offense Al, but I'm not really in your military's good favor at the moment." He pointed to his head. "Escape refugee remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"But if you want, you can go to them and I'll continue to search by myself." Al looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! And while I'm gone, you can take Lan Fan with you!"

"WHAT?!" Both Lan Fan and Al yelled.

"But Ling!"

"My Lord!"

Ling held up a hand to silence them. When he spoke, he spoke in an orderly manner. "Al,no offense but you have no sense of chi. A homunculus could walk by you in disguise and you would have no idea. That's why I want Lan Fan to stay with you to help you out if you come upon a homunculus." He turned to Lan Fan. "Lan Fan, you may be my body guard, but I am still capable of taking care of myself." His tone softened and he gave her a gentle smile. "I promise you I'll be fine!"

Lan Fan's eyes' stared at him with worry through her mask, but she bowed her head, giving him her consent. Ling nodded, satisfied.

"Okay well good luck to ya'll! I'll meet with you all tonight." With that, Ling took off.

Alphonse glanced at Lan Fan and attempted a smile. "Okay, sooo you're ready to go?"

Lan Fan jumped up onto the nearby rooftops. "I'll scout ahead." She took off, jumping from roof to roof in a ninja like fashion.

Alphonse sighed sadly. "Right." He began walking toward the Central military hospital, his thoughts on a certain blonde haired girl who was still missing.

**Ahhh! This chapter! I'm so sorry! It wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be for you guys...Oh well. Looks like the whole gangs going to meet up with Colonel Mustang...Muhahaha! Oh Lust, you know you secretly love Roy! And Edwards still in the dark about the whole thing! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's going to be a real doozy! I'm going to enjoy writing it :)**

**I would really appreciate comments or criticisms about this story, especially in my writings of Lust and Ling, they're two characters I have the most hard time writing far :( But I love them sooo much. **

**Thanks and please review!**


	4. A Hospital Visit

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: Okay here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for...The Confrontation with Lust and Roy Mustang!...wait, ya'll weren't waiting for that?...you want Edward?...well. Sorry to disappiont you but...he's not here yet! Muhahahahaahha! **

**Please don't kill me! D:**

**I might still add a little Edward at the end, but no promises. But don't worry, once Edward does show up, there's going to be A LOT OF HIM!**

**Anyway...before I start the story, I would like to give a big thank you to all my reviewers 3**

**So thank you kittygirlthing97, LimeCandy, 1020, Athenafrodite, xFullmetalSoulx, Leech the Puppy, SevenDeadlySins6, CeilPhantomhive255, Hot n Cold Glee, LuckyandDino, Guests , SinintheEyes, cullen n masen, and FernandaLinares!**

**And a big thank you goes out to all my followers too!**

**And for the person who asked about Lust having reproductive organs...she does...she has all her womanly parts. Hope that clears things up for you!**

**Chapter 4: A Hospital Visit!**

The Central Military Hospital. A place where the heroes of our nation can rest and recuperate from their injuries from battle. Each of these rooms has hidden a man or woman who has risked life and death to protect the citizens of Amestris. A hero, each and everyone of them. But there is one man that stands out among all others. Yes the man I'm talking about is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and well known hero of the Ishvalan War. Roy Mustang...there is no one else in the military who fosters as much courage, endurance, and above all, class...

"Dammit Havoc! It's my turn with the radio!"

"No way! I like this song!" Jean Havoc argued, turning the volume up on the radio which sat on the window sill next to his bed. He hummed along as a woman's sultry voice sang a jazzy tune. Roy gave an angry growl, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If you expect me to listen to this crap all day..." Jean looked at him in amazement.

"Crap?" He said, motioning dramaticly to the radio. "This happens to be Selena Ratchez! The hottest singer in Amestris! Awww I could just listen to her all day, just imagining her singing and dancing...on a pole..."

Roy sighed irritably, running his hand through his raven hair. "You sure got over your break up fast."

Jean shot Roy a look. "Well that tends to happen when your girlfriend decides to PARALYZE YOU FROM THE WAIST DOWN!"

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess that would be a pretty big deal breaker..." Roy then gave Jean a strict look. " However, that's beside the point." He pointed a threatening finger at Jean. "Havoc as your commanding officer, I order you to change that dial!"

Jean glared at him and began to turn the radio up. "Piss off. I'm retired." Jean laid back in his pillow and began to hum again.

Roy's pointing finger drooped in defeat. His face turned an angry red color and a murderous glint shined in his eyes. Puffing out his chest he leaned over as far as he could towards Havoc's side of the room. Havoc opened one eye at the Colonel.

"What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Havoc..." Roy said is a dangerously, low commanding voice. " you are still in a military unit and you have not officially signed the resignation papers. Until those papers are signed and stamped by myself you are still under my command! And as your commanding officer I order you to GIVE ME THAT RADIO!"

"No."

"NO WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! That was a direct order!"

Havoc flicked his thumb towards the radio nonchalantly. " Yeah, but the radio's on my side of the room. So I'm in charge of it!" Jean stuck his tongue and pulled down the bottom of his eye. "Muwaaaa!"

Roy gaped at him. "Why you little...I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

Jean gave him a deadpan expression. "Yeah...what does that have to do with the radio?"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Riza Hawkeye busted through the door. "What is going on here?" She asked sternly, glaring at the two men.

Roy and Jean glared at each other and then back at Riza, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"**HE STARTED IT!**"

Riza covered her face with one hand. "Not again..."

Mustang pointed his finger at Havoc. "I refuse to share a room with this man any longer!"

Riza rolled her brown eyes. " What did he do this time, Sir?"

"He's hogging the radio!"

Jean crossed his arms in a pouty manner, glaring daggers at Roy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Go tattle to your nanny!"

Roy turned to him angrily. "She is not my nanny! I am a grown man!"

"Yeah right! Then why you're always getting Riza to fight your battles for you? How about you come take this radio from me yourself?! YOU WET MATCHSTICK!"

"WHY I OUGHT TO..."

"That's enough." Riza's threatening voice instantly quieted the two men. She took out her shotgun and started twirling it around, walking back and forth between the men's beds. Almost like a panther stalking before it pounces on it's prey. Roy and Jean never took their eyes off her.

"Now listen. You two are suppose to be resting and recuperating. Not fighting like little children!"

"Hey we're not children." They both spoke up in defense. Riza gave them a look that would send lesser men hiding for their lives.

"Then start acting like it!" She ordered. "Look, there are other patients in this hospital so you two need to get along, play nice, and keep quiet." She clicked her gun in warning. "Understood?"

Jean and Roy both gulped and muttered, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. If you need me, I'll be guarding the door." As she turned around and started walking away, she could faintly hear Havoc mutter.

"We're still listen to Selena Ratchez."

"Dammit Havoc! I'm going to..."

BANG!

Both boys jumped in fear as Riza shot her gun at the radio. The bullet hit it's mark and the radio laid smoking and useless. Riza put her gun back into her holster.

"There. Now there's no radio. Problem solved."

The two men gaped at her as she walked out the door. Jean let out a sigh of relief to have survived that ordeal. He took out a cigarette and began to light it. "Man, she's in a prissy mood today."

Roy stared at his sheets, frowning. "She's had a rough night." He remarked silently.

Jean looked down at his immobile legs. "Yeah she's not the only one." He glanced at Roy, who was staring at the door, no doubt thinking of the woman on the other side. Havoc smiled slyly, revenge playing on his mind.

"Unless there was another activity you and Hawkeye did the other night that I'm not aware of..."

Havoc fought a laugh as he saw Roy's shoulders tense up. "What are you implying soldier?" Roy asked in a dangerous whisper.

Havoc shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "I don't know. You tell me. You do dig her right?"

Roy send Havoc a murderous glare. However, Jean noted, there was no denying that Mustang's face had turned several shades redder. "Me and Lt. Hawkeye's relationship is purely professional." Roy remarked coldly.

Jean snorted impatiently. "Cut the crap Roy."

Roy blinked in surprised. Havoc took a long drag from his cig and blew it out. " I'm retired now, remember? You're no longer my superior and I'm no longer your subordinate." Havoc gave a wryly smile. "So as far as anyone's concerned, we're just two friends sharing a hospital room together." Havoc leaned in closer to Roy, arms resting on the small table that sat between their beds. "So man to man, are there any girls you've got your eyes on?" Jean rolled his eyes, irritatedly. "Besides mine."

Roy sat frowning at him for a minute, but then grinned. "Well, there is this one girl..." Jean leaned in closer, like a school girl hearing the latest gossip. Roy continued. "She works in a flower shop. Pretty dedicated to that shop." He glanced at the door. "Her names Elizabeth."

Silenced followed this statement. Each man lost in his own thoughts. The silence was broken by Havoc giving a heavy sigh, head resting against the head board.

"Well looks like I'm the only one without a girl then." He glared at Roy with mock anger. "Lucky Bastard."

Roy gave a low chuckle, smiling at Havoc. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Elizabeth's very busy with her shop. I doubt she'll have the time for a grouch like me."

"You got that right." Havoc mumbled. A pillow smacked him in the head, causing his cigarette to fall to the floor.

"HEY! I only get one of those a DAY!"

"Oh stop complaining." Roy said, laying his head down on his pillow and turning away from Havoc. "If you don't Riza will shoot both our asses."

Havoc grinned. "You mean Elizabeth?"

Roy chose not to reply.

* * *

Completely ignorant to the two men's conversation, Riza Hawkeye stood dutifully guarding their room, eyes glancing left and right for possible threats.

Roy's doctor walked by, glancing at her with a worried expression. She had not left her post since his patient had checked in the night before. The doctor stopped next to her.

Riza glanced at him, frowning. He gave a nervous smile. "Umm good day miss. I understand your here to guard my two patients?"

"Yes, that's correct." she answered curtly.

"Oh yes, well I've noticed you've been here for well over 24 hours at least." Riza watched him as he straightened his glasses nervously. "That's quite a long time for the body to go without any rest. Don't you have a replacement?" He began to fidget as she continued to stare at him with her hawk-like eyes. He stopped in surprise when she gave him a small smile.

"Please don't bother worrying about me. I'm fine. The safety of your patients is far more important to me."

The doctor still looked bothered and opened his mouth to argue, but Riza held up her hand. "I'll have someone replace my post in about a hour."

The doctor blushed slightly. "Yes...very good." He continued down the hall.

Riza watched him go, letting out a weary sigh. It's true, she had been at the hospital for a very long time. Thirty hours to be exact. Kain Fuery had already came by twice to replace her but she had refused each time. Riza knew she was being stubborn and maybe just a little stupid, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she had to do this. She had to make up for her mistakes...

"_Leave me Alphonse!" Riza yelled out, tears running down her face. "Just get out of here!"  
_

_Alphonse stood and protected her from Lust's killing blows. "NO! I WON'T! I'm sick of watching people die because of my weaknesses. I won't let another person I care about be killed! Not if there's anything I can do to protect them!" _

"_Well spoken! I couldn't agree more." It was at that moment Roy Mustang showed up to save them from Lust, killing her in a wall of flames. Later, Roy had reprimanded her for giving up on the fight so quickly. _

"_How could you just lose the will to fight!?" the Colonel yelled angrily at her. "I expected more out of you, Lt. Hawkeye!"_

_Riza closed her eyes, shamefully. "I'm very sorry." She replied quietly. Roy growled._

"_Learn to keep it together! You can't shut down under pressure. And never EVER give up on life!"_

_Riza bowed her head, willing herself not to cry. Roy sighed heavily. "As a solder and as my subordinate, you need to fine up your resolve."_

"_Yes sir." Rize answered dutifully._

_Roy shut his eyes, resting his head on his bed, exhausted. He wearily tuned his eyes to her, softening slightly. "I'm going to continue to trust you with my back. Devote yourself to this task."_

And Riza had. Not leaving her post to eat or sleep and only taking the quickest of bathroom breaks. Her food and water had been delivered to her. Nothing will happen to Roy under her watch. She would not lose him again...

Riza clutched her chest, grimacing as the pain of the other night came back. It had hurt so much. It had seemed like her whole world had came crashing down when Lust had said Roy was dead. What was she saying? Of course her world had ended because Roy was her world...

Riza shook her head, banishing that thought. No matter what her feelings, she could not stray from her duties. The battle with Lust had only proven how letting your emotions lose control could get you killed. Her feelings for Roy had almost caused her to lose his trust and that will never happen again. From this moment on, she would never let her emotions get the better of her.

Riza narrowed her eyes. There was one emotion she wished she could see right now...Lust...oh how she wished she could put a bullet through that bitch's face...

"Good morning, Lt. Hawkeye!"

_Lust_? Riza turned sharply, eye's narrowing dangerously and hand on her gun. Her's eyes widened in surprise when she spotted not Lust, but Winry Rockbell smiling at her.

"Winry?" Riza asked, surprised.

Winry's smile disappeared to be replaced by a confused look. "Yeah of course. Did you think I was someone else?"

Riza allowed a friendly smile dawn on her face. "Oh it was nothing. For a second you sounded like someone else that's all." Riza took her hand away from her gun and let her body relax. "It's very nice to see you again, Miss Rockbell. What brings you down to the hospital?"

Winry gave a small smile, eyes sparkling. "Well actually I came down to check on you and Colonel Mustang." She wrung her hands together, concern shadowing her face. "Alphonse told me how you guys got into a fight with Lust and I wanted to check and make sure everyone was okay."

"Well that's really nice of you Winry." Riza commented. "I assure you we're alright."

Winry frowned, looking past Riza at Roy and Jean's door. "Is Colonel Mustang in there?" She got a shocked look on her face. "He isn't hurt badly, is he?!" Winry's eyes filled with tears.

Riza held up her hands, laughing slightly. "No! No! He's fine! Him and Jean are just in there resting." Riza stepped aside, letting Winry through. "Why don't you go on in? I'm sure they'll appreciate some company."

"Oh can I really? Thank you Lt. Hawkeye!" Winry made a move to open the door, but stopped when Riza put a hand on her shoulder. Winry's eyes narrowed dangerously for a second, but returned to normal when she saw Riza was smiling down at her in a motherly way.

"Just don't take too long." Riza asked nicely. "They really do need their rest."

Winry turned around, back facing Riza. She didn't see the sinister smile that spread across her face as Winry replied. "Oh don't worry. This won't take long at all."

* * *

_Stupid bitch_. Lust thought as she walked past Riza. _I expected a lot more of fight from her. I guess she must have a soft spot for this new body of mine._ Lust smirked to herself. _ This body is becoming quite __a little catch._

Lust quickly replaced the smirk with a more charming smile as she came in view of the two men. They were laying in the hospital beds and seeming to be having a heavy conversation. They didn't hear Lust as she walked in.

"I'm telling you Roy that nurse, what's her name? Kate? She's by far the hottest one here!" Havoc took on a dreamy expression. "What I wouldn't give to have her give me a sponge bath." Drool hung down from the corner of his mouth.

Lust gave a internal growl, nails growing more claw-like in anger. _Didn't take long for him to get over me, did it? I'll make sure your death is slow and painful_...

Roy gave him a 'shut up' look. "Please stop Jean. Lunch is going to be here soon and I would like to hold it down."

_Idiots._ Lust thought, rolling her eyes. She gave a small cough, signaling her presence. Roy and Jean looked up at her in surprise, faces turning red. Roy quickly recovered, a charming smile lighting his face.

"Miss Rockbell! What a pleasant surprise!" Roy said, cheerfully.

_Pleasant indeed_. Lust gave a fake smile. "Good morning Colonel Mustang!" She nodded politely to Jean Havoc. "Lt. Havoc!"

Havoc waved a hand, winking at Lust. "Hey Winry! Nice to finally see a pretty face around here!"

"Oh stop it!" Lust giggled. _I think I'm going to puke_. She put on a face of mock surprise. "Oh my! You guys look simply awful! That must have been some fight you both were in!"

Jean and Roy glanced at each other, and back at Lust, crooked grins on their faces.

"Oh it's nothing to worry your pretty head about." Roy said coolly.

"Yeah we're not as bad as we look." Havoc commented. "I can't feel any of my injuries. Literally!"

"You should of seen the other guy. I say he got the worst end of the deal." Roy chuckled.

"He?!" Winry growled, an angry vein popping up on her head.

"Yep, pretty tough dude! But nothing us two strong men couldn't handle." Havoc bragged, flexing his muscles.

_Dirty little liars..._

"Sorry we can't give out too much information. But rest assured, you can sleep well tonight knowing me and Havoc here have taken another monster off the streets." Roy remarked, smiling at her.

Unknown to them, Lust's anger was at a bubbling point. "_MONSTER!? HOW DARE THEY CALL ME A MONSTER! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"_

Roy looked at her expectantly. " So Miss Rockbell. I'm sure you're not here just to hear a bunch of us old military men brag. Is there something you needed?"

Lust forcefully swallowed her anger and replaced it with a face blushing with innocence. "Well it's funny you asked. You see the real reason I came here was..." She put on a flustered air. "I'm sorry! I'm just kind of embarrassed to ask..."

Roy gave her a kind smile. "Oh don't be scared. We're here to help."

"Yep! Ask away!" Jean agreed.

"Well..." Lust looked up at them with sparkling eyes. "I need some boy advice."

Roy and Jean's confused faces' turned into faces of absolute, uncontrollable glee. Which was instantly replaced with mock serious expressions.

"Oh my." Roy said severely, choking back a laugh. "I'm sure me and Jean will do all we can to help you out with your situation." He turned to Havoc who had his mouth covered by both hands, tears running down his face as he fought out a laugh. "Isn't that right, Havoc?"

"Oh God, it's Fullmetal isn't it?!" Havoc blurted out. "This is just too good!"

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled at Lust. "Sorry about my Lieutenant. He's high on his medication right now." Havoc pushed his face into his pillow to drown out his laughter. "Now about your boy problem. If it's about Fullmetal, as I'm confident it is, you must remember that Edward is still a boy, not yet used to the advances of beautiful young women like yourself."

Roy took a moment to cough into his hand, hiding the laughter in his cough well. "He, himself might still be too immature to fully appreciate a nice girl like you. Either that or he's too shy to even make a move, what with his deep insecurities with his shortness and his other shortcomings, such as his temper and lack of fashion sense. Winry, my dear, my advice for you is, since Fullmetal is too naïve to tell a girl apart from a piece of automail, is to just go ahead and make the first move! Just do it! But more importantly...do it in a place where we can all see and take a picture for memories sake! Because face it! The first kiss is the most memorable moment in a young person's life and should be taken, developed, copied, and used for black mail! Hell! Do it in my office! I'll call Edward in on Monday!"

Havoc pulled his head away from his pillow, tears streaming down his face. "Bless you Colonel Mustang! That was beautiful advice!"

Roy rubbed his chin smugly. "Yes, yes it was. And also don't forget to wear a miniskirt. I hear young men now a days are quite into that..."

"If I could walk sir, I would come and hug you!"

Lust fought the urge to puke and instead gave a polite smile. "Thank you for the advice Colonel Mustang, but I'm afraid Edward is not the boy I was talking about."

Roy and Jean stared at her with surprised faces. "He's not?"

"Oh no!" Lust purred, walking to the side of Mustang's bed. She looked up at him with seductive eyes. "The boy I was talking about...is you."

"WHAT?!" Jean yelled.

Roy stared at her in shock, brain not quite registering. "Wait...me? But..." Roy for the first time in his life was at a lost for words. "But why me?!" he choked out. Lust smiled, leaning closer to him. Her body pushed against the metal rails of Roy's hospital bed, making her boobs pop up sexily. Roy was able to get a good view of her rack. Sweat poured down him as he tried avert his gaze away from her womanly parts.

"Well you said it yourself Colonel Mustang." Lust ran her finger along Roy's forearm, sending shivers up his spine. "Fullmetal is merely a boy and why would I want a boy..." Lust grabbed his chin, turning his face towards hers. "When I could have a man?"

An awkward silenced followed this statement. Havoc looked from Lust to Roy with an look of complete disbelief, mouth hanging open. Roy himself had a look that resembled a deer in the headlights.

"C..c...come again?" He stuttered.

"You heard me Colonel." Lust purred, leaning in closer to Roy, inches from his face. She placed her hand on the side of his face, caressing gently. "Edward's nothing but a mere child. A silly boy who can't see something good when it's in front of him." She leaned even closer, the upper half of her body practically on top of his chest. She smiled at him seductively, violet eyes staring him with desire.." But those dark eyes, they can see just fine, can't they Colonel?"

To say that Roy was in a bad predicament would be the understatement of the year. Never in any of Roy's years of military training, fighting in the Ishvalan Civil, or defeating immortal monsters had prepared him for this. Here was a girl...no...no...a sixteen year old girl! Wait...worst than that...the girl that the Fullmetal Alchemist had a crush on...was practically throwing herself at him...in a hospital bed...with only a hospital gown on...oh boy.

The situation would actually be extremely funny, if the circumstances were different. Such as Winry just having a small girly crush on him, in which Roy could smugly rub it in Fullmetal's face anytime the pipsqueak annoyed him. Yes, that would have been fine and dandy. But no, this was far away from just a school girl crush and was becoming waaaayyy too intimate for his liking.

Roy gulped, trying to think of a way to get out of this. However it was getting rather difficult to come up with a solution when an image of Edward cutting off his head kept reappearing in his mind. Oh why didn't the Academy prepare him for this?

Trying to ignore Lust's alluring gaze. Roy cleared his throat, willing it not to squeak. " Rockbell as correct as your words are, this is still very inappropriate behavior for a girl your age and I insist you decease at once!" Roy demanded, his voice steadying becoming bolder and more commanding. He gave her a stern glare.

Lust smiled at him playfully. "You're right. How's this for appropriate?"

Roy's eye's widened in surprise as Lust threw herself completely on top of him. She sat, straddling his waist, smirking at him in amusement at his face turned a bright shade of red, mouth hanging open at a lost for words as he stared at her with stunned eyes. She gave him a playful wink, bending down and placing her hands on each of his shoulders. "How's that?" She purred.

"You know I'm still here!" Havoc called out in an annoyed voice. "And I'm starting to get really ticked off..."

BAM! A well aimed wrench knocked against Havoc's forehead, completely knocking him unconscious. Lust turned her attention back on to a stunned Roy.

"There, now it's just you and me." Lust whispered. She slid her hand down his face, stopping at his chin. With a delicate finger she lifted up his chin, forcing him his black eyes to meet her violet ones. "Now you're all mine."

Roy hissed in pain as the finger under his chin poked him sharply, blood dripping onto his neck. Turning his eyes downward, Roy's heart pumped in fear as he saw the hand on his shoulder was growing, becoming more claw-like, nails becoming as sharp as knives. Roy instinctively reached his arm out to grab his ignition gloves on the stand next to his bed.

A long black claw stabbed the gloves, missing Roy's hand by an inch. His eye's turned fearfully to Lust, who was shaking a finger at him like he was some naughty boy. "Tsk tsk tsk. Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?"

Roy glanced from the claws that had struck his gloves to Lust's violet eye's, which were staring at Roy like a spider who had caught a fly. "Winry?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Lust gave a devilish grin, claws aiming at Roy's neck. "Close, but not quite..."

* * *

"Lt. Hawkeye!"

Riza turned her head to look down the hall, where a huge suit of armor was making his way toward her. She smiled, nodding a greeting to Alphonse. "Good morning Alphonse. We seem to be getting lots of visitors today."

"Visitors?" Alphonse asked questioning.

Riza nodded her head. "Yes, Winry showed up just a minute ago. She's in the room now visiting Colonel Mustang and Lt. Havoc. I'm surprised she didn't mention you were coming."

"Winry's here!?" Alphonse exclaimed excitedly. Riza blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Riza asked.

"Winry's been missing! I've been searching for her all night!" Alphonse explained. "Oh I'm so happy to know she's safe!"

"So you said she's been missing all night?" Riza questioned. Alphonse nodded his head.

"Yes! And all day yesterday too!"

Riza's mind began to turn. The Winry she had talked to a few moments ago had seemed perfectly fine, but yet here was Alphonse telling her that she had been missing for almost a whole day. Something wasn't adding up. Winry didn't seem like the type of girl that would go out without telling anyone their whereabouts. Something weird was going on. Riza turned to Alphonse.

"Come on Al. We need to talk with Winry and find out what's going on."

"Okay." Alphonse agreed uncertainly. Riza and Alphonse walked into the room and halted in front of the door, staring at the scene in front of them.

Winry was on her hands and knees on top of Roy, face inches from his face. Black claws sprouted from her hands, one striking the white gloves next to the bed. Her other hand was in a striking position over Roy's neck, black claws glistening in the light, ready to strike. Both Winry and Roy turned their eyes to the two people who had just walked into the door. Roy looked from Riza to Winry and then to Riza. "Hawkeye...this is EXACTLY what it looks like!" Roy shouted.

"Roy..." Riza whispered, voice shaking. "GET OFF OF HIM! ARRGGHH!" Riza gasped as a black claw shot out from Winry's hand, impaling Riza's shoulder and pinning her to the hospital door. Riza clenched her teeth at the pain. Her other hand was clutching the claw, trying to pull it out in vain.

Winry held a finger to her lips. "Quiet now. This is a hospital." She smirked evilly as Riza cried out in agony as the claw dug deeper into her.

"WINRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alphonse called angrily.

Winry narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the intruders, growling slightly. " Looks like we have to cut our date short, Mustang." She turned back to him, face malicious and yearning for revenge. She held up her claws. "Time to say good bye!" She raised her hand up to strike his neck.

"NOOO!" Riza screamed. Despite her pain, she pulled out a pistol with her left hand and fired. The bullet rang true and buried itself in Winry's forehead, knocking her off Mustang and to the ground. Riza collapsed to the floor as the claw retracted from her shoulder.

"NO! WINRY!" Alphonse screamed, running towards her. He fell to his knees as he saw her form crumpled on the floor next to Mustang's bed. He turned to Riza angrily. "How could you!?"

"Alphonse no! That's not Winry!" Riza yelled as she ran to help Roy get out of his bed. Roy quickly grabbed his gloves, pulling them on.

"Hawkeye's right. She's dangerous Alphonse!" Roy said, arms posed for battle. Alphonse ignored them and knelt down next to Winry, holding her in his arms.

"Winry?" Alphonse whimpered sadly. He jumped slightly as Winry eye's popped open quickly, violent eyes blazing in fury. She quickly shot her hand up, claws slashing against Alphonse's armor, knocking him across the room and into Havoc's bed. Both Havoc and Alphonse fell to the floor on the other side of the bed..

Winry stood up, surveying the people in the room, an amused smile on her lips. Riza, Roy, and Alphonse gasped as the bullet hole in her forehead began to heal itself, becoming solid flesh once more. She turned an intense gaze to Riza.

"I'm surprised Hawkeye. I wasn't expecting you to be so willing to shoot." She flipped her blonde hair, smirking. "I guess you care more about Mustang than I thought."

Riza cocked her gun. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"And where's Winry!?" Alphonse added, standing back up from his fall.

"Can't you recognize me?" Winry asked, tilting her head at the suit of armor, smiling sweetly at him. "I am Winry."

"Cut the crap! There's no way that you could be Winry!" Roy shouted.

Winry looked at each person, a thoughtful expression on her face. She finally gave a weary sigh. "Well..." She remarked, violet eye's glistening. "I guess the jig is up."

In a blink of an eye, Winry shot her claws out towards Roy who stood frozen in shock. Riza quickly knocked him down, both of them falling to the floor. Winry jumped up on the bed, looking down on them with contempt.

"Tell me? Who else would go through all this trouble to have Mustang dead?"

Roy glared at her from the floor, clutching his burned side in pain. "Actually there's quite a few people. I'm a pretty popular person."

Winry narrowed her eyes dangerously. " How funny. Let me give you a hint." She wiggled her fingers watching as each finger stretched into a dangerous black claw, smiling with amusement at the looks of horror on the trio's faces. "All three of you were present for my demise under that hands of Colonel Mustang."

It hit them all at once...

"**LUST?!" **

"Bingo." Lust answered.

Roy struggled to get up, wincing at his injuries. "But...but how? I killed you!" He yelled.

"You thought you killed me." Lust corrected him. She claws becoming hands once more. "I'm immortal remember? You may of burned my body, but with the Philosopher's Stone my soul could still be rebuilt. All I needed was a new body and well..." She spread her arms out wide, giving a spin. "You've seen the result!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of clanging metal. They saw Alphonse's body shaking in anger, his fists clenched together tightly. "You mean to tell me..." Alphonse choked out. "You stole Winry's body so you could come back to life!?"

Lust gave him a look of indifference. "What's the big deal? Isn't that the same thing you did? Put your soul into a different body?"

"That's not the same! I didn't steal a body that already had a soul in it!"

"Well this one doesn't either. Winry's soul is long gone ." She smiled wickedly. "This body is all mine now."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Riza yelled out, abandoning her attempts to help Roy up and looking up at Lust with pure hatred. She pointed her pistol at Lust, who stared boredly back at it.

"Wow I'm sooo scared." She gave a small chuckle. "When will you learn your little guns don't work on me?" She held up her hands, which transformed into deadly, black claws once again. "Let me show you how a real woman fights!"

Lust pointed her hand out, claws about to strike at Riza. However she wasn't expecting the 200 pound suit of armor to ram into her.

"Leave them alone!" Alphonse yelled, grabbing on to Winry's small frame. Alphonse's body collided with the door, knocking it off it's hinges as him and Lust crashed into the hospital hallway. Doctors and patients screamed in fright and scurried away from the scene.

Lust struggled against Alphonse's tight embrace. "Let go! You useless chunk of metal!"

"No! Not until you tell me where Winry is!" Lust rolled her eyes, struggling increasing. "Are you an idiot? I just told you she's gone! Two souls can't coexist in the same body together. Your little friend is finished!"

"You're lying! I can't believe you!" He held on tighter. "I WONT' BELIEVE YOU!"

* * *

Riza helped the Colonel up none too gently, and whisked him towards Havoc's bed. Havoc laid sprawled on the floor, still completely knocked out. Riza pushed Roy down next to him, on the other side of bed.

"What are you doing Lieutenant!?" Roy asked, angry at being manhandled like that.

"You stay here and try to get Havoc awake. When you do, you and him get out of here at once." Riza ordered. "I have to go drive her off!" Before Roy could argue, she ran out the door. Roy stared at her angrily.

"HAWKEYE WAIT! I demand you to..." Roy's ordered faded away when he realized that no one was listening. Roy glared down at Havoc. "Well if Riza won't listen to me, at least you will." Lifting him up by his shirt, Roy started to slap Jean's face.

"Wake up soldier! That's an order!" Jean's eye's fluttered open. He rubbed his head, groaning sorely.

"What the hell, Roy? Oww!" He looked around him, eye's widening when he noticed they were sitting on the floor. "Uhhh what's going on here?"

Roy was peering over the side of the bed, eyes narrowing as he tried to see what was going on in the hallway. "We've got a problem Lt."

"What kind of problem"

Roy sighed. "To make a long story short. Lust came back to life and is now using Winry's body." Roy glanced at Havoc's stunned face. "Got it?"

"No fucking way!" Havoc exclaimed in shock. " Lust is back?! I bet she wants to kill me!"

"Actually she's here to kill me." Roy corrected him. Havoc glowered at him.

"WHAT THE HELL MUSTANG!? Why is it that every girlfriend I have instantly goes after you!"

Roy stared at him stupidly. " You're kidding right?! This is serious Havoc! We're in mortal danger here!" Roy turned back to his spying. "Plus I thought you were over her!"

"That's not the point!"

The two stopped their quarreling when they heard a series of loud noises coming from the hallway, signaling a battle was going on. Havoc turned to Roy. "Okay so now what? Do we just sit here and do nothing?"

Roy closed his eyes angrily, fists shaking. "I'm afraid we have no choice. Riza's orders were to wake you up and get out of here, but by the sounds of it, there's no way I could carry you and myself out without getting into the mists of the battle."

Havoc grinned. "Oh taking orders from Riza now? I see who's dominate in the relationship...Ow!" Jean flinched as Roy popped him on the head.

"Shut it Havoc!"

" Okay! Okay! Look you're the Flame Alchemist right? Why can't you just go out there and barbeque her again?"

Roy glared at him. "DON'T YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF THAT!?" Roy yelled. He motioned to their hospital room. "I can't do flame alchemy in here! This is a hospital! Do you know how many flammable things there are just in our room! I could have this place ablazed in seconds!"

Jean sweat dropped. "Oh right."

"We're pretty much useless right now." Roy muttered.

Jean clapped Roy's back. "Relax boss, Riza will get us out of this jam."

Roy's eyes stared at the door. "I hope so."

* * *

Riza ran out into the hall to find Alphonse struggling to hold a powerful Lust. She cocked her gun, aiming at the homunculus. "Hold her still Alphonse! I'm going to shoot!"

Lust stopped struggling and an annoyed look crossing her face. "Not this again! That's it!" Lust gave a loud whistle. From a broom closet down the hall came a loud boom as Gluttony knocked down the door and ran straight for Alphonse.

"Ahhhh!" Alphonse yelled as the giant homunculus rammed into him. Lust flew out of his arms and landed several feet away. Gluttony trotted up next to her, a pleased smile on his face.

Riza's eyes widened. "Not him again!"

Lust smiled down at her companion. "It really was fair to fight two against one, so I thought I'll even the odds." Lust patted Gluttony on the head. "Gluttony go ahead and eat anyone you come across in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Riza and Alphonse gasped.

Gluttony smiled gleefully, clapping his hands together. "Yes! Yes! Me hungry! I go eat!" With that Gluttony jogged away.

"You can't do that! This hospital full of sick patients!" Alphonse yelled out.

"Well you better go after him then." Lust sneered.

"Uh.." Alphonse looked from Lust to Riza to the direction Gluttony went. Riza glared at him.

"Go after him Alphonse! Don't worry about me!" Riza ordered sternly.

"But Hawkeye..."

Riza gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine. I can handle her. I'm not the same person I was in the last battle." Alphonse nodded his head.

"Okay. Good luck." He then ran in Gluttony's direction.

Riza turned her attention to Lust who was watching with violent eyes. "Those are bold words Lt. Hawkeye. If I remember correctly you weren't so hot the first time we battled together."

Riza cocked her gun. "Things are different now. I've learned my lesson. As long as they're people I need to protect I won't give up on life."

"We'll see about that." Lust commented. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death."

"Bring it on whore." Riza replied.

Lust narrowed her eyes, claws extending. "Bitch."

And the battle began. Lust threw her claws toward Hawkeye, who dodged to the left quickly, ducking down as Lust's other hand shot towards her. Riza shot her pistol at Lust's legs, trying to get her to fall to the ground. However, Lust's legs healed as soon as the bullets hit her skin and Lust barely tumbled from the impact.

Riza's eye's widened when Lust began running towards her. In a blink of an eye, she rolled to the side, barely missing having her head completely cut off. Lust turned angrily, and started hissing as bullets began to rain down on her. One bullet hitting her left eye, blinding her for a second. Then another hitting her right. Blinking away blurriness, Lust tried to will herself to heal faster. She knew what that little bird was up to. If she couldn't kill her, she was going to try to make Lust as useless as possible, by shooting at her vital parts like her eyes, to damage her vision.

_Well it's not going to work, _Lust thought smugly_. _Already, her vision was healing and she could make out the blurry image of a figure sneaking up on her from behind. Quickly turning, Lust shot out her claws. She heard a yelp of pain and smiled in triumph.

Her eyes finally healed, Lust took a good look at Riza who she had once again pinned against the wall, claws impaling her right forearm and left shoulder. Lust grinned, savoring the sight. Riza struggled in vain, teeth clenched up in agony. Her brown eyes glared at Lust with pure hatred.

"You know that was a very rude thing of you to do." Lust commented. "Shooting me in the eyes like that. Almost seems a little unfair."

"And you call this fair.?!" Riza hissed, claws digging deeper into her.

"That's besides the point Hawkeye. My eye's are very precious to me. They're the only part of my old body that I still have left. You should understand, the eyes are the key to a person's soul. After all, your name implies your special gift comes from your keen eyesight." Lust violet eyes twinkled maliciously at her. " Let's see how special you would be without your little bird-like eyes."

Riza's eye's filled with fear as two black claws aimed right towards her head. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for death...

But the pain never came. Opening one eye, Riza saw to her disbelief that Lust had stopped her attack midway, her claws stopping inches a way from her face. Looking up, Riza was startled to see not angry violet eye's glaring at her, but huge, scared blue eyes.

"_The eye's are the key to a person's soul' _Riza remembered Lust saying. "Winry?" She asked, gently.

Tears filled Winry's eyes and she shook her head, pained etched all over her face as she tried to talk. "Lt...Hawkeye...I...won't...let...her...kill...you..." Tears flowed down her face. "I...was..so...scared..."

"Winry listen! It's going to be okay! Stay with me!" Riza struggled to free her arms from the claws, so she could help the poor girl. Winry began to shake and Riza watched in horror as Winry yelled out in pain and she instantly realized that Lust was trying to take control again. "Winry you can't give up! You have to fight it!" Riza urged the poor girl.

"I..." Winry whispered. "can't.." Winry closed her eyes and in a second opened them up to reveal they had turned a violet color.

"Now." Lust sneered. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Do you see anything?! What's happening out there!?" Havoc asked,Roy, who had a better view of the hallway than he did.

"I don't know! All I can hear is gunshots!" Roy hit his fists against the bed. "Dammit this is ridiculous! We are two grown men and here we are hiding under the bed like a couple of little boys! I'm going out there!" Roy shakily stood up, painfully taking one step after another. He had finally made it half way to the door, panting and exhausted when Havoc popped his head up over the bed, waving a pair of white gloves in the air.

"Hey Mustang! You forgot you gloves!"

Roy turned to him angrily, fire shooting out of his mouth. "AND YOU WAIT UNITL I'M HALFWAY ACROSS THE ROOM TO TELL ME!"

"Sorry geez! Next time I'll let you go out without them!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Their fighting ceased when they heard aRiza yelp out in pain. Forgetting his pain, Roy ran the rest of the way to the door and stealthily peered out into the hallway. To his dismay, he saw Riza being pinned against the wall by Lust.

"No!" Roy whispered.

Havoc craned his neck to see Roy at the doorway, face extremely pale. "Sir, what happened?"

"Riza's in trouble!" Roy replied. "Lust has her trapped."

"What's your plan?"

Roy's face scrunched up in thought. "My plan..." He narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger out the door. "IS TO GO AND SAVE HER!"

Havoc fell to the floor comically. "Great plan boss. Let me know how that works out for you."

"Dammit Havoc! I can't use my alchemy and you're a cripple! If you have a better plan then let me hear it!"

"Now where were we?" Roy and Havoc heard Lust say. Roy stuck his head out the door quickly to see Lust about to stab Riza in the face. All sense left him and he began to run out the door.

"DON'T WORRY RIZA! I'M COMIN..." From behind him, the window in his room burst into millions of glass pieces as a ninja like person jumped in and knocked Roy out of the way.

Running into hall, Lan Fan took out her kunai blades and cut off the claws that held Riza in place. Lust hissed in pain, backing away as her hands dissolved and healed themselves. Lan Fan stood in between Lust and Riza, blades ready to attack. Riza stood up shakily.

"Thank you. Who ever you are." Riza said, weakly. "I owe you my life." Lan Fan nodded, not taking her eyes away from the Homunculus.

Roy blinked in a daze at what happened. For a second, he was about to save Riza, until that ninja got to her first. His face reddened in embarrassment.

Havoc peeked over the bed at him. "Wow! Did you see that?! It was a ninja!"

"I saw!" Roy grumbled as he walked back to sit down next to him. Havoc patted his back. "It's okay boss. You tried!"

"Shut up Havoc."

* * *

Lust glared angrily at her new opponent. "And who are you suppose to be?"

Lan Fan pointed her kunai blade at Lust. "Is it true you are immortal?"

Lust blinked, taken aback by the strange question. She gave a smug smirk. "Well I don't mean to brag but I have escaped the clutches of death many times."

Lan Fan narrowed her eyes. "Well then I have no choice but to capture you and bring you to my master." She got into a battle stance.

Lust looked at her with amusement. "Capture me? I don't think you realize who I am."

"You are a homunculus! A being of many souls and the key to finding immortality and therefore the answer my highness is waiting for." Lan Fan flew at her at full speed. "I shall not let him down!"

Lust narrowly dodged Lan Fan's kunai as she stabbed at her chest at a speed that seemed inhuman, even for a homunculus. Her hands quickly turned to blades and struck out at the ninja. Lan Fan dodged and cut the hand in half once again. However she hissed in pain as Lust's other hand sliced at her, cutting her side. Both girls jumped apart, glaring daggers at each other.

"You're a tough one. I'll give you that. But just like you, I have obligations to a man too. However I'm aiming to take away his mortality. And I'm not going to let a pipsqueak like you stop me!" Lust lunged, her claws ready for battle. Lan Fan jumped up, kunai blades shining. The battle was on.

Riza, who was quickly tying her wounds with a piece of her uniform to stop the bleeding, watched the battle with astonishment. The two women were going at each other with everything they had. Claws met blades and blades slashed against demonic claws, neither giving in. More than anything, Riza wondered who this ninja girl was. Riza's thoughts were interrupted by Lust falling down a few feet away from her, the homunculus' arm cut clean off. Riza was shocked to see actual fear in Lust's eyes as she waited for her arm to grow back. Lan Fan was making a move to attack her again. Riza saw Lust's eye's narrow and with one desperate move, she flung her claws up toward Lan Fan.

The ninja looked confused for a second, since the claws had missed her by a mile. However, it soon became clear what Lust was trying to do as the ceiling gave way and a piece of ceiling tile fell on top of the ninja.

* * *

"Come back here you!" Alphonse called out, trailing behind the giant homunculus.

Gluttony looked behind him, grinning as the giant suit of armor tried to catch up with him. "Me no stop! Me here to eat!"

He skidded to a halt as he came upon an open door. Sniffing through the crack, Gluttony could smell two children in the room. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Yummy children! Yum! Yum!" Gluttony barged into the room. The two children, a boy and girl, were sitting in their beds playing with toys. At the sight of the monster looking man, they both screamed in terror.

Alphonse heard the screams and quickly ran into the room, just as Gluttony was holding the little girl up by one leg, her body dangling over his open mouth.

"STOP! DON'T EAT HER!" Alphonse yelled.

Gluttony looked at him confusedly. "But me hungry? Why I can't eat?"

"Because it's wrong! She's not food! She's a person!" Alphonse explained, trying to make the homunculus see reason. He hoped that if he could get him distracted enough, he would be able to grab the girl from him.

Gluttony lowered the child slightly, his thinking wheels turning. "People not food?" He lowered the girl even more. Alphonse gave a sigh of relief, thinking the homunculus was coming to his senses. However, Gluttony's eyes brightened as an idea struck him. "But people taste good. So that make them food!" With that Gluttony held the girl over his mouth again.

"WAIT!" Alphonse yelled. Gluttony looked at him annoyingly. Alphonse thought for a second. "Just because something tastes good, doesn't make it good for you to eat. For instance, when I was little my mother made me a big cake for my birthday. It was so good that I decided to eat all of it for myself while my friends were outside playing. Well because I did that I got really sick and I threw it all up. Now how do you know she won't make you really sick?"

Gluttony hands lowered all the way to the ground, his mind thinking again. The girl tried to crawl away but he still had a tight hold on her leg as he used his other hand to scratch his head thoughtfully. Finally his face brightened.

"Girl will not make Gluttony throw up! Once Gluttony's food goes to belly it never comes out!" With that said, Gluttony popped the girl into his mouth.

"NOOO!" Alphonse yelled, jumping on top of Gluttony' shoulders, much to the giant's dismay. Grabbing his jaws, Alphonse tried to pull his mouth apart. He could faintly hear the girl screaming in fright from inside. Grunting with the effort of keeping on top of the struggling Gluttony and trying to open his mouth, Alphonse finally managed to open it enough for the girl to slip out. She fell to the ground covered in drool and crying her eyes out.

"It's okay...I...got...him." Alphonse tried to console the girl while still trying to fight the homunculus. Gluttony struggled to move the suit of armor from on top of him.

"Let Gluttony go! Me...still...HUNGRY!" The two rolled over across the floor and Gluttony in a fit of rage rammed against Alphonse. The force of the two giants caused them to both crash into the window. Alphonse and Gluttony screamed as they both went flying down, landing in the bushes that grew along the walls of the hospital.

Alphonse tried to untangle himself from the branches, but found to his dismay theyr were stuck into the cracks of his armor, holding him in place. He turned to Gluttony who was in a predicament similar to his. Twigs and sticks clung to the fabric of the black suit the homunculus was wearing, making it difficult even for him to get free. The two glared at each other.

"Look what piece of metal has done! Me still hungry and with nothing to eat!"

"Big deal! Serves you right for trying to eat that girl!"

"Gluttony was hungry! And since you steal Gluttony's food, Gluttony eat you!" Gluttony stretched his neck out, trying in vain to chomp down on Alphonse who laid a couple feet away from him.

"Ohhh I'm sooo scared." Alphonse mocked, resting his head on his hand. "Man I hope when I get my body back, I'm not as pathetic as you when I'm hungry."

Gluttony stopped his chopping, head tilting in confusion. " You no get hungry?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No. In this body, there's no need for me to eat. I don't feel hunger or anything for that matter."

Gluttony looked at him strangely. "But me always hungry. Always needing food."

Alphonse looked at him questioningly. "You mean you can't help it?"

Gluttony shook his head. Alphonse looked at Gluttony, wondering what it would feel like to live in a world where your constantly thriving for food, never feeling satisfied. He was surprised to find he was feeling a little empathy for the homunculus.

"I wonder if maybe we're not so different, you and I. You live in a world where you're always hungry, and I live in a body where I never am." He looked up at the sky. " I wonder which one is the worst?"

A silenced followed this remark. Gluttony and Alphonse stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to do. Alphonse looked at Gluttony, his voice uncertain.

"Gluttony...is Winry really gone?"

"Winry?" Gluttony repeated. "You mean Lust?"

"No! I mean Winry! They're not the same!" Alphonse replied angrily. Gluttony blinked at him, confused. Alphonse sighed sadly. "They're not...they can't be..."

"Gluttony!"

Both boys looked up to find Lust on top of the building, staring down at them. She called down at Gluttony once more, this time more sternly. "Come on! We need to leave." With quick twist of her hand, her claws sliced through the bushes, freeing Gluttony. With inhuman ability, Gluttony climbed up the building and leaped up to Lust.

"Come. This party's getting a little too crowded for my liking." Lust turned to away from the edge, walking out of Alphonse's line of vision.

"Hey! Wait! Winry please! Don't go! STOP!" Alphonse called out desperately, struggling to get free. "GLUTTONY!"

Gluttony took a moment to look back at Alphonse, his expression unreadable. He then continued to follow Lust.

Alphonse hung his head. "Oh Winry, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Riza coughed violently as dust filled the air from the ceiling falling in. She strained her eyes to see through the dust. She felt the wall and tried make her way until she came to a door.

"Hawkeye! Where are you?! Answer me!" She heard Roy call out.

She growled in frustration. "I thought I told you to get somewhere safe." As the dust cleared, she made out the image of Roy stumbling toward her.

He rolled his eyes at her, grimacing at his old injuries acting up. "Sorry for worrying about the life of my Lieutenant."

Riza turned away from him. "There was no need to worry. I told you I would be fine. Only an idiot runs into battle when he is already injured!"

Roy sighed in defeat. "Right, right, I'm the idiot." He turned his head side from side, looking. "So where is she hiding this time?"

"She's gone."

Riza and Roy turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Lan Fan stood staring at the hole in the ceiling. "The ceiling was merely a distraction so she could escape." She clenched her fists angrily. "I've failed my master."

Roy walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well you certainly didn't fail us. I'm not sure exactly where you came from, but we thank you for your help."

Riza nodded. "Yes, we probably would of all been dead if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"PLUS ROY WOULD OF MADE A FOOL OF HIMSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Havoc called out from his room.

"Just wait Havoc. Just wait...let's see how many girls you'll get with your eyebrows are burned off." Roy growled quietly, a vein popping up angrily.

The three stopped talking when they saw a suit of armor slowly walking down the hall towards them. Leaves and twigs stuck out of his armor in odd angles, making him looked like he a walking jungle.

"Alphonse!" Riza called out.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked. Both Roy and Riza watched Alphonse in concern as he stopped in front of them. He remained silent staring at his feet. Roy and Riza glanced at each other. Riza took a step and placed a hand on his arm gently.

"Alphonse? Are you okay?" Riza asked, looking up at him.

Alphonse said nothing for a moment and out of no where fell to his knees, punching the floor with all his might. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID ANY OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO WINRY! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" Alphonse wailed out, whole body shaking. "ALL SHE WANTED WAS TO DO WAS HELP ME AND EDWARD! NOW'S SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Riza and Roy stood in shock, not knowing how to handle the distraught child.

"She's not gone." The two turned, surpriseD to hear Lan Fan speaking, who had remained quiet through their whole conversation. Lan Fan continued to stare at the ceiling, the place where Lust had escaped. "Winry's not gone yet. Throughout the whole battle I felt the presence of many souls in that body, but one soul had the strongest chi out of all of them." She turned her gaze to Alphonse. "I believe that the soul I sensed was Winry's."

A silence followed this statement. Everyone at a lost of what to do. Roy ran his hand through his hair, sighing wearily. "Okay so what's next?"

"Well..." They all turned to Alphonse, who was now sitting cross-legged on the ground, hands resting in his lap. "I think it's time we give my brother a call..."

**Man! That was a bitch of a chapter to complete! So glad It's finally done! **

**Special thanks to my twin sister who helped a lot with the editing and dialogue of the chapter!**

**I have to say, my favorite parts were definitely writing Roy and Havoc! I luv them soooo much 3**

**Guess what guys? EDWARDS FINALLY GOING TO SHOW UP! Yes the next chapter is going to be all in his point of view! Can't wait to start writing some Edward goodness...Teehehe ;)**

**As always, I would really love it if you all would comment and review!**


	5. Edward!

Of Lust and Wrenches

**Ember Sunblaze: I'm sorry to announce this folks but I have changed my mind and totally decided to change this fic into a Lust/Winry lesbian ship so that means I will not be putting Edward into this story...anyone have problems with that? Good! Okay let's get started!**

**Gets whacked over the head by a wrench..**

**Okay I lied! So this is the chapter I know you've ALL been waiting for! Ed finally gets to meet Lust Muhahahahhaah!**

**Special thanks to my twin sister for helping with some of the dialogue and all my reviewers! I love you guys**

**Also before I forget I want to say that this will probably be the last chapter I write for a while since my college classes start on Monday (sobs uncontrollably) So I won't be updating as much :(**

**Sorry guys! I'll try my best through!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Chapter 5: Edward!**

The countryside of Resembool darkened as the skies began to litter with black storm clouds. The sounds of rolling thunder send the villagers scurrying inside their warm homes. Mothers ushered their children inside, while fathers quickened home from work. Only one lone figure stood outside as the first drops of rain hit.

Edward Elric rested his automail hand against the giant oak that stood on the hill overlooking his home. Well, what used to be his home. His golden eyes scanned the area, faintly seeing the outline of what used to be the base of the house. As lightning struck, an image of flames popped into his mind. Him and Al long ago had burned down their house as a reminder to them of the things they've done. A reminder that they would never turn back from their mission to bring back their bodies...

_My house...why did you burn it down?" Edward's father, Hohenheim asked, staring at that the lone tree that was the only thing that remained from their property._

_Edward glanced away from him, refusing to face his father. "Because we made up our minds that there was no turning back. We did it to show our resolve.."_

"_No you didn't." Hohenheim interrupted calmly. "You didn't want to look at it." Hohenheim took a step towards Edward, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You wanted to escape from your unpleasant memories. You wanted to hide the traces of what you've committed."_

"_YOU'RE WRONG!" Edward yelled._

"_Just like a child, hiding the sheets when he wets his bed." Edward's father looked down on him with cold eyes. "You ran away, Edward."_

_Edward's stared his father with horror, that quickly turned to outrage. "What the hell do you know!?" He stomped away towards Pinako's house, calling over his shoulder to his father. "Damn you turn my stomach. You Bastard!"_

_He didn't see the saddened look that crossed his father's face as he watched his son leave._

That had been three days ago, but the young blonde couldn't get the thought out of his head, along with many others. So much had happened to him since his return to Resembool, hardly any of it good...

Another strike of lightning flashed in the sky and with it, a jolt of pain erupted in his shoulder. Edward hissed and leaned his back into the tree, trying to deaden the pain.

"Damn storm." Edward muttered. One of the downsides of having dismembered limbs was the sharp sensitivity of changing air pressures which usually caused a great deal of pain to his stumps. "Guess I might as well head back to Granny's."

Taking one last look at the crumble of burned wood, Edward stiffly made his way down the road.

* * *

Pinako glanced up from her photo album as the front door opened. Den wagged his tail and ran to greet Edward as he stomped into house, soaking wet and boots covered in mud. Pinako gave a sigh of relief and turned back to her album, muttering about 'filthy boys.'

"I'm home granny." Edward called out, pulling off his red alchemy coat and hanging it up next to the door. He patted Den's head, walking into the kitchen.

Pinako barely moved form her spot at the table. However her voice had a disapproving tone in it. "You should know better than to be out in the rain like this. Half of you may be metal but your still human which means you can get sick." She gave him a stern look. "Not only that, but the rain can make your limbs rust! That's two strikes against you boy!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, I'm fine." Edward replied groggily, making his way to the cupboards to search for something to eat.

Pinako watched him carefully. "What were you even doing out there?"

Edward closed the cupboard, back facing the elderly woman. Den walked up to him, nudging his leg and whining. Edward laid his hand on his head, shushing him. "I went to see my house." He said quietly.

"Your house? Why in the world would you go there?" Pinako asked, surprised. Edward knelt down next to Den, rubbing his neck. He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. Not giving her an answer.

Pinako gave a weary sigh, not evening trying to understand the mysterious boy. She looked down, flipping another page in her photo album. A picture of Edward, Alphonse, and Winry swimming in the river caught her eye. Alphonse had a huge grin on his face as he held up a huge, green frog up to the camera. In the background, Edward was pushing Winry on the tire swing that hung over the water. Pinako wasn't surprised to see Winry's gaze wasn't on the camera, but on the young boy pushing her.

Pinako gave an amused smile. Even back then Winry only had eyes for Edward.

"Granny?" Pinako turned away from the picture to find Edward had snuck up behind her chair, staring at the picture also. His eye's looked troubled. "Do you think me and Alphonse are doing the right thing? I mean.." Edward tried to find the right words. "You...you don't think we're running away do you?"

The gray haired woman took a moment to refill her pipe. She watched as Edward pulled up a chair next to her, pulling the album towards him. He flipped through the pages distractedly.

"I believe you and Alphonse made a mistake and that you and him are doing all you can to fix it. You did wrong and you aren't denying it. Instead you're moving forward with your lives." She puffed out a ring of smoke. "Running away is what people who give up do. Something you stubborn boys aren't very good at."

Edward continued to flip through the pages, but Pinako could see his shoulders relax slightly and a shadow of a smile on his face. She tapped her pipe against the table thoughtfully.

"Which makes me wonder why you haven't made your way over to Central yet?"

Edward looked up from the book, surprised. "Why do you ask granny?"

"Well usually you only stay here for couple of days to get your automail fixed. After that you're always itching to get back on the road." She pointed her pipe at him. "What gives? It's not like Winry is here are anything." Pinako took a sip of her tea, ignoring the fact a blush had creeped up on Edward's face.

He determinately looked away from her, huffing. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

Pinako shrugged, replying calmly. "Oh nothing. Just people don't usually ask questions when you stay in town because they all think your here to visit Winry. I think they suspect you both are seeing each other."

"PEOPLE SHOULD SHUT THEIR MOUTHS!" Edward yelled, red faced and banging his fist on the table.

"You can't blame them. Winry is a pretty girl." Pinako remarked.

"She's not that pretty." Edward muttered stubbornly.

Pinako sighed irritatedly. "Well whatever the reason you're staying here I would like you to tell me. I know you're not here to just give an old lady company."

Edward frowned and looked down at the album. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to rest up for a couple of days."

"It's not really like you Edward, especially since you know Winry and Alphonse are waiting for you back in the city." Edward remained silent, staring with blank eyes at the pictures in front of him. Pinako narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"It's Alphonse isn't it?" Pinako remarked quietly. "You don't want to tell him about your mother."

The hand that held the page of the album began to shake as Edward's mechanic hand clenched into a fist, his expression hidden as his bangs fell over his face. Pinako watched him with a knowing expression. Two nights ago after Hohenhiem had left the house, Edward and Pinako had went in the back and dug up the corpse they thought had been Trisha Elric. The experience had been grueling work and had emotionally drained Edward, especially at the discovery that the thing they had transmuted wasn't their mother. In fact, the body had been a male, not a female.

"Its..just..." Edward began, but stopped. Den whined and put his head on Edward's lap. Looking down, Edward began stroking the dog's head, a little bit calmer. "Its just hard." Ed finally said. "Me and Alphonse worked so hard." He glanced at his automail arm. "And lost so much to bring Trisha back and in the end, the thing we brought back wasn't even our mother." Edward gave a weary sigh, hand pushing back his bangs. "It all seems like it was a waste. Like it was all for nothing."

Pinako looked at Edward sadly. "Edward, your brother would want to know the truth. " She took a look at the rain falling down. " Besides it wasn't a waste. It reminded you how the dead really can't be brought back."

"Yeah I know." Edward replied, looking up at her. " I just don't want to upset him."

"I think your brother is more upset about not having you there with him." Pinako remarked. "Besides, didn't you say that finding that body was a good thing? It meant that there's still a chance Alphonse's body is out there somewhere."

Edward narrowed his eyes, looking down at the album again. A picture of Trisha holding a baby Alphonse stared back at him. Trisha's warm smile was looking down at Alphonse with love in her eyes, Alphonse tiny arms reaching out for her. "Yeah, it was a sign of hope." Edward muttered.

RING!RING!RING!RING!

Pinako looked up in surprise. "Now who in the world could that be?"

"I'll get it." Edward grumbled, pushing back his chair.

Pinako took a look out the window, where rain could still be heard hammering against the glass. "I wouldn't bother. With this weather, I doubt the connection would be any good." However Edward had already picked up the phone.

"Hello? Rockbell residence." Edward asked in a bored tone. His eye's widened when he heard Al's voice on the other line.

"Edward? Oh thank goodness it's you! Something's terrible has happened!" Al announced extremely quickly.

"Uh Al, I can't really understand you. Can you talk slower?"

"Oh right! Well you need to come back to Central now! It's Winry! She's..." A loud clash of thunder boomed outside, making it hard for Edward to hear Alphonse voice.

"What about Winry?" Edward asked irritatedly, remembering Pinako's conversation earlier. Edward got further annoyed when the connection started disconnecting due to the furious weather. Pinako looked up in interest at the mention of her granddaughter.

"Winry... crazy...evil...hospital...Mustang...bad...come...now!"

Edward rolled his eyes, not understanding a word of what he was saying. "Okay Al, I'm going to have to call you back. Bad connection over here. Bye."

"Brother wait!"

Edward hung up the phone, a look of disinterest on his face. Pinako stared up at him expectantly.

"Well what did Alphonse want?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders boredly, leaning against the wall. "Who knows...something about Winry being evil...she must be on her period or something." Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Either that or Al's making up weird stories to force me go back."

Pinako chuckled in amusement. "Sounds pretty bad."

Edward began to walk out of the kitchen. "Well I guess I'll just have to find out what's going on myself."

"You're not going to call him back?" Pinako asked, turning to look at the retreating Edward.

"Nope. I'm heading back to Central." Edward announced, turning to her with a big grin. "I can't let Al deal with a hormonal Winry himself! That wrench of her's will tear him to pieces!" He dashed to his room, no question packing up all his belongings.

Pinako laughed merrily. Den walked over to her, tail wagging. She patted his head, muttering bemusedly. "What am I going to do with those three?"

* * *

Edward rested his head against the window, staring absentmindedly as the rolling countryside made way to bustling villages as the train made it's way closer to the city of Central. Despite his earlier hesitation, he was happy to be back on the road again. He made a promise to himself long ago that he would do whatever it took to get his brother his body back. No matter what, he had to keep moving forward.

Pulling out his State Alchemist watch, Edward opened it up and looked at the engraving. _Don't Forget 3. Oct._ Edward closed it back up, tucking it safely in his pocket. "Don't worry Al. I haven't forgotten our promise. I just hope you're not too mad at me for staying gone so long."

Above him, he heard the intercom announce that the train would be arriving in Central in thirty minutes, at exactly 9:00 pm. Fighting back a yawn, Edward laid his back on the seat, pulling his red hood over his face.

_Man, these three hour train rides just get longer and longer_. Ed thought to himself. Or maybe it was because he was bored and had no one to talk to. Either way, he had thirty minutes to spare. He let his thoughts shift towards Alphonse's phone call.

"_It's Winry! She's..._" What about Winry? Though he had joked about it in front of Granny, those words left him feeling uncomfortable. Had something happened to Winry while he wasn't there? Edward mulled over this thought uncomfortably.

Turning on his side and closing his eyes, he sighed wearily, letting his thoughts drift away. One memory resurfaced, the memory of his very first attempts of learning how to walk with his mechanical leg.

"_Arrrggghhh!" Edward yelled, stumbling to the ground. Winry hurried to his side from across the yard, as he tried to stand up again._

"_Edward! Are alright?!" Winry asked, concern lacing her voice. " You shouldn't of gotten up yet! I told you I was going to get the crutches. You should of waited!" She bend down to help him, but he roughly pushed her back._

"_I'm fine! Leave me alone! I can do this on my own!" Edward demanded stubbornly. "I don't need no damn crutches or you're help." Winry took a step back, hands on her hips indignantly. Angry tears filled her eyes."_

"_Fine! Do it by yourself! I don't care one bit!" Winry turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest crossly._

_Edward turned away, using all his strength to stand back up. He balanced cautiously, his body still used to putting all his weight on his right foot. Wobbling slightly, he raised his left foot and took a careful step. Pain shot up his body, making him gasp for breath. Clutching his leg, he fell to the ground, moaning in agony._

_Winry quickly turned around, eye's staring at him worriedly. She moved to walk towards him but stopped, when she saw him clench his teeth, and slowly get back up, his golden eye's blazing with fire. _

_Winry watched, memorized as he repeated the process several times. Each time he fell, she felt her heart break a little bit more. "Edward." She whispered, as he once again fell to the ground._

"_DAMMIT!" Edward yelled, punching the grass with his fist. His eye's shut tightly as he felt the sting of angry tears forming. "Argh! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!?" he asked desperately, punching the ground once again. _

"_How am I suppose to get Al's body back when I can't even learn to walk on this STUPID LEG!" Edward continued to beat the ground, his frustration boiling over. He was about to punch it again, when he felt a hand gently grab his fist. He turned his head slightly, to see Winry kneeling next to him, her blue eye's staring at him kindly. _

"_Ed, you don't have to do this on your own." Winry remarked, holding his hand in hers. "Everyone needs help sometimes. It's stupid to think you can do everything by yourself. I know you made a promise to help bring Alphonse's body back. But you won't ever do that if you can't learn to let people help you." Edward watched with wary eyes, as tears started to fall from her eyes. "So please let me help you Ed! I can't stand seeing you get hurt!"_

_Winry watched him turn away from her, quickly rubbing his eyes with his hand. Sniffing, he nodded his head only giving a gruff. "Okay." as an answer. Winry smiled brightly, helping Edward up into a standing position. _

"_Do you want me to go get the crutches?" Winry asked. Edward shook his head._

"_I want to walk by myself." He muttered stubbornly. Winry gave a weary sigh and then an idea popped into her head. _

"_Okay. Then how about you use me as a crutch?" Edward gave her an questioning look. "Just put her arm around me and we'll walk step by step together. If you feel like your about to fall, just lean on me and we'll try to balance you out." Winry explained._

"_Okay fine." Edward said stiffly, putting his automail arm around her shoulders. Winry shifted until his arm was in a comfortable position._

"_You ready?" She asked, glancing at Ed. His eye's looked slightly nervous as he nodded his head. "Okay let's take the first step."_

"_ARRRGGGHH!" Edward yelled as pain shot through his leg once again. His arm tighten around Winry's neck, as the leg gave out. However, Winry's arm shot around his chest, holding him up. Edward, opened his eyes as the pain subsided a little and stole a glance at Winry. Though beads of sweat were forming on her face from the force of holding Ed's body weight, she still managed to give him a small smile._

"_Don't worry Edward. I promise I won't ever let you fall." She murmured to him. "We'll move forward together." _

_Despite the pain his body was going through, a warm glow seemed to flow threw his body at these words. So with Winry whispering encouragement to him, Edward began to take the first few steps to beginning his journey._

Edward's eyes fluttered open, as the train's bell tolled, signaling it's arrival to Central. He rubbed his eyes groggily, the dream still lingering in his mind. Why in the world would he think about that memory? Edward usually didn't like to dwell on old memories from his recovery, mostly because they usually involved a lot of pain. Grumbling to himself about killing granny for ruining his sleep, Edward sat up and glanced out the window as the train pulled into the station.

Since it was such a late time, the train station was mostly deserted as Edward walked off the train. Making his way out of the station, he followed the route he knew would take him to the military inn him and Al were staying at.

Walking down the side walk, Edward turned quickly when he heard a noise come from the alley next to the hotel. Arm transforming into a blade, he cautiously walked toward it. "Hello?" He called out, peering at the lines of garbage cans that lined the alley. "Anyone there?" He was met by the many glaring eyes of several cats, who crawled out behind garbage bins to inspect him.

Edward snorted irritatedly, his hand transforming back to normal. "Nothing but mangy old cats. I hope Al hasn't been feeding them again." He grabbed his suitcase and walked up the steps to enter the building.

"Hey Al I'm home!" Ed called out tiredly, opening the door to their hotel room. The apartment remained silent.

"Al?" Ed asked scanning the room, finding it deserted. "Strange. It's so late out I thought him and Winry would be home." Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way to the fridge, hoping to grab a snack.

Opening the fridge, Edward rummaged through the contents all the while contemplating about his earlier dream. Finding the room deserted had furthered his worry over what Alphonse had said or rather didn't say. Could something be terribly wrong? Could she be missing somewhere? Selecting a soda bottle, Edward slammed the fridge shut, knocking his head against it in frustration.

"Dammit! Why did Winry have to come with us in the first place!" Edward muttered, popping the cap off the soda. "All girls do is cause trouble!" With that said, Edward took a sip from his soda.

"Oh girls can't be all that bad, can they?" came a seductive voice.

Edward spit out his soda, staring with stunned eyes at the girl in front of him. Winry had her head laying over the edge of the couch, smirking up at the stunned boy. "Winry?" Edward asked dubiously, wiping soda from his mouth.

"That's my name." Winry replied, winking.

Edward quickly bounded over to her, smirking. "Hey that's great you're okay, I was beginning to think something bad had happened to..." Edward stopped in his tracks, his face falling when he got a full look at the girl. "you."

Edward gaped at the girl in front of him. Winry lay on the couch wearing nothing but a pink cashmere lace underwear and a matching pink bra. Winry slowly got off the couch, making sure Edward got a good view of her bare backside as she stretched out her arms.

"Oh no. As you can see..." Winry replied, smiling teasingly at his blushing face. "I'm perfectly fine."

Edward's face turned a bright shade of red. "I... ." Winry giggled at Edward's stuttering, which only made his blush deepen. He angrily pointed a finger at her. "WHAT THE HELL WINRY!?"

"What? I thought you were happy to see me?"

"I am...I mean I'm not...I...GRRR! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?"

Winry lazily ran her fingers across her body, all the while eying Edward's face. His reaction was priceless and she smiled coolly. "You have to forgive my attire. I'm afraid when you walked in..." Lust motioned with her hand towards the bedroom, staring at Edward with glittering blue eyes. "I was in the middle of changing clothes." She gave a light giggle. " Hope you don't mind."

Edward face turned a bright shade of pink and one eye gave a slight twitch.

"Just put some damn clothes on would ya?! You look like a slut!" Edward yelled, throwing a his red cloak over her and adversely turning his back to her for privacy. He also did that so she wouldn't see his dark crimson face as he tried not to have a panic attack.

"And don't take too long!" Edward yelled over his shoulders at her. "We need to talk about..."

WHAM!

"Agrh!" Edward yelled as a wrench whacked him on the back of the head. Despite Winry's appearance, Edward quickly turned around to face her, hand clutching his head angrily. "What the hell Winry?! That hurt!"

Winry's cool and playfully demeanor from before was now suddenly replaced by a red faced, angry one as she glared angrily at him. "GOOD! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR CALLING ME A SLUT! YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A SHRIMP SO TINY THAT HE GETS REJECTED FOR THE SALAD BAR?!" Edward yelled, waving his arms wildly. "YOUR THE ONE WALKING AROUND IN YOUR BRA AND UNDERWEAR!"

Winry's face changed from anger to confused. "Bra and underwear?" She whispered, glancing down at her body. A look of horror crossed her face and she clutched Edwards cloak around her like a shield, face flushing redder than Edward's.

Edward looked at her in confusion. _What was going on? Just a minute ago she was flaunting her body around like a peacock_._ Now she looks like she had no clue..._

WHAM!

"STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!" Winry yelled, face flushed in embarrassment.

"DAMMIT WINRY!" Edward yelled, an imprint of a wrench showing oh his bruised face. " I wasn't staring!"

"Just get out!" Winry yelled.

"Hold up! I..." Edward began.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Winry hollered, banishing her wrench like a deadly sword. Edward quickly ran to the bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. He was just in time, for the next second he heard a loud bang as the wrench knocked against the wooden door.

Edward took a moment to catch his breath, his eyes wide and disbelieving at the events that just took place. Slowly he sank into the bed, his hands running through his blond hair feverishly. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Well Edward lets take a look...

**Flashback**

Earlier that day after the confrontation with Roy Mustang, Lust had found herself in a slightly overwhelming situation. Due to the annoying interference from both Riza Hawkeye and Lan Fan, she had failed in her mission to kill Mustang and get her sweet revenge. Despite her mighty power, the duo had proven to be a greater threat than she could of imagined and the battle had left her tired and of need of a place to rest to plan her next move.

Going back to Father's lair would not be an option, not when her comrades had already shown disapproval of her want for revenge against Mustang. That left her with no place to go. Thinking, she finally figured the best option was to go to a place where all her new body's needs were. Which proved to be the hotel room where Winry, Alphonse, and Edward had been staying. Leaving Gluttony to keep watch outside the building, Lust made her way to the apartment using some of Winry's old memories as a guide.

Originally she had only wanted to rest up for a bit and change clothes. However that all changed when Lust took a look at Winry's suitcase...

"Is there nothing in here that makes me look like a complete grease monkey!?" Lust yelled into the mirror, ripping up another outfit. "This chick should really get her head out of the garage and actually do a little shopping!"

Standing in just her underwear and bra, Lust was quite prepared to just leave and rob a dress shop when she heard a tapping sound on the window. Walking over, Lust peered down to see Gluttony throwing small pebbles against the glass, trying to get her attention. He dropped them when he saw her face.

"Lust! Me saw the Fullmetal Alchemist! He went inside the building!"

"Fullmetal eh?" Lust muttered to herself. In a louder voice she replied, "Okay just wait there. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

She turned away from the window, thinking. "So Edward Elric is back in Central. I wonder how this will affect things?" At the sound of Edward's name, Lust felt a small twitch in her chest, almost like the name excited something in her. Lust narrowed her eyes. Could this be Winry's soul?

The sound of a door opening spooked Lust out of her thoughts. Stealthily, she made her way to the bedroom door, peering out. There stood the Fullmetal Alchemist, clad in his famous red alchemist cloak. His golden eye's were scanning the room, looking for it's inhabitants. Lust quickly ducked away from the door. The twitch in her chest was vibrating like crazy, as if trying to reach out towards the boy.

Lust swallowed hard, keeping herself in control. "Feels like this pest has a thing for Fullmetal." Suddenly an idea came to her. Her eye's darted to Edward, who was opening up the fridge. She tapped her chin. "I really shouldn't. Especially since he's suppose to be one of our sacrifices." She watched as he bend over to look through the fridge, showing off a rather attractive ass. "On the other hand, it would give me a chance to find out how capable this body is in _other_ activities."

With that being said, she quietly slipped into the main room. Slithering onto the couch and posing in the most 'come hither' position she could think of. _Time to break this body in._

Of course that didn't quite go as planned due to the interference of a certain blonde mechanic who couldn't stand being called a slut...

**Present**

Back in the living room, Winry herself was having a panic attack. She clutched her chest, hands shaking as she held on to Edwards cloak. "How...could...you...do...this!?" Winry choked out.

"My you're becoming kind the little bother aren't you?" Lust replied darkly. " Listen little girl, I'm already pissed off at you for ruining my chances of killing the Hawkeye bitch. You better not do the same thing with the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Winry's blue eye's widened in horror. "You're not going to kill him are you?!"

"Oh no. He's far too valuable for that." Lust laughed. "I'm just going to have a little fun with him."

A cold chill swept through Winry as the full impact of her words hit her.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIM!" Winry yelled out, her fist shaking with fury.

"Why do you care so much? It can't be that a little girl like you has a crush on a man like him?" Lust asked teasingly.

"NO! I just don't want you using my body like that!" Winry replied quickly, face blushing furiously

"I think you're worried he'll actually fall for a real woman."

"Real woman? You're using my body! If anything he's falling for me! Not you! "

Lust rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like you could pull off any my moves. Face it, your body is merely a tool. What really counts is the person wielding that tool. And as you can see, I know exactly how to use it for it's full potential."

Winry stuttered, too enraged to speak.

"Well look like it's getting late. All the little girls need to go to bed so the adults can play." Lust sneered, beginning to take full control of Winry's body once more. However, Winry didn't go very easily.

"I'm...going...to...KILL YOU!" Winry protests died away as her eye's once again changed a violet color.

Lust gave an annoyed sigh, sitting herself on the couch with a huff. This Winry girl was really starting to get on her nerves. "How it it she is even still alive?!" Lust thought irritatedly. "My soul should of consumed her's by now, completely destroying it." She tapped her fingers against her legs, pondering. "One body can't live off two souls, could it?" Lust rubbed her forehead, a headache beginning to form. Either way, Winry's soul was becoming quite the pain in the ass, taking control at the most critical of times and always extremely quickly. Always managing to catch her by surprise. She frowned slightly, allowing her fingers to stretch out into deadly daggers. "Well that's going to stop now. I won't let that little brat get the better of me." Her deadly eyes, glanced towards the bedroom door, narrowing into slits. "One way or another I'm going to show her who's boss."

She tugged at the edges of Edward's cloak that draped her shoulders. "What kind of man actually tries to cover up a half naked chick." A mischievous look appeared on her face. "So he wants me to wear his cloak. I'll wear it all right..."

* * *

"Okay Edward, calm down. This is Winry we're talking about. The girl that you've know since you were a baby, the girl who's your mechanic, the girl that's practically a sister to you!" An image of Winry standing in nothing but sexy lingerie filled his mind. "NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NOT NOW! NOT NOW!" Edward screamed, repeatedly banging his head with his fists.

Edward fell into the bed face first, groaning in agony.

First Pinako, then that stupid dream, and now this?! Is the world trying to torture him? Is there really a god out there just wanting to make him as uncomfortable as possible? Was Truth trying to push his buttons? Was everyone trying to make him spill out he had feelings for the blonde, blue eyed girl? Apparently so. Well everyone can just butt their heads out! Cause he was never EVER going to admit anything! As far as he was concerned Winry was nothing but a stupid, whiny, crybaby, gearhead! Nothing more! Noth...GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T HE STOP THINKG ABOUT HER!

He rolled over onto his back, his face staring at the ceiling. " What am I going to do? Should I go out and apologize?" The thought of facing Winry once again sent a blush to his cheeks. "Why should I have to apologize anyway! It's her own damn fault for wearing nothing but...her...pink...lacy...pansies..."

"DAMMIT!" Edward growled, blood dripping from his nose. He started banging his head against the wooden head board of the bed, muttering multiple scientific equations under his breath.

"Ahem."

Edward stopped banging his head, and turned in shock to see Lust standing in the bedroom doorway. Her body was leaning against the doorway in a tempting way, eying him with inviting eyes. Her hand held in place his red, travel cloak which draped across her body like a revealing bathrobe. Edward gaped at her, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Hey Edward, sorry I lost my temper back there." She wove her fingers through her straw colored her in a suggestive manner. " I guess you just bring out the bad side of me." She gave him a devilish smile.

"Uh..uh...ehh." Edward struggled to pick out syllables as he stared at with a dumbfounded look. His gaze wondered to the cloak she was wearing. He had gave her that cloak to cover herself up! Not to make her look more sexy! How in the world did she manage to do that?! How dare she use his cloak that way! He pointed at Lust with a shaking finger, face turning an angry red color.

"Th...That's... not how you wear my cloak! Give it back!" Edward ordered agitatedly.

Lust shrugged her shoulders, letting the cloak fall slightly and revealing pale, creamy shoulders. "Well if you insist." She purred, opening up the cloak wider. It was at that moment, as the first traces of breast began to show, that Edward realized something.

She wasn't wearing any clothes.

She was completely naked under his cloak...

Oh dear mother of God...

"WAIT! WAIT! NO! KEEP IT! KEEP THE CLOAK ON!" Edward yelled like a wild man, waving his arms around franticly.

Lust stopped the process of removing his cloak, her breast just barely beginning to show. She tossed her hair in an annoyed way, making a pouty face at the Edward. " Oh Eddy. You have such the toughest time making up your mind." She clutched the robe tightly, her tone becoming extremely playful. "So I'll do it for you!" With that said she let go of the red cloak and let it flutter to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed, face-palming his face to the bed and rolling to the floor. He hit the floor with a loud thud, his whole body completely tangled in the bed sheets. Standing up with the sheets still covering him, Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor, blue light streaking from the floor towards Lust and to the girl's amazement a wooden door with Gothic designs transmuted in front of her. The door pushed her out of the room, slammed shut and locked itself with a loud click.

Lust stood in front of the door with a look of complete and utter disbelief. "Really?!" Lust shook her head in disgust, slapping her hand against her forehead. "How old is this boy?! Puberty really isn't what it used to be."

Lust gave a loud sigh, holding up one long claw. "Sigh...I guess I just need to be a little more physical with him."

* * *

On the other side of the roughly transmuted wooden door, Edward was sitting in a fetal position on the floor, sheets draped over him like protective blanket. His breathing was coming out shallow and uneven and his eyes had a crazed look in them. He ran his hands through his hair in a nervous manner, thinking out loud to himself in a feverish way.

"Al was right! Winry has gone nuts!? But why?! What could of happened to her?! Think Edward! Think! You're the youngest state alchemist in the world! You can solve alchemy equations in your sleep! Shit! I should be able to figure out a stupid girl!" He crossed his legs, fingers moving randomly as he began to mutter possible theories. "Okay so maybe Winry ate something that she's allergic to and this is all just a weird allergic reaction? No that's no good, she ate peanuts when we were four and all she did was turn purple. Okay Al mentioned something about Mustang so maybe him and her got into a fight and he fried some of her brain. Gah! That's just stupid! Winry would totally kick Colonel Bastard's ass! Come on!"

Unbeknownst to Ed, behind him one long claw was slicing it's way through the wooden door. It was slowly cutting away a large heart-shaped arch way for Lust to come through in.

Edward's golden eyes brightened as an idea popped up. "I've got it! What if Winry tried to make her own transmutation circle! She could of tried to perform alchemy so she could help me and Al out, so she made one and it transported her to the gate where she met Truth and he showed her the squiggly knowledge thingy and as part of the equivalent exchange Truth took all her common sense and dignity!" Edward held up his finger triumphantly, breathing fast after saying all that in one breath. For a moment, Edward beamed in glory until his head dropped down in a moping manner. "Oh wait I forgot. Winry thinks alchemy is stupid. She wouldn't do any of that. I'M SUCH A FAILURE!"

CRASH!

The wooden door tumbled over on top of the young alchemist, flattening him. "Oww..." Edward, squeaked out, stars circling his head. Lust stepped on top of the door, adding more weight to it and making Edward groan louder. She cocked her head down at him, smiling innocently.

"Whoops! Sorry Ed! I seemed to have accidentally broken your door." Lust gave a girly giggle. "How silly of me."

Edward crawled painfully out from under the door, glancing up at her with a slightly scared expression. "How...did...you...do that?!"

"Oh you know us mechanics! Always having tricks up our sleeves." From behind her back, the claw returned into a regular finger shape.

"Yeah...right." Edward muttered. He stood up and faced her, relieve washing over him that she had his cloak back on again. _ I'll never wear that cloak again_. Edward gave a shaky sigh, standing up to Lust with as much dignity he could muster.

"Look Winry." Edward began, eye's glaring at her. "I don't know what's going on here. But I'm willing..." He paused for a second, thinking. "...to let Alphonse deal with it! So go lie down or something until Al get's home!" He pointed out the door. "Go on! Shoo!"

Lust tilted her head, staring at him intently. Edward's finger wavered, not liking the look she was giving him one bit.

"You know, lying down does sound like a good idea." With inhuman speed she bounded over to Edward, face inches from his blushing one. "Let's get started!"

"What the...AHHHHH!" Edward yelled out as Lust grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the couch in the main room. Edward gave a loud grunt, landing on his back. He lifted his head up, face red with fury.

"What the hell! Are you trying to..." Edward's complaints ceased suddenly as Lust pounced on top of him, legs spread out straddling his waist and hands pressing down roughly on his muscular chest. She stared down at him with a seductive grin. "kill me?" Edward finished weakly, a bead of sweat trailing down his face.

"Quite the contrary. I'm actually thinking of doing quite the opposite." Lust purred into his ear, hands rubbing against his abs, making their way lower towards the top of his pants...

"Woah! Woah! Hol...hold..it Winry!" Edward squeaked sharply, his voice cracking and his hands grabbing her arms and holding them at bay. "Winry this is getting way too out of hand! I think we should..." his voice trailed away when his gaze lowered onto her barely concealed chest. "WINRY! YOU'RE STILL NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES UNDER THERE?!"

"Nope." Winry said, her finger flicking his blonde bangs playfully. She gave a small gasp of surprise as Edward hand's suddenly clasped her around the waist. "Becoming quite bold aren't you Fullmetal?" Winry teased. However, one look at his concentrated face made her think other wise. "What are you...?"

A sudden bright blue transmutation light radiated across the room. As the light faded, Winry sat up looking down in astonishment at her new wardrobe.

Edward's red cloak that had covered her body, was now transmuted into a sexy two piece dress. The blood red top was resembled that of a bathing suit top, bare shouldered except for two strings that wove around her neck, keeping it in place. On each breast, the cloth held a flamel symbol mimicking the one that always flashed on Edward's back. The top part of the outfit barely went past her chest, revealing her creamy, pale stomach. Below that, the bottom part of the dress went down all the way to her ankles. However, the skirt held two long slits on each side that revealed almost of her legs, up to her waist. The back flap of the dress held a huge flamel symbol, identical to the one's on each of her breast.

Edward's shaking hands withdrew from her waist, his mouth twitching awkwardly as he took in what he had created from his cloak. He had only wanted to make some clothing for her to make her a little less...intimidating. But as he looked at her clad in what use to be his cloak and now was...was...this! He realized he might of made things worse for himself.

"Edward what the hell did you just do?"

"Ummmm.." Edward started, sweat pouring off him. "Making you...some clothes?"

"Tell me Edward." Lust whispered crawling on her hands and knees up Edward's chest, his face becoming more and more flustered as she came nearer, her eyes screaming desire at him. " Did it help any?"

She already knew the answer, by the slight budge she could feel penetrating his pants. He let his head fall in a defeated manner. "No." he moaned pathetically.

She snaked her arms around his neck, pushing his face towards hers. "So now that we're done playing your silly games let's get on to business." She lowered her head, lips ready to devour him.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen..."

Lust peeked open her eyes, stopping her kiss midway. Fury swelled up inside her when she saw Edwards red face determinedly turned away from her, muttering the elements of the periodic table frantically. A vein popped on her forehead and she yanked Edward up by his shirt, teeth becoming pointed fangs.

"THAT IS IT! I am done playing games with you Fullmetal!" Edwards eye's widened in horror as she brought his face inches from hers, her eye's burning with uncontrollable fire. "Me and you are going to have sex. RIGHT! NOW!"

Edward struggled against her vice like grip, hands pushing against her chest to desperately stop her animal like advances. "Winry! This is moving way too fast! I can't!" Edward protests were weakening as he tried to keep her hands at bay from his vital areas. "We're too young! Think about what people would say!"

"Frankly Edward I just don't give a damn!" Lust hissed, throwing herself at Edward, who began to desperately crawl back in hopes of escaping. He yelped as his hand slipped off the small couch making him tumble to the ground, Winry following. The two fell into a tangle of limbs, with Edward landing on top of Lust, in a compromising position.

"Mmhhmm Me like." Lust purred. Edwards eye's widened when he realized his hands had landed on top of both of Lust's boobs.

"Ahhh!"Edward yelped, overturning and making them roll over again, knocking down the coffee table in the process. Once again Lust made her way on top. At first a look of relief past over Edward until he realized he was back in the same dilemma he was in before.

"Dammit." Edward muttered, hitting the floor with his fist.

"Not the brightest boy are you?" Lust laughed leaning down towards Edward's face.

"Hey Winry! I found you!"

Both Edward and Lust quickly turned to the window, where Ling sat smiling brightly at them. "Once again I, future emperor of Xing, have accomplished my goal! I'm just that great!" He blinked, just noticing Edward. "Oh Edward! You're here too! What a coincidence! Wait..." Ling's eye's took in the disheveled room and Winry lying on top of a blushing Edward. An amused grin spread across face. "OH HO HO EDWARD!"

"SHUT UP LING! It's not what it looks like!" Edward yelled, his blushing redder than ever before. Ling held up his hand solemnly.

"No need Edward! Alphonse has explained everything to me already."

Both Lust and Edward gave him bewildered looks. "He has?"

"Yes! And I approved 100%! However may I make a few little suggestions?" Before they could answer, Ling dashed towards them. " Now when fondling a woman, a gentlemen must have his hands in just the right position to make sure all the chi runs smoothly." Ling grabbed Edward's automail arm and placed it around Lust's neck. "Now put that one there..." He then grabbed Ed's other arm and placed it on her lower back. He stepped back, frowning slightly, and pushed the hand farther and farther down, until it rested lightly on Lust's butt cheek. "There!" Ling exclaimed, patting Lust's butt proudly. "That should do it! Let the love making begin!"

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**" Edward and Lust both screamed, kicking the prince out the door.

Dusting off her hands, Lust turned away from the door, smiling. "Now where we..." She blinked blankly, finding the room absent of the alchemist. "Where did that baby run off to now?"

"_Looks like your womanly charms aren't as good as you thought they were_." came a smug voice in her head.

Lust stopped in her tracks. "Oh great don't tell me you can talk in my head now?!"

"_Yes I can! And you better leave him alone!_"

"Or what?

"_Or...or...or..I'll give you the biggest migraine in the world!"_

"Oh please, your boyfriend already has that covered. I swear he's as skittish as a rabbit but without the sex drive."

"_Maybe if you wouldn't act as horny as an alley cat in heat he wouldn't be so scared shitless!"_

"Or maybe he's just scared shitless of your ugly face!"

"_Well guess what? My ugly face is now your face bitch!"_

"I swear if I could I would strangle the living day lights out of you!"

"Winry?" Lusts eyes widened as Edward's head poked out from his hiding place in the main room closet. Edward was looking at her with an expression of utmost confusion, his mouth hanging slightly open. Lust realized how crazy she must of looked, bickering to an invisible person.

"I am so confused." Edward said in a dazed voice. In a flash, Lust had him pinned against the wall, both hands resting firmly on his chest to keep him still. He struggled weakly as her hungry gaze swept over him

"Things don't have to be so confusing Edward." She murmured into his ear. "Let's just forget everything and let our bodies take over..."

* * *

"I can't believe we lost her." Alphonse moaned, his voice filled with worry. Him, Roy, Riza, and Lan Fan were making their way up the stairs to Alphonse and Edward's hotel room to have a meeting and to maybe look for some clues of how Winry got captured in the first place. "What if something bad happens to her?"

Roy Mustang snorted irritatedly, limping along side the suit of armor. "Please Alphonse. As we observed today, she's pretty capable of taking care of herself. We should be more worried about any citizens that happen to cross paths with her."

"But she's still Winry! She would never hurt anyone!"

The Colonel gestured towards Lt. Hawkeye and Lan Fan, both of whom all had bandages around the various stab wounds received from the fight with the female homunculus. "Well?"

Alphonse fidgeted with his hands, at a lost for words. "But Winry..."

Roy rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Look Alphonse. I know Winry is special to you and Fullmetal. But you have to realize that...OUCH! Watch it Lieutenant!" Roy yelled, as Riza accidentally bumped his shoulder as she walked past.

"My apologies sir. However I have to remind you, you shouldn't even be out of the hospital in the first place." Riza said sternly.

"How do you expect me to sit still when there's another monster loose in the city. Lust has made this into a personal affair!" Roy stated angrily, fist hitting the palm of his hand for emphasis.

"Your just still upset because she managed to seduce you." Riza remarked dryly.

"SHE DID NOT SEDUCE ME!"

" Whatever you say sir."

"I don't think I like your tone Lieutenant ."

"Ling?!" Alphonse asked, cutting off their bickering. As they came up to their floor, Alphonse had spotted the young prince sitting cross-legged in front of their hotel room. Ling held up a hand in greeting, smiling happily at the group.

"Why hello Alphonse! Lan Fan! It's so good to see you!" Lan Fan bounded over to her prince, giving him a deep bow. Alphonse and the group walked up to him.

"Uhh Ling why are you sitting outside our door?".

"Oh Edward kicked me out!" Ling answered cheerfully. "You were right! He doesn't appreciate good advice!"

"Brothers back!?" Alphonse asked excitedly.

"Yep! And so is Winry!"

An horrified silence followed this statement as the group realized the danger that Edward was in. Roy pushed his way to the front of the group to take charge. "Hurry! There's no time to lose! We need to get in there!"

Roy froze when the prince stepped in front of him, blocking the door way. He wagged his finger in front of Roy's face, smiling. "Ah aw aww! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!"

"Why not!?" Mustang asked crossly.

"Well let's see...Edward and Winry are doing what people from my country would call 'putting the eel through the waterfall'." After receiving blank looks from everyone in the group except Lan Fan, Ling tried another tactic. "Okay then. They are...as you would say here in Amestris...having the _sexual intercourse_."

"**WHAT!?**"

"We have to save him!" Alphonse screamed.

"Stand back!" Roy ordered, kicking down the door. The whole group ran into the room, leaving the two foreigners outside. Ling cocked his head.

"Well looks like no one in this country listens to good advice."

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, barging into the room. He was followed by Mustang, who had his fingers at the ready for attack and Hawkeye who held out her gun, cocked and ready to fire. All three of their eyes widen at the sight of Lust and Edward leaning against the wall and faces inches apart. Not only that, but they gawked at her new dress, that looked like a sexified version of Edward's red jacket.

"Well...that's different." Roy remarked, quirking an eyebrow at the costume change.

Ling stuck is head out from behind the trio, face filled with joy. "Don't they look just adorable!?"

"Brother?" Alphonse asked uncertainly.

Lust shot an livid glare their way. "Not them again!" she hissed.

At the sight of his brother, Edward exploded with fury."ALPHONSE! WHAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG TO GET HERE!?" His gaze glanced towards Mustang and Hawkeyes. "AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

With incredible speed. Lust knocked a stunned Edward to the side, and leaped towards the group at the door. Instinctively they scattered out of her way, all except for a stunned Roy Mustang who she landed right in front of. Roy's face filled with fear at the sight of violet eyes blazing up at him. However to his surprise, all she did was lean up and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Winking, Lust just as quickly jumped away from him onto the open window. She waved a hand in farewell, blowing a kiss in Mustang's direction. "Until we meet again, Mustang." Then she jumped, disappearing into the night.

Roy pointed a finger towards the window, barking out orders. "Riza take the window! See if you can locate her! Alphonse! Edward! We'll head out onto the streets! See if we can corner..."

"AGRRRH!"

"Uh?" Roy turned just in time to see a flash of blonde colored hair ram into him and tackle him onto the floor, strangling the living day lights out of him. Edward's face was contorted with rage, his eye's nothing but angry white orbs as he pounded Colonel.

"FULLMETAL WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Roy gagged, holding up his hands to block out the alchemist's attacks.

"YOU DIRTY, PERVERTED BASTARD!" Edward roared, fist flying. Alphonse tried to dislodge his brother but to no prevail.

"Brother stop it! You don't understand!"

"I UNDERSTAND JUST FINE! THIS COLONEL BASTARD IS FOOLING AROUND WITH WINRY!"

"Cease this at once Fullmetal! I have to go after her before she gets away!" Roy shot out, trying to reason with him. It did the opposite effect...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward yelled, going at him with full force.

"Brother please!"

"SHUT IT AL! DO SOMETHING USEFUL LIKE GRABBING HIS GLOVES!"

"I already did!" Ling exclaimed joyfully, waving the gloves in the air. "Number one rule of courtship is never let another man take your woman! Don't worry Ed I have your back!"

"How did you...?" Roy's question was cut off by another punch to the face.

All in all the room was a complete disaster area. Edward and Roy were duking it out on the floor and Alphonse hovered over them trying to resolve the situation peacefully. Ling stood cheering the fight on, while beside him Lan Fan was trying on the Flame Alchemist's gloves, admiring them on her small hands. Riza stood in the door way, staring at the scene with total disgust.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled, shooting bullets across the room. When the dust cleared, all the inhabitants stood frozen in place, eye's wide in fright and bullet holes surrounding them.

The first one to recover was Edward. He stood up, breathing heavily from his fight. His whole body shook with pent up fury as he glared at every person in the room. When he spoke, he spoke in a deadly voice. "What the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alphonse, Riza, and Roy found themselves squeezed onto the couch together, with an angry Edward standing over them, scrutinizing them with his intense golden stare. Alphonse fidgeted in his seat, the furious waves radiating off his brother making him nervous. Roy, who sat in the middle of the two, hardly seemed bothered by the boy. He was too busy clutching an ice pack to his aching head and sending his own death glares back. On his left sat Riza, who tapped her fingers on the arm rest, waiting patiently for Edward to make his move.

Edward's golden eyes bore into each one of them, like a parent about to reprimand his children for not following the rules while he was away. He uncrossed his arms and stiffly sat down in the chair across from them. The only thing separating them from Edwards wrath was a small coffee table.

"Okay." Edward began, setting his elbows down on the table and leaning in closer. " Start explaining."

Roy opened his mouth to speak. "Well..." He was cut off by Edward pointing his finger at him sharply.

"Not you." Edward growled. His gaze traveled to his brother. "Alphonse you start."

"Oh okay.." Alphonse stuttered, already scared of his brother's reaction. He turned to Roy who nodded his head at him and Riza, who gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Alphonse began to explain. "Well I guess this all started about two nights ago..."

And with help from Riza and Roy, Alphonse explained about the events that had occurred in the last couple of days. Starting with Mustang's search for Mae's Hughes' killer and the appearance of Barry the Chomper's body that led them to the discovery of the Homunculus Lust. They explained about how they had battled and killed her. After this part of the story, the details became extremely sketchy since no one knew exactly how Winry came to be infused with the homunculus. However, Alphonse regrettably admitted he had let Winry go out to explore the city by herself. Riza and Roy then explained how she had shown up at the hospital in hopes of killing Mustang and getting revenge. That was when they had discovered to their horror that Winry was no longer Winry but the evil Lust who was using her body for her own evil purposes. The trio ended their story by explaining about how after the hospital ordeal, they had set out to track down Lust, which led them back to the hotel room. When the story was over, they all stared at Edward warily, waiting for his reaction.

Throughout the whole story, Edward had sat in silence. Head resting against his hands, he barely moved, his eye's staring at each person in turn as they spoke. As they finished their explanation, Edward let his eyes close. The group waited, holding their breaths. Finally, Edward stood up, pushing his chair aside. All eye's followed him as he walked over to the window that Lust at escaped through. For a moment all Ed did was stare out of it, seemingly ignoring everyone in the room.

Alphonse glanced at the other two on the couch, who both shrugged their shoulders, at a lost. Sighing inwardly, Alphonse decided to try to break the ice.

"Ed?" He whispered softly.

Edward's eyes suddenly opened, golden pupils blazing with uncontrollable rage. "WHAT THE HELLL!" Edward roared, punching and shattering the window into a million pieces. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise and slightly frightened at the young boy's rage.

"FULLMETAL DON'T!" Roy yelled in a commanding tone.

Edward turned his blazing eyes towards them, teeth clenched up in anger.

"How...the...hell...could..you...LET THAT HAPPEN!?" Edward's fist came down on the small coffee table, splitting it clean in half.

Alphonse stood up, hands held up defensively. "Brother! Please calm down! We're sorry!"

"Calm down?! You want me to CALM DOWN?! I LEAVE CENTRAL ONE WEEK! ONE FUCKIN WEEK AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!" Edward snarled, stomping up to his brother, eyes glinting deadly. "How the hell do you expect me to calm down when some demonic monster is using Winry's body for who knows what?!" His mechanic finger thudded against Alphonse's chest painfully. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LOOK AFTER HER!" At his statement, Alphonse fell to the couch, head falling into his hands shamefully.

Roy stood up, grabbing Edward by the shoulders and speaking sternly to him. "Fullmetal that's enough! This is no one's fault."

Edward pushed his hand away roughly, eye's staring daggers at the Colonel. "SHUT UP! Don't think for a second I'm not still pissed off at you! If anything! You're the one responsible for all this shit!"

Roy narrowed his eye's at him, temper rising. "ME?! HOW IS ALL THIS MY FAULT!?"

"IF YOU WOULDN'T OF KILLED THE DAMN BITCH IN THE FIRST PLACE, SHE WOULDN'T OF NEEDED TO FIND A NEW BODY!"

"IF I HADN'T KILL HER LIVES COULD HAVE BEEN LOST!" Roy yelled angrily in Edward's face.

"Well thanks to you, one life has already been lost." Edward sneered, golden eyes glaring hatefully at an equally enraged onyx eyes, the tension in the room becoming too intense to bare.

The enraged silence was interrupted by a loud slurping sound.

All eyes turned to the back of the room where Ling and Lan Fan sat eating an array of food that was set out on a small table in front of them. Ling looked up from his noodles, giving them a cheery smile.

"Oh please, don't mind us! Carry on with your conversation!"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. Doing?" Edward growled out.

"What does it look like? We're eating!" Ling exclaimed, as if it was obvious. "Your story began to bore us, so we decided to just grab a bite to eat while you all dealt with the the dramatic stuff." He received death glares from the four people in the main room. "What?!"

Edward clapped his hands together. A blue white light streaked across the floor, striking into Ling and Lan Fan's little food table. The table crumbled, and food went flying into both Ling and Lan Fan's faces.

"Well that wasn't very nice..." Ling commented, a bowl of noodles upturned on top of his head.

"GET OUT!" Edward yelled, kicking both him and Lan Fan out the door for the second time that night. Slamming the door shut, Edward made his way back into the main room and just stood there, not looking at anyone.

Silenced followed, no one wanting to make Edward snap again. Alphonse still had his face hidden, while Roy stood staring at Edward with an unreadable expression. Riza sat watching the whole thing with calculating eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh, Edward let his shoulders slump forward. He sat in his chair, all angry tension vanishing as he rubbed his face with his hands wearily. He glanced towards his somber brother, golden eye's softening.

"Hey Al listen. It wasn't your fault okay? I was just being an ass." Al looked up at him, orb like eyes doubtful. Edward gave him a small smile. "If anything it's my fault. I should have been here to help you guys out."

"Edward I..."

"Just forget it." Edward said simply. "It's time to move forward." His sharp eyes turned to Mustang, who was watching the brotherly exchange with an amused expression. "Okay what's the plan?"

Roy sighed, fingers intertwining together as he thought. "Well so far our goal has been to just track her down. It's been rather difficult due to the fact she now possesses a real human body, where makes it harder for people like Lan Fan to track down her chi. Now that she's escaped again, I'm afraid we're back to square one."

Edward narrowed his eyes, thinking. "What else can you tell me about this...what's her name...Lust?"

Before Roy could speak, Riza cut in, her eye's narrowing slightly. "She cold, ruthless, and extremely deceiving. She will stop at nothing to accomplish her goals and will go to any league to do so. Her greatest strength is using looks and charms to weaken the defenses of people...well mostly men." She explained, eyes cutting toward Roy, who had a rather peeved look. "As of now we know her main objective is to kill Colonel Mustang for murdering her the night before. Any of her other motives are still unknown to us."

"Is there any reason you know of that would of made her take Winry's body?" Edward asked, his voice cold.

Riza shook her head. " Your guess is as good as mine."

Edward nodded his head, taking a moment to digest this information. "Okay I got it." Edward announced, smacking his fist into his hand.

"Really Brother?! Already?" Alphonse asked excitedly.

"Yep. And it'll be perfect for capturing her." Edward said, grinning at his brother.

"Hold it Fullmetal!" Roy ordered sternly, standing in between the two brothers. "Who said anything about capturing her? This thing is dangerous and has already tried to murder several people!"

"What are you saying Colonel?" Edward asked, his voice lowering dangerously. Alphonse took a step back, already knowing something bad was going to happen.

Riza seemed to sense the same thing, for she put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Colonel. Lets..."

"I'm saying Fullmetal, that our focus should be on destroying, not capturing her." Roy said, ignoring his Lieutenant.

Edward exploded with furious rage. "THE HELL I AM! THAT THING IS STILL WINRY!"

"Oh no." Alphonse muttered.

"Open you eyes Fullmetal! That thing may look like Winry but it's nothing but a monster that needs to be destroyed for good!"

Lt. Hawkeye shook her head, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Her soul is still there dammit!" Edward yelled, poking his finger into Roy's chest threateningly. "A soul doesn't just disappear!"

"One human body can not hold two souls you idiot! It's impossible!"

"Oh just like it's impossible for a soul to exist in a suit of armor!?"

"DAMMIT FULLMETAL! LIVES COULD BE LOST IF WE DON'T ACT NOW!" Roy waved his arms around for good measure. Edward send him a death glare, puffing out his chest and standing on tip toes to get face to face with Roy.

"The only life I give a damn about right now is Winrys."

Roy glared down at him with equal hatred. "As a soldier, one must learn to think of the lives of many more than the life of one. I'm sorry Edward, but if I see her again, my aim will be to kill."

It happened in flash, before Al or Riza could stop it. The Fullmetal Alchemist rammed Roy into the nearest wall, arm transmuted into a blade and inches away from the Colonel's neck.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alphonse shouted, holding out his hands to stop his brother from stabbing Mustang in the throat.

Lt. Hawkeye took out her gun, aiming it right at Edward. "Fullmetal! Hands down!" She ordered. The only one who seemed to be perfectly calm was Roy, who stared down at the young alchemist with cynical eyes.

"If you lay one hand on Winry I will personally stick this into your gut." Edward growled, his voice deathly serious. His golden eye's blazed with a fire that left no room for arguments. He leaned in closer to Roy, hissing. "What if Lust had chosen someone you knew, someone special to you?" Edward's eye's cut towards Riza, who hadn't heard the comment.

_So Fullmetal's going to play that game eh_? Roy thought, eyes narrowing, clearly pissed at the direction this was going. What would he do if Lust had chosen Riza instead? The thought send a cold chill down his spine and he gave a annoyed sigh.

"One chance, Fullmetal. That's all I'm giving you. After that, we do things my way. Got it?" Roy said, looking him straight in the eye. Edward took a step back, lowering his mechanic arm away from the Colonel's neck. Roy rubbed it, straightening his tie back up, as if nothing had happened.

"Fine." Edward said simply, his arm transmuting back to normal.

A relieved sigh escaped the mouth of the two companions. Alphonse walked up to Edward, putting a encouraging hand on his should, while Riza walked up to Roy, her eyes searching.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine Lieutenant." Roy answered curtly, his voice laced with annoyance. He glanced at Edward, who had a frown on his face as Alphonse whispered something to him, most likely words of disapproval.

"I don't know what you wish to accomplish, Fullmetal." Roy remarked, eying the boy. "Once you capture Lust I doubt there will be anything that could be done to get Winry' soul back, even if it was still there."

Alphonse looked up at him, startled. "But Lan Fan said she sensed her soul was still there!"

"Dammit Alphonse. You can't believe everything that some ninja from another country tells you! From what I saw, that girl was all Lust."

"She's still there." Riza remarked quietly. The three boys turned to her in surprise.

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?" Roy asked, his voice laced with shock.

Riza turned away from them, examining her gun. "During the fight with Lust, there was a moment where she had me pinned down and was about to do a killing blow." Riza explained with no emotion, used to such near death experiences. "However, she stopped in the last second. When I looked at her, her eyes at turned blue and they looked scared." At this point, Riza voice wavered as if the memory was painful for her. "Her voice had changed. It sounded more young, like Winry. She said she wouldn't let her kill me. If it wasn't for Winry, I would be dead now."

A shocked silence filled the room. Alphonse cocked his head at her, questioning. "But Lt. Hawkeye, why didn't you say anything before?"

Riza looked at him with a solemn expression. "I wasn't sure if Winry's soul was still alive after Lust took control of her body once more and I...I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up...not until I was sure."

"You know..." Edward spoke quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. "When me and Lust were alone. There was a moment when she started arguing to herself. At first I thought Winry was just going crazy, but after finding this out, I think maybe she wasn't arguing with herself but with Winry."

"Okay, okay! So Winry might still be alive." Roy replied, his voice slightly irritated. "However that doesn't change the fact that WINRY isn't in control. Lust is. So that means she's still dangerous and needs to be stopped." He glanced at Edward, crossing his arms impatiently. "So Fullmetal what did you have in mind?"

"Yeah brother what's your plan!?" Alphonse asked, looking down at his brother.

A cocky grin appeared on Edward's solemn face and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He grinned up at Mustang, who in turn, gave him a mistrusting look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Oh nothing." Edward remarked. " So you said that her number one motive was to get revenge on you Mustang?"

Mustang didn't like where this was going. "Yeess." he answered hesitantly. At the evil look that crossed Edward's face, Roy quickly yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT FULLMETAL?!"

Edward crossed the room and looked out the window he had broken. For the first time since he had arrived back at Central he felt like he was in control once more and he smiled confidently. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, let's just say my plan involves live bait."

At the end of Fullmetal's comment, every head, including Ling and La Fan's poking through the window, turned in unison toward Mustang.

The Colonel mutter one word under his breath.

"_Fuck."_

**Well there it is. All I can say is that I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Next chapter I'll be posting a link to a picture of Winry in her new outfit, just for you guy's enjoyment!**

**Please! Please! Review! Your reviews make me soooooo happy!**


	6. Talks and Gossips

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: I'm so sorry guys...this chapter...it's just...I have nothing to say about it...it's just there -_-' I apologize if there is way too much talking in it. I tried to put some humorous moments in it, but...I don't know...I just you hope you guys like it!**

**Once again I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are really the best and truly inspire me to write this story. I luv you guys so much! ^_^ **

**Oh and as a special treat to fans Of Lust and Wrenches, I give you a link to a picture of Winry/Lust in her Alchemist dress! Drawn by my talented twin sister, Strix Moonwing! Just go to my profile page and the link shall be there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood!**

**Chapter 6: Talks and Gossips**

As the night wore on , two figures could be seen creeping along the alleyways of Central. The tall slender figure of Lust was in the lead, keeping in the shadows, eyes peering around for any suspicious movement. The shorter, yet wider figure of Gluttony dutifully followed along side her, using his sense of smell rather than sight to detect intruders. The atmosphere was tense with apprehension, both figures knowing that stealth was of utmost importance.

Unaware to them, another presence also tagged along with the duo. Deep down in Lust's chest, the small beat of a soul flickered nervously. Winry was still shaking from everything that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours.

So much horror, so many moments that she had thought she was going to kill innocent people. Winry shuddered to think of what would of happened if she wasn't able to stop herself from killing Lt. Hawkeye. Just remembering that moment made her want to scream in frustration. How could she of been so weak?! She couldn't even take control of her body for a damn minute! And even when she was in control she couldn't bare the sensation of it. Winry could feel herself gagging at the memory of feeling Riza'a blood sliding donwn her claws...her claws?

Winry looked down at her hands, her eye's tearing up. "These hands were once used to heal people" Winry thought somberly to herself. "Now their nothing but weapons to kill."

Winry buried her face into her hands, a sob escaping her. "How could this have happened to me?!" Edward would have never let something like this happened to him. He was a stronger person than her. He would of never let anyone take such easy control of his body. "Not like me."

Winry slumped her head down against her knees, sighing. "I should of listened to Granny when she warned me against feeding stray animals."

She turned her gaze towards the large homunculus that trudged next to her body. Even from the red vortex she dwelled in, she could still see the outside world through a different pair of eyes. She didn't really feel any hatred towards the creature. How could she? He had stolen her body for the sake of bringing back the person he loved. In a way, it reminded her a lot of Edward and Alphonse. Both had fallen apart by the death of their mother and had did whatever they could to bring her back. That had ended disastrously as well.

"I guess I'm in the same boat as them now." Winry thought bitterly. She had lost her body along with the two brothers. The only difference was that their bodies were taken to revive a person they had all loved, while Winry's was taken to revive...her. Anger bubbled up in Winry just thinking about vile thing that now inhabited her body.

Lust. Winry didn't know much about the alluring homunculus, only the facts that Alphonse had told her. However the more time she spend with Lust controlling her body, the more Winry was really beginning to hate her. Never in her life had Winry felt so much hatred for one person. The fact that she couldn't use her body anymore was worsened by the knowledge of how Lust was using it.

Winry shuddered, thinking about the Mustang incident. She had practically crawled all over him, exposing her cleavage, almost kissing him...Ahhh! How embarrassing! And Edward...Winry clutched her face, moaning. She had practically gotten naked in front of him! And they were on the couch, lying on top of one another! It was like a nightmare...or dream come true...wait...what?

Winry felt her face heat up, images of last night flickering in her mind and her emotions swirling around like a tornado. On one hand, Winry was furious that Lust had been about to use her body to have sex and she was even more mad that she tried to have sex with not just anyone but Edward! Of all the people she could have sex with, she had to go after the one that she loved!

However despite being enraged about the whole situation, a small part of Winry had been a little bit curious about how Edward would act about sexual advancements from her. Well technically it was Lust but to Edward it would seem like it was coming from Winry herself.

It's not like Winry had ever _thought_ of making sexual advances towards Edward. No! No! That wasn't it at all! But she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she did have feelings for the young alchemist. And deep down she wanted to see how Edward would react to her. She wanted to see if he was attracted to her as much as she was attracted to him.

So last night, even though she was furious with Lust and the whole situation, she still watched in silent fascination of how Lust used her body in a way she had never knew her body could be used. The slight sway of her hips and a flutter of her eyelashes had turned Edward...tough and quick-witted Edward...to nothing more than a stuttering, blushing fool.

It fascinated her, this new discovery. In fact, if she didn't totally loathe the woman to no end, Winry would be begging Lust for some more tips. Though Winry knew how to look pretty and kept her body in good condition, she never really learned the trade of flirting to attract the opposite sex. Her life had always been filled with making automail and watching over the two Elric brothers. And it's not like she had any female role models to teach her. Her grandmother was way past her prime and her mother...well she was gone.

Winry felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Despite Lust going after Edward like a cat in heat, Edward had still rejected her, even ran away from her. Winry had blown it off, blaming Lust for scaring him away. But technically, since Lust was using Winry's body, didn't that mean he was really rejecting her? Winry felt tears prick her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

So what if Edward didn't like her that way? He was still her friend and that's all that mattered...right? More tears swelled in her eyes, and her chest started to ache uncomfortably. Okay so rejection hurt...a lot.

"It's not like I could do anything about it anyways." Winry thought bitterly to herself. "Not when I'm stuck in here."

She sighed depressedly, looking to see what her two evil companions were up to. It they were still moving through the city, keeping to the shadows. "What are they doing?" An uneasy feeling stirred in Winry. What were their next plans? Was Lust going to continue trying to kill Mustang. Well no way was Winry going to sit here and let that happen.

"Hey Lust!" Winry called out. "Where are we going?"

Lust ignored her, walking in a steady pace. Winry made a frustrated noise, knowing Lust could hear her. "Hey Lust! I'm talking to you! Lust!" Again the silent treatment.

Winry felt her temper rising. "HELLO!? EARTH TO LUST! LUUUUSSTTTTTT!"

"What!?" Lust snapped scathingly.

"Finally! What took you so long to answer?" Winry snapped back. She noticed that Lust was no longer talking out loud to her, but instead talking through her thoughts. Her violet eyes that had shown up the first time she had woken up now appeared again, staring at her. It was weird. It seemed like the longer they stayed together, the more easier it was to communicate with one another. At first it was like a barrier was blocking Winry's soul from Lust's making difficult to talk. Now they could talk using just their minds and at any point in time. Did this mean their souls were merging together, becoming one? Winry tried not to think about that unpleasant thought.

"Only crazy people answer back to the voices in your head." Lust replied coolly.

Rage bubbled up in Winry, all the events of the last two days making her reach her breaking point. "Are you kidding me?! Is that all I am to you?! Just a voice in your head!?" Winry yelled angrily. "I hate to break you little bubble but I'm not just a voice! I'm a human being! I have a soul! When you took my body you may of thought I would just simply die but I'm not and I never am! So you better just get used to this little voice in your head!"

"Has anyone ever told you how extremely obnoxious you are?" Lust commented dryly. Winry glared at her.

"If I'm so obnoxious why did you even want me as your body! Go find someone else!"

Lust rolled her eyes. "Trust me I would. I didn't really have a say in it due to being dead in all. You should thank Gluttony for picking you out. If I had a choice, I would of definitely picked out a girl with a lot more baggage, if you know what I mean." Lust's eyes narrowed humorously. "Though I can't say your body hasn't been of some use. It did get me closer to Roy Mustang."

Worried clenched in Winry's gut. She looked up at Lust with concerned eyes. "We're not going after him again? Are we?"

"What do you think?" Lust sneered sarcastically.

"But why!? Why is it so important to kill him! Why can you just leave my friends alone!?" Winry cried, tears once again leaking out.

"Why? Why?! He's the reason I was dead in the first place! A life for a life. Equivalent exchange. Isn't that what your little boyfriend always talks about?" Lust said in a deadly voice.

Winry narrowed her eyes at her. "It's sound more like revenge to me."

"Perhaps. It's all the same thing to me." Lust replied indifferently.

"You don't have to do it you know." Winry commented. "You can just forget about it. Just let it go. No one has to get hurt."

"That's the difference between you and me." Lust remarked. "You are merely a child, seeing things in child like point of view. You forgive and forget and go on with your merry way. Hate to break it to you, but that's not what happens in the real world. In the real world, you have to fight your way to the top and take down who ever steps in your way. Mustang has already beaten me once and I won't let it happen again!"

"But-" Winry began.

"Shhh!"

"Wha?"

"I said quiet girl!" Lust snapped, an edge to her voice.

Winry blinked, surprised by how edgy Lust had just sounded. She quickly focused back to the outside world. She could see Lust and Gluttony standing in battle stances, eying the shadows of the alley as if something was about to pop out. A sudden cold chill ran through Winry, making her shake with fright.

"Lust?" Winry whispered, her voice sounding shaky. "What's going on?"

Lust didn't answer, but her eyes narrowed towards the corner of the alley, where dark shadows layered the ground. Winry let out gasp as a small boy emerged from the darkness. Though the boy looked normal enough, even Winry could feel the dark aura that surrounded the boy, making it feel like evil itself was looking at you.

"Greetings Gluttony." His eye's turned to Lust, his smiling growing. "Aww so this must be your new body Lust. I'm impressed. One would of thought a body that small wouldn't of survived the Philosopher stone."

"Why are you here Pride?" Lust asked, getting straight to the point. Winry could feel that Lust felt uneasy around the small boy. _** Why? Weren't they all on the same side?**_

"How's the new body holding out?" The Pride asked, ignoring Lust's question. "I would hate to see that it's giving you trouble especially after all the work we went through to get it for you." The boy stared at Lust intently.

Those cold eye's seemed to stare past Lust and directly at Winry and she wondered if he could somehow see her soul still beating. The thought made her shake with fear. Lust seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"My new body is suiting me just fine." Lust answered coldly, crossing her arms across her chest and standing to her full height. "And I don't believe my new body should concern any of you very much. As far as I know, Gluttony here was the only one who actually tried to find me one." She turned a fond eye on her companion, who smiled at her in return.

Despite Lust's cruel nature, Winry was slightly impressed to see that Lust always seemed to stick up for her weird companion. Especially since she herself was a beauty compared to him.

"_**I wonder if there's a back story to that?"**_Winry wondered. She snapped out of her thoughts as Lust began to speak again.

"Did Father send you to stop me?" Lust asked, claws already beginning to expand. Pride quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Thinking of fighting me Lust?" He commented, almost boredly. "You already know I would win."

_**Wait? Was Lust scared?**_ Though she wore a battle face on, her violet eye's glinting dangerously, Winry could feel Lust's hands tremble slightly in what could only be fear. _**She is scared! But why? **_Winry took a good look at the young boy, her eye's curious. _**What sort of powers could he possess that could make even Lust wary of him?**_ The more Winry experienced the world of the Homunculus, the more scared she was becoming.

"I don't want to fight you. Not unless you stand in my way." Lust sneered, none of her fear evident in her voice.

Pride's smirk almost looked smugly. "Well it's a good thing I'm not here to stop you then. In fact, I merely came to give you a friendly warning."

"A warning from who?" Lust asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Who else?" Pride replied. "Father of course. He advices you to stop with your quest to hunt down Mustang and to return home at once. That's it."

_**Father?**_ _** These creatures actually have parents?**_

Lust flipped her blonde hair back, looking annoyed. "Is that it?"

"Yep." Pried stated, eye's shining maliciously.

Gluttony looked up at Lust, questioningly. "What we gonna do Lust?" Winry, from inside, also looked up at Lust, hoping that she would listen and stop her quest for bloodshed.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline." Lust answered simply, turning her back to Pride. Gluttony hesitated, glancing at Pride's deadly expression before reluctantly following Lust.

Pride watched, his expression amused. "You know Father will not be happy with your disobedience."

Lust didn't even turn to face him. "Isn't it past your bed time Selim?" She remarked blatantly.

The boy narrowed his eyes, expression dark. "Yes. I suppose it is. Be careful with that new body Lust. Playing with fire will surely get it burned and what a shame that would be." With one last smirk, Selim disappeared into the shadows.

Lust took one last glance at the spot where he disappeared and then continued on her way. "Gluttony, start sniffing for a spot to rest. In the morning will begin to track Mustang down." Gluttony nodded, and jogged ahead, sniffing the air as he went. Lust stood alone with just her thoughts...and Winry.

"What are you doing?! Didn't you hear that boy...Pride...or who ever he is!? Your father wants you to stop! Shouldn't you listen to him!?" Winry yelled, frustration eating at her words.

"I think it's time for your bed time too, little girl." Lust replied coldly. With that, she ignored Winry for the rest of the long night, her thoughts else where.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Mustang's team to be called into work unexpectedly. Most of the team were used to it by now and only mumbled half-hearted complaints. However, when Roy's orders were to meet at the cabin, those complaints died to be replaced by a sense of urgency. The cabin was a small wooden building Mustang had bought many years ago. The old cabin laid outside the skirts of the city, in the middle of the forest that surrounded Central. It's location made it an ideal place for secret meetings that the Colonel felt should be kept away from the prying eyes of commanders in Central. The team knew that when Roy ordered them to meet there, it could only mean something really bad and really secret.

Kain Fuery and Heymans Breda were the first to arrive. As the two walked into the cabin, they were surprised to not only find Roy and Riza there patiently waiting, but also the two Elric brothers. Alphonse gave them a cheerfully greeting, waving a friendly hand. Edward said nothing, merely giving them a seething glare.

Breda and Fuery glanced at each other, Breda quirking an eyebrow at the weird behavior and Fuery furrowing his brow in concern. After a quick whispered conversation with Hawkeye, Roy walked towards them, his posture tense and his face grim. The two soldiers saluted smartly.

"I'm glad to see you two made it here quickly." Roy said, skipping formalities.

Kain lowered his hand, looking up at the Colonel worriedly. "Sir? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital with Havoc?"

"Perhaps. Lately I'm finding the hospital as safe as a place as I once thought. I'm sure you've heard by now about the attacks at the hospital." Roy inquired. Both Breda and Feury nodded.

"Of course! It happened after I came by to give Riza her break. " Fuery turned to Riza. "Did you see what happened?"

Breda noticed the looked shared between Roy and Riza and sighed. "Let me guess? You two were right in the midst of the attack?"

"You can say that." Roy answered, looking slightly uncomfortable. "However I'll explain about that later. Right now I want to discuss why I called you all in." Roy signaled to Riza, who walked over and handed him a piece of paper. "Alright men, today our main objective will be to capture this person." Roy held up the piece of paper, which turned out to be a black and white picture of a smiling Winry.

Both Breda and Fuery had the same surprised looks on their faces as they stared at the picture of the young girl. Fuery adjusted his glasses, peering more closely at the photograph.

"But sir, isn't that...?"

"Colonel." Edward's cold voice echoed in the small room. All eye's turned to Edward who leaned against the wall sullenly, his gaze burning into Mustang. "Can I have a word with you?"

Everyone looked at Roy, who had the same disgruntled look on his face. "Fine, Fullmetal." He turned his back to his subordinates, calling out his last directions over his shoulder. "Lt. Hawkeye will give out the case reports. Read them and then follow the instructions I've given you. I expect everything to be done by sunset!" Him and the Elric Brothers walked out the door, leaving the two with just Riza.

Breda turned to Riza, his dead-pan look slightly curious. "Hey Riza what was that all about?"

Fuery was still staring at the photograph of Winry, confusion written all over his face. "And what's all this about capturing Ms. Rockbell?"

Neither of their questions got answered as Riza quickly chucked a vanilla folder at both of the men's chests. "Just read the reports. I'll answer all your questions later today. I have to go now." She left quickly, following in Roy's wake.

To her displeasure she found Roy and Edward nose to nose with each other, both fuming. Alphonse hovered around them, his hands held up in a calming gesture that had no effect on the two state alchemists.

"Why the hell did you bring them here?" She heard Ed yell, pointing in her direction.

Though Roy looked calm, she could tell he was about to reach his breaking point. "Fullmetal I don't think you understand just how dangerous your plan is. If something goes wrong, we're going to need back up."

Edward gave a hollow laugh. "Back up?! Oh that's what it is!? Seems to me like your getting your troops together for the firing squad!"

"Brother please! I don't think the colonel would do something like that!" Alphonse persisted, trying to calm his raging brother. Edward ignored him, pointing a threatening finger at Roy.

"Remember my promise Mustang! If you lay a hand on her I'll...!"

"I fully intend to keep my part of the deal Fullmetal." Roy met Edward's furious glare without flinching, his posture commanding. "However since I hold such great part in your so called plan, I reserve rights to use whatever precautions I find necessary. Whether you choose to believe it or not I do have only your best interests at heart and part of that is making sure you and your brother are safe."

Edward stared at him, not knowing how to respond. After several awkward seconds, he finally turned away and walked out the back door, slamming it in the process. Alphonse winced at the sound, but gave a sigh of relief that the argument ended so soon and with out his brother knocking someone out.

"I'm sorry about that." Alphonse apologized. "He's just really worried that's all." Roy held up a hand, stopping Al's apology. He gave the young boy a kind smile, clapping him on the back.

"It's fine Alphonse. I understand. We all have our own ways in dealing with things." He turned to the window where Edward could be seen sparring with himself, throwing punches and kicks through the air. "How about you go out with him for awhile. Keep an eye out for Lust."

"You mean Winry?" Alphonse commented.

Roy's smile thinned slightly. "Yes...Winry too."

Alphonse turned away, walking out silently. However, both Riza and Roy noticed his body hunched over slightly as he walked, similar to a small child trying to hide the fact he is crying as he walks away from his parents. Roy let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temple.

Riza walked over quietly, careful to make her presence noticed. She stood next to him, watching the two Elric brothers through the window. She saw Alphonse walk up to Edward, who ceased his fighting for a moment, staring sullenly at his younger brother. After several moments of conversation between them, Edward's still had a frown on his face, but the dark look in his eyes had vanished. The two then got into a fighting stance, getting ready for a practice spar. However, neither brothers noticed the dark shape that was running towards them. Riza stiffened a chuckle as her dog, Black Hayate, pounced onto the older brother, making him fall to the ground and stream out a number of curses as the small dog licked his face. She could see Alphonse giggling in the background, clearly enjoying the scene.

"Hard to believe sometimes that they're still just kids." Riza started, forgetting for a moment that Roy was also watching the scene. Unlike her, though, his face held no smile. He stared through the window grimly. "They've been through so much, having to grow up quicker than most people that it's easy to forget their age."

"Yes I suppose so sir." Riza answered quietly.

"However it's moments like these that show their true colors. Look at Alphonse insisting on me calling Lust Winry. Though we've seen what Lust has did and what Lust is, they still cling on to that one hope, their one believe that some how their friend still lives. It's that childish hope that shows that the world has yet to take away their innocence."

Riza's sharp eyes stared at Roy, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Sir...do you believe Fullmetal's plan will work?"

He blinked, refocusing on the two boys training outside. " The little pipsqueak seems confident about it." He murmured grudgingly.

"But what about you?" Riza pushed.

Roy unhooked his gaze away from the window and turned to her frowning. "As for me, I'm keeping my opinion to myself. I promised the kid a shot and I'm sticking by it whether I like it or not."

She gave him a questioning look. "Sir, if you have doubts, why even give him a chance in the first place?"

Roy let out yet another tired sigh. Riza could see that just like Edward, Roy's walls were crumbling. "Dammit Riza I don't know! They've lost their parents, their bodies, and pretty much gave up their lives to become dogs of the military. Maybe I just want them to have a chance to save the one part of their life that is always there for them, always waiting." Roy's gaze lingered over Riza for a moment, betraying a deeper meaning to his words. Riza felt her heart beat unnaturally fast and she wondered what compelled him to look at her in that way. " If it doesn't work out, then...well that's life for you. But I don't want those boys to say that I never gave them a chance."

He turned and made a move to walk away. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning, he came face to face with the penetrating gaze of his Lieutenant. Despite her hard stare, her voice was gentle, laced with concern. "Roy have you thought of the possibility that Winry could still be alive?"

He gave her a hard look. "Of course I have!" Roy snapped, voice frustrated. "How could I not after what you and Fullmetal said."

Riza blinked, her eyes solemn. "Then what are we going to do if that's the case?"

Roy turned his back to her, giving a hollow chuckle. " Quite an interesting hostage case. An innocent soul trapped within the body of a monster. Not something I remember us going over over back at the Academy." His onyx eyes took on a steely glint. "I stand by what I told Fullmetal. Even if Winry is still alive, as long as Lust has the upper hand she is a threat. I have a feeling that besides killing me, she has bigger plans in mind, one that could affect everyone."

"Yes I know." Riza agreed reluctantly.

" We fight to protect the people, even at the expense of one soul. The law of equivalent exchange states one life cannot equal the lives of many. We do what we must to protect the one's we love, even if it means shedding blood." He closed his eyes, his face seeming to age several years beyond his time. "Do you really think Winry would want to go on living knowing her body was being used for destruction?"

Riza glanced at the window, the two brothers now practicing sparring with each other. Despite their age , it was clear they were trained well by their well aimed punches and kicks and amazing dodging abilities. It was quite impressive. "I don't think the Elric brothers would see it like that sir."

"Yes." Roy muttered, turning away from the scene. "I didn't believe they would."

A heavy silence filled the room. Both adults were contemplating about what tonight would hold. On one hand Lust would find them and they would take her down. On the other, Lust would appear and they would discover Winry was still alive inside her body. That lead to more options. Should they try to find a way to break her free and risk her living longer to set out her evil plans or should they just kill her, losing both Lust and Winry at the same time? Each option led down a hard road and led to heart ache. However, the third option and also the least likely, is that Edward's plan works and they find a way to break Lust's hold on Winry.

Looking at the Elric brothers, who smiled and cracked witty comebacks to at each other as they sparred, it was no mystery how they predicted the night would turn out. The confidence that radiated off them and the determined looks in their eyes showed they believed in the impossible. They believed they could save their friend.

* * *

"Okay I'm confused. Why am I doing this again?" Fuery asked, wiping sweat off his forehead as he looked up from the two wires he was hooking up.

Breda didn't even bother glancing up from the magazine he was reading. "What? Hooking up the radio? I thought it would be obvious. You are the techno geek of our team."

Feury looked up from his work, shooting Breda an annoyed look. At the moment, the young soldier was trying to connect wires from the radio to the wires from several mikes that interconnected into the next room. Once he completed this task, the room opposite from them would be hacked so that anyone in that room could be heard in the room they were in through the radio.

"Not that! I meant I don't get why we're fighting Edward's friend Winry!" From behind his glasses, Kain's eyes had a look of sad confusion. "I mean she's always seemed like a really nice girl."

"Well did you read the case report?" Breda asked, flipping the page in his magazine.

Fuery expertly twisted several copper wires together. "No not exactly. The Colonel hasn't really given me much of a break to sit down and read it." He looked up at Breda curiously. "Did you?"

Throwing down his magazine, Breda grabbed the vanilla folder that held the case files in it. "Of course I did, Dumbass!" Flipping to the first page, Breda scanned the lines. "Okay it says right here 'Winry consumed by Lust and tried to kill Colonel Roy Mustang.' Huh...what you know?" Breda dropped the files on the table and grabbed a bag of chips to eat, ignoring Kain's horrified expression.

"What!? Tried to kill Roy?! No! No way!"

"Read it yourself!" Breda said, tossing it to him. Fuery caught it and quickly scanned the first page, his face growing pale.

"This can't be!" Fuery muttered to himself. "There has to be mistake!" His eyes fell on the quote that Breda read out. "Consumed by Lust? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Who knows? Riza typed it up so it's probably some sort of girl term." Breda said, crumbles falling from his mouth.

Fuery stood up, dusting his pants off. "Look I really don't feel right about this. I'm going to talk to the Colonel and get the facts straight!" He gave Breda a questioning look. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He had me clear all the furniture out of the main room and stack it outside." Breda groaned, bending over. " Damn my backs going to be sore tomorrow!"

"Move all the furniture? Why'd he want you to do that?"

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?! I learned long ago not to question the stuff Mustang does. It's a lot simpler that way and it keeps me from getting my backside burned!"

"Well I still want to talk to him." Fuery once again picked up the picture of Winry, frowning at the happy smile on her face. "I wonder if this is why Edward was so mad earlier?"

Breda stopped eating, his eye's also wondering to the picture. He snatched it out of Fuery's hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey!" Fuery yelped in surprise. "What you do that for?!"

Breda looked him in the eye, face serious. "Look Fuery I know that look of yours and you can just drop it. The case report says she's our target. We're not suppose to question orders!"

"But she's just a young girl! How can such a sweet girl just snap like that!?" Fuery questioned, waving his arms for emphasis.

His friend shrugged, swallowing another chip. "That's woman for you. They'll stab you in the back as soon as you look the other way."

"Breda this is serious! Not all women are like that!"

"And this is coming from a guy who's last date was how long ago?" Breda asked sarcasticly.

"It's not my fault the military stole my personal life!" Fuery defended himself, blushing a deep crimson. Breda snickered.

"So your saying you had a personal life before?"

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"

The door behind them suddenly slammed open, Vato Falman striding into the room. Breda looked up from his snack, an annoyed on his face.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." Breda drawled, eying Falman disdainfully.

"Yeah what took you so long to get here anyway?" Fuery asked, equally annoyed. He blinked in surprise at how distressed Falman looked. "Hey what's up with you?"

Valman hands shook as he pulled up a chair next to Breda at the wooden table. He shakily grabbed a potatoe chip out of the bag and lifted it to his lips. However, his hands were shaking so bad, the chip fell to the ground, crumbling to little pieces.

Breda eye's followed the chip as it fell. "Dude, you're wasting my chips. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The tall, grey haired man licked his lips before giving them all piercing looks. " You fools...Sitting here talking like you know everything. You idiots don't even know half the story!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the two men.

"Well of course, we only read the first page of the report." Fuery explained simply, holding up the vanilla file. Valman jumped up, grabbing the report and tore it into little pieces. Feury's mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you doing Falman?!"

Falman looked at him like he was an idiot. "No! Don't you numbskulls even think about believing anything old Roy put in those reports!"

Fuery bit his nails fearfully, watching the little pieces of paper float to the ground. "Ohh! Riza's not going to be happy about that."

Breda grabbed Falman by his shirt collar, shaking him slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you Falman!?" he asked once again. "Your not making any sense!"

The taller man pushed away from him, looking slightly ruffled. He looked around the room, making sure it was just them three. Then he motioned for them to come closer. Glancing warying at each other, Fuery and Breda got up and formed a tight circle around Falman.

"Okay what's up?" Fuery whispered, leaning his head in.

"Not here." Falman whispered urgently. He pointed under the table. "Under there! Now!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Breda commented dryly, watching Falman crawl under the wooden table like a five year old hiding from his parents.

"Let's just get this over with." Fuery sighed, also crawling under the table. The two men huddled under there, backs bend over and knees to their chest, looking up expectantly at Breda. Breda glared at them, arms crossed irritatedly. He finally gave a defeated sigh.

"I swear to god, this better be good." Breda muttered, getting on his hands and knees and joining the two. After trying to get into a comfortable position and failing each time, Breda finally settled on just lying flat on his stomach so he had to look up at the two other men. "Okay Falman spill the beans. What did you hear?"

"Okay listen!" Falman began excitedly, like a school girl spilling the latest gossip. "This morning when I got the call from the Colonel, I was on my way here when I decided to stop by the hospital to do some investigating about the attack."

"Investigating?" Breda asked skeptically. Falman sweat dropped, mouth twitching guiltily.

"Okay! So maybe I was just there to check on Havoc and give him flowers and a get well soon card...but anyway! What's important is that Jean gave me the scope of what's really going on here!"

"Whoa! No way!" Fuery gasped.

Breda gave him another skeptical look. "You're actually going to believe Havoc's report over Mustangs? That's just asking for a demotion."

"No wait! Just trust me on this!" Falman said, holding his hands up defensively. " When you hear what he told me you'll understand why Roy would want to keep it a secret!"

"Well come on! Tell us!" Fuery begged. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Okay here's the deal..." Falman began, ignoring Breda's annoyed look. "You guys have noticed how Roy and Edward have been at odds with each other all day right?"

"Yeah. So? They're always like that." Breda commented matter-of-factly. " They're not exactly the best of buddies around if you haven't noticed by now."

Fuery rubbed his chin, his eye's calculating. "Come to think of it, they have been rather tenser with each other than usual today. Usually when they're mad, they'll still banter with each other, but besides this morning I don't think they've spoken one word to each other." He looked up at Falman curiously. "But what's that have to do with anything?"

Falman looked like he was going to explode. "Guys! Don't you get it!? They're having a love feud!"

The two men blinked at him, blankly.

"Between Roy and Ed?" Fuery asked awkwardly.

"No you idiots! Between Roy, Ed, and Winry!" Falman yelled exasperatedly. "The way Havoc explained it to me is that Roy has secretly been messing around with the Chief's girl."

"Nah huh!"

"Mhmm!" Falman answered, smirking grimly. "And that's not all! Apparently Roy tried to break it off and she flipped out and tried to kill him! Right there in the hospital! Havoc saw the whole thing!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Breda said, holding his hands up to stop the story. "Okay...so the Chief was dating that girl?"

Falman scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well...technically no...I guess?" He answered uncertainly.

"Well if they weren't then she was fair game." Breda crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't see anything wrong here."

"Nothing wrong!? NOTHING WRONG?!" Fuery yelled, fists clenched up angrily. "What about the fact she's half his age and that her and Edward were meant to be together!"

"Here we go, the romantic speaks again!" Breda remarked, dripping with sarcasm. Fuery ignored him, his eye's filling with tears.

"No wonder Edward's so pissed off at the Colonel! How could Roy do such a hurtful thing to that poor boy! God dammit he's only thirteen-

"Sixteen." Breda corrected flatly.

"Only Sixteen!" Fuery continued in a mournful voice. "A heart at that age is so delicate, so fragile! His poor little heart is probably broken into a million little pieces!"

"Are we talking about the same boy here?" Breda remarked

"That poor boy!" Falman agreed, also weeping. "Roy's just as big as a monster we always said he was behind his back!"

Breda shook his head back in forth, rubbing the bridge of his nose frustratedly. "Okay guys, I admit that Roy did a bad thing and Ed's hurting because of it but what does that mean about tonight? I mean our orders are to capture Winry." Breda reminded them.

"Well we can't go on with the plan, especially after hearing the truth. Roy's the monster, not Winry!" Fuery replied angrily.

"You know I bet the Chief knows that and is planning something also." Falman commented.

"Edward probably thinks we're on Roy's side, since he was giving us those evil looks this morning. I say we show him that we have his full support!" Fuery proposed excitedly. Falman nodded, agreeing with him. However, Breda merely just watched them, his face disproving.

"Look guys, I can't say I agree with what Mustang did. But orders are orders and..." He was interrupted as by the sad puppy dog looks of Fuery and Falman.

"Come on Breda! You should know how it feels to have your heart broken at sixteen!" Fuery urged. Breda send him a death glare.

"Whats that's suppose to mean!" Breda snapped.

"Nothing!" Fuery quickly said, waving his hands around. "I just assumed..."

"Well you assumed wrong!" Breda snarled. "When I was sixteen my heart was perfectly fine! It was...it was..." Breda's lip started to quiver. "IT HURT SO BAD! OH WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME! ANNABELLE! WHY!?" Breda fell to his knees weeping. Fuery and Falman joined him, both also weeping the names of girls who broke their hearts.

"CLAIR!"

"SHELBY!"

"SHALAUNDA!"

"K...wait...ShaLaunda?" Feury asked confusedly, glancing at Falman.

"Uhhh...never mind! Wrong girl!" Falman said quickly, a blush on his face.

Breda pushed the other two guys off him. Knocking the table out of the way, he stood up and held his fists in the air in a dramatic gesture. "Enough boohooing guys. We need to go show that little brat that we know what he's going through and we're here to help!"

"Yeah!" Fuery and Falman cheered.

**Central Hospital:**

Havoc clutched his side, still laughing at the shocked look on Falman's face as he raced out of the hotel room. Wiping tears from his eyes, Jean knew that Roy was going to give him hell for this later on, but oh the joy of starting rumors! Especially when Falman was so gullible! It's not like anyone would believe Falman anyway. I mean who was dumb enough to believe that Roy would actually hook up with a sixteen year old girl?

Still chuckling to himself, he lit his a cigarette up, relaxing as the nicotine took effect. He glanced at the empty bed beside him. It sure was different here now that Roy was gone. Peaceful and quiet...but different.

He looked down at his useless legs, thinking that different sometimes wasn't that good. Well at least he got one good laugh in for the day. Sighing, he glanced at the window wondering if Roy was getting any closer to catching Lust. Despite everything that had happened, a small part of his heart still ached each time he thought of her. She had seemed so perfect!

"Figures all the good girls out there are also pure evil." Havoc muttered, frowning. However, a smile lid his face as a pretty nurse came in, rolling in a lunch cart.

"Lunch time!" The nurse called cheerfully, giving Jean a pretty smile.

"Just in time! I was about to eat this cigarette here!" Jean joked. The nurse handed him his lunch tray, tsking.

"You know Jean that smoking isn't very healthy for you." The nurse reprimanded gently. Jean rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah I know. I've been trying to quit. Though it might be easier if I had a pretty lady to help remind me." Jean answer flirtatiously. The nurse merely laughed kindly.

"Oh Jean you are too funny!" The nurse gave him another kind smile, beginning to wheel the cart away.

"That wasn't a joke." Jean muttered quietly. The nursed didn't seem to hear. Though before she left the room she turned back to Jean, her eyes curious.

"Oh Jean, me and the other nurses could hear you laughing from down the hall. Would you mind sharing the joke with us?"

Jean chuckled humorously. "Oh it was nothing. Just a practical joke I played on my good buddy."

"Nothing too bad I hope!" the nursed chided.

"Oh no! Nothing serious at all." Jean answered good naturedly. If only he knew...

* * *

Outside the cabin, the sounds of grunts and groans could be heard as the the two Elric brothers sparred with one another. Black Hayate cocked his head to the side, eyes watching curiously as the two boys fought. All seemed well with them, the tension from the earlier confrontation with Mustang had evaporated as the boys spend some well earned quality time together.

However, despite what Roy and Riza thought of the confidence the two brothers held about tonight's plans, it seemed that they too had some doubts...well at least one of them.

"Hey Brother?" Alphonse asked, arms crossed together as Edward send a flurry of kicks his way. Al threw Ed off, who flipped and landed neatly on both feet.

"Yeah?" Ed grunted, ducking down to escape Al's round kick.

"Do you think this idea will work?" Al asked hesitantly, holding his arms out in peace gesture. However, he quickly brought his hands back up as Edward continued the fight, jumping and kicking at Al's chest. The action resulted in the suit of armor falling on his bottom with a big "Omph!" Ed stood over him with an annoyed expression.

"Don't be an idiot Al. Of course it'll work! I did come up with it after all."

Al chose not to comment on that last part. "But brother I..."

"Just shut up and concentrate on the fight." Edward said, turning away from him.

"But Edward..."

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "Look Al. We already know that Lust is after Mustang. Something tells me she's not going to let a change of location stop her from finding him."

"That's not what I'm worried about Ed!"

"Then what is it?" Rising anger relevant in his voice.

"What if Winry really is gone?" Alphonse whispered sadly. The anger in Edward's eyes was replaced by a steely glint, his face hardening. He turned his back to Al, making a show of stretching out his shoulders.

"That's just stupid. Of course Winry is still there." From the corner of his vision, he watched Black Hayate pad up to Alphonse, who still sat cross-legged on the ground. The little dog look up curiously at the large body, tilting his head back quizzically. Alphonse patted him on his back gently.

"But what if it's too late to save her?" Alphonse continued, "What if Lust is right and she really did consume Winry's soul?" Black Hayate whimpered slightly as Alphonse's hands began to tremble. "I...I talked with Gluttony and the way he talked it sounded like..." Edward could hear a his voice waver slightly, like he was trying to keep his voice level. "It sounded like Winry and Lust were one in the same. He said their was no difference between them!"

"Dammit Al! Of course they're not the same!" Edward stomped up to Al, making Black Hayate yelp and scurry away. "Lust is a monster! While Winry is...she's..." Edward's voice faltered as he tried to think of a word to describe their beautiful childhood friend. Edward flung his hands down angrily. "They're different okay! Why the hell would you even say something like that!?"

"You didn't see her brother! You didn't see the look in her eyes! Those weren't Winry's eyes!"

"So what now?! Your on the side of Colonel Bastard and his cronies!?" Edward yelled, eye's blazing. " Your going just sit back and watch them kill her?!"

Alphonse bowed his head, muttering something along the lines of, "I can't."

Edward pushed against his shoulders roughly. "What?! What can't you do!?" Alphonse stood up and began to walk towards the cabin. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" Edward felt the his blood begin to boil as his brother ignored him and remained silent.

"I SAID ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Edward shouted, ramming into the back of Alphonse. The two tumbled to the ground, Ed grabbing his brother's head as he quickly rolled away from the rest of the his body.

"HEY!" Alphonse yelled angrily, feeling for his missing head.

"Are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have to play a game of fetch with Black Hayate here?" Edward sneered, twirling Alphonse's head around by it's long white hair piece.

Alphonse threw his hands down in a huff. "Argh! I can't talk to you when you're like this!"

"Well don't then! Cause so far everything that's came out of your mouth has been total crap!" At this last statement, Edward threw Al's head at him roughly and began to stomp towards the cabin. "Winry's alive and I'm going to prove it!"

Alphonse caught his head, but instead of putting it on, he stared at it in his hands.

"I can't loose her."

Edward stopped in his tracks, listening.

Alphonse's voice shook, sobs racking his metal body. "We've already lost mom. Dad's gone and Mr. Hughes is dead because of us. And now Winry..."Alphonse clutched his head to in his hands, his whole body shaking with sadness. "IM SICK OF THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY DOES EVERYONE WE CARE ABOUT GET TAKEN AWAY?!" Alphonse threw his head against a tree trunk, breaking it into several metal pieces. "I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH LOSING ANOTHER PERSON, ESPECIALLY HER! " Al's hands trembled, shoulders still shaking with silent sobs. "She cared so much about us...she loved us...and I...don't want to lose anyone else.."

Silence followed, Al wasn't even sure if Edward had stayed to listen. He was too caught up in his self-sorrow to care. He didn't even budge as Black Hayate returned, giving Al's armor a sad lick.

"Al, there's something I have to tell you." Al looked up to see his brother, standing a few feet away. His bangs hung over his face, slightly shadowing his forlorn expression. However Al could make out his golden eyes which look dull, the fire having dyed away in them. It worried his younger brother.

"Wha..what is it?" Al asked, not liking his brother's tone.

Edwards eyes' refused to look up at Al, instead focusing on the ground where bits of metal littered his feet. " You...you didn't let Winry down. I did. I should have been here. The only reason I didn't return sooner was because I was a coward. I couldn't face you." Edward gave a weary sigh. "Al...back in Resembool I dug up the thing we transmuted back when we were kids."

What ever he was expecting Ed to say, that was the last thing. Alphonse jumped up quickly, shocked. "What?! But why!? Why would you do that?!"

"As a result I found out it wasn't Mom." Ed answered quietly. Al stared at him.

"What are you talking about? You mean.."

"What we transmuted was something completely different." Edward watched sadly as his brother's hand touched the spot on his chest where his heart should have been. Even without a head, he could see that Al was hurting.

"You mean after all that, after all that we went through...all we gave up...that thing wasn't even Mom?!" A sob escaped from Al. " Why are you telling me this?! Why now!?" Alphonse choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

Edward didn't answer right away, but instead knelt down and started picking up pieces of Alphonse's head. "I knew you would be upset. I didn't want to tell you, but after all this.. you need to know." He turned, giving Al a hard look. "Digging up that body proves that the dead can't come back. It's impossible. The dead will always stay dead." A sharp intake of breath from Al could be heard. Ed picked up a small screw, letting it roll around the palm of his hand. His golden gaze turned to his brother. "Which is why it's a good thing you and Winry aren't dead. Your body is still on the other side of the gate and Winry's body is still here. There's still a chance I can save both of you."

"My body? You mean it's still out there?" Alphonse asked, shocked.

"I believe so."

"A soul and a body existing separately from one another?" Al murmured thoughtfully. "Just like Barry's body!"

Ed nodded his head. "Exactly. I was able to pull your soul out and now I believe I can do the same thing with your body."

"But Ed, how does any of this have to do with Winry?"

"Lust may have control of Winry's body, but that body still belongs to Winry. Her soul is still binded to it. As long as her body lives, so does her soul!" Ed explained, his hands clutching the screw tightly. " I used the laws of equivalent exchange to separate your soul from your body. With Winry nothing was lost or gained. Lust took over and gained a new body but she didn't give anything in return. Winry is still there Al."

Picking up the last piece, Ed set them in a neat pile in front of Al. Kneeling down, he clapped his hands, bending over the metal. In a flash, it transmuted back into its original form. He set it into Al's waiting hands. "I swear to you Al, no one else is going to die. I'm going to find a way to get both you and Winry's bodies back. That's a promise I refuse to break."

Al set his head back on, looking down on his brother with concern. "Brother, that's a lot of promises to make."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Edward snapped, glaring at him.

"NO! It's just...your only one person Ed. You shouldn't have to bare all the responsibility on your own. I made mistakes too and I want to help fix them! We're in this together." Al held out a fist to his brother. After a moment of hesitation, Edward reached over and bumped it, a small smile on his face.

"But Brother, can I ask you something?" Alphonse asked.

Edward blinked. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

Al took a deep breath before beginning. "Winry's always been there to help us, no matter what...Well now it's our turn to return the favor." Al looked down at Ed, who was staring up at him questioningly. "Promise me Brother that you'll focus on getting Winry's body back first."

A shocked looked crossed Edward's face. "Are you sure Al?" Edward asked, knowing the sacrifice Al was making. The longer he stayed in that body, the higher chance he had of his soul being rejected.

"I'm sure." Al answered quickly. "Saving Winry is more important." There were other reasons too. Alphonse could see the troubled look in Edward's eyes as he made the promise to save both his and Winry's bodies. Time was at the utmost importance for both cases, and Alphonse knew that Edward's inner self was having a tug of war to see which body won out. Should he save his brother or the girl he secretly liked first? Alphonse wanted to save Edward the burden of choosing between the two loves. By the grateful look in Edward's eyes, he could see that Edward appreciated what Alphonse did.

"Okay Al, I promise." Determination radiated off him as he balled his automail hand into a fist. "I swear on my life I'll get her back."

Alphonse stared, a deep respect for his older brother growing. No matter what, his brother never gave up on the people he cared about. This trait of his is the one that Al found the most admirable, though he would never say so out loud.

"Hey Al, do you think you could promise me something also?" Ed asked, breaking Alphonse away from his thoughts. Al quickly nodded his head.

"Of course! Anything Brother!"

"Don't ever break you head again." Edward said in an annoyed voice. "It's a real pain in the ass to pick up all the pieces."

Alphonse giggled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehehe Sorry about that. I guess I do have a little of your temper after all!"

"Hey! My temper isn't that bad!" Edward yelled defensively. "You never see me banging my head against trees!"

"No but I've seen you break Winry's automail plenty of times!" Alphonse teased.

"Hmph! Yeah well I guess that's out of the question now since Winry's...you know." Edward plopped down next to his brother on the grass, both their thoughts on the blue eyed mechanic.

"It's funny." Alphonse pondered out loud. "It seems that all our worst fights seemed to be centered around Winry."

"Yeah." Edward agreed quietly. "Like the time we fought over who was going to marry her."

"If I recall correctly I lost my temper back then too. I gave you one hell of a bloody nose!" Alphonse laughed. Edward shot him a murderous glare.

"I don't remember that!"

"Of course you don't! You didn't even remember the fight until I reminded you about it back at the hospital!"

"Yeah well then how did it end anyway!?" Ed asked with an air of indifference.

Alphonse smiled, seeing through his act. "She turned both of us down...something about her not liking guys shorter than her." Alphonse watched in amusement as his brother's indifferent face turned to one of horror and outrage.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD SHE BE SO HEARTLESS!?" Edward yelled in fury. Alphonse tried to stiffen his laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh Ed! We were just kids back then. I'm sure her feelings have changed since then."

Ed gave him a pointed look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing..." Alphonse teased, enjoying the pissed off look Edward was giving him. A peaceful silence followed with Ed still grumbling to himself about Winry. "Hey Ed?"

"Hm?" was Edward's sullen response.

"What were you and Winry doing in the hotel room before we showed up?"

Edward made a choking noise in the back of his throat, his eye's widening comically. Trying to keep his voice steady, he turned to Al, giving him a strained smile. "N..n...nothing! Nothing at all!" He gave false laugh, sweat pouring down his face. "Why do you ask?" he asked really fast.

"Oh well before we barged in, Ling said that you two...uh..." Al trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

A murderous look grossed Ed's face. "What. Did. Ling. Say!?" Edward growled out.

Seeing it was no use to hide it, Al finished his sentence...

"He said WHAT!?" A flurry of birds flew out of the trees and into the air, frightened by the angry roar of the young alchemist. "LING'S NOTHING BUT A LYING BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO A WORD THAT HE SAYS! EVER! I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'LL STRANGLE THAT STUPID PRINCE BEFORE HE CAN EVEN YELL OUT THE WORD IMMORTAL!" A series of disdainful curses fell from the Ed's lips and along with many rude hand gestures.

"Uhhh...Ed...I think we're being watched." Ed stopped his ranting, his gaze following where Al was pointing at.

A couple yards away, an array of green bushes could be seen rustling slightly. A bunch of loud whispering could also be heard. Black Hayate trotted up to the bushes, sniffing. A hand pushed it's way out, trying to shoo the dog away.

"Scram Hayate! Shoo! Go on!" the voice whispered urgently. Instead of backing off, Black Hayate began barking loudly.

"Come on Hayate! Cut it out!" another slightly higher pitched voice said.

Alphonse and Edward crept over to the bushes quietly, both getting on opposite sides of the bushes. Nodding their heads, both boys clapped their hands together and hit the ground. The bushes were consumed by a blue-white light and in an instant exploded, thousands of leaves floating down above the guilty faces of Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward asked, glaring down at the three officers.

Fuery was the first to jump up, saluting to the Edward and Alphonse promptly. "Our apologies Chief! We were just...uh...just..." He glanced to the other two men, eyes begging for a help.

Breda reached into his jacket, pulling out a packet of crackers. Stuffing several in his mouth, he stood up and began explaining. "I hm fhm ehigm jete berteh ffell ahnkeelj eingffj."

Both Edward and Alphonse sweat dropped, irritated looks on their faces. Edwards turned to Falman, the last man still on the ground. "Well what's your excuse?"

Falman looked from this team mates to the Elric Brothers, his resolved breaking. Without warning, Falmon threw his arms around Edward, sobbing.

"Wahhhh I'm so sorry Edward! No one this young should ever have to go through such heart ache! Especially from a monster like him!" Falmon sobbed, holding Edward tightly. Edward's muffled screams could be heard, trying to break away from the older man's hug.

With one final shove, Edward managed to release himself from Falman's embrace. Stumbling back, he flinched away in surprise as Fuery sprung up in front of him, tears rolling down his face too. "We just want you to know we are all on your side Chief!"

Edward backed away, holding his hands up nervously. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Breda, still munching on his crackers, glanced at Edward with an attempted sympathetic look. "Dont' worry Fullmetal there are other fish in the sea."

Edward blinked at him. "wha?"

Falman pushed Breda out of the way, getting in front of Fullmetal. "Not that you should give up or anything! No that's not what we're saying at all!"

Fuery elbowed Falman, knocking him down. "Yeah! Just because the Colonel has a slight age advantage and a lot more experience doesn't mean you can't win her back!"

Breda looked down at his watch. "Yo guys I hate to break up this pep talk, but we have to scrabble before the boss sees we're missing."

Fuery grabbed the hem of Edward's shirt, his eye's pleading. "Please Fullmetal you can't give up! You're an inspiration to all us underdogs everywhere!"

Falman shook Ed by his shirt, yelling. "You can't let him intimidate you Chief! He's nothing but a monster! A MONSTER I SAY! WAHHHH!"

"Yeah I've heard enough." Breda grumbled, grabbing both Fuery and Falman's shirt collars and dragging them back to the cabin.

Fuery yelled a last "We believe in you Chief! " to Edward, while Falman kept on weeping.

Alphonse and Edward stared at the retreating men with looks of utter confusion. Alphonse turned to his brother, tilting his head confusedly. "Ed, what were they talking about?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Who the hell knows? I always thought Roy's team were a bunch of weirdos."

"I wonder why they were spying on us?" Al thought out loud.

"Who cares?! As long as Roy doesn't use them to break our deal I'm—Ahhh!" Edward yelped as Ling jumped down from the tree tops, barely missing him. Ling smiled cheerfully, waving a hand to Alphonse.

"I agree full heartedly with you Alphonse. The nerve of some some people spying on others personal lives like that. Really is rather rude don't you think?" Ling commented thoughtfully.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU PERVERTED STALKER!" Ling cocked his head, watching as Ed struggled against Al's hold as the giant suit of armor held back his brother from clobbering the prince.

"Brother calm down!" Alphonse scolded, easily holding on to the small boy.

"LET ME GO AL! WHY IS HE EVEN HERE ANYWAY! WE DON'T NEED HIM!" Ed loudly complained, still struggling like a two-year old.

Alphonse sighed, having already gone through this with him. "Ed, Ling and Lan Fan helped us fight off Lust the first time. Their ability to sense Homunculus have been extremely helpful."

"Not only that but all this homunculus hunting is extremely helpful in my research for immortality!" Ling added happily. Edward glared at him.

"No one gives a crap about your search for immortality!" Edward remarked angrily. This comment didn't faze Ling in the slightest. In fact he walked up to Edward with a caring look on his face and patted him on the head, like a father would do to his son.

"Oh Edward my boy, I know you only lash out like this because of your undeniably heart ache of losing your beloved Winry. Well don't worry my friend, I. future Emperor of Xing, shall help you in your quest to rescue the pretty maiden. And after that, I shall train you in ways of courtship so that nothing else shall befall your relationship ever again. After all, from what I saw in the hotel room I say my advice came in pretty handy-"

BAM!

A quick punch to the face had brought Ling to the ground, a huge lump growing on his head. Edward stood over him with a look of pure fury while Al just stood shaking his head at their crazy antics. Alphonse knelt down next to the prince, his voice exasperated. "Ling is there any other reason you showed up...besides to annoy Ed?"

Ling lifted his head off the ground, a goofy smile on his face. "Ahh yes! I came to inform you that me and Lan Fan have spotted Winry in the forest. She's on her way and should be here soon. Lan Fan is keeping a close watch on her as we speak."

"Winry?!" Both Ed and Al gasped. Ed turned to his brother, his eyes dead serious and voice commanding.

"Al! Go warn the others and tell them it's time!" Alphonse nodded his head and started running towards the cabin. Ed turned to Ling. "Ling keep guard out here. As soon as you see her, you and Lan Fan join the others, got it?!"

Ling nodded, grinning. "Right." Before jumping back into the trees, he turned to Ed, his face unnaturally sober. "Oh and Ed...good luck."

Ed gave a curt nod. "Thanks." Smiling, Ling disappeared into the tree tops, leaving Ed alone. He let his gaze drift towards the dark tree lines, the shadows looking unnaturally sinister. Somewhere out there was Winry, caught in the clutches of a monster. A breeze picked up, blowing his bangs into his face. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that along with Winry Lust was also coming. A boiling hatred swelled in his chest and he clenched his metal arm angrily. "I'm ready for you, Lust." Ed growled.

The small paw of Black Hayate scratched at Edward leg. Ed looked down to see he too was staring at the forest, whining slightly. Frowning, he patted his leg, starting toward the cabin. "Come on boy, let's go." Hayate padded behind him, tail between his legs.

With the evil drawing nearer, it was time to put the plan into action...

**Well there it is...yeah...so please review and tell me what you think! I promise that the next chapter will be full of action and Ed/Win goodness! **


	7. Wrenches vs Automail

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: First off I would like to say how very sorry I am for such the long update! I know plenty of you have send me emails asking why I was taking so long. Well there are plenty of reasons. The top two reasons being midterms and work. However there other reasons too. **

**For one, I spend a whole weekend at Mechacon in New Orleans and met Vic Mignogna and Todd Haberkorn! The voices of Edward and Ling! Ajlfjeojraofiehtiejteehhge! And not only that but I got a KISS FROM BOTH OF THEM ON THE CHEEK! XDDDDDDDD! And I actually met Todd in a bar on the Friday night I was there and we had conversation x33333 and he made me a ring tone for my phone in Prince Ling's voice! Voice actors are sooo awesome...It It was the most magical moments of my life...sigh...best weekend ever.**

**Any who that's one reason for the slow update but another reason is...THIS IS A LONG FREAKIN CHAPTER1! 59 PAGES PEOPLE! 59! I pretty much wrote you guys a small book! **

**But I don't mind! Because you know what? I love you guys and I appreciate how much you all care about this story. It never bothers me when I get an email asking about an update because that just shows me how much you guys care. So from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you all. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!**

**P.S. Songs that I listened to to help me right the fight scenes in this chapter were **

**I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford**

**Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**Rebirthing by Skillet **

**Funhouse by Pink**

**Just a a little fun fact ;)**

**So with out further adu I give you chapter 7 of Lusts and Wrenches!**

**Chapter 7: Wrenches vs Automail**

The first stars of the night started to glow, casting a brilliant silver hue over the forest. Far from the noises of the city, the woodland was filled with the sounds of the night, from the low hoots of the owls and the whispers of the many night animals that scurried the forest floor. So was the chorus of the night, a melody that never ceased. That melody ceased to play though, as the night critters all got sense of a strange being disturbing their domain. The forest became eerily silent as the all eyes watched from the shadows a pair of humans walking with a determined stride.

The largest one, Gluttony, lead the way. His large nose sniffed the forest air, working overtime to try to sniff out Mustang's scent. Lust and Gluttony had been at it all day, trying to find the missing Colonel. It had surprised both of them to find that his scent had lend them out of the city and into the woods that out skirted the city boundaries. Lust didn't question Gluttony's lead. His nose had never been wrong before. However, that didn't mean she couldn't voice her impatience.

"Can you hurry it up Gluttony!" Lust hissed, slicing a branch out of her way. "I'm ready to get this over with!"

Gluttony turned back to look at her, his beady eyes shining. "Lust! Me found a trail! Me thinks it'll lead to Mustang!"

"Finally." Lust muttered, striding ahead of her companion. Gluttony watched her pass with a tilted head. Lust ignored him, continuing along the trail.

This hunt for Mustang was getting old really fast. She could practically feel her claws begging to slice through his pale flesh. It didn't help that she now knew that her family disproved of her drive for vengeance. What did they know? Sacrifice or no sacrifice she had a right to kill Mustang. Why didn't they see that?!

She flipped her blonde hair irritatedly, her mind wondering to her finally moments of life. She could still remember those cold dark eyes staring into her as his hands worked their magic, burning her and making it crumble to ashes. The feel of flames consuming her very being, over and over again. So much pain...

"_**You don't have to do it you know." Winry's voice echoed in her mind. "You can just forget about it. Just let it go. No one has to get hurt." **_

Lust snorted. That little brat knows nothing about pain. What right does she have to give her advice? Her world's been nothing but sunshine and daisies. It's time she grew up and seen what the real world was like.

Speaking of the brat... Lust delved into her mind, sensing for Winry's presence. Yes she was still there. Waiting in a sulky silence. She knew Winry was still displeased for being shut out earlier. _Well tough. She was going to have to get use to it._ It was starting to become clear to Lust that her body's old occupant was not going to go away any time soon. If anything, she was becoming stronger, more persistent, something Lust could not afford to happen. Especially with Homunculus like Pride snooping around.

Just thinking about the earlier encounter with her elder brother made her edgy. It was a well known fact that Pride was the most powerful of the Homunculus, being the oldest and most experienced. However it wasn't just his power that made him feared. Pride was cunning and sly, his ruthless love of blood lust made him a threat to everyone, even his allies.

For one horrible moment, Lust had feared she would have to fight him. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Lust was brave, but no fool. She knew her odds of winning a fight against him, especially in new body, were low. However that didn't mean she would back down. One thing Lust wasn't was was a coward.

She shivered slightly. What bothered her the most was that she had a sinking suspicion Pride suspected something was off with her new body. Lust could only imagine what Father would do to her if he found out that this body's soul still lived. Would he take her new body away from her? Better to have her dead than risk a chance of her ruining their plans?

_Of course not_, she thought to herself. Despite Father being upset about her advances on Mustang, she knew he would get over it. The memory of Greed being burned alive flashed through her mind. Lust shook her head angrily. No that wouldn't happen. She was still loyal to Father. But still...for now it would be best to keep Winry her little secret.

"Lust?" Lust stopped, turning her attention to her companion. Gluttony was pointing one large finger up towards the treetops. She narrowed her eyes, peering into the darkness. Just barely, she could see a slim black figure flash away, heading farther up the trail.

"So the little Xing girl is finally off our trail." A small smile curved on Lust's lips. "We must be getting close then. Good job, Gluttony." She complimented, her hand squeezing Gluttony's shoulder.

For a while now, they had known they were being followed. Hardly anything ever escaped Gluttony's keen nose. At first Lust had been wary of the ninja like figure, her earlier fight with her still fresh in her mind. However after a while it soon became apparent that the Xing girl was merely watching them, nothing more. To Lust this could mean two things: One, She was binding her time, waiting for a moment of weakness. Second, they were heading into a trap.

Lust opted for the second scenario. She knew she had lost her element of surprise long ago. Mustang knew what she looked like and knew good and well what her intentions were to kill him. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a whole troop of men waiting to attack her.

_Psh, I'd love to see them try to get past these babies._ Lust thought wickedly, her claws curving threateningly.

"_**So you're still going to go? Even though you know it's a trap?" **_

Lust blinked in surprise. This was the first time the brat had spoken all day. Letting her mind travel inwards, Lust stole a glimpse of the young girl. She sat on her kneels, her arms crossed almost protectively over her chest. Wisps of blonde hair fell into her face, almost masking the hazard look in her dim sapphire eyes. It seemed that Lust wasn't the only one stressed out.

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I_?" Lust replied coolly. No use ignoring the girl now. It would only lead her to shout louder.

Winry looked up at Lust, her blue eye's slightly curiously. "_**You're not scared?"**_

Lust snorted, _"You really don't know who you're talking to do you? I'm Lust. The ultimate spear. A powerful homunculis. It'll take more than a couple of bubbling army buffoons to take me down."_

"_**Colonel Mustang did**_." Winry reminded her bluntly.

Lust frowned, a vein pulsing irritatedly on her forehead. "_Yes...I know. My mistake was to underestimate his ability to die. I left him with what I thought was an fatal wound. My carelessness was what caused me to fail. I will not make that mistake again._"

Winry remained silent. Lust wondered if she was going try to talk her out of killing Mustang again. However the next words out of her mouth surprised the homunculis.

"_**Why were so scared of that boy, Pride?**_"

Where had that come from? "_Who said I was scared of him?_!" Lust replied scathingly.

Winry shrugged her shoulders. _**"I just figured you were. I mean I could feel your hands shaking. I just was wondering...I mean aren't you two suppose to be friends**_?"

Lust could of laughed. _"Friends? Why that's quite the a simplistic word to use. Of course one should expect that from just a simple country girl_."

She noticed Winry's face turn slightly red, but was surprised to see her keep her temper at bay. "_**That doesn't answer my question Lust. I just don't get it. Are you all related? Who is this Father? Is he really your father? Are you like humans? Are you...**_."

"_That's enough!_" Argh this girl could talk! Where had all these questions come from in the first place? Lust had a suspicion that this is what the girl had been mulling over all day in silence over. Should I just ignore her? No, she could already tell from earlier that this girl had a huge temper and ignoring her would only make it grow. Lust couldn't afford to let the girl lose her temper now, not when she was so close to getting revenge on Mustang. If answering her questions kept her quiet then that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Giving an irritated sigh, Lust gazed down at the Winry. "Me, Pride, and even Gluttony here are, in a sense, siblings. Though not in the way you humans see it. We share the same father. He is our master. Our creator and the one we follow.

"_**So you all do have a father...what about a mother**_?"

"_There is no need for a mother_." Lust answered.

"_**But..then..how?**_" Winry asked puzzled. Lust rolled her eyes.

" _Like I said we are not humans. We were not born the same way as you were. What makes me and my siblings connected is the bond we share with our father and our life line to the philosopher's stone. Not by blood. Thus our definition of a family is quite different from what you humans think of_. "

Winry took a moment to digest this strange information. " _**But still...you are all still technically a family. So if you two are family why so hostile to one another. Aren't siblings suppose to like each other**_?" Winry asked, thinking about Edward and Alphonse's relationship.

"_Just because me and Pride are allies, doesn't mean I care to be in his presence._" Lust explained simply. "_Even allies can be a danger to you._"

" _**What's the point of having him on your side when you don't even trust him**_?"

"_You live in such a black and white world girl. Things aren't always so simple. To be on the winning side one must learn to work with people you may not predictably care for. Pride may have his moments but his strength and power make him a worthy opponent to have on our team_."

"_**Sounds kind of messed up if you ask me**_." Winry muttered.

"_Well no one asked you did they_?"

Winry huffed, turning her head away hauntily. Lust smirked smugly. For a moment Lust thought the girl would go back to a sulky silence for a couple of hours. However right before Lust began to pull away from her subconscious she heard Winry's voice call out.

"_**Does...does he know I'm here**_?"

Lust knew she was talking about Pride. So the girl felt it too. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut, Lust returned to stare down at the small girl.

"_I don't think so_." Lust said quietly. "_However if you want to keep it that way you better learn to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand_?!"

Winry looked up at Lust, her blue eyes wondering. "_**What would happen if any of your siblings did find out about me**_?"

Lust narrowed her eyes at her. " _Do really want to know_?" Winry swallowed, and nodded her head. "_They'll probably kill us both._" She almost laughed at the look of horror on the girl's face.

"**But..t..t why**?" Winry asked, her voice shaking.

"_So that there won't be a chance of anything messing up our plans._" Lust explained, her voice emotionless. " _My family has been working on this plan for many years. Far longer than your young mind can comprehend. If there's even one chance that something could make it go wrong my father will make sure that thing is eliminated. Even if it means getting rid of one of his own children_."

"_**That's...terrible.**_" Winry whispered. Lust growled slightly. That way Winry said that almost sounded like she was...pitying Lust. Lust did not like to be pitied...

"_There's nothing terrible about it! Our Father's plan is magnificent and deserves to be rightfully protected. Once Father's plan is under way the only one's who will be pitied will be you humans. Or what's left of you that is._" Lust explained haughtily.

Winry glared at her, all sympathy forgotten. "_**And what plans are that**_?!"

"_Like I would tell you_." Lust sneered.

Winry stood up, her fist balled up angrily as Lust continued to mocked her. "_**Fine don't tell me! Whatever they are I'm know my friends will stop you! Unlike you I trust them**_!"

Lust stopped her laughing, her eyes narrowing into deadly slits at Winry. "_You really think so_?"

"_**Yes I do**_!" Winry exclaimed defiantly.

"_Tell me little girl.._." Lust began, her voice becoming quiet, with a sinister edge to it. "_Have you even thought about what your so called 'friends' are going to do about you_?"

"_**What...what do mean**_?" Winry asked slowly.

"_I mean exactly what I asked_." Lust stated. " _What are your friends going to do about you? I mean look at all that you've done so far...attempted murder on a military officer while in the hospital, assaulting a lieutenant in a military unit, and, oh let's not forget attempted rape on a State Alchemist_."

"_**But that wasn't me! That was you who did all that!**_!" Winry yelled, pointing angrily at Lust.

" _Does it really matter? We're both share the same body, thus we share the same actions. Face it child, your little military friends are going to do whatever it takes to take us down. Even if it means killing you too_."

Winry stared up at her, her eyes blue eyes wide. She slowly sank to her knees, hands clutching her head. "_**No...Ed and Al...they wouldn't...they know I'm still alive...they have to...**_"

Lust rolled her eyes. _"Oh please you're little boyfriend is a state alchemist. A dog of the military. He'll do whatever he's ordered to do._"

"**Shut up**." Winry whispered quietly.

"_What don't like hearing the truth?! Well too bad! Your boyfriend isn't going to stop and try to save you. If me and you get in the way of his little quest for the philosopher's stone he's not going to think twice before destroying you..._"

" _**I SAID SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND**_!" Winry screamed, slamming her fists on the ground. Lust stared, her eye's widened in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"_Touchy..._" Lust muttered after a moment. Winry glared at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"_**Well I'm sick of it! Every time you mention Edward you always call him my boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend and he never will be! So just cut it out!**_" Winry crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from Lust. "_**You should of realized that anyway! I mean look at the way he acted the other night!"**_

Looking at the blush and the hurt look in the young girl's eyes, realization dawned on Lust.

"_Ohhhhhh I see._" Lust drawled out, smiling. A small giggle escaped her lips which escalated into a full on laugh. Winry glared at her angrily, her cheeks blushing a deep red.

"_**What's so funny**_!?" Winry asked angrily.

"_You really are a dumb blonde aren't you_?" Lust chortled. Winry's face grew redder at the comment and she began to open her mouth to argue. _ "Please! Save your breath! I get what's going on_!" Lust remarked. " _You think just because Edward blew off my advances, means he didn't like you? Am I right?"_

"_**Yeah...well isn't it**_?" Winry questioned hesitantly. Lust rolled her eyes. I mean really how naïve can a girl get?

"_Oh boy. You really do know no nothing about men_." Lust remarked tauntly. "_Edward reacted that way not because he didn't like you but because he is what I like to call a "spineless, ball-less little bitch __." _

"_**What?**_" Winry said, giving her a weird look.

"_He's a wimp_." Lust repeated bluntly. "He's obliviously never had any experience with the opposite sex and is was too much of a coward to try to make a move. It's not like he didn't want to, he was just too scared. " Lust explained briskly. "Pity such good looks have to go to waste." She added as an afterthought.

"_**How do you know?**_" Winry asked, eying her skeptically. Really, she had to ask?

"_I'm Lust. Men tend to be my specialty._" When Winry still looked doubtful, Lust added dryly. "_Trust me, a guy's pants don't get tighter because he doesn't like something._"

Lust watched amusingly as Winry's face turn red at from the comment. Winry turned her head away from Lust, but not before she spotted a small smile on her face. Something stirred with in Lust, an sort of lightness that left her feeling slightly uneasy. Lust decided it was time for this conversation to end before things got too touchy feely.

"_Well now that I settled your little petty worry, you can pay me back by not interrupting me with my mission._"

Winry turned to her sharply, her smile disappearing. "_**You mean killing the Colonel?"**_

"_Naturally_." Lust replied silkily. She watched Winry's face. She could see that the girl was thinking hard. Maybe of a possible way to convince her to stop. When she saw Winry eye's turn downward sorrowfully, she knew the girl had nothing.

"_**Your not going to kill him you know.**_" Winry said quietly. "_**We humans are stronger than you think.**_"

Lust left without commenting, her mind drifting back to reality. She saw in the time that she had spend talking to Winry, she and Gluttony had made it to the end of the trail. A small cabin waited in the clearing ahead of them. The moon illuminating it against the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Lust almost jumped when she felt something brush her hand. Looking down, she saw Gluttony holding her hand, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Is Lust okay?" Gluttony asked, his voice almost sounding childish. Lust realized how silent she must have been, with her mind busy talking to Winry. She held her head up high, trying look undisturbed by the blondes parting words.

"I'm fine Gluttony. No need to worry." She saw Gluttony still looking at her with worried eyes.

"Lust sure? Lust seems a little..." Gluttony tried to think of the right word to say. " Not happy." He wrung his hands nervously, looking down at his feet. "Lust not like the body me pick out? Gluttony sorry."

A wave of guilt swept over Lust with out warning and her hard eyes softened down at her friend. She placed her hand on the area of her chest where her heart should have been. She felt a beat there. What was that? Then she realized it was Winry, her soul beating steadily. Was she listening to the conversation also?

Banishing those thoughts away, Lust again looked down at Gluttony. The anger of all the events that had happened so far, her failed attempt to kill Mustang and her meeting with Pride seemed to melt away. She was alive. That's what mattered. After dying she realized how much she valued her life. But none of that would of happened if it wasn't for Gluttony...

"Gluttony..." Lust whispered quietly, bowing her head, her blonde hair falling around her face.

Gluttony took a step towards her, his face anxious. "Lust are you okay..." Lust raised her head, her violent eye's hard again.. She looked down at Gluttony, frowning.

"Your worries are uncalled for Gluttony. I am satisfied with the body you picked out." Lust replied crisply, stepping down the path towards the cabin.

"Are you sure?" Gluttony asked still sounding worried.

Lust paused in her stride, head half glancing back at him. Her voice softened slightly, sounding almost gentle. "Yes... I'm positive...thank you."

A smile reappeared on Gluttony's face, satisfied with Lust's answer. Lust flinched as the beating in her chest grew. _What was wrong with this girl_? _It was as if she was getting on to Lust for not being kinder to her partner. But why would she even care?_ Lust thought in confusion. She would of thought Winry would of hated Gluttony, especially since Gluttony was the one who took her body.

Lust stopped walking towards the cabin and turned to Gluttony with curious eyes. "Gluttony. Before we begin, can I ask you a question?"

Glutton popped his finger out of his mouth, smiling. "Yes anything!"

Lust looked down at her body, still clad in the red alchemy dress that Fullmetal had transmuted. She frowned slighty. "Why did you choose this body for me in the first place?"

Gluttony frowned, scratching his bald head. "Why Lust want to know that?"

"I'm just curious. Did you know she was connected to Mustang and Fullmetal?" Gluttony shook his head, his beady eyes getting a far away look.

"No..." Gluttony muttered distractingly. "Gluttony was hungry...so hungry...and she." At this point, Gluttony looked down at his large hands, studying them. "She...Winry...fed me. She held my hands and fed Gluttony...just like Lust did." He blinked, and shook his head. His toothy grin reappeared on his face. "But now Lust is back! Lust will never let Gluttony be hungry again." Gluttony leaned against Lust, nuzzling her side. "Lust will stay here forever."

Lust smiled weakly, patting gluttony on the head. "Yes, I'm back." She repeated quietly, her mind wandering. Yes she was back, but she wasn't alone. The girl...Winry...was still here too. She narrowed her eyes slightly. So the girl had helped Gluttony...that was why he had chosen her...how interesting." Lust shook her head, wanting to drive off any thoughts of the annoying girl. She may of helped Gluttony but she was still a pest. Turning, she made her way to the cabin.

"Come Gluttony. Let's get this over with shall we?" She remarked, smirking evilly.

"Yes! Me can't wait to eat!" Gluttony remarked happily, running behind her.

* * *

As darkness approached, Roy Mustang knew he had little time to waste. Lust was getting nearer, he could feel. Call it a six sense, or maybe just experience. Hell this wasn't the first time someone's tried to come and kill him and probably won't be the last. What ever the case, he knew how important it was to be prepared. Which was why he could be found strolling through the cabin, doing final check ups with his subordinates.

He casually strolled into the main room where he found Breda sweeping up the floor, having just deposited the last bit of furniture down to the basement. The portly man glanced up at the approaching Colonel with a slightly annoyed expression.

Roy walked up to Breda, his eye's scanning the room. All furniture and items had been taken away, leaving the room bare and empty looking. Perfect for a battle conditions. He gave Breda an approving nod.

"Good work Lt."

"Yeah thanks. Moving furniture around is just what I joined the military for. " Breda muttered sarcasticly, leaning against the his broom boredly.

Mustang stared at him. "You do know that we move the furniture as a precaution. A battle is most likely going to happen in here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard." Breda said, grabbing his broom and flinging it over his shoulder. He began to walk down to the basement, calling out over his shoulder. "You know Colonel, not all your problems can be solved with violence!"

Roy's eyebrow rose up questioningly. "Okay." Ignoring the strange comment, he walked to the wall opposite from him. Pushing against the wall, a hidden door opened up into a smaller room. This room held just one small wooden table, where several different radio equipment sat. Roy could see Kain Fuery fiddling with some of the dials. He held a head set to his ear, trying to test out the frequency.

"Testing..one..two...three" Fuery repeated the chant, messing with dials to improve the sound. "Testing...one...two..."

"Fuery! I see you're hard at work!" Roy commented loudly from behind.

"AHHHH!" Fuery screamed, jumping in his seat in surprise. "AHHHH!" Fuery yelled again as his first scream vibrated painfully loud in his ear through the headset. He flung them off quickly, his heart racing and breathing heavily. He glared up at the Colonel, who seemed undisturbed by the angry stare.

"So how are the preparations for tonight coming?" Roy asked, poking curioulsy at the large radio.

Fuery rolled his eyes, from behind his glasses. "Fine sir. I just have a few more adjustments to make."

He grabbed his head set and put it back on, returning to his work.

Roy leaned over Fuery's shoulders, watching as the small man fiddled with the dials. Fuery sighed. "Sir I would work a lot more faster if I worked alone." He snapped at the Colonel.

Roy blinked, taken aback by the normally soft spoken soldier's sharp tone. " Ummm okay?" Roy answered, not sure what else to say. He walked out of the room, leaving the Fuery to his radio.

"Well that was weird." Roy muttered to himself. Both Breda and Fuery had acted sort of snippy with him. Quite unusual behavior for those two. Roy pondered about it as he walked down the hall into a small kitchen area. There he found Falman sitting at the kitchen table. An array of guns littered the table top and Falman was in the mist of cleaning a rather deadly looking sniper. The tall man looked up at as Roy entered with a slightly scared expression.

_Hmmm what's he so spooked about? I may of yelled at him for being late but they should be used to me yelling at them for now_. Roy thought to himself. _Maybe I should be a little nicer to them. After all I am going to need their full support if I am ever going to be Fuhrer._ Deciding to try to be more friendly to his subordinate, Roy plastered a huge smile on his face and sat down across the table from Falman.

The grey headed man began to sweat profusely and he wiped his gun with an increased fury as if he wanted to get done with his chore as fast as possible. He determinedly avoided eye contact with the Colonel, something that Roy took a notice to.

"That's a nice gun you have there. A M16A rifle I believe?" Roy commented chattingly, trying to open up to pleasant conversation. Falman nodded his head stiffly, mumbling something unintelligible. Roy frowned at the soldier's reluctance to talk. _Damn it! I was his superior officer! I could order him to talk to me if I wanted_! However, Roy remembered his promise and instead continued with the small talk.

"Yeah I bet that can get her right in the head, without missing a dot." Mustang said confidently, thinking about Lust.

Falman's hands banged against he table loudly. Roy stared with wide eyes as as the tall soldier towered over him, tears running down his face and his voice shaking with fury.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A TERRIBLE THING! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" With that, Falman grabbed his guns, and ran from the room, leaving a trail of tears behind.

Roy sat at the table for a moment shocked. He blinked several times, trying to decide if what just happened actually happened. A angry vein ticked on his head. "OKAY THATS IT!" Roy said angrily, slamming his hands on the table. "HAWKEYE!"

He heard the sound of running feet and in a second, Riza appeared in the doorway guns at the ready. "Sir!" She yelled, eyes scanning the room for danger. At finding that the room was deserted, she slowly lowered her gun, eyes questioningly. "Sir?"

Roy waved his hand angrily to the empty chair. "Sit!" he ordered curtly.

Riza quirked an eyebrow at her superior as she sat down across from him. "Sir is everything okay?"

Roy glared at her. "No everything is not okay! What is wrong with my soldiers Lt.?!"

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? Are they not following orders?" Riza asked.

Roy ruffled his hair, frustratedly. "No...not exactly...I don't know. They've just been acting weird! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" He looked at Riza expectantly. However she still had a blank look on her face.

"No sir. I can't say I have. I'm been checking up on them and they all seemed pretty normal to me." Riza thought for a moment. "Though Falman did burst into tears when I asked him if he would check up on the Elric brothers...but besides that nothing." She gave him one of her sharp looks. "Why do you ask?"

Roy leaned back in his chair, fingers intertwining together. He leaned his head on top of his hands, frowning. "I don't know it just seems like their angry at me for some reason." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But for what I can't decipher. I mean I know I can be a jerk sometimes but you would think they were used to that by now!" Roy shook his head frustratedly. "I just don't it!" Roy heard a small chuckle come from Riza. He turned to her sharply, seeing her smiling across the table from him. "And what is so funny Lt. ?"

Riza attempted to turn her smile back to a frown. "Nothing sir, it's just that..well you've never seemed bothered before by them being mad at you. Actually you always seemed to enjoy it." She smiled humorously. "It's just funny that this time you're getting your feelings hurt over it."

"Feelings have nothing to do with it!" Roy stated firmly, his face turning red at the absurd idea. "You know good and well that in order for me to become future Fuhrer I'm going to need the full support of my team!" He stood up and paced the floor. "And it's not that they're mad at me. I've seen them mad at me before and they usually just keep it to themselves or mutter profane things about me behind my back when they think I'm not listening."

Riza opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Roy. "But this is different...they're not just mad. By the looks they've been giving me it almost seems like they feel..." Roy paused for a second to find the right word. "Betrayed. But what I did to make them feel betrayed is lost on me."

"Sir." Riza began, putting a hand on Mustang's shoulder. He glanced at her with questioningly eyes. "Maybe the team is just stressed."

Roy scoffed at her. "Please Lt. I've worked them ten times harder than this in the past!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't mean stressed about you're work load sir." She stated rather sharply. Her brown eyes softened slightly as she explained. "Think about it Colonel. A lot has happened this week. They've just witnessed their commanding officer and fellow soldier be put in the hospital. Havoc becoming paralyzed and quitting the military. Learning about Winry..." She paused, looking at him wearily. "People deal with stress in different ways. Maybe this is just their way."

Roy covered his face with his gloved hand. "So." He muttered in a low voice. " They blame me for what happened to Havoc and Winry?"

A shocked look crossed Riza's face. "No! Sir I didn't mean it like that! I.."

"They have a right to feel betrayed." Roy continued, ignoring her. "I'm their superior officer. I'm suppose to protect them. Look at me. I've gotten one of my most trusted subordinates paralyzed and my state alchemist is disgusted by my mere presence." He stared down at his white gloves, the flame alchemy transmutation circle staring back, almost mockingly. " And he should. Even with all the power at the tips of my fingers, I still can't protect the people I love. What kind of Fuhrer would that make me? Not even able to save a little girl from a monster."

"Sir. Permission to speak?" Riza asked quietly.

"Go ahead." Roy mutter distractedly, his head leaning against his hand depressingly.

SLAP!

"HEY!" Roy yelled, rubbing his cheek where Riza had forcefully slapped him across the face. "Hell Riza! I gave you permission to speak! Not slap me!"

"Sorry sir, but I find that my actions speak louder than my words." She replied crossly. Roy continued to rub his aching face, glaring at her.

"Damn you slap like a man." he mumbled irritatedly.

"Well I wouldn't have to slap you if you wouldn't act like such a complete idiot!" Rize yelled, her face coming dangerously close to Roys. His black onyx eye's stared at her in shock. He hadn't seen her this angry at him since he left his post to come protect her from Gluttony. "I swear between you and the Elric Brothers you three are the cause of world hunger! No wonder you and Edward are always at each other's throats! You both always have to find a way to blame yourselves on things that happen! When will you all realize that sometimes bad things happen! And there's nothing anyone can do about it! This isn't your fault! It isn't Edwards fault! It's no one's fault except for the monster who caused all this to happen in the first place!"

Riza's hand went up to Roy's face, forcing him to turn towards her. Their eyes met, Riza' urging his to understand. " Roy you can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens. You may have power but you're still human." Riza's stare hardened, amber eyes burning as they glared at the Flame Alchemist. " Besides have you ever thought that maybe the people you love get hurt because they are just as willing to protect you as you are to protect them?!"

They stood gazing at each other, neither knowing what to say. It was then that Riza realized just how close she had gotten to Mustang. She stood a mere inches from his powerful frame and her hand was still placed on his face. She was about to remove it, when Roy's hand gently covered hers, leaving it in place. She blushed as he leaned his face into her hand, his black eyes gazing at her softly.

From the corner of her eye, she saw his other hand move up and for a second she thought that he was going to caress her face with it. However, he merely moved her bangs away from her eyes. She didn't know if she was more disappointed or relieved. Roy smiled down at her, the darkness disappearing form his features.

"You know you have a way of making me feel like such an idiot." Roy said huskily. He didn't protest when Riza gently took her hand away from his face, though a frown played on his lips.

Riza turned away from him, smiling slightly. "That's because you are an idiot, sir."

Roy placed his hand over the spot she had touched and wondered if it was tingling from her touch or from her slap. Probably both. " Yes so you've reminded me several times in the last few days." He said cheekily. He watched her roll her eyes, walking towards the doorway. For a moment, Roy stared at her figure, silhouetted in the doorway. For once she wasn't in her military uniform, but her old sniper garb, consisting of tan cargo pants and a black top. He had to admit, despite the tough exterior it illustrated, the outfit really did flatter her figure.

"It's getting late. We better get the Elric brothers inside." She reminded him. Roy blinked, coming out of his daze. At the mention of the Elric brothers, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they both walked towards down the hall.

"I must be an idiot for volunteering to be live bait for those two." Roy groaned.

Riza chuckled slightly. "No one said you had to go along with it. You are their superior sir."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we have any better options. Besides it's not the first time I've gotten the worst end of the deal. State Alchemists aren't called the dogs of the military for nothing." Before Riza could reply, they heard the sound of running footsteps. Within moments, Fuery appeared breathing heavily.

"Sir! Alphonse has just reported that Winry is..." He paused, staring at Riza and Roy. It was then that Roy realized how close he had gotten to Riza as they talked. He took a step away from her, putting his hands in his pockets. Kain continued to glare at Roy with obvious distaste.

Riza didn't seemed to notice the action. She narrowed her eyes at Kain, her voice stern. "Continue you're report Fuery."

"Right." Fuery said, turning to face Riza. "He said she was on her way right now."

"Okay. Tell everyone to assemble in the main room. We'll be there in a second." Riza ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Fuery said, he turned to leave but not before giving Riza a very sympathetic look.

When the he disappeared from view, Roy flung his hands in his direction in exasperation, giving Riza 'I told you' look. "YOU SEE!? Did you see that! What did I tell you!"

Riza gave him a skeptical look. "Just ignore them sir. Whatever is going on will pass. Trust me."

"Oh it'll pass all right. If not I'll show them just how I became Colonel in the first place!" Roy muttered, pulling on his white gloves.

Riza shook her head at his antics, but smiled seeing that Roy was back to his old egotistic self.

* * *

Alphonse stood uncomfortable in the middle of the main room, watching the activity around him. He had just run in explaining Ling's report about Winry's whereabouts and now didn't know what else to do. He was curious to know where all the furniture had gone, since before the room was was stocked full of junk. Now the only think in the room was a large rectangular mirror that hung on the far wall. Not particularly liking mirrors very much, Alphonse started watching as Fuery hooked up an odd looking instrument that was hanging up to to the top corner of the room.

Not knowing what the thing was he was hooking up, Alphonse next turned his attention to Breda and Falman, who were talking quietly with one another in the corner. Though he couldn't hear their conversation, he noticed that Breda looked pissed off at at something while Falman look like he was going to burst into tears any second.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Alphonse thought to himself. "It seems like everyone is tense about tonight. I hope Brother's plan works."

"Alphonse!"

Alphonse started, watching as Mustang and Hawkeye enter the room from what looked like a secret door hidden in the wall. The two instantly hurried towards the suit of armor, both looking serious and ready for action. Alphonse felt a wave of anxiety kick in, his worries for his friend increasing. _Was Brother right about them going to hurt Winry?_

"Colonel! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Ling said he spotted Winry in the forest about a mile off from here!" Alphonse quickly made his report. He watched as Roy and Riza glanced at each other swiftly and then back at him.

"A mile you say?" Roy questioned, his face calculating.

"Yes. At least that's what Ling said." Alphonse said hesitantly.

"That doesn't give us much time sir." Riza commented quietly.

"Yes I know." Roy muttered. Alphonse waited patiently for his next orders. Roy turned back to him. "Alphonse where is Ling anyway?"

"He's out guarding the cabin." Alphonse replied. "Brother told him to come in as soon as Lan Fan comes in sight."

"And where is Fullmetal?" Roy asked, a slight edge to his voice. Alphonse figured the Colonel wasn't liking that fact Edward was giving out orders. _Those two are so stubborn!_

"Umm. I guess still outside." Alphonse said uncertainly.

"Well go out and get him!" Roy ordered sternly. " We can't take any risks with Lust being so close." I want everyone in their stations in the next five minutes! Is that clear!" Roy yelled, his voice echoing in the bare room.

"yes...sir..." came a quiet reply.

Roy closed his eyes tightly, a vein thumping angrily on his head. "I. Said..." Roy growled out menacingly. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES SIR!" Came the louder reply from his three subordinates, who all hastily tried to finish up their work.

Alphonse tilted his head at the weird behavior but chose not to ask. Instead he tapped Roy's shoulder hesitantly. "Umm excuse me Colonel? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Roy asked gruffly, his anger still not quite gone.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Alphonse asked, his arm extending to the deserted room. Before Roy could explain he was interrupted by a voice in the doorway.

"That's exactly what I want to know." All eyes turned to Edward, who had quietly walked in. Black Hayate rushed past him and sat down obediently next to Hawkeye. Everyone returned their attention back to Edward and then to Mustang.

Alphonse could see that the Colonel was hesitating, probably wondering if his answer would cause another outburst from Edward. Alphonse looked down at his brother and was relieved to see no anger in his eyes, only curiosity.

Mustang seemed to sense this also, as his shoulders relaxed and his cool smirk came back on his face. "Well I'm glad you asked Fullmetal. You see..."

"EDWARD!" Breda, Falman, and Fuery both yelled, running up to the young alchemist and completely knocking the Colonel out of the way.

"We heard you wanted the lay out of the plan! We'll be happy to explain it for you!" Fuery exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a dumbstruck Edward and pulling him along, Alphonse following close behind.

Behind the group, Roy was seen fuming angrily, smoke and steam rising from his ears and nose while Riza just shook her head irritatedly.

"As you can see, Breda here deposited all the furniture of the room into the basement so that if any battle does happen it will be a lot more easier to move around!" Fuery explained, leading Edward around the room like a tour guide.

"Huh, I guess that's does make sense." Edward commented, getting kind of weirded out by the three men's behavior.

"Oh course furniture or no furniture, we all know you would win a fight hands down! The boss has nothing on you Chief!" Falman whispered confidently, nudging Edward with his elbow.

"Right..." Edward replied, stealing a confused glance with Alphonse.

"And this here is a sound amplifier." Fuery said, pointing to the strange device that hung from the wall. "Any sound made in this room will be amplified or made louder so we will be able to hear it in that room over in here. Kind of like a giant microphone." Fuery explained. He walked next to the wooden wall and gave a slight push. It slid opened and revealed a secret room, where all the radio equipment sat.

Edward and Alphonse both stuck their heads in gaping.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Feury commented, noticing their faces.

Instead of replying, Edward turned angrily to Roy who still stood in the main room. "What is all this Colonel?! I thought I told you all I wanted was for you to get Lust here and then let me and Al take care of the rest. I didn't ask for all this crap."

"Crap?! " Feury moaned dejectedly, tears falling from his face.

"Well Fullmetal, you didn't expect me to just leave you and Alphonse alone with her did you?" Roy remarked calmly. He spread his arms toward the secret room. "With this me and my team will be able to watch and hear what is going on. And if there's a sign of trouble we'll be able to come in to help."

Ed opened his mouth to argue, but Riza stepped between them. "It's just a precaution Edward. We're not going to interfere unless you give us the signal. Okay?" The young alchemist glared for a second but then nodded his head, not too keen to argue with the strict Lieutenant.

"One question." Alphonse piped up. "I can understand how you can hear us but how are you going to see us? I mean you are in a whole different room." Alphonse trailed off.

Roy gave the brother a cocky grin. "Well that's a easy question. By looking through here." The Colonel patted the large mirror that hung on the wall. Edward and Alphonse tilted their head's in confusion.

"But that's just a mirror..." Alphonse commented quietly.

The Colonel was furiously enjoying the confusion he was causing the two brothers, however due to the limited time they had, he decided it he would have to just hurry up and explain. "Oh Lieutenant!" he called.

"On it sir."

Ed and Al watched as she disappeared into the room. For a second nothing happened, but then to their amazement they could suddenly see inside the mirror and see the secret room.

"Woah!" the two boys both exclaimed. Roy chuckled at their amusement.

"It's called a two way mirror. It's a new prototype that's the military's been working on for a while now. From an outsiders point of view it looks just like an ordinary mirror. However if one's on the other side of the mirror you'll be able to watch an interview or interrogation without the occupant knowing other wise. Only when you flip the lights from the inside of the secret room will you see the glass is actually transparent. It's top secret and still quite new." Roy smirked cockily. " So naturally I had to get one installed."

"I have to admit this is pretty cool." Edward admitted, knocking against the glass with his knuckles. Behind the glass, Riza turned the switched off and Edward was once again facing his own reflection.

"Amazing!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" Ling commented happily.

"Ahh! LING! " Both Al and Ed yelped at finding the young prince appear in between them suddenly, almost out of thin air.

"I thought I told you to keep watch for Lan Fan!" Edward yelled.

"I did! She's here too!" Ling explained, as Lan Fan ran into the room and stopped next to her master.

"Wait if your here then..." Alphonse began. Everyone's eye's widened.

"SHE'S HERE!" They all yelled.

"Everyone in position! NOW!" Roy ordered, as the people around him scurried to their posts. Mustang watched Falman, Breda, and Fuery run into the back room, followed by Alphonse. Riza lagged behind giving Roy one last look. Her eye's were questioning him, silently asking if he would be alright.

"I'll be fine." He answered grimly. Riza nodded curtly, shutting the door behind her. He turned next to Edward, who watched the Colonel solemnly.

"Don't forget your promise Mustang." Edward said. His words were not malicious but were still powerful, leaving no room for broken deals.

Roy nodded his head. "You have my word Fullmetal." He quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dropped a small black ear piece into his palm.

Edward stared at the device with questioning eyes. "What's this?"

"Its a head set, butone small enough that it can easily fit in your ear. Fuery invented it himself. This way we will be able to communicate with you while your with Lust."

"I'm not sure how I feel about having you give me orders in my head." Edward muttered, putting the small device in his ear. " Hearing you talk in person is bad enough."

Roy smirked. "I'm sure you'll get used to it. Just imagine me as your conscious guiding your way." Edward snorted at this statement. Roy looked sternly at him. "Remember the plan Fullmetal. I'll set off a smoke cloud with my alchemy and then..."

"And then I'll jump in! I got it Mustang! Remember it was my plan in the first place!" And without another word, Edward ran out the door.

Roy had no clue where he was going, but knew that the boy would stay close. He sighed heavily, pulling on his white gloves. "For your sake I hope this works Edward."

"Oh Mr. Mustang!" Roy turned sharply, forgetting that the two from Xing were still here. "Where do want us to go?" Ling asked innocently.

"JUST GET IN THERE!" Roy yelled, throwing the two into the backroom with the rest of his team. They landed in a pile on top of top of Alphonse.

Ling popped his head up, Al's helmet covering his whole face. He lifted up the mouth piece, revealing his frowning face. "People in Amestris are so rude! Always throwing people around!"

"Give me back my head!" Alphonse said, pulling his helmet off of the prince. Ling looked up at him questioningly.

"Alphonse why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to help him whenever he gives me the signal." Al explained.

"I see."

"Quiet you two!" Riza whispered sternly. She sat at the desk with a pair of head sets on. Fuery sat next to her, his hands playing with the dials of the radio. For a moment all they could hear was the sound of static, but then their ears were met by the sound of echoing footsteps.

The soft click clack of high heels...

"She's coming." Riza whispered.

"She's coming." Edward growled, from his hiding place.

"She's here." Roy finished darkly, his onyx eyes staring at the doorway. From the shadows of the corridor, a slender figure stepped into the light. Clad in her alchemist dress, Lust stood in the entry way, her violet eyes scanning the room and stopping on the lone figure of the Colonel. She smiled wickedly.

"Well Mustang we meet again." Lust remarked coyly.

"Yes it seems so." Roy agreed, watching her carefully.

She glanced around the room, her eye's calculating. She shrugged her shoulders amusingly.. "What gives Colonel? Seeing how you've been expecting me I would of thought you'll have a whole army out here waiting."

"So you figured out it was a trap have you?" Roy commented dryly.

"Please Roy, give me a little bit more credit. I may be a beauty but I do have my share of brains." Lust purred, flipping her hair flirtatiously at him. " It doesn't take a genius to figure out your plan. No sane person would willingly come out in the middle of nowhere knowing that he is being hunted down. Not unless you wanted to lure me away. I have no doubts you've been making preparations for my arrival all day." Lust sighed in a bored like manner. "You might of as well tell your men to back off now. No need to stain those pretty white gloves with the blood your men."

"Why would I waste the energies of my men when I can take you on my self! I've done it once and I can do it again!" Roy growled angrily at her.

Lust seemed unfazed by his words. "That may be true Mustang. But yet here we stand, together again." She narrowed her eyes, smirking evilly. " And I even have me a pretty new body. But I'm sure you've noticed..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH LUST!" Roy yelled, hands balled into angry fists.

"You're right. We've done enough talking." She said deadly. "It's time to finish this."

"I agree!" Roy replied, pulling on his gloves. "Good bye Lust!" He said, smirking and snapping his fingers.

…...

Nothing happened...

Roy stared at his gloves, his eye twitching slightly. "Uhhh...hold on a second!" He snapped his fingers again. Nothing happened. Snap. Nothing. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Again no flame or smoke. Mustang growled, his face turning red with frustration. Then he saw it. On the back of these white gloves, there was no flame transmutation circle. The white gloves were bare. Which meant someone had replaced his gloves with these fake ones... Only one person came in mind...

"DAMMIT FULLMETAL WHERE ARE MY GLOVES!?"

* * *

From the other side of the mirror, Riza's eyes widened in horror. Without his gloves, Roy was useless! Fullmetal knew this! Would he really resort to such measures to keep Mustang at bay? She turned her head sharply towards Alphonse.

The young boy waved his hands frantically, a look of surprise on his face as well. "Me and Edward didn't take them! Honest we didn't!"

She swiveled to Ling and Lan Fan, eye's flashing dangerously. Ling held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "It wasn't us! I promise!."

"Then who was it!?" Riza snarled, losing her temper.

She heard someone whimper from behind Alphonse. Pushing the suit of armor aside, she found Falman on the floor shaking, this face pale and his hands hiding behind his back.

"Falman." Riza half growled. "Show me your hands!"

He looked up at the Lieutenant with a fearful expression. Shaking, he withdrew his hands from behind him. In them, he clutched the Colonel's alchemy gloves. Riza stared at them with a blank expression.

"Ohhhhh..." Ling ohhhed dramatically.

"I'm..m..mm. so...rry...I...Ahhh!" Falman's excuse turned into a wail of horror as the tip of Riza's pistol took aim at his forehead.

"You have exactly five seconds to explain your actions." Riza said, her expression stoic.

"WAHHH! Please don't kill me!" Falman wailed, tears streaming from his face.

"Four." Riza replied, cocking her gun.

"Guys!" Falman begged, turning to his comrades desperately.

Breda and Fuery ran in front of Falman, hands held up in surrender. "Hold it Lieutenant!" Breda exclaimed, his usual dead pan expression looking worried.

"Don't punish Falman! It was our idea, not his!" Fuery said.

Riza blinked and in a flash pulled out another gun, aiming it at both Breda and Fuery. "Okay then I'll just shoot all of you!" She stated calmly.

Alphonse watched the scene in horror. "Do you think we should interfere?" He asked turning to Ling, who sat backwards, arms crossed along the back of the chair, a big grin on his face.

"No way Al. This is just getting good." Ling commented airily, grabbing Breda's bag of chips and eating from it. Black Hayate, who was watching Ling eat and begging for food, let out small bark.

"See even he agrees!" Ling said, throwing the dog a chip.

"Ahhhh!" The three men yelled in terror. Fuery broke away from them, holding up his hands to Riza, his terrorized face trying to be brave.

"Look Lieutenant we're sorry but we only did it so the Colonel wouldn't hurt Winry!" Fuey explained hastily.

Riza blinked, lowering her gun slightly. That was not what she was expecting to hear. Seeing the guns, lowered, Feury became braver and continued his explanation.

"I mean I know she's our target and she did try to kill the Colonel but she's so young! And I'm sure she didn't mean it! I mean he did break up with her and well..." Fuery gave a nervous laugh. "You know how emotional we get when we're young and heart broken!"

Valman started weeping again, hands clutching his heart dramatically. "Only a monster like him can cause a beautiful angel like her to change to the dark side!"

"Yeah Mustang should of broke up with her the right way. By leaving a well written note and getting the hell out of town. That's what I do and I have yet to have a girl try to kill me." Breda stated blandly.

"Not helping Breda!" Feury snapped. He looked up at Riza with sad eyes. "It's not like we don't trust the Colonel but we just think he's wrong to want to capture Winry! I mean he was the adult, he should of known better!

The room was silent. Alphonse stared at the three, his eye's wide. Ling actually paused from his eating, a potato chip half way to his mouth. Riza's arms fell to her side, her guns hanging down loosely. She tilted her head at them, staring with curious eyes. "What are you three talking about?"

"Huh...you know...how Mustang was dating Winry and the reason she tried to kill him was because he dumped her and that's the reason she wants to kill him. Falman explained hesitantly.

Riza's face remained blank.

Breda nudged Fuery with his elbow. "Hey what if she didn't know? Kind of a crappy way to find out."

"You're right!" Fuery agreed, turning to Riza with sorrowful eyes. He grabbed both her hands in a comforting gesture. "I'm so sorry Riza! I know this must be difficult for you, but we're here to help."

"Are you all..." Riza began slowly, a vein popping on her head. "COMPLETE IDIOTS?!"The three men flinched back, not expecting such an outburst from her. "Didn't you read the reports I send you!?"

"Well no, we didn't need to. Havoc told us everything." Fuery explained in a whimper.

Riza's eye's widened slightly, before she hit her forehead with her hand. With irritation dripping from her voice, she muttered. "I am this close to shooting every person in this room."

Fuery held up his hands. "Relax Hawkeye! It's not like the Colonel is in any real danger. It's just Winry we're talking about! See?" Feury said, pointing to the mirror where it showed Roy still trying to snap his fingers, while Lust watched with a mildly amused expression.

"Yeah I'm sure Mustang can handle one little girl." Breda remark snarkly.

* * *

Lust took a murderous step towards Mustang, claws extending. Upon realizing trying to get his gloves to light up was futile, Roy glanced up at the alluring homunculis with a worried expression. Lust gave a low chuckle.

"Technical difficulties Mustang?"

He swiftly glanced up at her, sweat beginning to shine on his face. "None at all! Just giving you a chance to surrender!"

"How chivalrous of you Mustang. However..." Lust struck out her claws, aiming towards his neck. Chivalry will get you no where with me."

Roy took a step back, fear shining in his eyes as he faced the pointy blades of the seductress.

"I said I would look forward to the day when I would see your eye's wide with agony." Lust sneered, repeating her dying words with venom. "That day is today!" Lust snarled, blades flying towards Roy.

"COLONEL!" Riza yelled, from inside the mirror.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" From above Mustang, part of the ceiling collapsed as Edward flew down, landing in front of him. Clapping his hands and hitting them against the ground, a huge cement wall transmuted in front of the two men.

Both Ed and Roy jumped back in surprise as two bladed points cut through the rock. Ed turned to Roy, eyes blazing angrily.

"What the hell Mustang!? Your screwing up the plan!"

"Me!? I'm screwing it up?! You're the one who took my gloves!" Roy whispered back angrily.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't take you're damn gloves!"

"Well then who did!?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

* * *

Breda, Fuery, and Falman stood staring dumbstruck at the mirror, a look of horror on their faces.

"D..dd..id she just try to stab Mustang?" Fuery spluttered.

" .. her hands!?" Breda stuttered

"SHE'S A MONSTER!?" Falman wailed, hands clutching his face fearfully.

"Yes! You all didn't know?" Alphonse asked, quizzically. "Winry got possessed by the homunculis Lust and can now use all her abilities. Including being able to turn her hands into blades."

"You know for soldiers of the Amestris army, you three are rather slow on the uptake." Ling commented amusingly.

"So...that really isn't Winry?" Fuery asked confusedly.

"Well..." Alphonse hesitated, not sure of how to answer. However he was saved from answering by a furious Hawkeye.

"You three would know all that if you would of read the reports like I told you too!" Riza reminded them harshly.

"But Riza we..." Fuery began.

"Save it! We have bigger issues right now!" Riza said sharply, turning back to the mirror, where Edward and Roy were still crouched behind the wall of rock. They wouldn't be able to hide behind there for long. She growled to herself, hating that she couldn't help. "Please be careful out there." She quietly thought to herself.

* * *

" How the hell should I know!" Edward yelled, furious that Mustang would think he would do a stupid thing like take his gloves.

Before Roy could reply, the rock in front of them crumbled as Lust's claws sliced through it. The two men hastily rolled in opposite directions as the top part of the rock fell inward down to the spot where they had just hid moments ago.

As the dust cleared, they could see the lone figure of Lust staring at them. Her eye's widened slightly as they fell upon Edward, though her look of surprised was quickly hid.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise." Lust began, her voice becoming silky and smooth. "The Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists working together. Last time I left you two, you were both fighting like a bunch of dogs."

"No thanks to you." Roy muttered, remembering how she had caused the fight in the first place.

Lust shrugged her creamy shoulders, her smirk scandalizing. "It's not my fault you men are so easy to trick." Her gaze rested on Edward, who was staring at her intently, his golden gaze unwavering. "So Fullmetal you decided to team up with Mustang? I didn't think you liked meddling in affairs that didn't concern you or your brother."

" If what I've heard about you, Lust, is true. Then you have something that I want." Edward replied coldly. "And from what I can see, they seem to be correct. You have my friend Lust and I want her back!"

"So I guess Roy clued you into everything." Lust replied, tilting her head towards the Colonel. "Pity, I was having so much fun messing with your head."

"Yeah well he told me everything. I can't say I'm too pleased with you for taking my friend's body!"

"Just a friend you say?" Lust asked coyly.

A blush crept up on Edward's face. "Yes! Just a friend!" He yelled back.

"Hmmm right." Lust murmured sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Fullmetal, but we all have needs and wants. I _wanted_ to be alive again and to do that I _needed_ this body. Simple as that."

Edward clenched his automail fist tightly. "That's not following the rules of equivalent exchange Lust! If you want something you have to give just as much back. Your not giving anything back! You're nothing but a dirty thief!"

"Hmph the laws of equivalent exchange are rules followed by lowly humans." Lust stated, matter of factly. "Though I do agree with one of it's laws." She admitted, turning her gaze to Roy. "A life for a life. That's a rule I can live by. And I plan on following that rule to the end."

Seeing that Lust's menacing eyes were focusing on Mustang, Edward quickly ran in front of her blocking her from getting to the Colonel.. Lust frowned, starting to get irritated with the young blonde.

"Move Fullmetal." She ordered bluntly.

"No." Edward replied stubbornly.

Lust quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. " Oh does the little boy want me all to himself?" Lust cooed in a baby voice. "Sorry Fullmetal, but you already had your chance with me the other night. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Mustang I would like to finish." She made a move to go around him, but halted when Edward jumped in her way again.

"I'm. Not. Little!" Edward growled. "And I'm not going to let you kill Mustang!"

"I'm not playing Edward." Lust said, her voice loosing it's teasing air. "Get out of my way." She started, extending her claws and holding them up threateningly.

Edward took a step back, getting closer to Roy. Without taking his eyes off of Lust, he silently whispered. "Get out of here Mustang. I've got this."

"Edward are you sure about this?" Roy asked, the danger the boy was about to put himself in weighing

heavy on his shoulders.

"Just go!" Edward clapped his hands together. The ground beneath Roy surged forward, knocking him towards the wall where the hidden door was located.

"No!" Lust snarled, lunging forwards, ready to attack.

"I don't think so!" Edward yelled, hands hitting the ground. A second rock wall transmuted from the ground blocking Lust's path. She let out a furious growl as Roy disappeared from her sights.

* * *

_Dammit Fullmetal! You could of warned me!_ Roy thought angrily as the ground beneath him knocked him forward. Half stumbling, he had no choice but to run towards the hidden doorway. _But if she sees me, she'll know where everyone is hiding_. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Fullmetal had formed another rock wall, blocking Lust from seeing Roy. "Smart move Edward." Roy murmured. Running full pelt, he quickly pushed the wall open and slammed it shut, back leaning against it as he hit the floor, breathing heavily,

"Colonel!" Riza exclaimed, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine." Roy stated hoarsely, slowly getting up and making his way to the mirror. He was relieved to see that Lust looked around angrily, not knowing where the Colonel had disappeared to. He turned away, eyes glinting at the people in the small room. "But I can't say the same for the person who stole my gloves! Who ever it was is going to pay!"

"Well you don't have to look very far!" Ling exclaimed with a grin, pointing at the three military men . "They're right over there!"

"Ling!" Alphonses reprimanded.

"What!? It's true!" Ling replied indignantly.

"Eep!" the three men squeaked as the Colonel turned to them with cold eyes.

"Is it true you stole my gloves, men?" Mustang asked slowly, his tone low and dangerous. Breda and Falman pushed Fuery to the front and closer to Mustang. The small man cowered at the fury radiating off the Colonel.

"Well you see..." Fuery began, his voice shaking. "It's actually a funny story really! You see we..uh...kind of thought you had been dating Winry and when she tried to kill you for breaking up with her, we kind of felt bad for her and Edward because we all know they belong together! And we sort of wanted to help them! So we took your gloves so you wouldn't hurt her and maybe give Ed a chance to win her back!" The young soldier finished the explanation in a record speed, breathing heavily from lack of air.

Breda and Valman smiled nervously from behind Fuery. "You see boss, it was just a simple misunderstanding hehe." Breda added nervously. They all stared at their superior, hoping for forgiveness.

However Mustang looked like he was far from a forgiving mood. He had his eyes shut tightly and his hands balled up into fists. He opened his eyes, glaring daggers at the three soldiers. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M RUNNING A SOAP OPERA OVER HERE?!" Roy bellowed out angrily.

"Ah this is great!" Riza, Alphonse, and Lan Fan turned to Ling who was chowing down on chips, watching the scene with keen interest. He blinked noticing the stares his way. "What?! I love dramas!"

Roy continued his rant angrily. "And here I was worrying that you three were mad at me for something serious! What in the world put it in you imbeciles heads that I would be fooling around with a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!?"

"Take a wild guess sir." Riza said, who sat the table with the radio, listening to the exchange calmly.

Roy looked at her confusedly, until it dawned on him. A big cloud bubble appeared over the Colonel's head, where a chibi figure of Jean Havoc laughed from his hospital bed.

"Havoc..." Roy growled through clenched teeth, an angry vein popping up.

"Correct." Riza replied flatly.

Turning away from the three soldiers, he sat down next to Riza and put on a pair of head sets. "I'll deal with you all later. Right now we have bigger fish to fry." Feury, Breda and Falman let out a sigh of relief.

Leaning in closer to Roy, Riza quietly muttered. "Be easy on them okay? I think they really did have good intentions at heart."

Roy didn't reply, but she could tell his anger was fading. It was replaced by a determined focus as he flipped the dials on the radio. "Fullmetal do you read me?" He ordered.

Their was a moment of silence. Roy frowned, wondering if the connection had worked on the new device. However his worries vanished when he heard the a muffled. "Yeah" on the other line.

"I'm in Fullmetal. So do what you have to do. She's all yours." He didn't get a reply back, but Roy knew he heard. He turned to the people in the room. "Okay men, we may of started off with a rocky start, but this mission is still set to go. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone called out.

"Right." Roy returned to the screen where Edward and Lust stood facing each other. "Time to what you've got Fullmetal."

* * *

Edward watched Lust warily as she easily sliced through the rock wall. She stood for a moment, her eye's violent eyes blazing as they realized that Mustang had disappeared.

Al was right. Ed thought to himself bitterly. Those definitely weren't Winry's eyes. Ed's insides churned uncomfortable, his mind reeling at the notion that that this woman wasn't his childhood friend, but a vicious temptress with a hunger for bloodlust.

When she had first entered the cabin, Ed had spied on her from the attic where he had made a tiny hole for him to get a bird's eye view of the room below. There his heart leaped with joy at seeing Winry again. Despite what Al and Mustang had told him and what he himself had experienced, he still was having a hard time believing that girl right there wasn't his Winry.

He could make out her long golden hair, flowing down to her midriff. Her slender figure, stood proudly, showing off a perfectly flat belly and beautiful creamy skin, that was made even more noticeable by the two piece dress she wore. The dress he had transmuted for her when she jumped on top of him almost completely naked...

"Argh!" Edward shook his head, driving off any thoughts of the other night. He couldn't afford to get distracted. Not when Winry's life was at stake.

Could Winry really still be in there somewhere? Ed wondered, his mind replaying how Lust had so easily almost killed the Colonel. Could she really still be alive?

_What are you saying Ed?! Of course she's still alive! I can't give up, not now. Not when I promised Al..._

"Where's Mustang!?" Lust snarled, driving Edward from his thoughts. Ed shook his head, trying to focus.

"He's gone Lust." Ed said simply. "It's just you and me now."

"Nice try, but I know he's here somewhere." She extended her claws threateningly. "I'm warning you Fullmetal. Tell me where he is or I'll..."

"You'll what?!" Edward interrupted, angrily."I already know you can't kill me" He clapped a hand to his chest, eye's challenging her. "I'm one of your precious little sacrifices remember?"

Lust paused, lowering her claws and gazed at him with an unreadable expression. For a moment, Edward thought he might of pushed his luck too far. However, to his disbelief, Lust's claws slowly retracted and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Quite a clever boy you are Edward. " Lust commented. Though she was smiling, Edward noticed her eye's were still had a cold glimmer in them. "Almost too clever. If you don't watch it, knowing too much of the wrong information could just get you killed."

"Thanks for the advice." Edward remarked dryly. "But getting information is exactly what I'm here for."

"Oh really?" Lust sneered.

"Yes. I have questions for you Lust. Questions only you can answer."

Lust raised an eyebrow at him, her sneer still present. "And what exactly is it you wish to know?" Her voice held a hint of sarcasm, as if she already knew what he wanted.

"I want to know where Winry is!" Edward demanded boldly. His eye's burning as they glared at Lust.

She stared at him for a second before turning her head away, an annoyed look on her face. "How should I know where she is. She is dead after all."

"She's not dead Lust and you know it!" Edward yelled, his golden eye's shining angrily.

"No offense Fullmetal but I have better things to do than answer your silly questions." Lust sneered, about to walk past the young alchemist. She blinked in surprise when she found herself face to face with Edward, his automail arm transmuted into blade and the blade pointing right at her chest.

"You're not leaving Lust. Not until I get answers." Edward threatened, his blade gleaming in the light.

Instead of looking frightened, Lust merely looked amused. "I'm surprised Edward. I didn't think you had the guts to pull a blade at your little girlfriend." Edward inhaled sharply, his golden eyes widening. Using this small distraction to her advantage, she swiftly side kicked him, sending the boy flying to the ground. "Well that wasn't too hard." Lust commented airily. Walking towards where Mustang disappeared. "Now to find Mustang."

"You won't have to look too far." Edward grumbled, lifting himself off the ground. "GET HER COLONEL!" Edward screamed, looking at a point behind her.

Lust swiftly turned around, expecting to be faced with the flame alchemist. However, her eye's widened when she instead was met with the youngest Elric brother. His armored chest wide open and waiting. "What the..."

"GOTCHA!" Edward yelled, ramming into the girl and knocking her into Al's open chest. She yelped as she fell into his hollow metal body. As soon as she was in, Al slammed it shut.

"Now Brother!" Alphonse said urgently. Edward clapped his hands, hitting them against his brother's cool chest. There's was static of blue electricity and then it disappeared, leaving Al's armor a darker color and with a some what duller sheen.

"There! Try getting out of that Lust." Edward muttered, removing his hands from the armor.

"Do you think it'll hold?" Al asked, worriedly.

"It should. I transmuted you're armor's metal to a carbon substitute. Just like Greed was able to do to his body." Edward explained. "It might make it more difficult for you to move around though. This is a lot more heavier material than what your used to."

"Oh I don't mind. As long as we have Winry. That's all that's matters." Alphonse commented.

* * *

Back in the room, the Breda stared at the brother's skeptically.

"That's it? That was their plan? To trap her inside of Al's armor?" Breda remarked with contempt. "Seems sort of simple to me."

"It is kind of unique, even for the Elric brother's standards." Roy commented, not taking his eyes off the screen. "But trapping her was only the easy part. The hard part will be getting the information we need from her."

"Colonel shouldn't we be helping them?" Fuery asked. "I mean if it's information we need, you've always been the best at interrogating people."

"I promised the boys I would stay out of it. This is their mission. We're only here to help out when needed." Roy lifted up his hand, staring at the flame alchemist symbol on his newly returned gloves. "Besides, I don't think the Elrics would be happy with me using certain interrogating techniques on their friend."

"Is Winry really still in that monster somewhere." Valman asked, staring at the mirror fearfully.

Roy's black eyes' gleamed sharply. "That is what we plan on finding out."

Out of now where, they heard a loud gasp in the back of the room, where Ling and Lan Fan sat. All eye's turned to look at them. Ling was staring at Lan Fan with a concerned expression. Her face looked pale and her eye's were widened with panic.

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked, his voice abnormally serious.

"There's an other homunculus! He's coming in now!" Lan Fan reported distressingly.

"Another homunculus?" Roy repeated. "Which one..."

"Sir!" Riza called out urgently. "Look!"

Roy turned and to his horror saw the large figure of Gluttony emerging from the doorway. Edward and Alphonse had their backs turned towards the monster, so they were unaware of his presence. Roy grabbed the radio mike, yelling into it. "EDWARD BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

"She's not moving in there. You don't think we hurt her did you?" Alphonse asked, holding arms in front of his chest protectively.

"I doubt it." Edward said, leaning his head against Al's stomach, listening. It was true, he could hardly hear any movement inside. Was she giving up? Frowning, Edward gently used his knuckles to knock against the metal. "Yo Lust you awake in there? Lust...ARHGHH! Edward yelped, grabbing his ear painfully as Roy's urgent yell and static filled his head. "Damn it Mustang! Are you trying to blow my ear drums.!"

Al looked down at his brother with concern. "Are you okay brother?"

"Yeah I think so." Edward muttered distractedly. "I wonder what the Colonel was trying to say..."

"BROTHER BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?" Edward quickly turned his head and stared in horror as he came face to face with the smiling face of Gluttony. The huge homunculis glared down at the alchemist, his teeth bared angrily and drool running down his mouth.

"WHERE'S MY LUST!?" Gluttony roared, swinging his gigantic hand at Edward. Ed ducked his head, barely missing the giant fist and dodged to the side, transmuting his hand into a blade in the process.

"She's not yours anymore Fatty!" Edward said, banishing his blade at the monster. Gluttony glared at him, his beady eyes filled with fury. However, his nose twitched, and he turned his attention to Alphonse.

"You have her." Gluttony snarled, his nose picking up her scent.

"Gluttony don't do this!" Alphonse begged, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight with Winry in his chest.

"Me want Lust!" Gluttony cried, charging at the suit of armor. He was met by a rock column smashing into this side, knocking him against the wooden wall.

"Not gonna happen!" Edward stated, having created the rock column to stop him. Gluttony smashed the rock with his fist, making it crumble and freeing him. Blood dripped from his mouth and red static lit up his body as the gash on his head began to heal. He charged at Edward, letting out an furious growl.

Edward got into a fighting stance, his hands ready to perform alchemy. Suddenly, he heard a yell from Alphonse.

"BROTHER SHE'S ESCAPING!"

Edward turned away from Gluttony and stared at his brother, disbelief on his face. Alphonse's whole body was shaking and his brother had both hand's on his chest, trying desperately to keep it closed. Ed's eyes widened in horror as three blades emerged from Al's chest.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse's cried, fear lacing his voice.

"Hold on Al! I'm coming! I..." Edward didn't complete his sentence. Gluttony's humongous arm had swung and connected with Edward' gut, flinging him against the wooden wall of the cabin. Edward grunted in pain, the force of the blow making it hard for him to catch his breath. He fell to the ground weakly and he suddenly felt a heavy weight fall on his back. Looking up, he saw that Gluttony had both of his giant hands on top of him, pinning him down.

"Fullmetal?! Are you okay?" he heard Mustang's voice ask in his head. Edward didn't reply. He quickly turned his attention back to his brother, who still had three blades sticking out of his chest.

"No!" Edward cried feebly, as the blades made a slicing motion, cutting the armor horizontally. Ed watched in horror as his brother was totally split in half, his top head and upper chest falling to the ground on one side and his legs and lower waist following on the other. "AL!"

Lust stepped out of the rubble, carelessly dusting her self off lightly as if she had just did a simple walk in the park.

"You Fullmetal. I'm really getting sick of these little games you like to play." Lust remarked dryly. She smiled at seeing Gluttony had Edward pinned down, totally trapped. "Nice work Gluttony. I see you have our little sacrifice in time out."

Edward ignored Lust's comment, his eye's still staring in horror at his brother's remains. "Al! Come on speak to me!" his voice rising in panic.

A small voice spoke up. "I'm okay brother...I'm sorry I failed. I just couldn't hold her..."

"Quite a pathetic attempt." Lust remarked, watching the brotherly exchange with contempt. "My blades can cut through anything, even through the toughest metals." She turned to Gluttony, her face serious. "Keep the little boy out of my way." She ordered, turning her back to them.

"Hey where are you going?!" Edward yelled out, struggling to lift his head to stare at her.

She turned back to him with an annoyed look. "Where do you think? I'm going to find Mustang. I'm going to find him even if I have to tear this place down piece by piece." She extended her blades out for emphasis. She turned away from him again. "You just stay there and be a good little boy till I get back."

With a snarl,Edward managed to free one of his hands and he elbowed Gluttony's arm on his back. Yelping in pain, Gluttony released enough pressure so Edward could get his other hand free. Clapping his hands, he send out a rock fist that smashed into Gluttony's face, knocking him completely off of the boy.

Running towards Lust, he grabbed her arm, holding her back from going any further. "No Lust! I'm not letting you go!"

"What is your deal Fullmetal!?" Lust snarled, trying to pull her arm free from him. "Why are you so determined to stop me?! Did Roy decide to replace Hawkeye with you as his new personal body guard?!"

"I'm not doing this for Mustang! I'm doing this for Winry!" Edward yelled, glaring at the blonde woman. "I could care less what you do to that bastard! What I care about is you using Winry's body to kill. Winry's no murderer and as long as I'm here she's never going to be."

Lust stared at him, her violet eye's studying him. "You do realize Edward, that I'm not Winry."

"I know that." Edward replied, his voice cold. "But that doesn't mean that she isn't in there somewhere. She's still alive. I can feel it. And I'm not going to stop until I prove that." His golden eyes' stared at her steadily, not wavering in the slightest, proving his determination.

For a moment, Lust simply stared at him. But then to the amazement of everyone in the room, she laughed. Her cold laugh echoed around the room, sending a chill to everyone. Edward gritted his teeth, not particularly liking being mocked. As Lust's laughter ceased, she gazed at Edward with twinkling eyes.

"Oh Fullmetal you are something else." Lust said teasingly. "I have to admit, I'm impressed by your devotion. You don't see that in many men these days." She put her hands on her hips, her attitude becoming flirtatious. "I'll make you a deal, Fullmetal. As you can see we're at a stand still. With me not being allowed to kill you and you not wishing to hurt me, due to the fact you think your little girlfriend is still alive.

"SHE'S NOT MY..." He stopped half way when Lust's blade came inches from his face.

"As I was saying..." Lust continued, her smirk growing. "We both want something from each other. I want Mustang and you want answers." She removed her claw, crossing her arms in front of her chest and giving him a challenging look. "So here's the deal. We have a battle and who ever is the first to immobilize the other wins."

Edward golden gaze, stared at her uncertainly. What was going on here? Why the sudden change of heart? Just a second ago she looked like she was angry at him, but now the look she was giving him almost seemed like she was testing him in some way. But why? She had to have some sort of trick up her sleeve. Her violet eye's gazed into his, waiting for his answer. "So if I win, you'll give me whatever I want?" He clarified.

"That's what I said." Lust replied, smirking. "And if I win..." Her smiled evilly. "You let me have my way with Mustang."

"Fine with me." Edward answered, sounding like he could care less. He heard an angry buzzing coming from his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FULLMETAL!? YOU CANT GAMBLE MY LIFE LIKE THAT!"

Edward ignored him.

"Brother! Don't do this! It's too dangerous! Let me help!" Alphonse called out, his voice distressed by the notion of Edward fighting by himself.

Gluttony walked up to Lust. He gave Edward a ticked off look, his teeth bared angrily. "Me help fight too." Lust and Edward stared at each other for a moment and then back to their partners.

"You sit this one out Gluttony." Lust ordered silkily. " I won't be needing your assistance for this fight."

"But Lust!" Gluttony whined.

"No, Gluttony." Lust said, her tone final. Gluttony plopped on the ground, sucking his finger in a pouting manner.

Edward walked over to Alphonse. Clapping his hands together, he returned his brother back to his original shape. He looked up at his brother, his face serious.

"You too Al. I'm fighting this one alone."

"But Ed!"

"No buts Al." Edward said sternly, glaring at his brother. "Your in no condition to fight anyway." Before turning away, he quietly added. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her."

Alphonse sighed, knowing it was no use to talk his brother out of it. "Okay brother be careful." Watching his brother walk back towards Lust, Al plopped himself down next to Gluttony.

"So I guess we meet again eh?" Al commented, trying to be friendly to the homunculis. Gluttony huffed, turning his back to him.

"Me don't talk to Metalhead." Gluttony muttered childishly.

"Nice to see you too." Al muttered back.

* * *

"I don't like this." Roy remarked darkly. "I don't like this one bit. What is Fullmetal doing excepting a challenge like that. It's obviously a trap!"

" It's not like he has many other options to choose from." Riza commented.

"Well at least we know she isn't going to kill him." Fuery added, trying to look on the bright side. "She said so herself that she couldn't because he's a sacrifice."

"What exactly is a sacrifice anyway." Valman asked, his eyes questioning. "Are they talking about a god-like sacrifice or something."

"We're not exactly for sure." Roy admitted. "All we know is that Edward and Alphonse are both ones and that these homunculus need them alive."

"Well that's one worry off our shoulders." Breda commented.

"She may not kill him, but she must have something planned." Irritation leaked from Mustang's voice. "I really hope Edward knows what he's doing!"

* * *

Edward and Lust faced each other, both getting in a fighting stance.

"Okay Fullmetal." Lust began, her voice as smooth as silk. "Remember all you have to do is stop me." Her hands traveled from her chest and down her sides. Edward felt heat rise up in him, as his eyes followed her hands. "Simple as that."

"Right." Edward replied gruffly. Lust smirked, alright noticing his discomfort.

"Since I'm feeling generous today. I'll let you make the first move." Lust said, lowering her hands and standing perfectly still. Edward hesitated, not sure what he should do. Lust narrowed her eyes, looking at him teasingly. " What's wrong Fullmetal? Scared?"

Growling slightly, Edward charged at her and tried to grab her around the middle. Lust easily dodged to the side, bringing her elbow down on Edward's skull.

"OW!" Edward yelped, clutching his head painfully.

"A little slow there tiger." Lust's grin widened as Edward's eyes turned white with anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Edward continued to try grab a hold of Lust, who dodged him with cat-like reflexes.

"I didn't say any of that. Though it is true you are rather puny." She expertly jumped out of the way as a transmuted rock hand that tried to grab her from behind. She flip over it, slicing the fingers off of it easily. Ed growled loudly, Lust's taunts ringing in his ears. "Come on now! I would of guessed because of your small size, your speed would be a little better than this."

As Edward ran toward her, she jumped into the air. While there, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed, knocking him forward to the ground. She landed nimbly back on her feet.

"Tell me Fullmetal? Why is it being called short bothers you so much?" She ducked as Edward swung his fist toward her. "I mean I know your small, but your not THAT small." She spun gracefully, avoiding Edward tirade of kicks. He stopped, panting from trying to capture the nimble homunculis.

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING SO I CAN CATCH YOU!" Edward shouted, shaking a fist at her.

"Which makes me wonder..." Lust continued, ignoring Edward's furious outburst. "If this whole short tirade is some sort of metaphor for another part of your body, not just your height..."

Before Edward's brain could comprehend what she just said, she ducked down as he swung his arm to grab her and, as fast as lightning, her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his crotch area with her deadly hands...

The whole world seemed to stop completely. Edward froze in mid movement, his eye's bulging slightly and his face turning a unnatural blueish color.

"Gah..uh...ah..." Were the only syllables that he could utter as claws wrapped around his manhood.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back room, all hell had broke loose...

Roy grabbed the mike, yelling as loudly as possible into it. "Whatever you do Fullmetal DO NOT MOVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU EVER WANT TO KEEP YOUR MANHOOD DON'T MOVE! THAT'S AN ORDER!

"Oh God! Oh God! What do we do?! What do we do!?" Fuery shrieked, clutching his face in a panick.

"Why bother? He's as good as gone anyway." Breda stated bluntly. "Once a woman has a hold of that. It's all over for you."

"He was so young!" Falman wailed, tears running down his face. "I bet he never even figured out how to use it yet!" He grabbed the mike from Mustang, wailing into it. "No matter what happens Chief, we'll always think of you as a man!"

Fuery stole the mike from him. "Don't say that!" He began to speak into the mike to Ed. "Don't worry Chief! Everything will be okay! Just don't panic! DON'T PANIC!"

"You're panicking!"

"I'm not panicking!"

"Give me that!" Ling said, grabbing the mike from the two fighting men. "Edward, this is Ling speaking. I just want to let you know that is of the highest importance that you prevent your manhood from being violently and painfully cut off. I may be a master of courtship but there's only so much I teach you without your dic..."

"That's enough!" Riza said, taking the mike from the young prince. "Don't you boys think you're over reacting just a tad too much." She was met by many glares from the men in the room.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, no offense but this situation is a little beyond your expertise." Roy remarked briskly, taking the mike from Riza. He paused for a second, thinking. "Or is it?" Roy wondered, giving Riza a scrutinizing stare.

"Oh for goodness sake! If he's in that much danger let's forget about the signal and just go out and help him!" She got up and made her way to the door.

"NOOOO!" All the men yelled, tackling Riza to the ground.

Riza glared at them angrily. "What now?!"

"You can't go out there Hawkeye!" Fuery explained fearfully. "Any sudden movements might provoke her and then..." He made a slicing motion with his hand.

"Yeah, in situations like this is just best to sit back and hope for the best." Breda added calmly.

"Besides if we go out there she might use her evil techniques on us!" Ling added darkly. All the men in the room glanced down at their own private areas, shuddering.

" For God's sake!" Riza exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

* * *

"Brother!" Alphonse cried in panic. However he made no move to help, staying perfectly still. He may have lived without a body for a number of years, but he still knew how important THAT part of the body was.

Next to him, Gluttony was rolling on the floor laughing and pointing a pudgy finger at the unfortunate Elric brother. "Hahaha Lust got Fullmetal! Lust gonna slice him up good and get Gluttony a snack! Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Alphonse said, defending his brother.

"YES IS! AHAHA!"

Amid all the chaos, Edward stood completely still, beads of sweat trailing down his face. His mind seemed to have gone completely blank, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Who cared about a stupid Philosopher's stone? Or alchemy! No the only think that mattered in the world was removing those potential blades from that one small crucial area of his body. Never in Edward's life had he fully appreciated just how delicate his manhood was and how easily it can be cut away from him...literally.

He gulped, braving a look down at the woman who had a hold of his jewels.

Lust was staring up at him with an almost cat-like grin. Giving Ed's member a quick squeeze that made him let out a small squeak, her grin grew wider. Her violet eye's looked up at his area approvingly.

"Well Edward, I guess I was wrong. It looks like the old saying is true. Big things do come in small packages!"

A really awkward silence followed this statement.

Not caring anymore, Edward quickly pulled away, scurrying away as fast as he could until he got to the opposite wall. He leaned against it, wheezing heavily and clutching his chest with his hand as if he was having a mini panic attack. His whole body felt like it was on fire, the heat making his face turn a dark red. The room was silent, the only sound being Edward's heavy breaths.

Roy's voice buzzed to life in his head. He sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter while also trying to sound concerned. "Are you...heheh...alright Fullmetal? Hahehe...Everything...hehe...still there?! Hahah!"

Alphonse was also concerned, though his concern was actually real. "Brother!" He called out. "Are you okay!? Brother!? BROTHER!"

"I'M FINE AL!" Edward yelled back frustratedly, his voice cracking as he answered, like a twelve year old boy.

Lust stood up, her amused grin not leaving her face. "You alright Edward?" She asked sweetly. "That didn't bother you did it?"

As Edward's breathing returned to normal, he turned to face her, his face burning a bright red color. He pointed an angry finger at her, his golden eye's glaring.

"Yooouuuu!" Edward snarled, finger shaking.

Lust tilted her head to the side innocently. "Yeeeessss?"

"Don't...do that...again...EVER!" Edward choked out, his blush growing more profound.

"Why so upset? Technically I just gave you a compliment." Lust replied, snidely. "If you rather, I can take it back and shorten it for you." She held up her hands, blades extended threateningly. "Then you'll really have something to be mad about."

"That's enough!" Ed yelled, his embarrassment forgotten as he ran back into the battle.

"Here we go again." Lust sneered in a bored tone. Edward's hands clapped together, transmuting several rock bars to to rise up and surround her, trying to form a cage. With a lazy flick of her wrists, she sliced right through them.

"Really Edward I expected more from the youngest state alchemist in Amestris." Lust remarked as she dodged several more of his advances. "Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not holding back!" Edward argued, sending another rock hand to grab her.

"I'm not very impressed." Lust waited for the hand to get close, it's palmed raised towards her. Then she swiped, cutting off all five fingers of the hand, making the whole structure tumble. She grinned wickedly at him. "It's like you're not even trying to save your little Winry."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Edward hollered angrily, his automail fist coming at her unexpectedly. Lust's eyes widened and without thinking she held up her hand, meeting the his fist midway. A sickening crack sounded.

"No!" Edward whispered, He backed away, his mind numb as he saw what he had done. Winry's arm hung limb at her side, the force of his punch having broke her shoulder blade.

Lust looked more annoyed that in pain. She merely shrugged, her shoulder cracking back in place as bright red electricity sparked from where the stone was healing the wound. She tilted her head towards Edward.

"Not too bad Fullmetal, that one actually did some damage." She blinked, confused by the look of horror on Edward's face. Then her eye's widened when she realized what was going on. She gave out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh I see what's going on. You thought I was actually hurt. Is that why you've been holding back on me? I guess Mustang failed to elaborate on a few things. Allow me to explain."

Lust moved her hands up to her chest, right above the ouroboros over her breasts. Edward stared, not sure what she was up to, until he saw her claws extend out and cut into her flesh.

"NO DON'T! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Edward screamed, his eye widened in fear for Winry.

Lust didn't respond but pulled her flesh apart, revealing a pulsing red philosopher's stone. She smirked at the look of astonishment on the alchemist's face. "Relax Fullmetal. As you can see I'm perfectly fine." She pointed a claw at the stone. "I know you know what this is. The stone is the life force for all us homunculus. It allows us to regenerate whenever we are wounded, making us almost impossible to kill. Its powers even work for this pathetic human body."

She closed her chest, her body illuminated by the red sparks that healed the tear. She grinned wickedly at Edward, her violet eye's taunting. "It's funny isn't it? The two things you most desire all together as one." She chuckled darkly. "Life can be so unfair."

Edward's eyes darkened, his fist shaking angrily. "I don't care about that stupid stone." He growled out, his voice shaking with anger. "That stone is nothing but a curse, made up of human souls that were killed mercilessly. It makes me sick to know that that thing is anywhere near Winry's body!"

"You should be thanking me Fullmetal. Now that I have her body, she will be forever young, beautiful, and strong. She will be among the great, no longer having to worry about human whims such as aging and death."

"Why would I thank you!? As far as I see your doing nothing but making her a monster like you!" Edward yelled.

In a flash, her blades struck, slicing at Edward's chest, ripping his shirt and leaving three long cuts along his chest. Edward bend over, his teeth clenched in pain. Her hands sprung back to normal, some of Edward's blood dripping from her hands. She smiled evilly, licking a drop of blood from her finger.

"You better watch what you say Fullmetal. I may not be able to kill you but you'll be surprised by just how much pain a human can live through." She held up her claws threateningly towards him.

Still holding his chest, Edward lifted his head up, his eye burning. "Like I give a damn. I don't care about any of your stupid threats." He uncrossed his arms, revealing the bleeding scratches. He stood up tall, facing her. " I'm not going to give up. Not until I get what I want!"

"And what exactly is that?" Lust whispered tauntingly. "Winry? She's gone Edward. I'm the only thing that's left."

"ARGHHH!" Edward screamed, transmuting his hand into a deathly blade and running at her. Lust bladed hand shot out, trying to meet Edward. Edward dodged to the side, missing those blades and coming closer to her. Frowning, she quickly struck out with her other hand, expecting her claws to slice right through his automail arm.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed in the room. Edward's blade and Lust's bladed hands struck each other, neither giving in. Lust's eye's widened, shock written on her face. Her blades were suppose to be able to cut right through his metal! What was going on?

Edward seemed to sense her confusion. Though he struggled to keep Lust's blades at bay, a cocky grin appeared on his face. " I think this proves that Winry's really is still alive in there." He said, his bicep muscles bulging under the strain.

"What are you blabbering about Fullmetal?" Lust snided, anger and confusion relevant in her words.

Edward's golden eyes shone proudly as he explained. "This automail here was made by Winry. She put her heart and soul into making this machinery with those hands your fighting with. If she really is still alive in there, I doubt she would want her creation to be destroyed by those same hands." Edward flung his blade, knocking Lust's hands aside. The two back away from each other panting.

Lust's eyes looked disturbed by this information, though the rest of her body language remained taunt for battle.

"Hmm interesting theory, but I doubt it's going to do anything to help you win this battle." Lust's eyes' narrowed threateningly, her claws gleaming. "I still have the upper hand here."

"You know I'm right Lust." Edward rebuked, his blade pointing at her.

Lust gave a menacingly grin. "Well then let's put your theory through the test Fullmetal!"

* * *

Edward's eyes widened as she launched herself at him, swiping with her blades. For most of the battle he had been on the offensive, but now he was finding himself increasing his defense, trying to block out her deadly claws.

Ed quickly ducked as she made a swipe for his head, however he wasn't prepared for her to send a kick flying at his chest. He grunted loudly as it connected, knocking him backwards. He fell flat on his back. For a moment he lay there, before his eye's widened and he rolled out of the way as the blades came from above, striking where his head had been. He slammed his hands to the ground, a rock wall rising and blocking another strike from her.

Lust frowned, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. _Why was Fullmetal still holding back?_ She knew he was stronger than this. But yet he still focused all his energies on countering and making petty rock shields. What was wrong with him? Didn't he realize this fight was going no where? She might as well finish it now and get it over with.

She flicked off another strike from his blade, sparks flying as the blades bounced off each other. Why didn't she finish this fight? Her eye's followed Edward, she watched as his eye's burned with a powerful determination, his body set to fight to the end.

His words echoed in her head. "_**But that doesn't mean that she isn't in there somewhere. She's still alive. I can feel it. And I'm not going to stop until I prove that!**_" _How far was he willing to go for that girl?_ Lust wondered, looking at Ed's burning eyes.

Lust suddenly remembered those same eyes, filled with horror, as he stared at her broken arm from earlier. She narrowed her eyes, her frown thinning. _ So he was still scared of hurting her._ _ How pathetic. _Lust thought to herself. She grinned wickedly. _It's time to put this body to some good use and show Edward exactly how to win a fight." _

"You know Fullmetal this battle is really starting to bore me." Lust sneered, blades swiping at him quickly. Edward, face concentrated, walked backwards, countering the strikes with his automail blade. "I don't get why you keep fighting back. You know your not going to beat me."

"You don't know that Lust!" Edward growled, his fighting becoming more sloppy even as he spoke.

"Oh but I do." Lust said menacingly. "This fight was over before it even began." She brought her blades down on him hard. Though he countered it, the force of the impact made him skid backwards several feet. "You see Edward, I have my own method of winning."

"And what's that?" Edward asked annoyingly.

"You should know." She teased. "You're staring right at it!"

Edward scowled, his movements becoming more sloppy the angrier and more flustered he got. Lust smiled wickedly, an idea popping in her head. She quickly aimed her fingers downward, claws flying towards Edwards nether regions again.

Edward's eyes widened and both his hands instantly went down to protect that area. Lust's claws stopped inches from it, an humorous smile on her face. "Gotcha." She teased and with a lightning like reflexes she used her other hand to punch Edward head.

Ed stumbled but didn't fall, his eye's burning with anger at the cheap shot. But before he could call her out on it, he gasped as all her blades flew towards him, too close now to dodge or block.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled from the sidelines, fearing his brother was about to be impaled.

Edward covered his face with his hands, waiting for the impact. He heard a slicing noise, but felt no pain. Opening his eyes, he saw Lust standing with her hands on her hips, smiling amusingly.

"Huh?" Edward asked, confused. He looked down at his body and saw to his amazement that Lust's blades did nothing but slice up his shirt, making it fall to the ground, leaving him bare chested. "HEY!" Edward cried indignantly. "What the hell Lust!? What did you do that for?"

Lust shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. With all this fighting going on it felt a little warm in here. I have to say, I'm enjoying the view." She replied, she eyes' twinkling mischievously as she eyed his muscular chest and well toned abs. Edward's face flushed red at her noticeable she-wolf stares.

"Cut it out Lust! I'm getting tired of your dirty tricks!" Edward yelled, angrily.

Lust quirked an eyebrow at him, amusement written on her face. "Dirty tricks? That's a pretty bold way of putting it." She sauntered closer to him, her hips swaying left and right. Edward took a cautious step back, his eyes watching her. "A normal person would say the use ofyour alchemy is a dirty trick." Edward's eyes never left hers, as she slowly circled him like a sleek cat about to pounce on her prey. "But we both know it's just an excuse. Me and you are just playing our strengths. Yours is alchemy, while mine is..." Her eye lids lowered, creating a come hither look that made Edward heat up uncomfortably. "Well you get the point. It's not my fault you get flustered by this body."

Edward backed away from her quickly, a blush tinging his cheeks. "I'm not flustered!"

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind me making things a little more equal here." Lust brought her hands up to the back of her neck, her fingers playing with the knot of cloth that held her small red top on. "Since your now fighting shirtless I think I'll follow suit as well."

"AAAAGGHHHHH! NOOOO!" Edward screamed, blood dripping from his nose. He clapped his hands and send a rock column flying towards her. She stood still, the column flying past her, missing her by several feet. She gave him a taunting smirk.

"You see that Fullmetal? You're never going to win a fight against me if you keep letting small things like that bother you." She cocked her hips, her voice becoming serious. "To beat Lust you can't be afraid of it."

"I'm not scared of you!" Edward replied, his face turning red, whether it be from anger or embarrassment is anyone's guess.

"I didn't say you were scared of me but you are scared of lust." Lust explained, her expression becoming foreboding. "Tell me Edward, why is feeling lust considered such a bad sin? Everyone feels it, even you Fullmetal." She said, her gaze boring into him. "It's a natural emotion. And Lust isn't just about sex. Lust is more of desire. A desire for anything, whether it be love or revenge. It's desire so great, that you'll do anything to achieve it. Such as my lust to kill Mustang. Even you're determination to save your little friend is fueled by lust. You may deny it but it's there. I can see it. Every time those golden eye's stare at this body, I see them burning with an intensity greater than you can imagine.

She turned her violet eye's to his gold ones, his golden eye's burning darkly. "Those eyes, they never stray away from the prize do they Edward? Believe it or not, they're filled with lust, a desire for Winry."

The two stood staring at each other, lost in each other gazes. Edward was the first to look away, his face burning red. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." He muttered, averting his eyes from her.

"Don't believe me Edward?" Lust remarked quietly. "Fine. But if you're not going to admit to your own emotions I don't see no need to continue this battle. You might as well give up. A battle is fueled by the desires to win, if you don't even know why you're fighting in the first place, you'll never beat me." She flipped her blonde, distastefully at him. "You just fighting for nothing and being a waste of my time."

Lust watched as Edward stared at her, taking in her words. She could feel the emotions he was battling within himself.

"I'm fighting because I made a promise to someone." Edward said quietly, his stare hardening. He raised his blade up, getting back into a fighting stance. " And I plan on keeping that promise, no matter what."

Lust remained quiet, her gaze penetrating Edward. She tilted her head at him. "Tell me Edward, have you ever made love with someone before?"

Edward fell to the ground, anime style. When he got back up, his face was fuming, steam rising from his head. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" he roared at her.

"Just answer the question."

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"That's a no then." She stated flatly.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"You didn't have to." Lust replied, grinning.

"Why do you want to know about that anyway!?" Edward asked, his blushing growing.

Lust gave him a 'you're such an idiot' look. "Because Fullmetal if you really want to beat me you're gonna have to change you're technique. Fighting and sex are a lot alike. . Both require concentration, focus, and the use of partners. If one knows how to do one, then you'll be able to do the other."

"That sounds like a load of crap!" Edward commented acidly.

"Oh you think so." Lust said, her voice becoming low and seductive. She took a slow step towards Edward. His eye's widened and he lifted his blade up to her, in case she attacked. However, she just walked past, circling him like a vulture, her eye's watching him seductively. "For both, the beginning is always the roughest part. Just like with making love, a fight starts out slow and steady, each opponent studying their partner." Instinctively Edward followed suit. Without taking their eye's away, they both circled each other, their steps matching each other perfectly. "It's a time for observing, testing your partners abilities to see their weaknesses and how much experience they may have."

"It's only after this stage, once the opponents have become familiar with each other, does the action truly begins!"

With that said, Lust and Edward both collided with each other, blade against blade. "When in the throes of passion, each partner fights for dominance, always trying to get in that glorious position of control." She thrust Edward away, making them both separate. Edward quickly ran to her. She spun and dodged him, send a kick his way that send him tumbling to to the ground.

She swiftly went down towards him and before he could do anything, she grabbed him by his golden braid, pulling his face close to hers, speaking in a velvety smooth voice. "For who ever is in control, gains the most pleasure out of the experience." Her seductive smirk, grew more menacing. "As you can see Edward, when it comes to both activities, I like to be in control!"

* * *

If one would walk into the back room, they would find all the men the room with their faces glued to the two-way mirror, their expressions dazed and mouths hanging slightly open. Almost like a group of men watching a football game...but a football game with two half naked teens duking it out while also discussing the various aspects of sex and fighting...yeah...

"This is the best thing, I've ever watched...ever!" Falman muttered dazely, his eyes glued to the mirror.

Though Fuery was also staring, his eyes still looked rather uncomfortable. "I don't know guys. This seems like it's getting a little bit too personal...maybe we should quit watching?"

"Are you crazy! This is amazing!" Ling commented cheerfully, eating through his third bag of chips. "We never see entertainment like this in Xing! Do we Lan Fan?"

"No master. We don't" Lan Fan answered flatly. "Thank god..." She murmured quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing my lord."

"And what's more! We know she has a philosopher's stone!" Ling shrilled in a sing-song voice. "Wasn't it just beautiful how she opened her chest up like that!?"

"Yeah...beautiful." Breda muttered, thinking of her chest in a totally different way. He blinked for a second, looking back at the young prince. His expression turned angry as he realized the prince had been eating HIS CHIPS the whole time! "Hey those are my chips!" he yelled, making move to grab them from Ling. He immediately was met by a kunai pointing at his face. "Uhhh...never mind."

Riza glared at Roy, who like his men, also had his eyes' glued to the mirror, a slightly dazed look on his face. She popped him on the head with the end of her pistol.

"What!?" he protested, rubbing his sore head.

"Do something! Edward's getting his ass kicked out there! Aren't you suppose to be giving him advice!?"

"Well what do you want me tell him?! Stop getting your ass kicked?!"

"She's messing with his head! Tell him to stop listening to her and focus or actually go out there and help him!"

Roy glared at her. "Lieutenant you you'll I can't! I made a promise to Fullmetal to stay out of it unless he gave us a signal to help."

"Does getting his ass kicked count as a signal?" Breda asked sarcastically.

Ling raised his hand up in the air, bouncing up and down. "Oh!Oh! I know what you can do! Tell Edward to make Lust get closer to the mirror!" Ling asked, like a excited school boy.

"I second that notion!" Breda commented.

"Me too!" Valman said, quickly raising his hand also

"Uhh..me three!" Fuery said, copying his comrades.

"Looks like you're outvoted Lieutenant." Roy commented, smirking teasingly at her. He received another hit to the head.

"I'll be taking the mike now." Riza said calmly, stealing the head set from Roy.

"Yes ma'am." Roy moaned weakly, his head falling to the table top, his eyes nothing more than dizzy swirls.

* * *

"Edward! Do you hear me? Edward listen, you have to focus! Don't let what she says get to you! She's doing that on purpose! Edward?" Riza voice called into his head. However, at the moment, having Lust manhandling him like stupid doll, Ed was in no mood to answer the lieutenant.

"Arghh!" Edward yelled, swinging his blade behind him. He cut the end of his braid, making his hair flow loose and cascade down his back. He quickly stood up, preparing for her next move. His breathing was coming out more ragged, exhaustion starting to have effect on him. However, his eyes still burned determinedly, not willing to give in.

Lust knew it was time to end this. "Since you're obviously new to this. Let me give you a few pointers."

As Edward ran towards her, she ducked about to cut his side. However, he dodged and bought his muscular arm around her chest, trying to pin her dangerous arms to down to her side. Despite his tight hold on her, Lust could feel his muscles were not using all the the strength they possessed. He was still going easy on her.

"Whether it comes to love making or fighting, it's still all the same." Lust drawled out, Edwards arms tightning around her. "It does no good if one partner isn't giving it all he's got!" She moved her head forward and then slammed it as hard as she could back, head butting Edward in the forehead.

"Ah!" Edward cried, stars dancing in his eyes. Though he didn't let go, his arms loosened and Lust was able to elbow him roughly in the side. Pushing away, she lurged forward and swiftly turned back around, grabbing Edwards arm and throwing him over her shoulder. He fell to the ground with a sickeningly thud that echoed in the room.

On the side lines, Alphonse covered his face trying to block out his brother's painful beats by Lust. "Oh no! I can't watch!"

Gluttony on the other hand was clapping his large hands like a kid at the circus, laughing and smiling. "Lust gonna win! Lust gonna win! She beat Fullmetal up good!"

"Just you wait! Brother will come through! He's always does!"

"Naw ah! Lust gonna win! Fullmetal is dead!"

"No brother is gonna win!" Alphonse argued, face coming close to Gluttony.

"No Lust!" Gluttony retorted, his big nose bending as he came face to face with Alphonse.

"Grrrr!" Both Alphonse and Gluttony growled, glaring at each other, faces inches apart. With a huff, both turn their heads away, stubbornly ignoring the other person.

Back to the battle, as Edward struggled to get up, Lust stomped toward him continuing her tirade. "I know you're holding back because you still fear for Winry's body." Edward looked at her with surprised eyes as she came closer to him. "And to tell you the truth it's really annoying!" In a flash she bought her knee up to his gut, bringing him down to his knees.

She stood over him, watching as he gagged with an angry scowl. "Listen Fullmetal and listen good. There's nothing more pathetic than a man who let's fear control his actions. If you truly care about Winry show her by fighting back!"

Her violet eye's darkened alluringly as she gazed down at Edward. He looked a mess, his bare chest littered with various cuts and bruises from the fight."If you don't fight, the people you care about might just get hurt." He lifted his head slightly, face grimaced in a scowl. His eye's looked up at her, dim with pain. Not taking her gaze away from him, she lifted up her arm and using her other hand she used her blades to swiftly cut it clean off.

Edward gasped, choking back a cry of anguish. Winry's arm lay in front of him. He stared at it with dramatized eyes. Lust smirked, not flinching as her body already began to heal, growing new arm to replace it. She saw Edward's hunched body begin to shake, with what she assumed was anger. "Am I making you mad? Good. If this body means that much to you, you need to prove it to me. Give in to your desire's Edward! Don't hold back!" She eyes narrowed in a challenge, a voice becoming low and seductive. "Show me big boy, just how much you want this body!"

Edward let his head fall, his golden locks falling over his face, shadowing it. He slowly stood up, lifting his head so that his eyes met hers. She took a step back, startled by the fire that blazed within them. A renewed power seemed to radiate off him, as he turned to her, his face set determinately.

"I made a promise today. A promise to save a girl." His eyes briefly glanced to his brother, watching on the sidelines. " I swore on my life I would keep that promise." He closed his eyes, his fist shaking slightly. "I already wasn't able to save the life of one little girl before. Even though I had the power to do so. That's not going to happen today." His eyes flashed open, blazing dangerously at Lust. "NO MATTER WHAT I'M GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE!"

He bought his hands down, slamming them against the ground. The floor exploded with giant spikes transmuting out of the ground, going towards the homunculis. Lust's eyes widened and she quickly leaped into the air, just as a spike began to transmute under where she stood. While in the air, she was shocked by a rock column that knocked into her, making her fall to the ground. She laid there stunned for a moment.

_What the was that?!_ Lust thought to herself, not expecting such a change in pace from Fullmetal. She had not time to dawdle on it when Edward's fist came at her. She rolled out of the way, his automail fist punching the floor, leaving a heavy indent.

_He's really serious. _she thought as she looked at the indent on the floor. Despite herself, she grinned. This was the type of fighting she liked. Fighting with pure uncontrollable passion.

As she rolled on her side, she send her claws flying towards him. He ducked as the blades flew over his head and ran towards her, body bend down to avoid her blades.

_Dammit_. She rolled on to her feet nimbly, her other hand defecting his blow as his blade came down on her. For several minutes the two fought like this, blade against blade, countering and thrusting, their bodies becoming closer to each other as they fought on. Edward's blows getting more close to her, sweat glistening off his chest as his advances became more personal. Lust's body weaved in an out of his reach, like a snake twisting around her charmer. Her graceful spins, as she dodged his attacks, becoming almost hypnotizing. Their movements beginning to match each other perfectly. It almost seemed more like they were dancing instead of actually fighting, the bodies so in sync with one another.

Alphonse and Gluttony were staring at them in an almost dazed wonder. Al was shocked, thinking to himself that he would of never thought in a million year's he would see the day that Ed and Winry would ever spar together. Now here he was watching the two and all he could think of was...wow.

The occupants in the main room were also amazed by the display. The three soldiers stared in wide eyed wonder at the two. Riza and Roy sat watching the scene with serious faces. Even Ling and Lan Fan watched in a stunned silence.

The two teens finally broke apart, jumping away from each other. Both of the stood, their chest's rising and falling heavily from the excruciating spar. Lust was the first to speak, grinning slightly. "Not bad Fullmetal. You may have some potential after all."

Edward remained silent, his face set in a scowl.

"Though that doesn't mean you have what it takes to win." Lust continued, her voice dropping dangerously.

"We'll see about that." Edward growled, clapping his hands together. Blue sparks emitted from the ground beneath her as rock hand shot out and attempted to wrap it's fingers around her. She grinned, excepting his challenge. With inhuman speed she jumped over the hand, it's fingers wrapping around nothing but air. While in the air, she shot her blades down on Edward. He dodged to the side, the blades barely skimming his shoulder.

As she landed, he came at her, his fist swinging. She ducked to the ground, sweeping her leg out and knocking his legs out from under him. He fell on his back, but not before hitting his hands on the ground. Before she could make a move over him, another earth spike shot up between them.

Startled, Lust ungracefully fell to the ground in her awkward attempt not to get stabbed by the spike.

She felt the earth beneath her rumble and before she knew what was happening, she was rising up into the air. Looking down, she saw that Edward had transmuted a huge rock column underneath her, making it rise up towards the ceiling. She saw Edward clap his hands to the ground, making a second earth tower rise beneath him, following her's up.

The two towers, smashed against the ceiling, breaking their way through and into the night air. The moon hung bright and full, casting light to night sky. From the top of her tower, Lust crouched low, careful to keep her balance. She watched with narrow eye's as Edward's tower stopped along side hers, his figure standing boldly on top, not seeming to mind the height at all.

"There's no where for you to go out here Lust." Edward called out, his voice cold. " I win."

Lust laughed in amusement. She stood up from her crouch, the night breeze blowing her dress and hair in the moonlight. "I'm not out of this fight just yet, Fullmetal. Don't think you've won so easily." She then she jumped, blades extending towards Edward's long figure.

Not having any place to run, Ed had no choice but to jump forward, leaping towards her rock tower. He land awkwardly, just barely making it without toppling over. He turned and saw Lust now stood in the spot he was earlier.

"Shall we dance Fullmetal?" Lust asked, the moon reflecting in her claws.

Frowning, Edward leaped towards her, Lust following suit. They met half way, blades swiping at each other before both fighters landed back on to their original spots. Their fighting illuminated romantically by the light of the moon.

* * *

Down below in the cabin, Mustang angrily barged out of the room looking furiously at two rock towers that stood in the main room. Riza and Ling followed him out.

"What is Fullmetal think he's doing!?" Roy yelled furiously, looking at the destroyed room angrily. He made angry gestures with his hands toward the ceiling. "My roof! It's ruined!"

"Oh it's not that bad." Ling observed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. A piece wood fell from from the ceiling, almost knocking him on the head.

Riza grabbed his shoulder, her expression worried. "Sir we need to get you back into the room before Lust sees you."

"But my cabin!" Roy moaned, his hands gesturing to the roof dramatically. "I'm gonna kill that little pipsqueak!"

"He probably thinks she'll have a disadvantage up there." Riza explained calmly, watching as the two fought in the moonlight. "She may be almost immortal but she still can't fly."

"But wouldn't Edward have a disadvantage too?" Ling asked, staring up at them with worried eyes.

"When has Fullmetal ever cared about his own well being." Roy remarked dryly, frustration still evident in his tone. " But I admit he is pretty smart. He has a plan up his sleeve some where. I can feel it."

Riza quickly steered the two men back into the room as the fighting continued above them.

* * *

As Lust landed back on to her tower, she swiftly turned and aimed her blades to Edward's tower. The blades struck the rock just as Edward landed. The alchemist stumbled slightly, the rock beneath him weakening from Lust's attack.

Realizing he was in trouble, Edward jumped down as the rock crumbled, his automail blade cutting into the side of the column and skidding him to a stop. He glared at Lust who sat on her column, legs crossed lazily and twirling a strand of blonde hair with her fingers. She smiled at him like a spider about to trap a fly.

"Now look who's the one who's trapped?" She taunted, eye's gleaming at him.

"I'm not through either Lust!" Edward touched his hand to the rock, transmuting a rock slab to come out of the side of the tower, knocking into the side of Lust's column. Lust's eye's widened, as she felt the tower beneath her shake and crack, meaning it was close to collapsing. She turned to Edward, eye's flashing angrily.

She a twist of her wrist, she bought her blades flying towards where Edward hung. Transmuting his blade back to a hand, he dropped down as the blades went through the rock, making his own tower start to crumble. Stealing a glance at each other, both Edward and Lust landed skidding down the tower as it started to fall.

Down below, Al and Gluttony ran to the base of the rock columns, looking up to see where their partners were.

"Ed!"

"Lust!"

They both screamed at the same time, as they watched both towers of rock begin to crumble. A sigh of relief escaped them as the saw Lust and Ed both skid down at the last second, dodging falling debris as it fell around them.

Before Lust could recover, Ed slammed his hands to the ground making several more rocks columns ram towards her. Narrowing her eyes, she began to swipe at each one. However no matter how many times she sliced through one, another quickly replaced it.

_This is getting ridicules_. Lust thought to herself irritatedly, slicing through another rock slab. Bits of broken rock flew everywhere, even cutting into her skin. Red sparks from the philosopher's stone lit her skin as it healed the various cuts.

As she sliced through another, she felt the ground rumble beneath her. Looking around her, she stone walls rising up to surround her in dome. Her eye's flashed angrily as darkness consumed her. Snarling angrily, she swiped at the walls making them crumbled around her. She flinched at the sudden light of the moon.

This was her mistake. As she squinted her eye's open, she was met with a giant rock fist flying towards her. Panicking, she bought her hands together forming one giant blade, aimed to slice the fist through it's middle. Just when she was preparing for the impact, the fist stopped inches from her.

"Wha?" She uttered confused. Just then a shadow flashed over her. Looking up, her eye's widened when saw Edward flying down towards her. He had used the fist as a distraction so that he could use the falling debris as a high point for him to have a height advantage against her.

"I WIN!" He yelled, clapping his hands together. Using the technique he had figured out from Scar, he bought his automail hand down upon Lust's chest, hitting her ouroboros tattoo dead on. The whole room exploded in an array of blue and red lights as the Ed's blue alchemy sparks danced with the static from the Philosopher stone. The power from both creating an a small explosion.

"What's going on?!" Riza yelled, shielding her eye's from the bright lights. The rest of her team had ducked, shielding themselves under the desk in case the mirror didn't hold out. "What did he do!?"

Roy crouched down, his arm over his head to escape the light show. "Don't ask me how, but it looks like Edward might of used Scar's deconstruction technique."

"Don't tell me he was trying to destroy the stone!" Ling gasped, him and Lan Fan taking shelter in the back of the room.

"I don't know." Roy replied grimly. "We're about to see."

As the dust began to settle, the moonlight lid the battle ground. The once tidy main room was now littered with crumbling rocks and debris from the broken roof. Alphonse and Gluttony stood among the rumble, confused looks on their faces as they scanned the room for Lust and Edward.

"Where did they go?" Alphonse wondered, his voice filled with worry. Next to him, Gluttony sniffed the air, his noise quivering. He pointed a fat finger towards the center of the room.

"Look! There!" he cried.

There in the center of the room, illuminated by the light of the moon as it shone through the ceiling, was Edward and Lust. Lust laid on the ground, red sparks emitting from her chest as the wound over the Philosopher's stone began to heal. Edward sat on top of her, his large hands covering hers' as he pinned them over her head. Blue electricity radiated from his hands, creating a rock chain that wrapped around her wrists, binding them together. Both Edward and Lust took a moment to stare at each other, their chests rising up and down in perfect rhythm, sweat trailing off their bodies.

"Silly Fullmetal." Lust spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper. "Thinking you could destroy the stone that easily." She gave a small chuckle, moving her hands and feeling the chain transmuted tightly around them. "Still, I am trapped." Her violet eye's bore into Edward, dark and sultry. "You win."

Edward golden eyes stared at her for second, his expression unreadable. Then he slowly got up, lifting her up as well and throwing her over his shoulders.

"LUST!" Gluttony growled, about to run towards Edward and get Lust back. Before he could move, Alphonse grabbed him, holding him down. "No!" the homunculis protested, trying struggle out Alphonse's tight embrace.

"No! I'm not letting you go! Brother won fair and square!" Alphonse said, holding on tighter to Gluttony.

Lust didn't utter a word as Edward carried her to the wall of the cabin. Silently, he set his hand against it. The wood lit up as a wooden hook transmuted into it. Edward set the chains holding her hands together into the hook, so that she hung from the wall, her feet barely skimming the ground.

Lust quirked an eyebrow up at him, a half skeptical, half amused look on her face. "A little kinky aren't we Fullmetal? I never figured you were the chains and hook kind of man."

"Edward! What are you up to? Do you realize what you've done to my cabin!?" Roy's angry voice buzzed in Edward's head. He calmly took the little device out of his ear and crushed it in his metal hand, silencing the Colonel.

Lust tilted her head at him, his silent treatment starting to annoy her. "What gives Fullmetal? You won?" Her eye's gleamed mischievously. "Don't you want to claim your prize?"

Edward's scowl deepened, his eyes narrowing at her. She watched as his hand touched the ouroboros tattoo over her breast. She felt a warm tingling sensation coming from the spot where he touched, despite the fact he used his metal hand.

"The stone...it's the core for all you homunculus power." Edward muttered, more to himself than Lust. His eye's were focused at her tattoo, a concentrated expression plastered on his face. He lifted his gaze to Lust who looked back at him coolly.

"Lust" he began. "Tell me, what would happen if the stone was removed from Winry's body? Would you disappear? Would Winry still be able to live?" His blonde eye's blazed up at her angrily. "Tell me HOW DO I GET WINRY BACK!"

Lust stared down at him, a look of indifference on her face. "So you're still wish to have her back? Pity you could do so much better."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION LUST!'" Edward yelled, grabbing her head and pulling her towards him. "I won remember?!"

"Yes you did win Fullmetal." Lust murmured silkily. "And as much as I would truly love to answer your questions..." Her eye's flashed, lighting up maliciously. "I simply can't."

With ninja reflexes, she pushed off the wall with her feet, her body knocking into Edward who stumbled back in surprise. Her chains fell free from the hook, and she landed on the ground gracefully. Tugging, she broke the chains with inhuman strength. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Edward try to grab her from behind. Turning swiftly, she extended her blades at Edward.

Edward gave a cry of pain as the blades impaled both is left upper arm and his automail arm, pinning him to the wall. "Arrghhh!" Edward yelled out painfully.

"BROTHER! Hold on! I'm coming!" Alphonse let go of Gluttony and began to run to save his brother. However before he got two steps, he tripped, falling flat on his face. "What the..." Alphonse looked behind him and saw Gluttony biting down on his leg. "Hey let go!"

"Noeerjeiow!" Gluttony growled out, his teeth biting down harder on Alphonse leg, bending the metal.

"Stop please!" Alphonse turned back to stare at his brother, who had blood dripping down his arm from the wound. "HOLD ON BROTHER!"

Edward looked down at her, his teeth clenched tightly from the pain. "You...lying...bitch..." Edward managed to snarl out, his eyes blazing down at her with hatred.

Lust smirked up at him devilishly. "Sorry Fullmetal but you have to look at it in my point of view. If I answered any of your questions, there would be a chance you would take my new body away from me. And we can't have that can we? Not when I have so much left to do. Such as finding your little friend the Colonel."

Edward gave a grunt of pain as her blades' stuck deeper into his arm. Lust laughed. "Yes you didn't think I forgot about him did you. It is a pity we have to end this way though." Lust purred, her eye's watching Edward's pained face with interest. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy our little fight."

She walked closer to him, her hand resting on his chest. He hissed in pain as her fingers glided against the three long scratches on his skin. She felt his muscles tense under her contact. She smiled, her voice becoming low and sensuous. " They say that fighting brings people closer together. However, you know what my favorite thing about fighting is?"

Edward's eyes widened as she saw Lust's face come close to his, her violet eyes staring at him seductively. "The part when we make up." With that she bought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Roy uttered out incredulously , staring at the scene in front of him.

"Whoa." Feury awed, adjusting his glasses.

"Damn." Breda commented, sounding impressed.

"Woohooo!" Go Edward!" Ling cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "I knew my advice would come in handy."

"But Edward didn't even do anything." Fuery commented, giving the prince a skeptical look.

"Exactly!" Ling exclaimed brightly. "Who needs to running after girls when it's always best to have the girls come after you!" Behind him Lan Fan shook her head at her idiotic prince.

While all the boys took this new turn of events in stride, Riza turned away from the mirror with an alarmed look. "Colonel! We need to go! Now!" She ordered, grabbing Roy's shoulder. He flicked her hand off, eyes still watching Lust and Edward kiss.

"Yeah, yeah...in a minute..." He muttered. Riza growled, grabbing Mustang by the collar of his shirt and pulling him from the chair.

"Hey!" Roy shouted indignantly. Riza ignored him.

"Come on men!" She called, grabbing her guns and heading out the door. "That's the signal!"

Fuery and the gang looked at her confusedly. "Wait? THATS the signal?!"

"It is now." Riza growled irritatedly

"That's some signal." Ling murmured, his eye brows raised.

* * *

As Lust's lips connected with his, Edward didn't know what to think. At first his golden eyes stayed wide open, shocked at what just happened, but after a moment his eye lids flickered closed as the kiss deepened, the world around him disappearing. His mind seemed to have gone numb, everything in it not seeming very important. The battle, the pain of his arm, everything except the strange tingling sensation in his mouth. The sensation that was spreading a warm feeling though out his whole body. An image of a certain blue eyed blonde appeared in his head and felt himself groan, leaning deeper into the kiss.

Feeling dazed, Ed cracked open his eyes, his gold orbs taking in the girl kissing him, the girl he had secretly wished for a long time to be kissing him like this...but wait... A thought tingled in his mind. Something was off. He tried to think, but his head felt light headed and his thoughts jumbled, the only thing registering was how good Winry's lips felt against his...

"Step away from him Lust!" Riza yelled out, gun pointing at the alluring homunculis. Roy, Ling, Lan Fan, Fuery, Valman, and Breda all stood around her, weapons at the ready. Alphonse and Gluttony were still having their own little tussle in the background.

_Thats right...this wasn't Winry kissing him...it may of looked like her...but it wasn't because Winry was gone. He had tried to help her...but it didn't work...her soul never showed up...he had failed...he couldn't save her...his promise...Winry...NOOOO!_

At Riza's warning, Lust pulled away from Edward her eyes flashing dangerously as she faced the group. As soon as her lips parted from his, her blades retreating from his arms, Ed jerked his head back, yelling out. "DO IT NOW HAWKEYE!"

There was a sound of several loud gun shots.

Lust blinked, looking down at her unharmed body with an amused grin. "Looks like your eyes aren't as good as your name implies Hawkeye." she commented scathingly. "You missed me every time."

Riza lowered her smoking gun, amber eyes staring at her coldly. "I wasn't aiming at you."

Lust turned around shocked. Behind her, Edward stood on shaking legs, his automail arm hanging limp at his side, damaged beyond repair by the multiple bullet holes shot into it.

For a moment, Lust just stared at him with a baffled look. Then out of now where, she inhaled sharply, her eyes growing wide and a look of panic on her face, that changed to a look of pure fury.

"EDWARD ELRIC I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Win..nry?" Edward choked out, his voice sounding hopefully. A wrench collided with his forehead, making him fall backwards to the ground. Winry ran up and tackled him, repeatedly hitting him with her wrench.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! LETTING MY AUTOMAIL GET SHOT AT LIKE THAT!?" Winry demanded, her wrench slamming into Edward's head repeatedly. "DO REALIZE HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT?! DO YOU?!"

Riza's gun slipped from her fingers, clattering to the ground. "I don't believe it." She whispered shockly, watching Winry beat up Edward. "That actually worked."

Roy too was amazed. "She's alive...she's actually still alive. Fullmetal was right."

"CAN SOMEONE SHOOT HER ALREADY!?"

"SHOOT ME? YOUR THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO BE SHOT AT!"

"Winry!" Alphonse yelled, running up to her and pulling her away from Edward and into a giant embrace. "You're back! I'm so happy to see you!"

Winry's blue eyes widened. As Al set her back down, she slowly lifted her hands, gazing at them with wonder. "My body...I can actually control it...I am back." Her eye's sparkled happily. She couldn't believe it! She was alive! She had her body back! She wanted to squeal out loud with joy.

**"_Don't get too comfortable_.**" She heard a silky voice murmur in her head.

Winry's eye's widened, her mouth going dry. She knew that voice...

**"_You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" she purred. "Fullmetal may of tricked me for now but this is still my body and I will get it back..._**

"No." Winry thought to herself, her knees growing weak. She was still there. She wasn't yet free. This was only temporary just like the other times. She felt her knees grow weak. How long would it be till Lust took control again? Would she ever truly be free of the witch?

She blinked, realizing everyone in the room was staring at her. She smiled weakly, her blue eyes gazing at them anxiously. Noticing the girl's strange behavior, Riza quickly ordered the group to back away to give her some space.

Sensing something wrong, Edward got up off the ground and walked towards Winry. Everyone stood back, watching as he stood next to her, his golden staring into her blue ones.

"Winry was wrong?" Edward asked gently.

"Aren't you happy to have your body back?" Alphonse inquired curiously.

Winry turned her gaze towards each brother, her eyes tearing up. "But I don't have it back." She hesitated, not sure to how to explain. She pointed to her chest where the ourboros tattoo still remained. "She...she's still here. I can feel her." Winry swallowed, her voice choking up. " She's just waiting to take control again."

"Then don't let her! " Ed said, grabbing her hand with his one good hand and squeezing it. "Fight it! Don't let her win!"

"It's not as easy as it looks Ed." She retorted quietly, turning her head away from him.

"You're doing it now aren't you?" Winry stared, surprised the Mustang was talking to her, especially after she had tried to kill him. "Fullmetal's right. If you can just keep her at bay, we may be able to find a way to reverse this mess and remove her soul from you for good."

"We're all willing to help you Winry." Riza added, smiling down at the young girl. The rest of Mustang's team nodded their heads, smiling down at her.

"We know you can fight her Winry!" Alphonse said earnestly to her. "She's nothing compared to you!" Winry felt a warm glow in her chest, looking at all the people that were here to help her. What a failure she would feel like to them if she once again lost control and let Lust consume her body.

Winry beamed at them, blushing embarrassingly. "Thank you everyone. I don't know what to say."

She felt renew strength flow through her at their words. Though she could still feel Lust seething inside of her, at the moment she was able to keep her at bay. This this mean she was getting stronger? If so, why couldn't she take control during the battle earlier or during the kiss...

The happy feeling deflated instantly within her...the kiss...

Winry'r face reddened, the memory hitting her like a slap to the face. She back away from Edward, her eyes adverting his. He stared at her, confused by her sudden sad expression.

"Win?" He whispered, golden eye's gazing at her.

Before she could answer, they heard a wheezy voice. "Lust?"

Winry and Edward turned, both looking at the source of the noise. Gluttony stood at the edge of the group, staring Winry with his bead black eyes. He tilted his head, like a lost child looking for his mother.

Edward broke away from Winry, taking a threatening step towards Gluttony. "Back off! She's Winry now! Not Lust! Scram!"

Alphonse put an hand on Edward's shoulder, looking down at him disapprovingly. "Brother be nice! He's upset!" Al spoke to Gluttony in a gentler voice. "Gluttony this is Winry. You know? Winry? Our friend?"

"Win...ry?" Gluttony repeated slowly. Angry tears formed in his eyes, and he stomped his feet in a tantrum. "No! She Lust not Winry!" He looked at Winry pleadingly. "Lust come back! Lust!"

Winry's looked at the poor homunculis sadly. "I'm sorry...I'm not Lust..."

"That's right and Lust isn't coming back!" Edward warned him.

"Ed don't." Winry setting her hand on his shoulder.

Edward turned back to her, grabbing her arms so she would look at him. "What is it?"

"Don't say that when you don't know." Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "What if you all are wrong and I can't control her?" Winry bowed her head, thinking about the kiss and how she wasn't able to stop it. "I'm not strong enough." She whispered sadly.

"Your in control Winry." Edward murmured quietly. She swiveled her head back to him, their eyes locking. "This is your' body. Don't ever forget that." He said, his voice low and husky. His words seemed to drive her fear away, determination growing instead. He smiled crookedly, holding up his broken automail. "Besides if she does take control, I'll just have Al destroy my leg! That should get you back a second time." He joked half-heartedly.

He wasn't prepared for Winry flinging her arms around his neck, embracing him. "Thank you Ed." She whispered. "Thank you for everything." Edward's eyes widen, a blush creep on his face.

"Yeah...don't mention it..." He mumbled, his arms slowly wrapping around her in an awkward hug. From over her shoulder, he glared at the people watching them, who were all smiling amusingly at the affectionate display.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone in the room looked up at the hole in the ceiling. There standing on the edge of the hole, looking down on them snidely was Envy. "And here I thought you would have a blood fest waiting for me to clean up." His cold eye's looked at Winry amusingly. "What's wrong Lust, your taste for revenge turned sour?"

"**_Oh great..._**" Lust moaned in Winry's head.

"No...not Envy." Winry whispered, her hands clutching tightly to Edwards shirt. Both him, Mustang and Alphonse looked down at her alarmed.

"You know him?" Ed asked in a shocked voice, remembering his encounter with the green hair homunculis back in fifth laboratory. Winry nodded her head, looking at him fearfully.

"So his name is Envy." Roy observed looking up the homunculis with narrowed eyes. "What do you want!?" He yelled out, his voice commanding.

Envy raised his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "Relax officer, I ain't here to start no fight. I'm just here to pick up a couple of my troublesome siblings." His cold eyes turned to Winry. "Lust! Gluttony! Let's go!"

Gluttony turned to Winry, his beady eye's looking at her hopefully. "Lust?"

Winry felt Edward's arm tighten around her. Looking up, she saw him glaring up at Envy angrily.

"She's not going with you!" He yelled out.

Envy looked down at them, his bored expression becoming annoyed. "Geesh Lust, stop fooling around and let's go! And bring Pig Breath with you!"

Riza leaned nearer to Roy, her voice barely above a whisper. "Sir, what do you want us to do? Should we try to drive him off?"

Before Roy could answer, Ling butted in, commenting, "It'll do no good. Me and Lan Fan fought that one before. He has the exact same regeneration powers as Lust."

"Then what should we do? We can't just let him take her." Riza replied sharply. Both Ling and Riza looked at Mustang expectantly.

"We do what we're trained to do, protect the innocent." Roy replied simply, his gaze resting on the young girl. Both Riza and Ling nodded their heads.

"I'm waiting Lust!" Envy called down, starting to get peeved off.

**"_Just go with him!_**" Lust's voice urged her. Winry shook her head, not wanting to listen to her. This couldn't be happening! Not when she finally got her body back! All she wanted to do was stay with her friends and never see another homunculis again! Her fingers turned white as they clutched Ed's shirt tighter. _._She just wanted to this all to be just a horrible nightmare.

Ed could feel Winry shaking next to him. "I told you she's not going with you!" Ed repeated, his eyes blazing up at the green-haired homunculis.

Envy blinked, looking down at Winry holding on to Edward. His eye's narrowed suspiciously. "Wait a second..." He skillfully flipped down, landing nimbly on his feet. Everyone in the room tensed, raising their weapons up. Envy ignored them, walking straight up to Edward and Winry. He stopped in front of the two, leaning his face close to Winry's.

With a frightened look, she buried her face into Edward's shoulder, trying to avoid the homunculis' penetrating stare.

Envy took a step back, stunned. "No way." A huge grin slid on across his face. "No fucking way! You're the girl from the apartment! Hahahahah!" Envy grabbed his side, his body shaking with laughter. "HAHAHAHAH! Oh boy this is too good! Haahahaha!" His mirthless laughter echoed across the room. Everyone stared, not sure of what do to. Edward's hand tighten around Winry's arm, his eyes watching the laughing homunculis carefully.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Envy once again leaned close to Winry with an amused smirk. He lifted his fist, knocking against her head teasingly. "Yo Lust you still alive in there?! Was the new body a little too much for you too handle?"

"Hey!" Winry protested.

"Hey knock it off!" Edward growled, pushing Envy away from her with his one good arm.

"Okay! Okay! Relax Fullmetal." Envy sneered, his teasing smile still on his face. "I'm not gonna hurt her." He turned back to Winry smiling. "So you're the little brat I took? Never would of thought you had this much guts."

"Wait. You're the one that took her!?" Alphonse asked furiously.

"Yep sure did and now it looks like I need to finish my job." He added with a menacing grin. "So toots you ready to come with me?" Envy asked, holding out his hand to her. Gluttony stood behind him, looking at her hopefully.

Winry stared at the two homunculus, her sapphire eyes wide. " _**Winry trust me. It's gonna be bad for both of us if you don't do what is says**._" Lust said, her voice sounding urgent. **"**_**He's not going to take no for an answer.**"_

"No I am not going!" Winry said loudly, backing away from Envy.

Envy sighed, shaking his head. "Sigh...looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then." He cracked his knuckles together, stalking towards her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Mustang remarked dangerously, stepping in front of Winry, his fingers poised to shoot flames. Riza, Breda, Valman, Ling and Lan Fan followed suit, standing in front of Winry and blocking Envy from approaching her.

Winry stood back, amazed about what was happening. They were actually protecting her...even after all the trouble she had caused them...

She suddenly felt a two pairs of hands grab hers. Looking left and right she saw both Al and Edward were standing next to her, holding on to her hands. Al looked down at her, his armored face set determinedly. "Don't worry Winry we won't let him take you again."

"He'll have to get through us first." Edward growled, eyes blazing dangerously.

"Al...Ed..." Winry whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Envy glared at the group, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And here I thought you humans couldn't get more pathetic. Look at you risking death to protect one measly girl. And what's more, a girl who carries the soul of a homunculis. You humans make me sick." He flashed is eye's towards Winry. "Come on girl! Hurry up before I have to kill everyone last one of these worms!"

"Don't listen to him Winry. We got this." Edward whispered to her.

"_**Fullmetal has no idea what he's talking about**_." Winry heard Lust say. "_**If he thought I was bad, wait till he's seen Envy. Envy craves blood lust and won't think twice before killing a human. Believe me Winry, if you don't want to see your' friends get hurt you need to let me take control again**_."

"But my friends..."

"_**Will be killed if you don't listen.**_" Lust finished severely. "_**Do you really want to be responsible for them getting hurt**_?"

Winry blinked, her words stabbing her in the heart. She looked to her side, where Edward standing protectively over her, glaring at Envy. Despite his threateningly posture, her skillful eye' could make out signs of weakness. The way his chest rose and fell slowly, as if he had a broken rib somewhere. His automail arm hung loosely at his side, broken and mangled. Her eye's hovered over the various wounds that littered his body. The bruises and scratches and worst of all the open wound on his shoulder from Lust's blade impaling him. Blood still dripped from wound.

She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she realized all those wounds were her doing. If Edward tried to fight Envy with the rest of them, he would get more wounds like those, and it would still be all her fault.

She couldn't do that to her friends...

Mustang watched Envy, his onyx eyes narrowing. "I'm afraid Miss Rockbell is not going anywhere with you tonight, Envy. I suggest you give up now, or face the wrath of the Flame Alchemist."

Envy glanced down at Gluttony, smirking. "Well Gluttony hope you haven't ate yet. What say I take on flame boy here well you chow down on the rest?"

Gluttony nodded his head, tongue rolling. "Me eat and get Lust!"

"You do that." Envy said, cracking his knuckles as he glared challengingly at Mustang. "Okay humans prepare to die!" Envy taunted, his body glowing red as he began to transform to his true from.

Roy lifted his fingers, send flames flying when...

"WAIT!" Winry yelled, pushing her way to the front. She ran past a stunned Mustang, and stopped in front of the Envy and Gluttony. Envy blinked at her, also stunned by the girl's actions. "I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt them!" Winry begged, looking up at the homunculus with sad eyes.

"WINRY NO!" Edward yelled, trying to reach her. He pushed his way past Roy and ran to Winry, his face furious. "Winry what are you doing?!"

Winry had her back to him, refusing to face him. "I'm sorry, I can't let you all get hurt because of me."

"Don't do this Winry!" Alphonse begged, running up behind his brother.

"We're here to protect you." Riza called out. "You don't have to go!"

"Miss Rockbell think about this." Roy urged.

"Winry! Come on! We can help!" Ling added.

"Winry!"

"Miss Winry!"

"Winry!"

Edward grabbed Winry's hand, his voice begging her. "Winry...please..."

A single tear fell to the ground in front of Winry. "I'm sorry Edward."

She turned around to face him. Edward's eye's widened and he took a step back. Her once beautiful sapphire eyes were now replaced by the hard, dark violet eye's of Lust. Without a second glance at Fullmetal, she turned and jumped up to the rooftop.

"Envy! Gluttony! Let's go!" She called out, disappearing over the edge.

"Finally!" Envy muttered, jumping on to the roof after her. Gluttony followed, a happy smile on his face that Lust had returned.

Edward started to followed, a wild, desperate look on his face. Mustang grabbed him, holding him back. "Leave them Fullmetal. It's over. She's gone."

"No!" Edward snarled, struggling against the Colonel's tight hold. The others turned away from the sight, too painful to watch. "No! Please let go! She's leaving! Winry!" Edward closed his eyes tight, angry tears pricking at his eyes. He flung his head back, his anguished cry echoing into the night.

"WINRY!"

**Dun! Dun! Duhhhhhhh!"**

**Soooooooo What did you guys think of the climax? Good? Bad? Too crazy to comprehend? Don't worry, none of the other chapters are going to be this long. I'm going to make sure of that! **

**Yes, Everyone now knows Winry's alive! Yay! But Lust is also back in control...awwww! Not only that but Envy now knows about Winry...what can this mean for the young mechanic? What are Ed and Al going to do now? Is Roy still planning on killing Lust? Why am I asking you all this?! **

**Hahaha hopefully all your questions will be answered in the next chapter which I plan on writing soon! :)**

**You know what would make me update faster? A nice long review! XD So don't forget to write one! Pretty please with a cherry on top? :3**


	8. After the Storm

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: Hello Everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I had a pretty interesting one! This chapter is mostly just a filler, not much action going on. And yes...it is long...deal with it. **

**Okay guys...I've been getting lots of mixed comments about my long chapters. Some people love them, while others don't. Just to make one thing clear, I don't purposely write a chapter thinking..."Oh I'm going to make this chapter super long! Yay!" No, I go into a chapter knowing exactly what I want that chapter to contain, which characters are going to interact, and how I want that chapter to end. If it means my chapter is going to be a little long, well so be it. I'm not going to change the flow of story because the chapters are a little lengthy. I'm sorry that's just my personal feelings...**

**Anyways...I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I was so happy by everyone's feedback! :D Big thank you to: ****paracuties**** ,**Chameleon52**,****kelly,**Le Confidant**,****Guest,****xFullmetalSoulx**** ,****flame alchemist ,**GreenPen42**,****Unknown Dude,**DarkForestWolf**,** **,****Eternal-Flame-Of-Shadow's-Song**** ,****MonicaDayne8,7****Neusuada**** ,****fazzems**** ,**iAnneart01**,****Victorious-Mind**** ,****Dark Vizard447**** ,****savanna1997**** ,****Soprana**** ,****indescribable music**** ,**jaclynkaileigh**,****bloodynessie**** ,****Jiyoung**** ,**Rosemaryeve55**,****fullmetal maniac,****NiallerLover**** ,****Dark Night Rain**** ,**cullen n masen**,****Twowindowsover,****Raiiyumi**** ,**patientlywaiting4u**,****WithoutWingsX**** ,****Athenafrodite**** ,****The H2O Alchemist**** ,****crimsonnette**** ,****FMAsushi96**** , ****SinintheEyes**** ,**kittygirlthing97**,****LimeCandy**** , ****1012,**Leech The Puppy**,****SevenDeadlySins6**** ,**CeilPhantomhive255**,****Hot n Cold Glee**** ,****LuckyandDino****,****FernandaLinares**

**Special note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THAT WILL BE RATE T! From this point on, I will change the rating to M! You have been warned! Muhahahah! With that said, enjoy the eighth chapter!**

**Also special thanks for StrixMoonwing for editing the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: After the Storm**

"Hahahaheeha!" Envy's loud laughter echoed through the forest. The young homunculis was still giggling over the earlier events of that night. He walked with a skip in his step as he lead the way out of the forest, heading back towards the city.

Lust and Gluttony lagged behind, both looking tired and worn out. Gluttony kept glancing at Lust, as if he was scared she would disappear again. Lust kept her gaze downwards, arms crossed irritatedly across her chest. She walked in silence, trying to drown out the sound of Envy's obnoxious laughter.

"Hahahahh!"

As his laughter went on, she groaned annoyingly. Tonight had been rough, even for her standards. Lust was a girl who liked to be in control, as she had made clear to Edward during their scuffle. However, it seemed like she was slowly losing grasp of her life and of her body.

Never had Winry been able to take control that fast and for so long. One second she had been staring at Fullmetal's broken automail, the next she saw a flash of red and she was sucked into her consciousness watching as Winry took control.

Not only that, but she felt as if she was the captive soul. Usually she always had the strength to win back her body within a few seconds. This time though...it was different. This time it was like a steel door had been shut on her, blocking her from gaining consciousness. All she could do was glare and seethe in anger as she watched Winry reunite with her friends.

And what was worst, Envy just had to show up...

"HAHAAHHA!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Winry muttered irritatedly from within Lust's head.

"Bothering you is he? Well we wouldn't be in this predicament if you would of just let me stay in control." Lust answered in an equally irritated voice.

After Winry had reluctantly let Lust take back control of her body, Lust had expected the girl return to sitting in a sulky silence for another couple of hours like before. However, to her surprise (and annoyance) this last body exchange seemed to have riled the girl up. Lust could feel red hot anger radiating off the young girl, just ready to be let loose. So far, Winry at stayed relatively quiet. However, Lust had a feeling this was mostly due to Envy's presence. With the exception of her and Gluttony, the girl seemed to be extremely scared of the other homunculus.

"Well I'm sooo sorry. It's not like this is MY body or anything." Winry snapped back sarcastically.

"Well thanks to that little stunt of yours Envy now knows about you!"

Winry opened her mouth, but closed it again, an uneasy look crossing her face. Lust could feel fear starting to mix in with the anger as if Winry was starting to realize the predicament they were now in.

Lust growled slightly, her deadly nails digging into her palm as her hands rolled into fists. The last thing she had wanted was for her siblings to find out. Gluttony was one thing but Envy was a whole different matter.

"I just wanted to stay with my friends." Winry muttered, giving Lust a sullen glare.

"Well you can forget about that ever happening." Lust snapped, eyes narrowing at the blonde wickedly.

Lust saw Winry clench her teeth together angrily, as if she was about to snap a furious reply. However, the girl seemed to thing better of it, instead turning her back to the homunculi. Lust narrowed her eyes at her.

If only Winry would of just listened to her! She told the stupid girl what would happen if the homunculi found out her soul still lived. Stupid girl! She obviously didn't understand the full power of the homunculus. There was no telling what was going to happen to her now. Lust glared sullenly at Envy, who was still laughing ahead of her. Would he tell Father?

"Hahaha! Hohoho! I still can't believe it!" Envy laughed, clutching his sides as his body shook with mirth. "You, the ultimate spear, gets yourself controlled by a sixteen year old brat! Hahah! You're killing me here!"

_I wish._ Lust thought murderously, rolling her eyes at her annoying sibling. She looked up, glaring at his back.

"It's not funny Envy." Lust growled.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about?! It's hilarious! I'm pissing my pants here!" Envy turned around, walking backwards so he could watch his two siblings. He had a huge grin on his face, his arms crossed casually behind his head.

"So how long has the little brat been taking control like that? I mean I knew something was off when I went to the hospital and found Mustang still alive but I just thought you were a little rusty." His grin widened, violet eyes twinkling mischievously. "I would of never thought it was because your new body was rebelling against you."

"My body is perfectly fine!" Lust responded venomously. She saw Winry roll her eyes at this statement. "The only problem is with that one pesky soul."

"Oh really? Well how long has this 'one pesky soul' been giving you trouble?" Envy asked teasingly.

Lust's eyes narrowed, contemplating on how much to tell him. She felt Winry watching her, curious of what she was going to say. He already knew that she was alive. But he didn't yet know just how strong their connection really was.

"She's only made her appearance once before. When I was in the hospital trying to kill Lt. Hawkeye, she stopped me for a second, allowing the Lieutenant to escape. You had the misfortune of seeing her take control for a second time."

"Lucky me!" Envy exclaimed, grin widening.

"It was an accident and it's a problem that I won't let happen again." Lust continued, failing to mention the other times Winry had taken control.

Winry snorted, seeing through Lust's lie. Lust felt a strong urge to sink her claws through the little brat.

"So this has happened more than once?" Envy snickered, barely containing his glee. "And here I thought the worst thing that could happen when you got a new body was that the power of the stone would kill you a second time. Boy is this is so much more interesting!"

He turned his head to Gluttony, who had listened to the conversation in silence. "Yo Glut man! Is what Lust saying true? How many times has this happened?"

Gluttony cocked his head, confusingly. "Huh?"

Envy smacked his hand against his face. "How many times has that brat taken control You...know...Winry?!" Envy said, finally remembering the girl's name.

"Winry? Lust and Winry the same." Gluttony commented simply. Both Lust and Winry tensed up at those words, both glancing at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh boy.." Envy sighed, shaking his head irritatedly, hands resting on his hips. "Forget it. He's too dim to notice anything important."

He turned around, marching with a confident stride. "Well it doesn't matter how many times this has happened. It's still hilarious either way!" He clapped his hands together gleefully. "I can't wait to see Father's face when he hears about this!"

Both Lust and Winry's eyes widened at this statement.

Envy continued striding forward, not noticing that Lust had stopped in her tracks. Gluttony stopped at Lust's side, blinking up at her worriedly. "Lust?"

At the sound of Gluttony's voice, Envy stopped, turning to glance behind him curiously. "Hey what gives? What's the hold up?"

"Is it really necessary to tell Father about something so trivial?" Lust asked in a disinterested way.

Envy gave her an odd look. " What are you talking about?! Of course it's necessary! Why shouldn't I?"

Lust flipped her head, blonde hair flipping away from her face. She wore a bored expression. " I just don't think it's important enough to bother him about."

Envy's eyes narrowed slightly, watching Lust closely. "Oh really..." He leaned in closer, his violet eyes shining dangerously. "You wouldn't be asking me to lie to Father now, would you Lust?"

Lust's stony expression didn't waver. She felt Winry shift uncomfortably at Envy's malicious stare. Gluttony looked from Lust to Envy, frowning at the tension building up.

"No, not lie. Just not mention it to him." Lust answered smoothly. "There's no need to bother him with a problem that I can easily take care of on my own."

Envy walked closer to Lust, leaning his head towards her face. Lust fought the urge to back away and instead stood her ground, meeting his gaze head on.

"And why the hell would I do that?" He asked in a silky voice. Lust didn't answer, her expression blank. "I wonder Lust." Envy taunted, smirking evilly. "If this really is a problem you can deal with by yourself."

Lust's eyes narrowed. "You've obviously forgotten just how powerful I really am." She extended her claws. "Do I need to remind you?"

Envy stepped back, eying her claws warily. "Alright, alright sis. You've made your point." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, frowning. "Okay, here's the deal. I won't mention this little incident to Father." He held up a finger to her face. "But...you owe me Lust"

"Fine." Lust agreed quietly.

Envy turned back around, walking forward. The group had made it to the edge of the forest. The city lights could be seen in the distance, Central's tall buildings standing out in the horizon as the sun began to rise.

"Oh and Lust?" Lust tore her gaze away from the city to see Envy looking over his shoulder at her. "Just remember, I'll be watching you." He smirked coyly. "Just to make sure this is more than just a little problem."

He sighed depressingly, crossing his arms in a pouty manner. "Kind of sucks now. I was looking forward to telling everyone. Looks like the jokes gonna have to wait."

Lust watched him away, her worries not yet diminished.

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" Winry's small voice whispered, also watching the retreating homunculi. "Can we trust him?"

"We have no choice." Was Lust's blunt reply.

Even though both girls were furious with one another, they both did agree on one thing. If their secret got out to Father, there was a good chance both would be punished. Neither of the two could deny the inevitable truth. That despite having two separate minds and souls, their body was one and the same. And if that body was destroyed, so would the both of them.

* * *

"Well here it is Mr. Elric!" Dr. Williams, the official Military Mechanic Engineer of the Central Station exclaimed, holding out a shiny new prosthetic arm. "Now all I need is to connect it to your nerves and you'll be good as new!"

Edward Elric didn't reply. He sat in the examination chair sulking and glaring at his new arm, with a dark scowl on his face. Alphonse stood next to him, trying in vain to cheer his older sibling up.

"Oh that's great news Dr. Williams!" Alphonse said happily, looking at the shiny new arm. "Isn't it brother?!" Al asked, turning to Ed expectantly.

Edward remained silent, the sour look on his face not disappearing.

Alphonse sighed inwardly, wishing his brother would be just a little bit grateful. He turned back to the doctor, trying to keep a cheerful face. "You must of worked really hard on it. I can't imagine how you got it done in just two days!"

The doctor smiled modestly. "Well when you work in the military, you get used to these fast orders. What with soldiers always getting injured and all. I'm surprised I haven't seen you two in here before." He turned to Edward, grinning. " With you being a state alchemist, I'm sure your arms been injured plenty of times."

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well we usually go to a mechanic back in Resembool..." he trailed off, not sure of what to say. Edward eye's turned steely and he turned his head away from both Al and the doctor.

Dr. Williams, feeling the tension in the room, chose to ignore the unfinished explanation and instead put a cheerful air back on. "Well no matter, I'm glad you boys made it to my office. It's always a pleasure working on new patients." He walked over to stand over Edward's right side, preparing to connect the arm to his nerves. "Okay now, this might hurt a bit." The the doctor warned. He waited a moment to see hear Ed's response. When none came, he decided to go ahead with the procedure. "Okay...One. Two. Three!"

He clipped the arm in, watching Edward's face closely to check his pain level. To his surprise the boy didn't even flinch, just sat there with the same cold expression, unmoving.

"Well how does it feel?" Dr. Williams asked, watching the boy closely as he flexed his arm, bending it several different ways to test in out. His brother was also watching him closely, almost like a mother hen watching her chick anxiously.

"I hate it. It sucks." Edward answered bluntly. He hopped off the examination chair and walked out the door without a second glance at the doctor or Al.

Alphonse stared at his retreating brother with horrified disbelief. He turned to the doctor quickly, bowing to him several times. "I'm so sorry! I apologize for my brother's behavior! He really didn't mean it! He's just..."

Dr. Williams waved the boy's apologizes off, smiling. "Now! Now! No need to apologize son! When you work in my field you get used to having difficult patients." He glanced towards the door where Edward had exited, chuckling amusingly. "It doesn't take a P.H.D. To figure out Mr. Elric wasn't too pleased with me examining him."

"Oh no! It wasn't you! You were a great mechanic! It's just...I guess we're used to our old one back home." Alphonse finished quietly.

The doctor gave Alphonse a kind, knowing smile. "I completely understand. It's only natural that you're brother would be more comfortable with his more familiar mechanic." He once again gave Alphonse a friendly look. "Now is there anything else I can do for you two boys?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No thank you. You've done enough already. Thank you again for fixing Brother's arm!"

"No problem. Take care now." The doctor replied, waving him off.

Before walking out of the office, Alphonse once again popped his head into the examination room, uttering an apology. "Oh and sorry again about my brother! He's usually not that offensive!"

"Go on boy! I'm fine!" The doctor said cheerfully. Alphonse nodded, walking out of the room. He walked into the waiting room, where several soldiers sat. Some looked like they were just there for their monthly checkup. Others had limbs that look similar to his brothers, falling apart from combat. Alphonse didn't see his brother anywhere there, so he walked out of the medical ward, heading back toward the main military units.

He found his brother leaning moodily against the wall in the hallway, an angry look on his face. As Al watched, he saw Edward uncross his arms and stare down at his new automail The anger in his eyes dulled, replaced by a heavy sadness.

Alphonse sighed, knowing how much his brother was suffering. It had been two days since the fight with Lust. Two days since they had been reunited with Winry. Two since they had to watch her walk away, back into the hands of the enemy. The memory of that night was still fresh in his mind and probably even more so for Edward.

Alphonse shuddered, the memory of that night returning. It was horrible. Even when Lust and the Homunculus had disappeared into the night, his brother had still struggled against the Colonel's steel like hold on him.

"_LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!"_

_Roy's arm tightened around Edward, his deep voice trying to talk sense into the desperate boy. "Hold still Fullmetal! You're in no condition to go after anyone! You're going to get yourself killed!"  
_

_Despite only having one arm and having several injuries, Edward's efforts increased, his body thrashing wildly to get free. "I DON'T CARE! DAMN IT GET OFF OF ME! I SAID GET OFF...Agrh!" Edward's eye's widened in surprise as Mustang punched the back of his head and a second later his body slumped forward, unconscious._

"_Brother!" Alphonse cried, his voice overflowing with worry. _

"_He's okay." Roy remarked quietly, He still had a hold of Edward, moving him to where he was able to cradle the small boy against his chest. He looked up at Alphonse, and Alphonse was surprised to see the man at a pained look on his face. "I had to do it. He was was exerting himself too much. If I didn't he would of passed out anyway from blood lost." _

_It was true. As Alphonse looked closer at the Colonel, he saw that Mustang's uniform was covered in Edward's own blood, the wound on his brother's shoulder beginning to bleed more profusely. Riza knelt down next to Roy, her brown eyes searching the boy worriedly._

_Alphonse hovered over them, watching as Riza delicate hands hovered over his brother's shoulders, gently grazing the stab wound. Her eye's narrowed, her piercing stare hardening._

"_Sir, we have to get this covered up." Riza murmured, looking up at the Colonel. Roy nodded, the tense look not leaving his face._

_She turned her attention back to Edward, lowering her head closer to his face. Even from where he stood, Alphonse could hear his brother's ragged breathing. After a moment Riza moved away, frowning. _

"_His breathing's shallow. He may have a broken rib." She reported quickly, eying the Colonel. Roy's nodded briskly, standing up with Edward in tow. _

_Falman, Fuery, and Breda, who had been standing back to give the Colonel space, approached warily, looking at Edward's limp body anxiously. Always the cool one, Breda took charge, looking up at the Colonel expectantly. "Your orders sir?"_

_Roy glanced briefly at Alphonse before turning back to his subordinates. " First things first. We have to get Fullmetal to a hospital." He turned Vato sharply. "Falman. Get the car started, we'll be out shortly." Valman nodded shakily, running out of the room. "Fuery, radio the hospital. Tell them that we have an injured State Alchemist on the way." _

"_Right!" Fuery replied, running back into the radio room._

"_Breda. Help me with him. We need to get his shoulder bandaged up." Roy muttered more quietly. As Edward was passed from Roy to Breda, Alphonse noticed Mustang clutch his side, a painfully expression crossing his face. Alphonse realized that Roy's wounds from their first encounter with Lust must of started to act up, especially from having to hold down his brother. _

_Riza's sharp eyes noticed this too. "Sir?" Riza asked concernedly, her hand moving to check his side. Roy swatted her arm away, a scowl on his face._

"_I'm fine! We have other things to worry about." He got up slowly, his hand still resting on his side. He turned away from Riza, looking instead towards Breda, who still held Edward in his arms. "Come on. We'll bandage him in the car!" Alphonse watched as the two men hurried out the door, his brother in their arms, leaving him and Riza alone._

_Riza turned to Alphonse, her eyes softening sadly at the suit of armor. She placed a hand on his arm, smiling gently. "Don't worry your brother will be fine. He's been through a lot worse than this." Alphonse didn't say anything, instead looking towards the open hole in the ceiling, where the homunculis had escaped through._

"_I can't believe she's gone." He whispered quietly, a slight whimper to his voice. "I thought for sure brother's plan had worked." _

"_Alphonse." Riza said gently. "I'm going to leave now with Colonel Mustang to bring your brother to the hospital. I'm afraid there's not going be much room in the car for you. You, Ling, and Lan Fan are going to have to ride with Officer Fuery behind us. It's that alright?"_

"_Yeah..." Alphonse murmured absentmindedly, his gaze still on the roof. He suddenly started to look around, his expression confused. "Wait where is Ling and Lan Fan?"_

_Riza eyes did a quick sweep of the room, finding no trace of the two foreigners. "I'm not sure." _

"_You don't think they went after the homunculus did you?" Alphonse asked worriedly._

"_That's a possibility." Riza remarked. _

_Alphonse sighed knowingly. "Knowing Ling I say it's more than a possibility."_

_Riza turned towards the door. "Come on. Let's go. We have to get your brother some medical attention." _

_She watched Alphonse take one last longing glance at the hole before he trudged his way to the door. As he past her, Riza set her hand on his back reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."_

_But it wasn't. The next few hours were a blur to Alphonse. The Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye only stayed at the hospital to make sure Edward got a room and to explain to the doctors what had happened. He could faintly hear the Mustang telling that doctors how his brother was jumped by a group of men who had grudges against State Alchemists. The doctor didn't ask any more questions. After the doctors were done getting their information, Roy nodded to Riza and they both departed, Riza only glancing briefly at Alphonse before leaving._

_Alphonse watched them go with a feeling of helplessness. He was scared for Winry and even more scared of being in the room when his brother woke up. Unfortunately for him, that came very soon after Mustang and Hawkeye left._

_It was horrible. Edward had jolted up from his bed, breathing heavily, a wild look in his golden eyes. "WINRY!" Ed yelled, glancing around his surroundings. Alphonse had quickly stood up holding his brother's shoulders down so he would get out of bed._

"_Brother! You're in the hospital! It's okay!" Alphonse coaxed gently, trying to calm his older brother._

_Edward's look up at him, anguish shining in his eyes. "Where's Winry?! Did anyone go after her?!"_

_Alphonse hesitated. Ed's face contorted with rage. He made a move to get up, but was pushed down by his brother. "Let me go Al!"_

"_No Ed! Your hurt!" Alphonse argued, holding him down._

" _I said let go!"_

"_NO!"_

"_DAMN IT AL! LET GO!"_

"_YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ARM BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ANYONE!?"_

_Edward's eye's widened, pupils shifting to look at his right arm. The doctor's had removed the broken and useless piece of metal, so nothing was there except for the metal port. By the look on Ed's face, it was clear the boy had forgotten about his arm getting destroyed._

_For a second, all Ed did was stare at the empty space his arm should have been at. _

"_ARRGGHH! DAMN IT!" Edward screamed, head falling to his pillow, his face contorted in anguish and pain. He continued to curse to himself, his eyes shut tight, as if he was holding back angry tears. The feeling of helplessness returned to Al as he watched his brother crumple in despair at the lost of Winry._

The rest of their stay at the hospital was not a pleasant one. Ed remained in a sullen mood the whole two days. Barely talking to anyone, even Alphonse. He was extremely restless, always jerking his head towards the door whenever it opened and scowling when he discovered it was just a nurse or doctor checking up on him. Alphonse knew he was impatient to hear news from the Colonel. The more time that passed without updates, the darker Ed's mood became. Alphonse hoped getting a new arm would be able to cheer his brother up some what.

But seeing his brother look down at his automail sorrowfully, made Al realize how wrong he was. "_Still_" Al thought to himself, "_Brother shouldn't of been so rude back there_. _He can't keep pushing people away who are trying to help_." With this in mind, Alphonse walked over to his brother.

Hearing his brother's approaching footsteps, Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets, the saddened look he wore quickly changing to an annoyed one. He didn't look up but turned his head away, scowling. Alphonse guessed he already knew the talking to he was in for.

"You know that wasn't very nice." Alphonse began, his voice reproachful.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, eyes narrowing slightly. "Well it's true." He pulled his metal arm out his pocket, studying it. "Winry's automail is a hundred times better than that nut job."

Alphonse held back another sigh. "I know brother. But Winry isn't here."

"I'm well aware of that Al." Ed responded, his voice cold.

"Brother..."

"Just forget it." Edward snapped, turning away. He started walking down the hallway, his small body almost disappearing in the many uniformed men and woman making their way through Central Station. Alphonse carefully made his way towards his brother.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Where else?! To see Colonel Bastard! That jerk hasn't once came by to update us. We need to find out what the hell is going on!"

"I'm sure the Colonel has his reasons for not visiting. He's probably just really busy." Alphonse spoke calmly. "I know he hasn't forgotten about us. After all he was the one who send a order to Dr. Williams to get you new automail."

"He still should of came by!" Edward argued, not falling for the bait. "Do you know how frustrating it was to sit two days in the hospital without knowing anything!?"

"If you ask me, you should still be in the hospital." Alphonse chided.

Edward growled frustratingly. "I've already wasted enough time there. I'm never going to help Winry if I stay there."

Alphonse placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, stopping him. "Brother, please don't blame yourself. You tried your best."

Ed bowed his head, golden locks falling into his face."It doesn't matter. She's gone. Back with those bastard homunculus." He balled his hands into fists, his expression turning angry. "Damn it Winry. She's such an idiot! I just don't get why she would do something so stupid."

"Brother." Alphonse coaxed gently. "She was scared we would got hurt. She didn't know any better. She's always caring about other people. That's just the kind of person she is."

Ed turned away from Al, his golden eyes softening slightly. "She's still an idiot." He mumbled softly.

The two began walking again, Ed's anger seeming to have evaporated slightly. Al watched him closely, hoping his brother wasn't too upset. "You know, your plan worked for the most part. At least we know Winry's still alive." Alphonse commented, a sense of relief in his voice. "I was so scared that she wouldn't be there anymore." His red orbs lighted up curiously. "Brother how did you figure out destroying your automail would work?"

"It was just a theory." Edward explained, a faraway look in his eyes. "After hearing what you and Hawkeye said and from my own experiences with Lust, I started to realize that each time Winry managed to show herself was when she was either angry or upset. I figured that if I could get Winry angry enough she would be able to break away from Lust's hold."

Edward looked down at his metal arm, a shadow of a smile on his face. "If there's one thing I'm an expert at, it's making Winry mad. In all the year's I've known her, nothing makes are more angry than me breaking my automail."

"Sounds like a big gamble to me." Alphonse commented, his tone slightly disproving.

"I knew it would be risky." Edward replied in a low tone. " Breaking my automail would leave me practically defenseless. For that reason I only told Lt. Hawkeye about it. I didn't want Mustang or you trying to talk me out of it. She wasn't too pleased with the idea but she agreed. We both agreed on using it only as a last resort."

"I still think it was too risky. The Lieutenant could of shot you by mistake."

"Are you crazy? Hawkeye is the best sniper around. She's not dimwitted like that superior of hers."

"Still, I wouldn't of tried it. Not when there was so little evidence to go by. I mean, Winry wasn't exactly mad at the hospital when she resurfaced. She was more frightened than anything."

"Well she sure was mad when she was with me!"

"Really? What did you do to make her mad?" Alphonse asked curiously.

Edward stopped in his tracks, body tensing up. Alphonse cocked his head, not expecting such a reaction.

"Uhhh...well...I..." Edward stuttered, blushing slightly. He scratched his chin embarrassingly. "I...kind of called her a slut."

"WHAT? You called Winry a slut!" Alphonse exclaimed loudly, earning several curious stares from military men walking past. "Brother how could you!? Winry's our friend!"

Edward motioned with his hands for Al to be quiet. "Shh! Al calm down! It wasn't my fault!" Edward whispered quietly, casting nervous glances towards people walking the halls. "She was walking around in just her bra and underwear and it just slipped out!"

"YOU SAW WINRY IN HER BRA AND UNDERWEAR!?" Alphonse yelled out, causing the people in the hall to actually stop and stare at the two boys.

"AL!Shut up!" Edward hissed, facing turning crimson, as he tried to hush up his younger sibling. At seeing the people staring at them, Ed's face blushed even brighter. He waved his arms around, laughing nervously. "Okay! Nothing to see here! Just a delusional suit of armor! Go on back to work now hehehe!" The crowd reluctantly began moving again.

"You told me nothing happened back in the hotel room!" Alphonse scolded, glaring down at his brother.

Edward looked up at him, his face still a bright red color. "And nothing did! Yes she was in her unmentionables but that's it! Nothing happened!"

"Are you sure?" Al said, suspicion in his voice. "Because Ling said..."

"Ling's wrong!" Ed scowled, cutting him off. "Come on Al! This is Winry we're talking about! She's...she's like a sister to us!"

"Brother." Alphonse said, with a hint of frustration. "Do you really believe that?" Ed looked down, adverting his gaze from his brother. Al could see the pink tinge on his cheeks. He sighed, shaking his head on how stubborn his brother was.

"Come on Al. We have to go see the Colonel." Edward muttered, walking away.

"Hey brother?" Edward stopped, turning glancing back at Al. "Next time we see Winry. You might want to tell her how much you like her automail." Alphonse advised quietly. "I think she would really appreciate it."

Alphonse noticed his brother frown guiltily before starting towards the Colonel's office again. "Brother..why do you have to be so stubborn..." Al whispered.

* * *

By the time they found themselves in front of the Colonel's door, Ed seemed to get some of his vinegar back. Eye's flaring up, he lifted a fist to pound on the polished wood.

"Hey Colonel! Open up!" Edward yelled obnoxiously, banging on the door. "I've got a bone to pick with..."

The door opened up with Officer Fuery stucking his head out to glance at the boys. Edward looked up and blinked in surprise. Behind him, Alphonse gasped. The young soldier's eyebrows had been totally burned away, leaving bright white spots above his eyes that gave off a comical effect.

"you?" Ed murmured, eyes widening as they gazed at Fuery's face.

"Edward! Al! What a surprise! I didn't think you boys would be out of the hospital so soon!" Fuery exclaimed, giving them both a friendly smile. " You boy's feeling okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Edward replied, still staring.

"Officer Fuery...what happened to your face?" Alphonse asked in bewilderment.

Fuery grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yeah...I see you've noticed the eyebrows."

"Kind of hard to miss." Edward muttered. Alphonse elbowed him in the side. "Ouch!"

"Well I'm sure you boys remember the silly little prank we pulled with the Colonel and his gloves." Fuery gave a nervous chuckle. "Turns out the Colonel wasn't too pleased and well..." He pointed to his face, with a small smile. "You can see the Colonel has a funny sense of humor hehee..." Fuery's laughed trailed off into a sad whimper, comical tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Right...look we really need to see the Colonel."

"Oh of course!" Fuery opened the door wider, allowing the two to walk into the office. The heads of Riza and Falman looked up from their paperwork as the two Elrics strolled by. The boys noticed Falman also had his eyebrows burned off by Mustang.

"Edward?" Riza asked, face questioning. Ed ignored her, walking straight to the Colonel's desk at the back of the room. Riza sighed, sensing trouble was brewing, and followed the two boys.

Colonel Mustang was the only one who didn't look up as at young alchemist marched up to his desk. He continued to scribble on his paper work, barely even glancing up as the hot headed blonde stood across from him. Riza walked over and stood behind him obediently.

Edward angrily banged his on top of Roy's desk, glaring daggers at the Colonel. "Hey Bastard! We need to talk!"

"Ed!" Alphonse said, glaring at his rude brother. Edward ignored him, continuing to glare at the Colonel. Roy sighed irritably setting his pen down. He finally turned his attention to the two brothers, his expression mildly annoyed.

"Nice to see you too Fullmetal." Mustang greeted dryly. His dark eyes drifted to Edward's new automail. "I see Dr. Williams has already equipped you with a new arm. How's it feel?"

Edward's metal hand clenched angrily. " Forget about the arm! Me and Al aren't here for a social call! We're here to find out about Winry!" Edward yelled, golden eyes blazing. "It's been two days and we haven't heard a word from anyone! What's going on?! Have you found her? Do you have any leads?! What's our plan!?"

"Fullmetal please!" Roy cut him off quickly, his voice stern. His eye's narrowed slightly, surveying the room. Edward and Al also glanced around, wondering what Roy was looking at. The Colonel's eyes finally settled back on the boys, his body leaning in closer to them across the desk. When he spoke, it was in low and calm tone.

"I would appreciate it if you would try to keep your tone down to a minimum Fullmetal. This is a private matter that needs to be spoken with caution. We don't want any prying ears to hear this conversation." Roy nodded to Falman, who got up from his seat and made his way out the door, no doubt keeping guard. "Now to answer your questions. The reason I haven't contacted you boys was because I felt after...certain events you both would need time to rest and recuperate in the hospital." He frowned down at Edward, who still bore marks from the battle. " In my opinion you could still use a couple more days of rest."

"Don't give me that crap Mustang! If anyone should still be in the hospital it's you!" Edward rebuked stubbornly. "Besides Winry's still out there! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"I understand your frustration Fullmetal." Roy said, staring at the two boys seriously. "However there's not much we can do at the moment. We have no clue where Lust is or what her plans are for that matter."

"But I thought we knew she wanted to kill you."

"That may have been a desire of hers, but I don't believe killing me was their overall goal. If it was, why didn't Envy decide to help her and Gluttony? No I believe that her killing me wasn't a plan shared by the rest of her group."

"That doesn't me she still doesn't want you dead! We can still use you as bait!" Ed argued.

"Really Fullmetal?" Roy remarked cynically. "Even you should know better than to think Lust will fall for a stunt like that again. She's determined, yes, but not stupid."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?!" Edward asked, voice rising angrily. Roy glared at him.

"I didn't say that." Roy answered calmly. "We're going to keep eye out for her. But for now it's just going being difficult." He leaned back in his chair, gaze returning back to his paper work. " I'm already down two men right now. Havoc's injuries are still not recovering and Breda has been send down south."

"Why was Breda send there?" Alphonse asked curiously.

Roy signed his initials on a piece of paper. "I send him down south to fetch Dr. Tim Marco." He lifted his gaze to the Edward, who had a look of surprise on his face. "Alphonse told me about your encounter with him. My hopes are he might have a solution for Havoc's injured legs."

"I'm not sure how much help he'll be to you. Last time I saw Marco he wasn't too happy with the military." Edward remarked discreetly.

Roy dark eye's glanced up at him. "Whether he likes the military or not, he's still a doctor. I don't think he's going to turn his back to an injured man." He closed his eyes, turning his chair towards the window, back facing Edward. "So Fullmetal, as you can see. My resource's are stretched to the limits at the moment. The most we can do is wait and see where she'll strike next."

Edward's hands once again slammed against the table top, his eye's glaring murderously across the table at Roy. "What the hell do you mean that's the most you can do!?" How about you get off your ass and actually do something!"

Roy glared at him, his calm demeanor slipping slightly. "Fullmetal I don't think you quite understand the position I'm in! We can't just drop everything and go rushing into this like it's nothing." His dark eye's hardened as they fell upon both Elric brothers, his tone becoming deadly serious. "Look, there's already high suspicion that the homunculus could be in correlation with some of the military's higher ups. If that's the case, then we have to proceed with caution. If word got around that we were trying to stop one of their homunculis then they'll do whatever it takes to stop us."

Roy stood up from his chair, standing at his full height. He looked down at Edward, his expression cold. " This is serious Fullmetal. If we're not careful one of us could end up like Hughes."

Edward took a step back, as if Roy had punched him in the face. Alphonse gasped, his red orbs widening in shock. Roy watched them, his face cold and expressionless. Beside him, Riza looked up at him, expression slightly worried as she stared at the Colonel.

"You don't think..." Edward began slowly, his voice shaking slightly. "Do you think Lust was the one who killed Hughes?"

"If she did...that would mean Winry was sharing a soul with Hughes murderer." Alphonse whispered dreadfully.

Roy shook his head. "No she wasn't the one who murdered him. However just because she didn't pull the trigger doesn't mean she wasn't involved. When I asked her, she knew about his death. Which makes me think she knows who the killer is."

"Do you have any suspicions of who it is?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"Hughes died trying to get in contact with me, most likely to warn me about something." Roy's eyes darkened maliciously. "The thing is he decided to use a phone booth outside the building when he had military phone booths less than ten feet away from his office. Hughes refused to use phone lines connected to the military. Which points to that what ever Hughes was trying to warn me about was connected to the military in some way."

"Its all too coincidental. The fifth labatory...Hughes death...the homunculus showing up...they all have to be connected in some way. If that's the case, then we have a lot more at stake here than just your friends life."

"Look Colonel I get this is big and that's it's important. But frankly I really don't give a crap about the risks. So what if this is connected to the military and the government?! That still doesn't change the fact that Winry is in trouble!" Edward said. "The longer she stays connected with Lust the more shes going to be involved. We can't let that happen!"

"Sir! There has to be something we can do to help." Alphonse spoke, stepping in front of his brother to keep him from fighting with Colonel.

Mustang eyed the two boys for a second, thinking. Finally he sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "Okay if you really want to help, you two can start by doing a little research. Find out whatever you can about the homunculus and human possession."

"You mean to tell me you want us to go sit in a dusty library reading a bunch of stupid books!?" Edward growled.

Roy quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't see what the problem is. That's usually what you two do in your free time."

"Not when Winry is running around with a bunch monsters!?" Edward yelled waving his arms in frustration. "We should be out there trying to help her! Not sitting in a library wasting time!"

"You won't be wasting time! There's no point in even finding Miss Rockbell if we don't have a way to separate Lust from her body. You saw what happened during the battle. Even when we did get Winry to appear it didn't change the fact she was still possessed by Lust. We have to figure out a way to separate them or even find out if it's possible. The only way we're going to find that out is by doing research. The more we know about how this philosopher stone works, the better chance we have of helping Winry without doing any permanent harm to her body."

"What's the point in having the knowledge to save Winry if we can't even find her in the first place?!" Edward snarled through clenched teeth, leaning across Roy's desk to get closer to him.

"We're going to find her! You just need to have patience. These things take time!" Roy argued back, faced inches from Edwards, the two of them glaring at each other.

"Well time is exactly the thing we don't have!"

"Fullmetal your acting ridiculous! You wanted to help, well I'm giving you instructions on how you can help!"

"Oh yeah? Sounds more like you're just giving me and Al busy work to keep us quiet!"

"Call it what you wish Fullmetal, but that's all I'm expecting you two to do! Whether you like it or not your under my jurisdiction and you follow my commands! Those are your orders and I expect you to follow them!" Mustang pointed an angry finger at Ed. " And I swear I better not hear about you two setting one toe out of line! Leave this to me and my crew!"

"But..." Ed argued,

"No buts!"" Roy said, cutting him off. "I gave you your chance Fullmetal! Now it's my turn. We do things my way now!"

The room was silent, everyone watching as Ed and Roy stood over each other angrily, each trying to glare the other man down. Finally, Edward turned away, teeth clenched in frustration. Sensing the boy was backing down, Roy sat back in his chair, his body still rather tense. Al and Riza looked from Ed to Roy waiting for someone to speak.

When no one did, Al put a hand on Ed's back. "Brother...lets' just go."

"Tell me something Colonel." Edward said quietly, turning back to Roy. "You said you're doing things you're way now." His golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Does that still mean you plan on killing her?"

Al gasped quietly, shocked his brother would ask that. Of course the Colonel wouldn't! Not after seeing Winry was still alive. He turned to face Mustang and saw the Flame Alchemist staring at Edward intently.

After several seconds, Roy turned his chair away from the boys, facing the window behind him. "We'll cross that road when we come to it. For now we'll focus on the problem at hand."

"That didn't answer my question."

Roy half turned his head towards Edward. "You two should go now." He motioned to the paper work on his desk. "As you can see, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Edward's fist shaking at his side. His head was bowed so that his blonde bangs shadowed his face, making it hard to read his facial expression.

"I see." Edward muttered darkly, turning his head away from the Colonel. Roy watched as the boy walked past his brother, making his way to the door. "Come on Al, we're through here." The suit of armor reluctantly followed, glancing back at the Colonel with a sad expression.

"One more thing Fullmetal."

Ed and Al paused, turning back to look at Mustang. The Colonel reached into one of the draws of his desk and retrieved a small envelope. He held it out to the Edward. "This is for you."

Edward grabbed the envelope, frowning. "What is it?" He asked, already beginning to tear it open.

"Oh nothing much." Roy answered coolly. "Just a list of the damages to my roof from your battle with Lust. As you can see the damage is quite immense and extremely expensive. Now you can pay me with cash or you can just fix the roof yourself using alchemy. Either way, I would appreciate it if you get a move on on it since the forecast says we're expecting rain later this week..."

There was a sound of paper being ripped up into a million pieces, the angry shout of "FIX YOUR OWN DAMN ROOF!", the bang of a slamming door, and then the echoing of many profane curses being yelled out in the hallway, many of which were directed at the Flame Alchemist.

Roy glanced at the door where the boys exited, an unreadable expression on his face. He returned to his paper work, picking up his pen where he had dropped it. He was about to signature the latest document in front of him, when he noticed the heavy silence in the room.

Lifting his head, he noticed that Falman had returned to the room and both him and Fuery were staring at him from their desks. Glancing to his side, he saw Riza too was watching him with a concerned expression.

"What?!" Roy snapped, glaring at them. Both Fuery and Falman jumped with surprise and quickly returned back to the work on their desks.

Roy followed suit, look down at his own paperwork. However he could still feel one pair of eyes still watching him. He sighed, setting his pen down once again. "Alright Lieutenant. What is it?"

Riza looked down at him, a slightly surprised expression on her face. "What is what sir?"

"I know your thinking about something. You might as well say it." Roy replied, stealing a glance her way. She adverted her gaze from him, not saying anything. Frowning, he once again started on his paper work. For several seconds, the room was filled with the sounds of scratching pens against paper.

"You thought I was too hard on them. Didn't you?"

Riza glanced back at Roy. He was still hunched over his work, pen scribbling across the papers.

"I didn't say anything sir." Riza answered, keeping her tone neutral.

"You didn't have to." Roy replied briskly, eyes not leaving his work. "I can feel your eyes piercing my skull."

While the two conversed, Falman and Fuery lifted their heads up, glancing from Riza to Roy like a pair of children watching their parents fight.

Riza sighed, giving in to Mustang's bait. "I admit you could of handled that a little better." She watched as Roy's pen paused from writing. Falman and Fuery grimaced, turning to the Colonel to watch his response.

"How so?" He drawled in a low voice.

" A little sympathy would be nice." She commented dryly.

Roy flicked his pen away irritatedly, letting it pounce off his desk as a growl escaped from throat. "Damn it Lieutenant! My hands are tied here! You know how important this mission is!"

"I know sir..."

"What do you expect me to do Riza? The Fuhrer himself could very well be involved with this! If we go trampling around looking for trouble, then our whole operation will be ruined! We have stay low and keep our eyes and ears open from the inside."

"I understand Colonel!" Riza said, voice becoming louder, with a slight hint of frustration. "You don't have to explain anything to me." She eyes narrowed slightly, giving him disapproving look. "However I believe that you could have been a little bit more tactful when explaining it to them. It's like you said before, they're still boys. It's hard for them to understand how your' looking at the big picture, not just the here and now."

Roy snorted irritably. "Please Lieutenant. I'm running a military operation not a daycare. If those boys don't like the way I run things then that's their problem."

Riza sighed wearily, shaking her head at the Roy. "Colonel please try to understand what those boys are going through. Not only did Edward have to fight his childhood friend but just when they thought their plan had worked, Winry had to be dragged off by more homunculus." Riza's eyes saddened, head bowed slightly. "It must of felt like they were losing her all over again."

"I was there Lieutenant. I remember it all perfectly well." Roy muttered darkly.

"Well then you can't blame them for being a little upset about us not taking action."

Roy growled slightly, holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "So what do you want me to do? Give in and let Fullmetal go running around the city on a wild goose chase for her?!" Roy asked, waving his arms for emphasis. "If you haven't noticed from my roof, Fullmetal doesn't exactly do subtle! If the military really is involved with this, they'll be on him in an instant."

"You have to think of something. You know those two aren't going to sit still for long. Sooner or later they're going to try something drastic."

"They'll do what I order them to do." Roy remarked. "I wasn't lying when I told them that getting information about the homunculus is important. Besides, it's better for them to stay out of the way. Ed's wounds are still healing. He needs the time to recover."

Riza eyes' narrowed at him inquiringly. "Sir...are you trying to take them off the mission?" There was a moment of tense silence with Riza and Roy eyeing each other.

"I didn't say that." He answered quietly.

"You didn't have to." Riza said harshly, mimicking the Colonel from earlier.

She watched as Roy's back muscles tensed up, his hands balling into fists. He turned to face her, black eyes narrowed angrily. "What if I am?! What's wrong with that?!They don't need to be involved! This mission is too deep for them. They can't handle it! God dammit Riza! You saw what Lust did to Edward back there! She tore him up! She beat him, almost castrated him, and some how managed to give him the sex talk all in one fight!"

Roy flung himself back in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and head falling into his hands angrily. "Fullmetal had no way in hell of winning that fight and I was an idiot for for letting him try in the first place!"

There was a long silence, with Riza and everyone in the room staring at Mustang. Riza's eyes were widened, not expecting such an outburst from the Colonel. She glanced towards Fuery and Falman who both had surprised looks on their faces, similar to her own. She looked back at the Colonel. He had his head resting against his hand, eyes glaring at the paper work in front of him.

"Sir." Riza started quietly. Roy tilted his head slightly towards her, a scowl on his face. "I understand you want to protect Edward and Al. But you know their not going to let you do that to them."

"Its more than just their safety I'm worried about." Roy murmured. "It's the girl." His gloved hands ran through his hair, giving a look of fatigue. " Winry left willingly with Envy and Gluttony. Though it's true she did it to prevent us from fighting, I'm worried that maybe the homunculus have a better control on her than we think. If they were about to convince her to give up her body so easily, imagine what other things could they manipulate her to do."

Riza remained quiet, watching the Colonel speak solemnly. He faced her, his onyx eyes growing ever darker. "You know what must be done if that happens."

"Yes...yes I do."

Roy nodded. "Do you believe those boys will be able to do it?"

Riza remained silent, already knowing the answer. "You saw Ed with her. Even knowing about her immortality he still couldn't bring himself to hurt her." For a moment his onyx eyes grew dark, shadows growing on his face. "Even if he would, I won't let that happen. Those boys need to move forward, continue their quest to reclaim their bodies. They'll never be able to do that if they kill her."

"What makes you so sure losing her won't do that to them?"

"It'll hurt them, tear them up inside. Make them want to just lay down and die. But they'll get through it. They're strong. Sooner or later they'll get back on their feet. However, there's a difference in losing someone and losing someone by your own bare hands. That's a guilt that will never go away. You and I both know that."

"If something does happen to Winry, the last thing those boys need is to be blame themselves over what happened! They can't hold that guilt over their heads. Fullmetal already blames himself over his brother. He doesn't need this riding on his back too."

The Colonel looked down at his gloves, his flame transmutation circle shining brightly up at him. "If anyone is going to be pulling the trigger on this one, it's going to be me."

Riza nodded in quiet understanding. In his own way, Roy was trying to protect Edward and Al from not only Lust, but also from having to face the difficult choice of killing Winry and Lust. Roy didn't want them to face those demons that came with killing. By keeping them off the case, he was making sure that if anything was to go wrong in the mission, Roy himself would be the sole person of blame, not the brothers. Mustang's harsh exterior and show of lack of concern was his way of hiding how much he truly worried about the Elric boys and Winry.

"Sir if what you say is true, then I doubt the Elric brothers are going to take this well." Riza hesitated, watching the Roy carefully. "There's a good chance you could lose their trust forever."

"If it means helping the Elric brothers move forward, then yes I will be take the beating. Lust took one of my man's ability to move forward. I won't let her do the same to those boys. I will keep them safe." Mustang turned away from Riza, his voice becoming low and quiet. " Even if in the long run they hate me for it."

Riza felt her chest tightened sharply at these foreboding words. She watched silently as Roy walked towards his desk and pulled out some papers from his drawer. "If you excuse me. I have some papers to deliver." He walked past her without a word, slamming the door shut as he exited the office.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Fuery and Falman let out a relieved sigh. "Geez is it just me or can those two not stay in a room together without flames going off?" Falman remarked wearily.

Riza tore her gaze away from the door Roy had exited. "Both men have a lot on their minds. Lashing out at each other is there way to deal with their frustration."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Fuery pointed out.

"I never said it was. But it's what they do." Riza said dryly. She sat down at her desk, which sat between Feury and Falman's desks. Both turned their heads towards her as she began doing her paperwork.

"Ummm, Lieutenant? Aren't you going after him?" Fuery asked.

"The Colonel is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Riza remarked, not looking up from her work. From the corner of her eye, she saw Falman and Fuery watching her worriedly.

"What?" She asked, pointedly.

"It's just that the Colonel didn't really look too good when he left. Are you sure you shouldn't check on him?" Falman asked.

Riza's amber eye's softened, a weary sigh escaping her lips. "Everyone needs time on their own to think things out. Colonel Mustang is no different. He just needs some space right now."

It was silent for a minute, before Fuery's timid voice rang out.

"Lientanant? I know the Colonel is trying to do what's best, but will he really kill Winry?" Fuery asked, eyes wavering as he stared down at his desk. "I mean we saw for ourselves she was still there..." His eye's looked up at Riza sadly. "It's going to hurt the Elric brothers so bad if he does."

Riza gaze hardened when she looked at him. "The Colonel will do what he thinks is right. You all are soldiers. You know from experience that sometimes the right choice is the most difficult one."

Fuery and Falman bowed their heads solemnly, her words ringing true.

"We have to trust the Colonel. The only way we're going to get through this is by trusting each other. Those burned eyebrows should serve as a reminder of what happens when you lose faith in your comrades."

The two men nodded, returning to their work. Riza watched them for a second, knowing that this was hard on them. She had to stay strong. She knew this was nothing compared to what Roy was going through. Sighing wearily, she also started back on her work.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Havoc! I have a surprise for you!"

Jean Havoc looked up from his lunch tray, a hopeful look on his face. "Oh really? Do I get an extra cigarette?"

"No silly!" The bubbly nurse chirped, smiling down at the confused soldier. She moved away from the doorway, revealing a grinning Roy Mustang standing behind her. "You have a visitor!"

Havoc's face fell and he turned away with a disgruntled scowl. "I rather the cigarette..."

The nurse frowned down at Havoc disapprovingly. "Now Jean! That's not very nice! It's not everyday you get visitors."

Roy chuckled, sticking his hands into his coat pocket. "Oh that's quite all right ma'am." He pulled out a carton of cigarettes, holding them out in front of Havoc. "I guess your not happy to see these either."

A huge grin split across Havoc's face and he held his arms out to Roy in excited greeting. "Roy! Good to see you Oh buddy oh pal! Boy am I glad to see you! I was just saying the other day how I just could not wait to see my best friend Roy! Come here big guy! Give me a hug!"

Roy shook his head at his friends antics, an amused grin on his face. He turned to the nurse, flashing her one of his charming smiles. "Would you mind if I took this ravenous beast off your hands for a while. I would hate to see such a beautiful lady as yourself being burdened to take care of such a impolite patient."

The young nurse giggled and blushed at the Colonel's remarks. Havoc rolled his eyes in the background, the scowl returning to his face.

"Oh Mr. Havoc isn't that bad! He really is a sweet heart!" The nurse eyed Roy up and down, slithering closer to him, her cheeks blushing a bright pink. "Though I wouldn't mind having you as a patient either..."

"Is that so?" Roy murmured flirtatiously at her. "I might just take a bullet to the leg to be able to see a pretty face like you everyday."

A loud bang filled the room as Havoc fell out of his bed, landing on his head with a loud thud. "AHH! Come on!" He moaned, watching the scene with an annoyed expression.

"As you can see Havoc can be quite a hand full." He motioned to the wheelchair next to his bed. "I could take my friend out for a stroll."

The nurse smile faltered, a doubtful expression on her face. "Oh don't know. I'm not sure the doctor would approve. He wasn't suppose to go out until tomorrow..."

She faltered when Roy gently put his hand over her chin, making her look up at him. His dark eyes smoldered her, his black hair falling over his face in the most handsome way.

"Nonsense, a little fresh air never hurt anyone. Besides..." His expression grew serious, his face leaning closer to hers. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. If anything were to happen I would protect him with my life." He flashed her another flirtatious smile. "I am the hero of Ishvalan war after all."

"Oh brother..." Havoc muttered, watching as the nurse practically swooned out of his arms.

A couple minutes later, Roy was pushing Havoc in his wheelchair out of the hospital and onto the many pathway trails on the grounds of the building. Havoc was frowning, head resting against his knuckle as his elbow sat on the wheel chair arm rest.

"No offense Boss but was all that really necessary?" Roy muttered in an annoyed manner. Roy smiled down at him amusingly.

"I got you out of your room didn't I?"

"Yeah but you also ruined any chance I had of getting that nurse's number!"

"Well if you want it that much, here you can have it!" Roy said, tossing down a small piece of paper in front of Havoc carelessly.

"WHAT?!" Jean yelled, snatching and staring at it with bulging eyes. There written in cute curly symbols was her phone number, work schedule, and street address, along with a cute little heart drawn at the bottom of the paper.

"She stuck it in my pocket as I was pushing you out the door." Roy drawled in a bored tone. "Of course it's absolutely no use to me. That nurse was much too tall for my taste. Not too mention I'm much too busy to bother with the frivolous affairs of dating and what not. Hmmm?"

Roy looked down and saw Havoc slumped against his chair dejectedly, comical tears pouring from his eyes.

"I want to go back to my room now." Havoc moaned sadly.

"Come on. Don't be that way!" Roy said patting Havoc on the shoulder good-naturedly. He pulled the carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, dangling it in front of Havoc's face. "Look this will make you feel better!"

A grin split across his face as his snatched the carton from Roy. "Hell yeah!" He quickly pulled out a cig, setting into his mouth. "You mind?" Havoc muttered, pointing to his cigarette. Roy snapped his fingers, lighting up the cig instantly.

"Awww! That hits the spot!" I'm feeling better already!" Havoc sighed, taking a puff from his cigarette. "You have no idea how much I needed that!" Havoc turned to Roy, a lopsided grin on his face. "Thanks for the smokes, Roy. I was dying in there."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do. With me being such a terrible room mate and all!" Roy teased, remembering the many fights him and Jean had back at the hospital.

"Haha your right about that." Jean took another long drag, a content smile on his face.

Roy grinned, watching as Havoc enjoy his cigarette. "Besides, you can do better than that nurse. She had sleezy written all over her."

"Hey some of us kind of dig that." He blew out a puff of smoke. "So boss, besides stealing my nurses away from me, what are you really here for?"

Roy's smile left his face, to be replaced by a slight frown. He put his hands in his coat pocket once again and pulled out a some document papers. He handed them to Havoc.

"Your resignation papers. Just as you asked." He gave a small smile. " Stamped and signed by myself. They just need your signature to make it official."

Havoc took the documents, glancing over them briefly. "Thanks buddy. Looks like these babies came just in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being released from the hospital tomorrow." Havoc announced grinning. "The doctor told me this morning.

"Really? So soon?" Roy asked, surprise in his voice.

"There's nothing else they can do for me here." Havoc answered quietly, keeping his gaze straight ahead, away from Roy. "I'll be heading back south first thing in the morning."

There was a moment of silence, neither man saying anything. Roy's grip tightened on Havoc's wheel chair handles.

"Havoc." Roy began, his voice low. "Are you positive you want to do this? You can still stay part of the military. You don't have to leave."

Jean sighed wearily. "Boss we've already been through this. There's no place for me there. Not anymore."

"There's always a place for you on our team." Roy replied solemnly.

"Doing what?!" Havoc asked, turning around to face Roy in his chair. "Roy I'm a foot soldier. Without my feet I'm useless!"

"There's more to the military than just field work." Mustang argued.

"Like what?! Desk work?" Havoc gave a hollow laugh. "No offense boss but you've been working with me long enough to know how I am with paper work. When was the last time I've handed you a document that was filled out on time?"

Despite himself, Roy grinned. "That would be never."

Havoc looked at Roy, his angry eyes softening. "I appreciate the offer boss. But me leaving is best for everyone. I'm just going to hold you guys back."

"That's not true!" Roy started looking down at Havoc angrily. He leaned down close to him, whispering. "Look Havoc, I've send Breda down south. The Elric brothers bought news about a Dr. Marco who might be in possession of a philosopher's stone. He may be able to..."

"Roy stop." Havoc ordered, his voice cold. "I don't want to hear it. You promised me at the hospital you wouldn't do this." He turned Roy, looking him dead in the eye. "You said you would let me go on with my life."

Roy turned his head away, grimacing. Havoc sighed again, turning away also. For a minute they stood in silence. Havoc rubbed the butt of his cigarette on the ground, watching the end smoke slightly before dying. Picking up a pen, Havoc slowly signed his initials on the document.

"We're really going to miss you, you know."

Havoc looked up in surprise. Roy was still looking away, but the pained expression had retreated from his face to be replaced by a serene calm one. Havoc gave a small grin. "Hey just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can't count on me to help you out. We're still friends after all." Havoc held up his fist to Roy.

Roy faced him, his frown turning into a small, sad smile. "Yes we are." Roy replied, bumping fists with him.

"So enough about my problems!" Havoc said loudly, trying to change the subject before things got too emotional. "What about you? How goes the search for Lust?"

Roy's amused smile quickly changed into an angry scowl. Havoc grinned knowingly. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." Roy muttered, pushing Jean towards a wooden bench. He stopped Havoc right next to it and Roy took a seat, arms resting on his knees and head bowed down wearily. Havoc looked at him curiously.

"Well don't leave me hanging. What happened?" Roy sighed, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Where to even start...first we find out that Lust has taken over that girl's body and now we find out that Winry is still alive in her body."

Havoc blinked in surprise. "So two souls are sharing the same body? Are you positive?"

"I'm sure." Mustang said, his tone serious. "It turns out, that it was Winry who had saved Riza the day at the hospital. Right before that ninja showed up, Winry had stopped Lust from stabbing the lieutenant." He grimaced slightly, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Plus I saw her with my own eyes."

"Weird." Havoc muttered, lighting another cigarette. "So what are you going to do about it."

Roy closed his eye's wearily, his fingers resting against the bridge of his nose. "I'm not for sure. The Elric Brothers really aren't making things easy on me."

"I bet. Alphonse was pretty shaken up back at the hospital. He must be taking this all pretty hard." Havoc's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Hey wait a minute. Does Edward know about this yet?"

Roy gave a dry laugh. "Does he know? Of course he knows! That little pipsqueak is the one giving me the most crap about all of this! Every thing I do, he has to argue with. I swear every time we get into a room together, it ends with us fighting and Fullmetal breaking something! There's no talking sense to that boy! He's impossible!"

Havoc grinned, enjoying seeing Mustang get so worked up. "Come on Boss. You know he's probably just worried about Winry. You can understand that."

"I know damn it! But he needs to learn not to let his emotions get the better of him!"

Havoc chuckled humorously. "You're one to talk. Back at the hospital you were willing to go out to battle Lust injured and without your ignition gloves. Boy were you using your head..." Havoc said sarcastically with a smile. Roy sent him a murderous glare. "Hey don't get me that look! You know it's true! You and the Chief are more alike than you think."

Roy turned away, an irritated scowl etched on his face. Havoc's grin broadened. "Hey speaking of which, Vato came by the other day talking about how he was heading to the cabin." Havoc glanced at Roy, with a curious look. "You only ever use that old shack for secret plans. Anything to do with Lust?"

Roy's scowl deepened, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Yes. Fullmetal had a bright idea to try to capture her."

"Oh really? How that go?" Roy send Havoc a 'go jump off a cliff look'. "What's with that face?" Havoc asked in a surprised tone.

"It would of went a lot smoother if someone didn't have such a big sense of humor!" Roy growled into Havoc's face.

"Wha?" Havoc uttered, blinking.

Roy began to explain about the plan they had to capture Lust. Starting with how Edward came up with the idea and how they prepared for the plan. He described how the fight went, including the part where Fuery, Valman, and Breda stole his gloves because of a certain someone starting a rumor about him and Winry. He ended the tell with Winry leaving with the homunculus. At the end of the story, Havoc sat stunned, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth limply.

"Roy I swear I had no idea that would happen!" Havoc explained nervously, holding his hands up. "I was just joking when I told that to Valman! Honest! I didn't think he would take it that seriously!"

"Apparently my team are quite the romantics." Roy muttered darkly. "They thought I was 'stealing' Fullmetal's girl away from him." He snorted angrily. "The very idea!"

Jean chuckled. "Yeah no kidding. Why would you steal the Chief's girl when you can just steal all of mine."

"Exactly." Roy muttered seriously.

Jean turned to him, glaring. "That was a joke!"

"Looks like you're jokes aren't that funny now are they?"

Jean held up his hands, a defeated look on his face. "Okay! Okay! Point taken. My bad. Sorry I managed to ruin everything from my hospital bed. I'm just that good."

Roy rolled his eyes, making a sound of annoyance. "It's not just you...this plan was destined to fail to begin with. I should of never let Fullmetal fight her like that."

"Did she really...you know...grab his..." Havoc asked curiously, face blushing as he pointed down at his crotch area.

"Yep. Claws and all."

Havoc shuttered, giving a nervous laugh. "Boy that sounds like some fight..."

"More like a beat down than an actual fight. Havoc, the boy could hardly even fight her! You could see it in his eyes, how much pain it was causing him to attack her. And then at the end when she kissed him and then Winry showed up." Roy sighed. "I'm just think this might be too much for him and Alphonse. It hits too close to home for them."

Havoc watched Mustang closely, eyes narrowed. "There's something else that's bothering you."

"Havoc...I'm scared this whole mess is going to destroy those boys." Havoc watched silently as Roy's hands balled into fists, his face contorted with pain. "If something happens to Winry...if we're unable to save her..." Roy trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

"The only way I see to help them is to take them off the case." Roy muttered quietly. " Maybe send them to a different mission. But if I do that I know they'll hate me for it. They want to save her." He looked up at the sky, a forlorn look on his face. "I don't know what to do Jean. It seems like no matter what I choose to do , someone is going to get hurt."

Havoc was silent as he took out another cigarette. He took a long drag from it, his eyes glancing at Roy. "So you think it's going to come down to killing her?"

"I don't see what else we can do. I haven't a clue on how to separate them or even if it's possible. She's already proven she can't be contained, not when her claws can slice through any material. Plus we kind of have a limited amount of time here. If what their up to is dangerous to others, we're going to have to stop her, no matter what." He sighed, his hair falling into his face. "I don't want those boys to have to go through that."

"Sounds to me like you're going soft." Havoc joked quietly. When Roy didn't respond, Havoc sighed, a billow of smoke escaping from his mouth. "Look Roy here's the deal. You already admitted that whatever you do, Ed and Al are going to be upset. So just do what you think is right. That's all you can do."

"I can't say that killing Winry or Lust is the right thing to do. Hell I have no idea. This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in. All I know is that I trust you and I know you'll do what's best. Roy if you're going to be Fuhrer someday you're going have to trust your judgement. How can you expect Edward or anyone else to trust you when you don't even trust yourself?"

Roy dark eyes' widened, turning to stare at Havoc. "Thanks Jean." Roy said sincerely.

Havoc grinned. "No prob. It's the least I could do for being such a crappy roommate." Both men grinned at the joke.

Roy got off the bench slowly, grabbing on to Havoc's wheelchair handle. "Looks like it's getting late. We better head back before your nurse has my head." He started to pushed Havoc down the path, shadows from the setting sun crisscrossing across the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Hey boss." Roy stopped, looking down at Havoc curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?" Roy blinked confusedly.

"Yeah sure."

Havoc looked up at Roy, his blue eyes unusually solemn. "Don't give up hope on saving Winry just yet." Roy was silent. He stared down at Jean, his expression unreadable. Havoc looked down at his lap, his hands balled into fists. "It's just that...Lust already took my body away from me. I don't want to see the same think happen to someone else."

"I know the reason you came here in the first place was to help me. I'm already a lost cause Roy. Use whatever power you have to help someone who can still be saved."

Roy didn't say anything. Neither did Jean. The rest of the time they spend together was silent as Roy pushed Jean back to his room. No good byes were said. None were really needed. However, as Roy was about to exit the hospital room, he heard Jean call out quietly.

"Hey Roy." The Colonel paused, half turning to face Havoc, who laid in the his hospital bed.

"Yeah?"

"Give the store a call if you ever need anything." Havoc remarked, his blue gaze resting on Roy. "You never know. We get supplies all the way from Xing. Could come in handy if things get a little too hectic out here."

Roy nodded his head, turning away quickly. "I'll do that. See you around."

It wasn't until Roy had left that Havoc turned his gaze towards the window, where he could see Mustang walking down the same pathway they had strolled through earlier. Havoc frowned as a tingling sensation stung his eyes and his chest began to ache. "Yeah see you around. Hopefully it'll be at the top."

* * *

"Brother slow down!"

Edward's angry strides only increased, as he walked down the streets of Central. Alphonse tried to catch up with him, having lost him when he had ran out of the Central Command in a flying rage. The young alchemist was still billowing out furious curses at his superior.

"That self absorbed, dick-headed bastard!"

"Brother!"

"Fix my roof! I'll fix his room alright...I'll tear the whole damn place to the ground!" Edward growled punching his fist into his hand. " He doesn't give a shit about Winry! All he cares about is his damn self!"

Alphonse knew there was no use in arguing with Edward, especially when he was this mad. The only thing he could do was to try to change the subject.

"What are we going to do now?" Alphonse asked quietly, catching up to his brother and walking behind him. "Are we going to go to the library to do some research?"

"Hell no. We're going to find Winry!" Edward answered stubbornly.

"But we don't even know the first place to look."

Edward turned his head to Al, sending him an annoyed glare. "Well...we...we just have to figure something out!" Edward stammered, trying to think of something.

Alphonse sighed. "Brother..."

"Don't 'brother' me! If your so smart what do you think we should do?!" Edward asked angrily, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at him.

Al faltered nervously, not sure of what to say. "Well...I think we should just stop and think for a second. Instead of just rushing into things."

"Alright Al you do that. I'm going to look for Winry." Edward said, walking away.

"Ed! Wait! Argh!" Alphonse growled, raising his hands up in frustration. Edward was already entering their hotel, walking through the door. "Brother just listen for a minute!"

"Leave me alone Al!" Edward growled, stomping past the front desk and heading towards the staircase.

"Mr. Elric?"

Both Ed and Al paused their bickering, turning to the hotel clerk at the front counter. He was holding the phone in his hands, staring inquiringly at Edward.

"Mr. Elric. Sorry to bother you but a I have a call here for a Mrs. Winry Rockbell from Resembool."

The anger faded from Edward as his eye's widened with horror. "Winry..." his whispered hoarsely. Alphonse also turned to the clerk, his red orbs widening.

The clerk looked up at Edward, expectantly. "I believe the caller is a Mrs. Pinako Rockbell. Would you like me to tell her to call back later?"

Alphonse turned to Edward, his voice rising in panic. "What do we do Brother?!" Edward didn't answer, his eyes still locked onto the phone that the clerk held, staring at it like it was a gun.

"Mr. Elric?" the clerk asked again, holding out the phone. Edward blinked, slowing walking back down the stair case. When he reached Al, the suit of armor grabbed his arm, looking down at Ed nervously.

"Brother are you going to tell her?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Edward said unsure. He gulped and held out his hand for the phone. The clerk handed it over. Edward took a deep breath.

"Hello?" He said quietly into the receiver.

"Edward? Is that you? I thought I told him I wanted to talk to Winry." He heard Pinako's crisp voice reply.

"I...I was in the lobby already so the clerk gave the phone to me." Edward answered shakily, holding the receiver closer to his ear. "Is there anything you want?"

"No not really. I just haven't heard from Winry in a couple of days." He heard her chuckle lightly over the phone. "Unlike you, she tends to be pretty good at calling me to let me know how things are. It's strange not hearing from her."

"_Damn it Winry."_ Edward thought annoyingly. _"Why do you have to be so damn punctual."_

"Edward you still there?"

"Uh yeah, sorry! Did you say something?!" Edward asked hurriedly.

"Yes. I asked if I could speak to Winry." Pinako asked. "She is the reason why I called in the first place."

Sweat droplets dripped down his face nervously, trying to think of something to tell the old hag. "Uhh...well you see...Winry can't come to the phone right now."

"Oh why not?"

"Win...she..." Edward urged his brain to think of a good lie. "She went for a walk around Central...to look at the sights."

"All by herself?!" Pinako asked in a shocked voice.

"Uhhh..." Edward stammered.

"Oh look at me, worrying like a hen. I'm sorry Edward. I forget sometimes how old Winry is. I know you wouldn't let her go off by herself unless you knew she was perfectly safe."

"Mhmm." Edward managed to hum out, his throat becoming unusually tight.

"To tell you the truth Edward. The night you left, despite what you said, I was worried for my granddaughter. I can't explain it. I just had a bad feeling in my gut." She gave a small chuckle. "I know it's silly, what with you and Alphonse looking after her. It's just..."

Pinako voice grew heavy, a hint of sadness in it. "With my son and his wife dead, Winry is the only family I have left. She's extremely dear to me. So forgive me if I tend to worry, with her traveling with you and your brother. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her."

Edward felt his stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots, guilt pricking at his conscious. like a knife was stabbing him over and over again every time Pinako spoke. His hands were beginning to shake and he dug his normal hand in his pocket to hide it from Al, who was hovering over him, trying to hear the conversation.

"Edward."

"Yeah!" Edward choked out, trying to fight the tightness in his throat.

"I just want thank you. Both you and Al."

Ed blinked in surprise. "Thank us for what?"

"For looking after Winry. I know she can be handful sometimes and that her temper can get out of control. But she really cares about you boys and I can tell how much she enjoys traveling and seeing the world outside of Resembool. It's really lifts a heavy weight off my shoulders to know that you and Al are there to protect her. I really appreciate it. I know you two will make sure nothing ever happens to Winry."

It was like a knife had cut through Edward's chest. The pain becoming almost unbearable. He bit his lip, willing himself not to break down and confess. He was suddenly finding it hard to breath, the lump in his throat growing. Ed barely heard Pinako as she began to get off the phone.

"Well I understand how busy you and Al are, so I won't keep you. Just let Winry know that I called and to call me back when she can. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah...sure...I'll tell her." Edward said quietly, his expression forlorn.

"Right then. Good bye Edward. Tell Al I said hello." Pinako said, starting to hang up.

"Okay...bye granny.." Edward waited for the dial tone to go dead, then he slowly handed the phone back to the hotel clerk. "Here."

"Well what did she say?" Alphonse asked, watching his brother nervously. Edward didn't answer. Instead he walked up the stair case, head bowed so that his blond bangs fell over his face. Alphonse followed behind him, quickly noticing Edward's mood had changed. Just a minute ago Edward was like a bomb ready to explode. Now, his brother's shoulders were slumped down in a defeated manner, eyes dull and blonde hair falling across his face limply. Whatever Pinako had said had really upset him.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked quietly. Edward walked to their hotel room and opened the door without a word.

The room was a complete disaster area. Bowls and dirty dishes were laid out across the floor; the little table in the living room already flooded with towers of empty food trays. Ling and Lan Fan looked up from their meal of noodles and rice, both of them sitting cross-legged on the couch. They stared at Edward in the doorway, mouths full of food.

"Hey Edward! You're back from the hospital! How wonderful!" Ling exclaimed raising his hand in greeting. He looked around with the room, letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah...about the room..I can explain..."

Edward's eyes' glanced around the room briefly, but to everyone's astonishment, he didn't say anything. Instead the blonde alchemist walked past Ling and Lan Fan and flopped onto the couch in an exhausted heap. He lay on his back, face gazing up at the ceiling with his automail arm draped over his eyes.

Ling looked from Edward to Alphonse, who stood in the front of the door way staring at the messy room. "What's up with him?"

"There you two are! Where have you been?!" Alphonse asked, turning to Ling and Lan Fan.

"Oh, well when Lust and the other homunculus escaped, we tried to follow them." Ling explained, still looking at Edward with an puzzled expression.

"Ling! Going after them was extremely dangerous! What if all three had attacked you?" Alphonse replied angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We lost them. Where ever they were going, they definitely didn't want anyone tracking them." Ling commented in a defeated voice. He gestured towards the filthy room. "After we that we headed back here to wait for you guys to show up and when that didn't happen we kind of just made use of the room service."

"Ling..." Alphonse moaned, shaking his head.

"Hehehe...yeah our bad." Ling said, rubbing the back of his neck. He pointed a finger towards Edward, his squinty eyes questioning. "So what's up with Ed?"

Alphonse looked, just noticing Edward sprawled across the couch. He walked behind the piece of furniture, looking down at his brother in a concerned manner. "Ed?"

Ed rolled over, so that his back was turned towards everyone, leaving his face hidden. When he spoke, it was in a defeated, melancholy voice. "Al...what are we going to do?"

It was the exact same thing Alphonse had asked Edward just minutes ago. Now here Ed was, asking his brother the same question. Alphonse paused, not sure of how to answer. His brother was always the strong one, always the one to come up with a plan (whether it was a good plan was a different story) but the point was, his brother was not one to give up. Seeing Edward slumped against the couch, his eyes dull and desolate, was scaring him.

Before Alphonse could even answer, Edward started speaking again, his voice giving a slight quiver. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Winry. Not when she was counting on us to watch over her. Granny trusted us and I blew it!"

"Ed how many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault!" Alphonse said determinedly, his hands balling to fists. "You tried your best brother! You need to stop blaming yourself!"

"We were so close to saving her." Ed continued quietly. "She was right there, holding on to me..."

Out of no where, Ed's arm slammed against the couch, revealing his face twisted in anger. "Damn it! Why did Winry have to go run off with them! She could have been safe and sound if she would of just stayed with us! We could of protected her! I could of protected her!" Edward arm fell across his face again, teeth clenching together angrily.

Ling and Alphonse glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Oh brother..."Alphonse sighed, head bowed sadly. Both him and Ling could see through his frustration and could tell his anger at Winry was a just mask disguising how much Winry's decision pained him.

"She was trying to protect you."

Edward moved his arm away from his face, his golden eyes turning to Lan Fan who had spoken. Both Alphonse and Ling were also staring at the girl, surprised at her for suddenly speaking out. The young girl sat on her knees next to Ling, her mask covering her face.

"When you care about someone very much, you do what ever you can to protect them. You may know that battle is a lost cause, but you don't care because you know in the end the person you're protecting is safe. Winry knew you and Al were going to fight to protect her. She chose to give up so her friends wouldn't get hurt. That was her way of protecting you both."

She turned her head slightly so her gaze couldn't rest on Ling. "I should know. It is my life duty to protect."

"Lan Fan is right Ed. You can't beat yourself up for something that couldn't be helped." Ling commented, looking toward Edward. " Winry chose to stop the fighting. It was her decision. Though it wasn't what we wanted, it was what she thought was right ."

"It doesn't change the fact she's still not here and running around with those monsters." Edward muttered, rolling over so his back faced his friends.

Ling sweated dropped, disappointed his speech did nothing to cheer the alchemist up. He jumped off the couch and jumped on top of the couch Ed was on. Ed's golden eyes glanced up at the prince in annoyance.

"Look on the bright side of things. We saw ourselves during the fight that Winry was in possession of a philosopher's stone. If that's the case, at least you know for sure Winry isn't going to die. That's one thing you don't have to worry about."

Ed lifted his head up, his eyes narrowing. "Do you even know what a philosopher's stone is made up of?" he asked quietly.

Ling remained quiet, though a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Human souls." Edward answered darkly. "Innocent souls that have been sacrificed for the sake of power. The stone is nothing but an artifact made from the pain and suffering of others. Now that evil thing is in the place of where Winry's heart used to be. Tell me Ling. How is that a good thing!?" Edward yelled, face coming close to Ling's, making the boy over balance and fall off the couch.

"Well anything is bad when you say it like that." Ling muttered from the floor. He sat up, sitting cross-legged, staring up at Ed sadly."Look Ed. I'm truly am sorry about Winry. She was a kind girl, one that I know you and Alphonse cared about deeply. It may not like seem like it sometimes, but me and Lan Fan really are trying to help."

"Despite your hatred for the stone, Edward, that stone may be the key to saving Winry." Ling explained, his expression serious. Though Edward's back was still facing him, Ling could tell he was listening by the way he tensed up. "If the stone has the power to fuse Lust and Winry together, then who's to say it can't be able to tear them apart as well ?

Ed was silent as he pondered over the prince's words. Alphonse turned to Ling, his eyes curious. "Do you really think so Ling?"

Ling scratched the back of his head, smiling crookedly. "Well not exactly. But it is a nice guess!" He heard everyone in the room sigh depressingly. "Hey! I'm trying my best!"

"Thanks Ling. You too Lan Fan. I know if Winry was here she would appreciate everything you're doing for her." Alphonse turned and stared at his brother. "I guess we have no choice but to follow the Colonel's orders."

"What did he want you to do?" Ling asked curiously.

"Do some research on the homunculus. See if there were any information about human possession that we could use." Alphonse explained, eyeing his brother closely. "We weren't too thrilled by the order but we don't know what else we can do."

"Hmm." Ling murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well it might be best for you two to stay indoors anyway." Ling commented. "While you two were in the hospital, me and Lan Fan have been hearing rumors around the city. Something about some guy in Central hunting down and killing State Alchemists." Ling scratched his head, thinking. "I think his name was...Scar?"

"SCAR!" Edward gasped, sitting up quickly, his eyes open wide and fearful. Ling raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Someone you guys know?" he asked questioningly, taking in the fearful look on Ed's face.

Alphonse nodded, also looking nervous. "Yeah. We met him back in East City. He was extremely powerful, able to use a special type of alchemy that can destroy anything he touches. He almost killed me and Ed."

"No Al!" Edward said, his wide golden eyes turning to look at his brother. "There's something else about Scar. Something you don't know about!" He paused, a pained look crossing his face. "It's about Winry."

The next several minutes passed in silence as Ed sat and explained to them how while he had traveled to the ruins of Xexes, he had encountered a group of Ishvalans who had known about Winry's parents. They told him how many lives they had saved and how brave they for staying to help the Ishvalans during the war. Ed then explained, in bitter tones, how the Rockbell doctors were killed...murdered ruthlessly by the hands of an Ishvalan whom they had saved. When he finished the tale, the three teens sat in a stunned silence.

"So you're saying Scar is the one who killed Winry's parents?!" Alphonse asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't know for certain." Ed said, leaning against the back of the couch. "But that's the way it looks. He does have the tattoo on his arm like the Ishvalans described."

"Poor Winry." Al said sadly, bowing his head. After a moment, he looked back at his brother, red orbs glistening. "Brother, do you think we should tell her?"

"Of course not Al. I couldn't bear to make her cry." Edward replied softly. In a more annoyed tone he muttered. " Besides we don't even know where she is."

"Telling her probably wouldn't be a smart move anyway." Al and Ed turned to Ling, eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"Think about it." Ling answered, his voice serious. " You saw what Lust went through to get revenge on Mustang. Think about what would happen if Winry heard that Scar killed her parents." His eyes narrowed, a deadly glint in them. "She might take after Lust and go after him." He glanced at Edward. "I know how you would hate to see Winry become a killer."

Alphonse stood up, looking down at Ling angrily. "You're wrong! Winry wouldn't never do that! She's better than revenge!"

Ling shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying. If you come across her, it might be subject you would want to avoid."

Alphonse turned to his brother. "What do you think Ed?"

Edward didn't respond. He sat still, a concentrated look on his face, his golden eyes hard and focused. It seemed like he wasn't even listening to their conversation.

"Ed?"

Edward blinked, coming back into reality. "Guys...I think I might I an idea on how to find Winry."

"What is it?!" Alphonse exclaimed, staring at his brother incredulously.

Edward's gaze crept across the room, looking at everyone in it. "It's the last thing I want to do, but we need to confront Scar."

"Scar? But why? I thought we were after Winry?" Alphonse asked.

"We are." Edward said, his face set determinedly. "And to do that we're going to lure out the homunculi."

"What!?" Alphonse gasped in shock.

"They need us alive for their sacrifice. So I don't think they're going to stand by and watch Scar kill us." Edward explained, golden eyes flaring up. "Either Lust or one of the other homunculus will come to rescue us and when that happens that's when we capture her and get the information we need."

"That's crazy talk brother!" Alphonse yelled, towering over his Ed. "It's nothing but a big gamble!You don't even know for sure if she'll even show up!"

Edward glared up at his brother, the fire returning to his eyes. The prospect of getting Winry back seemed to have gotten the alchemist out of his depressed slump. "Well it's better than doing nothing!"

"Scar literally tore us apart last time Ed!" Alphonse growled, his childish voice unusually hard. "You just got out of the hospital Brother! Do you really want to go back already!?"

"What happens if the homunculus do show up?! What then? How we going to catch them?! You saw what happened with Lust! Nothing we did could stop her! How is it going to be any different this time especially when we're also fighting Scar!?"

"Well Al do you have any bright ideas?!

"Yeah! We actually do what we're told!" By this time Ed and Al were nose to nose with each other, sparks flying between them.

"Hey guys where's the brotherly love?!" Ling said, stepping in between them. He managed to push both the brothers back. "There now! Let's leave the fighting between us and the homunculus eh?" Ling said grinning. He turned his attention to Edward. "Now about your plan. Count us in!"

Instead of smiling, Ed scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "No thanks."

Ling's face fell. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Look Ling. I'm grateful for your help and all, but this is me and Al's problem. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of this. It would be best if you and Lan Fan just worried about your own problems." Edward said, his gaze resting on Ling.

"You'll have better odds with more help." Ling argued, meeting Ed's stare evenly. "Al's right. You have a slim chance of capturing Lust or any homunculus while fighting Scar. By the looks of things , it seems like your military isn't going to be giving you any assistance. If you and Al can just focus on fighting Scar, me and Lan Fan can be in charge of the capturing. "

When Ed still looked uncertain, Ling continued. "I'm serious about this. Besides helping Winry, this could be a chance of helping my country. Anyone of those homunculus could hold the key to immortality. Capturing one could be what rescues my clan."

"Besides we're friends remember?" Ling added with a smile. "Aren't friends suppose to help each other?"

For the first time since the battle with Lust, Edward let a grin slip on his face. "Alright then." He and Ling shook hands, with Alphonse making a noise of disapproval in the background. After they let go, Ed took a step back and bend the upper part of his body in a bow. "Ling...Lan Fan...thanks. Al was right. You two have been very helpful. I appreciate it."

Ling waved a hand airily at the formal gesture. "Ahh it's nothing! Really! I do owe you after all."

Edward blinked in surprise. "Owe me? What for?"

Ling smiled sheepishly, pulling out a long strip of paper. Edward gaped at the long list of various foods and other services provided by the hotel. "Is...is...this for room service?!"

"Hehehe..." Ling laughed nervously.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" Edward screamed, kicking the duo out the window.

"First Mustang! Now Ling! What do those bastards think I am? A piggy bank!?"

Edward grumbled to himself, walking down the stair case to back towards the lobby. Alphonse followed behind him, still giving his brother a disproving look.

"Brother this isn't a good idea."

"It doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not. It's the only idea we have!" Edward argued, glaring back at Alphonse.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt! Brother you almost died last time we faced Scar!" Alphonse shot back, his voice starting to rise.

Ed's glare softened. "I know Al. But I'm stronger now. I won't let that happen again." He sighed, placing a hand on his brother's armored chest. "I just want to fulfill my promise. I have to save Winry. This is the only way I know how."

"But you're still not fully recovered from your last battle with Lust." Alphonse reproached sadly. "I want to save Winry too. But that doesn't mean I want to risk losing my brother also!"

"Al...that's not going to..." Edward started, trying to comfort his worried brother.

"Mr. Elric!"

"WHAT!? I'M BUSY!" Edward snarled, sending a glare at the hotel clerk behind the desk. The clerk flinched, eyes wide in fright as he held the phone to his chest.

"Ummm...I...have another...phone call for Mrs. Rockbell..." the clerk stuttered nervously.

"Another one!?" Edward exclaimed in annoyance, stomping towards the lobby desk. "What the hell?! Was Winry always this popular!?"

"Should I tell them to call back?" the clerk asked, watching the alchemist fearfully.

"No!" Edward growled, trying to think. He grabbed the phone from the clerk and jerked it towards Alphonse. "Here. You answer it!"

"What?! Why me!?" Alphonse complained, waving off the phone nervously.

"Come on Al! I answered the last call! Now it's your turn!" Ed responded, pushing the phone to Al roughly.

"No Brother! I can't! I.." Alphonse whined, trying to keep the phone away from him

"Don't be a baby! Just take it!" Ed growled, pushing the phone harder. The clerk watched the exchange with a slightly confused expression..

"NO!"

"Hello? Winry? This is Mr. Garfield."

Ed and Alphonse looked at eachother and then both of them leaned their heads in, listening. "Say hello." Ed whispered, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Uhhh Hello? This is Alphonse. I'm a friend of Winry's. Remember me?" Alphonse asked nervously.

"Oh yes! The boy in the suit of armor! Yes I remember you! How are you dear?!" Mr. Garfield drawled, his voice rising in pitch.

"Umm...I'm good. Thank you." Alphonse responded, already feeling uncomfortable speaking with the man.

"Fabulous! Just fabulous! So good to hear from you! You wouldn't happen to know where Winry is would you honey?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"I absolutely hate to bother her while she's on vacation but I simply can't handle it anymore! Her customers are all just so needy!" Mr. Garfield complained in a girly voice. "Just listen to them!" He held out the phone to the crowd of people in front of his shop.

Ed and Al's eyes widened in shock as a wave of people called out to Winry, begging her to come home.

"Please hurry back Winry! We miss you!"

"Please Miss Winry come back to the shop soon!" came young boy's voice. "You do a much better job of taking care of my leg than Mr. Garfield! We need you here!"

"Another thing, miss Winry. We still need an outer covering for that leg for me!"

"My arm too!"

"Hey let me talk to her!"

"I was first!"

"Let me talk!"

"You don't even have automail!"

"Shut up!"

While the people of Rush Valley argued, Ed pulled away from the phone, glancing at Alphonse. "You hear that Al? Don't you see...it's not just you and me who need Winry back. All those people are depending on Winry. They love her. We have do whatever it takes to bring her back. Not just for us, but for these people as well."

Alphonse sighed in defeat. "Okay brother. I'll help with your plan."

Edward nodded, his golden eyes lighting up happily. "Thanks Al."

"Al? Honey are you still there?" Alphonse's red orbs widened.

"Uh yeah! I'm still here!"

"Well as you can see I really need Winry back as soon as possible! Where is she anyway?"

"She...well..." Alphonse pulled away, turning to Edward hastily. "What do I say?!"

Edward shrugged casually. "Just make something up like I did."

"But Brother! I'm not a very good liar!" He thrust the phone at Ed. "Here you do it!"

"No way! I already had to lie to Granny! It's your turn!"

"Please Brother!"

"No! It's about time you learn how to lie!"

"But..."

"Tell him she's putting on her face."

Ed and Al turned to see Lan Fan and Ling standing behind them. Lan Fan was the one who had spoken. Both Ed and Al were giving her a weird look. Even Ling glanced at her confusedly.

"But Winry already has her face on." Alphonse responded in a confused voice.

"Yeah why the hell would we say that?" Edward said.

"Yes Lan Fan. I admit it is quite a unusual thing to say." Ling commented.

Lan Fan close her eyes, sighing. "Just say it. He won't ask any questions."

Alphonse and Ed glanced at each other. Alphonse pulled the phone back to his face. "Umm...Winry's putting on her face?"

"OOOOOHHHHHH MY! IS SHE NOW?" Garfield shrill loudly, making Ed and Alphonse back jump away from the phone. "Winry never puts on any make up! What's the occasion?! Does she have a date?! OHHH! I know! It's with the little alchemist with the nice ass! Isn't it?!"

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU GAY...wait nice ass?"

"Oh my god! It is him isn't it! I knew Winry had a thing for a him! Now what was name? Edwardo?"

"Wha?" Edward squeaked out.

"It's actually Edward." Alphonse remarked in a laughing voice, standing straight up to his full height, right when Edward tried to snatch the phone away from him.

Edward glared up at him, pointing a finger at the phone and mouthing. _"Give me the phone!_"

"Oh Edward! Right! Now I remember. Wore a dark red cloak and those tight leather pants?"

"Yep that's him." Al laughed, watching his brother's attempts at grabbing the phone with amusement.

"Ohhhh my word that boy was fine! Mhmmm..." Mr. Garfield purred.

"Al come on! Hand over the damn phone!" Edward growled, jumping up and down trying to reach for the phone as his little brother held it out of his reach.

Much to Ed's dismay, Ling jumped up onto Alphonse's shoulder, grabbing the phone and holding it up higher. "Oh I've got to hear this!"

Edward glared up to Ling, red face seething furiously. "Gimme. The. Phone. NOW!" Ed growled out through clenched teeth.

"Well hello Mr. Garfield!" Ling spoke into the phone cheerfully, ignoring Edward. "Ling speaking! We met at the shop! Remember? So what is this I hear about Winry and Ed's ass?"

"What happened to little Alphonse?"

"OH he's right here. Right Al?" Ling lowered the phone down to Alphonse head.

"Yeah I'm still here!" Alphonse answered brightly, holding back a raging Ed with one hand, his brother's arms swinging wildly around in circles as he tried to reach for the phone.

"So about Winry?" Ling pressed, smiling mischievously. "Is it true she likes Edward?"

Edward's eyes widened and his attempts at getting the phone intensified.

:"Well she hasn't actually said anything out loud." Mr. Garfield drawled in a prissy voice. "But everytime I mention it, she blushes and gets completely flustered. Not to mention I caught her twice staring at his ass last time he was down."

"You don't say!" Ling exclaimed, trying his best to hold down a laugh.

"Yes! I'm mean it's sooo obvious! I really don't see why she can't just come out of the closet and admit it. I swear that girl can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Oh I can completely understand." Ling ducked his head down, as Edward began throwing luggage from the residents of the hotel at his head. "I have the same problem with a friend of mine."

"It can be quite frustrating! I mean just the other day I was talking to Winry about it. I told her 'Winry! Now listen here! An ass like that does not come around everyday. So you better jump it right now or else I will!'

"Did you now?" Ling asked, watching Ed's disgusted face with great amusement.

"Oh yes! And then I told her when she does come around to her senses and decides get some of that ass, she needs to give him the good old shocker!" Mr. Garfield chuckled at his own joke.

Ling blinked confusedly. "Shocker?" He looked down at Al. "Hey Al, what's a shocker?"

"Shocker?" Alphonse repeated, momentary forgetting about stopping Edward. He looked down at his red faced sibling. "Brother. What's a Shocker?"

Edward paused his crazy antics, glaring up at his brother annoyingly. "How the hell should I know what a Shocker is!? Just give me the damn phone!"

"Okay.." Ling turned his attention back to the phone. "Uhh...what's a shocker?"

"Oh right! You wouldn't know about it would you?!" Mr. Garfield chortled amusingly. "Well it's kind of an inside joke among us automail mechanics. We tend to mention the Shocker anytime we get a customer that's easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean!"

By now, Ling and Alphonse were listening intently, Ling holding the phone in between their two heads. Ed's struggles had stopped. He stood on his tip toes, straining to hear what was being said.

"Now this needs to be hush hush. I would hate to embarrass Winry."

"Oh don't worry!" Ling reassured Mr. Garfield. "We just want to know so we can pass the message on to her. You know..." Ling said, winking down at Edward. " For her big date to night."

Mr. Garfield squealed into the phone. "Well if that's the case! The Shocker is a sex move that can only be done to a person who has automail." Edward's face paled as all the color drained from it at these words. "It's absolutely dirty and ohhhhh I get hot just thinking about it!"

"This is even better than immortality!" Ling whispered to Al, tears leaking from his eyes. From holding back laughter. In the background Lan Fan shook her head at the boys' crazy antics.

"Now to do the position one must..."

"HEY!" Ling yelled, feeling the phone being pulled away from his grasp. Ed had grabbed onto the phone cord and yanked the receiver out of Ling's hands. Ed caught the phone, bringing it up to his crimson face.

"WRONG NUMBER!" Edward screamed, slamming the phone back onto back on the transmitter. He turned around, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. You pointed a finger at his friend and brother. "You two..."

Ling groaned in disappointment, slumping on top of Al's shoulder. "Aww Ed! We didn't get to hear what a Shocker is!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"Are you sure brother?!" Al teased, bending down next to his brother."You never know. Lust might use it on you in the next battle!"

"Yeah you should of let Mr. Garfield finish! You could of came up with a counter attack!" Ling said, poking Ed playfully on the head.

Ed gritted his teeth, growling as both Ling and Al laughed at his discomfort. "Come on guys! Cut it out! This is serious!" Ling and Al's laughter increased, both of them bend over in fits of giggles. Ed threw his hands down, stomping towards the hotel exit. Al lifted up his head, still chuckling.

"Brother..hehe...where are you going?"

"I have more important things to do than listen to you two morons laughing your ass's off! Like fighting Scar!"

Ling ran behind Ed, his grin broadening. "Are you sure you don't want to change plans Ed? I would hate to see your ASS get kicked by Scar." Ed made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "But don't worry! You'll have me and Al out there to save your ASS if things get too rough out there! Don't want Winry getting mad at me for letting your best ASSets get ruined! And here I thought what she loved the most about you was your automail...boy was I wrong!"

"Ling I swear if you don't shut..."

Both Ling and Al went silent. Ed sighed, relieved that the torture had stopped. After a couple of seconds, Ling glanced at Lan Fan.

"Hey Lan Fan. Would you describe Ed's ass as...?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Edward ran after Ling, transmuting his new arm into a blade. Ling yelped, running behind Alphonse. "Help me Al! Your brother's after me!"

"Don't you dare hide him Al!" Edward warned, running around Al to get to Ling. Alphonse laughed as the two boys ran around him in circles.

"Lan Fan!" Ling whined.

Lan Fan rolled her eyes, holding out her leg. Ed tripped over it, face planting the ground. Ling cut away from Al, running down the sidewalk. "Better be careful Ed! You are carrying precious cargo after all!"

"DAMN IT LING!" Ed yelled, jumping up and running after him. Al laughed, following behind, with Lan Fan bringing up the rear.

Ed's curses and the other's laughter filled the streets of Central. To any passerby, it would seem like they were nothing but ordinary teens, teasing and goofing off with one another. Joking and playing just like kids their age should do. For a moment the world seemed normal. No one would guess the danger these young teens were heading into. The risks they were about to take. Their time of peace and innocence was about to come to an abrupt end.

* * *

**Ember Sunblaze: I have successsfully changed my sister into a Mustang/Havoc shipper...even though that really wasn't my intentions in the first place...:/ I guess they would make a cute couple if Riza wasn't around lol I have to admit, I do love writing Havoc and Roy scenes, they work so well together! It saddens me he won't make any more appearances in the story :( **

**Yes there wasn't a lot of Winry and Lust in this chapter. Don't worry. The next chapter is going to be all in their POV. So lots of cat fighting and bitchiness going around! Yay! Remember, the next chapter will be rated M! **

**Do I really have to say it? Please! Please! Review!**


	9. Losing the V-Card

**Of Lust and Wrenchers**

**Ember Sunblaze: Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas and got all kinds of wonderful presents! Please allow me to present to you a late Christmas present to you all: the ninth chapter of "Of Lust and Wrenches"! Yay! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all!**

**A little bit about this chapter before you all read it...**

**This chapter is...to say the least...quite out of the box to put it mildly. Don't let the title of it freak you out too much. Some of you guys were wondering about there not being a lot of Lust and Winry moments...well this is their chapter :) It's going to be all Winry and Lust in this chappy...so be prepared! Muhahaha!**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!: Due to me having to take the GRE in February, I'm afraid this story is going to be put on haitus for the next two months until I take that test. I have to focus on studying so I can pass and be able to go to Grad School. I'm sorry guys but I have to put my education first. This is not to say that I won't be working on the story time to time. I'll probably still type a little here and there. But I can definitely tell you I will not be posting up a new chapter until I am finished with that damn test. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I AM NOT DOING THAT! I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS STORY TO THE END! I just won't be posting up the next chapter for a while :) Please don't kill me! :(**

**Special thanks goes out to my twin sister Strix Moonwing who cowrote this chapter. She did a marvelous job on it and I'm so grateful for her help! This chapter would definitely still be in the works if it wasn't for her!**

**Since this chapter is going to be all Lust and Winry's POV here's some pointers on how to tell who's talking out loud, who's talking in the head, and who's thinking.**

**Lust/ Winry talking out loud: **regular text

**Lust/Winry talking in head: _bold, italic text_**

**Both talking out loud: bold text**

**Thinking to themselves: **_italic text_

**Got it?**

**Fun Fact: I listened to A LOT of Kesha songs when writing this chapter...yeah...:/**

**Chapter 9: Losing the V-Card**

By the time the trio had made it back to Central, the sun was well up in the sky, shining brightly. Winry watched the people walk past her body, silently wishing she could call out to them. Tell them the girl walking wasn't her. Just an imposter. A witch who decided it would be fun to take her body and completely ruin her life.

Winry sighed, knowing that even if she could call out for help, no one would believe her. Hell she wouldn't believe herself. She glanced at the two companions walking beside her: Gluttony in his brown over coat and Envy, disguised as a dog trotting slightly ahead.

How did a normal girl like her wind up in the company of two dangerous homunculus? She wondered in bewilderment. I wonder if Edward and Alphonse's adventures were any bit as crazy as her's had been. If so, it was no wonder Edward constantly came home with busted up automail...

She shook her head, trying to block out the image of Edward, beat up and bleeding, holding up a destroyed, shot at metallic arm. _"No I can't think about that! You'll just upset yourself._" Winry thought out loud to herself. "_Their safe now...now that I'm gone, they'll be safe._"

She let her attention drift to the outside world, watching as the dog ahead of her ran ahead and turned into a large alley. Winry's curiosity sparked when Envy transformed back into his human form as he entered the shelter of the shadows. He put his hands against the brick wall, opening up a secret doorway. He entered the darkness without a backward glance, Gluttony following close behind.

Winry felt Lust hesitate slightly before following. A set of stairs awaited them, leading deep into the underground. Envy and Gluttony were already waiting at the bottom, the shadows swallowing them from sight.

Winry shivered, her eyes widening fearfully as Lust descended down the stairway, following her comrades. As soon as they made it to the bottom, Winry saw there was a maze of tunnels, a stream of sewage water following the many pathways.

_The sewage? Why in the world are we down here?_ Winry glanced around, something about this place giving her the creeps. It was then that she spotted a skull lying a few feet away.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!**_" Winry screamed, comically tears sprouting from her eyes.

Lust flinched, the loud shriek vibrating in her skull. _**"What is it?!**_" she asked in annoyance.

Winry pointed a trembling finger at the skull. _**"There! A skull! It's a freaking human skull!**_"

Lust glanced to where she was pointing at. _**"So what's the big deal?**_"

"_**HOW DID IT GET THERE!?**_"

Lust shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. _**"It was probably just the guards.**_"

"_**Guards? What guards?"**_

"_**Them."**_ Lust pointed up at the ceiling. Winry glanced up, expression turning to one of terror as she noticed the hundreds of red eyes glaring down at her. One of the creatures growled down at her menacingly, drool hanging down from its snout.

"_**EEEEPPPP!"**_ Winry shrieked.

"_**Calm down."**_ Lust ordered sternly. _**"The more freaked out you are the more likely they are to sense your presence. As long as your with me nothings going to happen."**_

"_**What the hell are those things!?"**_ Winry demanded, fear still lacing her voice.

"_**I told you they're guards. They protect my father's domain from any intruders." **_ Lust explained simply.

"_**Father? You mean your father lives here?!"**_ Winry questioned, looking around in bewilderment.

"_**Yes and if you know what's good for you you'll stay quiet. We're already in enough trouble as it is."**_ Winry blinked, hearing a strain in Lust's voice. Even with her calm demeanor, it seemed Lust was just as anxious as she was.

_So they were actually going to see Lust's Father_. Despite how miserable Winry was, she couldn't help but be curious of what kind of man their father was like. What sort of man had the power to create monsters like the homunculus?

Before Winry could question Lust further, the group stopped in front of a huge iron door. Envy glanced at Lust, grinning. "So Lust, ready to face daddy dearest?"

Lust sniffed, head held up high. "Just open the door." she replied impatiently.

Envy frowned, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. It creaked loudly, the noise echoing in the underground tunnel.

"_**Lust wait!"**_ Winry protested, suddenly feeling fearful of what awaited on the other side of the door.

"_**Just keep quiet."**_ Lust ordered quickly, as they stepped into the large room. Winry's eyes grew wide, gazing at the immense lair. Shadows enveloped it, except for a brilliant light that illuminated the center of the room. Looking around, Winry noticed pipes of various sizes littering the floor, making their way up the walls into the world above. Winry shivered, feeling a darkness radiating from the room, making her whole soul tremble.

"_**What the hell?"**_ she growled, trying to control her shaking body. It wasn't just her. The red vortex she delved in was now alive with the many souls that made up the Philosopher's Stone. Their moans and wails vibrated around her, making her clasped her hands over her ears to block out the mournful sound.

Whatever was in this room, the souls did not like it. Winry narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of all this evilness. Her blue orbs found him, sitting in a throne like chair in the center of the room. Even half hidden in the shadows, there was no mistaking who this man could be.

"**Father."** Lust and Winry said in unison.

The man know as "Father" lifted his head, gaze resting on Lust. Winry gasped, earning a mental glare from Lust. But the girl couldn't help it. Something about this man, from his blonde hair to his cold, golden eyes reminded her of someone. Winry clutched her head, eyes shut tightly as she tried to remember. Almost like a distant memory...

"_What is with this girl's problem?!"_ Lust cursed mentally, trying to ignore the cloud of confusion swirling from within her. She had to focus, especially with Father staring right at her.

"Lust you have returned I see." Father remarked dryly, his gaze boring into her.

"Yes. I have." Lust replied quietly, head bowing respectfully.

Envy walked up, arm crossed over his chest smugly. "Yep! Told you I'd bring old Lust and Glut back in one piece, didn't I?"

Father's gaze glanced towards the green haired homunculus. "And so you have. Father is pleased with you Envy." Envy's smirked widened, eyes lighting up at Father's praise.

"Come here my child." Father ordered quietly, looking back at Lust. "I have yet to lay eyes upon your new vessel."

Nodding slightly, Lust stepped towards him, ignoring Winry's screaming protests. His gaze swept over her, his eyes searching her up and down. He set his hand on top of her head, smiling. "This body suits you well." He grabbed her arms, lifting them up and down. "Yes...strong and flexible...no abnormalities." He leaned back in his chair, his examination over. "I am pleased with the results."

His gaze turned to Gluttony, who watched with concerned eyes. "Excellent work Gluttony. You have gone far and beyond of what I have asked of you."

Envy stepped in front of Gluttony, an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey! I'm the one who did all the work!"

Father ignored him, turning his attention back to Lust. "So my child, how his your new body suiting you?"

Lust glanced at Envy nervously, wondering if he would blurt out anything. She saw his eyes glint maliciously, however his mouth remained closed, grimacing angrily.

"It's fine. I am pleased with it Father." Lust said, bowing her head again. "Thank you for the opportunity for a second life."

Her father's stare still pierced her, making her slightly uncomfortable. "For a while I worried that you would not return to us." His tone darkened, growing more sinister. "That you had abandoned the family."

Lust's head shot up, violet eye's flashing. "You have nothing to fear. My loyalty lies only with you. I would never turn my back away from the homunculus race."

"Your words are strong and yet..." Father rested his head on his hand, surveying her. "Your actions have me wondering."

Lust's face grew worried. Before she could answer, Father looked towards Envy. "I trust there were no incidents."

Envy blinked, shrugging his shoulders. "If you mean if Mustang's or not. Don't worry, the bastards still kicking."

"Good. We must be sure to keep a close eye on him. Make sure no harm befalls our new sacrifice." Father said, fingers intertwining together.

Lust's head jerked towards him, anger coursing through her. "What?! But Father! Mustang was the one who killed me! After all that you want us to protect him?!"

"Yes." Father answered bluntly. "I have decided to use the Colonel as a potential sacrifice. I believe he could be of some use to us."

"There are plenty of other potential sacrifices we can choose from!" Lust argued. "Mustang hasn't even seen the truth yet!"

"_**So Mustang's a sacrifice too?"**_ Winry murmured, getting more and more confused by their conversation. And what does she mean by the truth? Now more than anything she wished Edward and Alphonse had talked to her more, explained some of this weird alchemy stuff to her. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so helpless and confused as she felt now.

"That is an issue that can easily be fixed. You have seen for yourself how easily humans can be manipulated." Father golden eye's narrowed, becoming darker. "Take away their loved ones and they throw all common sense out the window. It shouldn't be too difficult a task to get him to perform human transmutation."

"But he knows too much! By letting him live you're letting him make a fool of us. Don't you care about our honor?" Lust's violet eye's blazed angry, her composure slipping as she became more upset. "Don't you care about me!? He's the reason I died in the first place!" Her fists shook at her side, nails digging into her palm. "HE'S THE REASON I'M STUCK IN THIS PATHETIC BODY!"

Winry cringed away at the fury that blazed within Lust, almost consuming her. She had never seen Lust this upset, not even when her and Lust had fought with each other over controlling her body. If Winry didn't know any better, it almost seemed like Lust's feelings were hurt by her father's decision. To Winry's surprise, she kind of was starting to feel sorry for the homunculus.

Father expression remained passive, his cold like gaze not wavering as he stared at his upset daughter. "Of course I care." He answered in a low tone. "Did I not give you a new body to live? Are you not happy with what I have given you?"

"I'll be happy when I get my revenge. I was killed while trying to protect our secrets! I think I deserve that much." Lust remarked, venom dripping from her voice.

"My dear Lust, we must not let trivial things like human emotions set ourselves back from our goal. Humans are foolish creatures. When one of them dies, they act like the world has ended. That their lives will stop completely from the mere lost of one out of millions. They stop from their daily lives to grieve. They let anger and sadness consume them, almost making them immobile. We are better than that."

"Your death, Lust, was nothing more than a small obstacle in our path to victory. One that can be easily overlooked for the sake of the mission. We can not let small things such as death interfere with our plans." He's gaze lingered on her, watching as an almost pained expression crossed her face at these words. "Mustang killing you is just a mere setback. A set back we can overlook as long as we keep the horse on a tight rein."

"Sacrifice or not, I refuse to protect Mustang." Lust growled their clenched teeth. "Not after he burned me to a crisp."

"And yet here you stand, alive and well." Father remarked calmly. "Children should be grateful for the life that is given to them by their parents. Tell me Lust, is this anyway to show your gratitude?" Lust clenched her teeth together, fighting back anger. "Do not forget, though it pains me, I can take your life just as easily as I gave it back to you."

For a moment, Lust bowed her head, blonde hair hiding her face. When she looked back up, her expression was more calm, though her eye's still burned with hidden fury. "I apologize Father. I...I understand that the plan comes first." She lowered her head respectfully to him. "I will be sure to keep a close watch of Mustang for you." Lust quietly relented.

A cold smile drifted across Father's face. "Good girl. However you have no need to worry about Mustang. Your troubles with him have come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Lust asked, lifting her head up.

"I'm handing over the reins to someone else. From now on, our military pawn is no longer your responsibility."

"What?!" Lust gasped. "To who?!"

"That would be me." Lust head whiplashed to the side, as Wrath stepped out of the shadows.

"Wrath?!"

"_**KING BRADLEY'S A HOMUNCULUS!?**_" Winry yelled in surprise.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

"Good day Lust." Wrath greeted pleasantly, walking to stand next to Father. "It's a pleasure to see you alive and well. I must say you're new body is quite fetching."

Ignoring the Fuhrer, she turned back to Father, eye's flashing dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Now, now sister. No need to get angry." Wrath remarked in a friendly manner, holding his hands up. "Father merely thought it best for me to take control of Mustang. After all it was my idea to have him become a sacrifice."

"You!? That was your idea!?" Lust snarled, getting in Wrath's face angrily.

"Why yes. I felt that Mustang would be a perfect candidate." How Lust just wanted to slice that cocky mustached grin off his face.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked scathingly.

"Roy Mustang has a kind heart. That is his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. With it he will be able to open the portal for us."

"Even so, Mustang should be my responsibility. What makes you think you can do a better job of watching him than me?"

"I'm his superior officer." Wrath replied simply. "I can have eyes and ears on him at all times. I have the ability to strip him of his power and loyalties in a mere moment. Mustang's life and dreams lie in the palm of my hand. There is nothing Mustang can do that is unnoticed by me."

"Is that so? Well where were you when Mustang held Barry the Chopper in hiding? Or when he infiltrated the 3rd laboratory? Seems to me Mustang has been doing a lot of things under your nose." Lust sneered, glaring at the Fuhrer.

Bradley's smile seemed strained, his good eye narrowing slightly. "Oh I was there at the laboratory." He remarked quietly. "I entered the building moments after Mustang and his crew. In fact I happened to be there to witness the battle between you two take place."

Lust's eyes widened, pupils growing small. The Fuhrer continued. "I have to say after seeing the immense power displayed by the Colonel it left no doubt in my mind that we had found our new sacrifice."

"You...you were there that night?" Lust asked, voice wavering. "You were there...AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP ME!?"

Wrath turned to her, the cocky grin still spread across his face. "And reveal my true identity to our two sacrifices? What good would of come of that? Just would of caused another setback to the plan. No I'm afraid my number one priority is the success of the mission, nothing more."

The Fuhrer glared at her, his eyes turning cold. "Besides, I was raised on the term 'survival of the fittest'. Why would I offer my services to someone who could not even defeat a mere human?"

"Why you-" Lust hissed, claws beginning to extend.

"That's enough."

Father held one hand up, signaling for the siblings to stop their fight. Reluctantly, both Wrath and Lust stepped away from each other, scowls on each of their faces.

"My children this is no time to be fighting, not when there is much to do in preparation for the promised day."

"_Promise day?"_ Winry thought to herself, wondering what day that could be and what was going to happen on that date.

"Wrath, I believe it is time for you to return to the above world. It would not do to have the country's leader missing."

"Yes sir." Wrath replied smartly. As he walked past Lust, he stopped and turned to her. "Remember Lust, Mustang is under my protection now. Do try to stay away from him."

Lust eye's narrowed to slits, however when she answered it was in a silky smooth voice. "Your worries are uncalled for, Fuhrer. My only wish is see the success of our plan." She gave a thin smile. " You should be more concerned about the dog you now have to look after."

"I appreciate the warning." Bradley remarked smiling. As he walked off, he called out. "Oh I do hope I can count on your services in the future Lust." Before closing the door behind him.

"Don't bet on it." Lust murmured to herself.

"Lust." Father spoke sternly. Lust flinched, looking up at her father guiltily.

Instead of reprimanding her, Father turned to Envy and Gluttony, who sat watching the exchange between Wrath and Lust with amusement. "Envy. Gluttony. Leave us. I wish to speak to your sister alone." Gluttony made a slight whining sound, following Envy out of the door. Lust watched them leave with a pang of anxiety.

"Father I apologize for my words against Wrath. I-" Father held up his hand. Lust quit her speech, head hanging down.

"Lust. You are the one of the oldest of the homunculi, second only to Pride. I have trusted you among all others, to set an example to your siblings. To teach them how I expect an homunculi to act. You have never failed me in that regard. It is one of the reasons why I have chosen to give you a second chance."

Father stroked his beard, cold eyes gazing down at Lust thoughtfully. "However since I have brought you back, you've have shown a rebellious streak. Openingly defying my wishes for you to stay away from Mustang and to go as far as to hide away from me."

Lust felt her body trembling, fearing her father's next words. Winry, held her breath, watching interaction between father and daughter warily.

"The only time I have seen such open hostility has been with your brother, Greed. I would hate for you to follow in your siblings foot steps."

"I'm not like Greed!" Lust yelled, looking up at her Father defiantly. "Greed was a traitor who decided to live his life with a bunch of filthy Chimera's and half breeds! I'm not like that Father! I would never betray you like he did! You have my word!"

A heavy silence fell, with Lust waiting on brating breath for her Father's reaction. He continued to stroke his beard, staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"I believe you my child." He finally spoke, his voice soft. Lust let out the breath she was holding. "However..." She blinked, her fear returning at those words. "I do have other concerns I would like to discuss with you about."

"Like what?" Lust asked hesitantly, worry sweeping through her.

"In all my years. I have never known anyone to get on your bad side and live to tell the tell. In the three days you've been revived you have yet to kill off the Colonel." Father narrowed his eyes, giving her a calculating look. "Though pleased, I am rather surprised by your failure. Your skills have never faltered before." Father lowered his head, peering at her closely. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"_Shit."_ Lust thought bitterly. There was no way she could tell him the truth. Thinking quickly, she replied, "You see...the reason for that is...Mustang has enlisted the help of Fullmetal." It was partially true, so it's not like she was lying. "His assistance has made it rather difficult to get near the Colonel. I did not wish to to accidentally destroy one of our most important sacrifices."

"I see..." Father murmured, leaning back in his chair once more. " Very well. You are dismissed for now. I will call on you later."

"Yes, Father." Lust said, bowing her head before turning away.

"Oh and Lust." Lust stopped, glancing back at him.

"You and Wrath will be working closely together in preparation for the promised day." Father announced, giving her a dark look. "Though I know you are displeased with the change in arrangements, that does not change the fact I expect you two to get along. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Lust murmured, bowing her head once more.

"I'm counting on you Lust. Don't disappoint me."

Those words rang in her ears as she shut the door. As Lust walked out, she was greeted by a smirking Envy leaning against the wall, arms crossed around his head casually. Gluttony stood next to him, eyes lighting up when she appeared.

"Well, well, well look who just got demoted by the newbi!" Envy commented teasingly.

Lust shot him a glare before walking past him, blonde hair billowing behind her. Envy blinked, watching her go with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Hey where you going?! Lust! I wasn't done talking!" Envy called out to her.

"I want to be alone." Lust growled, disappearing and slamming the door to her room.

Gluttony glanced up at Envy with a confused face. "Is Lust okay?"

Envy waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. She's just having a hissy fit cause Father has a new favorite."

"Wrath replacing Lust?" Gluttony asked, cocking his head.

"Looks like it." Envy observed, staring at Lust's closed door. He shrugged his shoulders, walking past the set of doors. " Well can't say I didn't warn her. I tried to tell her not to go off after Mustang but would she listen? Nooooo!" He paused, eyes shifting back towards her door. "Still...I have to admit. I can understand some of her anger."

Gluttony blinked up at him, sticking a finger in his mouth to suck on.

"It kind of irks me to have a human part of our rank."

Gluttony popped his finger out of his mouth. "Wrath not human."

"Close enough!" Envy argued, hands resting on his hips. "He may have a philosopher's stone but he still can't regenerate like the rest of us. And he grows old! How pathetic is that!? Not to mention he spends all his time working with those filthy humans. He even married one of those meatbags! Makes you wonder if the guy actually enjoys the companionship of them..."

"Tummy hurts..." Gluttony moaned, clutching his stomach as it gave a loud growl.

"I know, it makes me sick to my stomach too." Envy remark, shaking his head in disgust. "Any homunculus who enjoys the company of humans is just as bad as a one." He clapped his hands together, smirk returning to his face. He bumped Gluttony on the head, snickering. "Come on. Let's go make sure that Marco guy hasn't tried to kill himself again!"

Gluttony's face split into a toothy grin. "A human?! Can I eat him?!"

Envy rolled his eyes. "No slime bucket! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Geez! I hope Lust gets out of her slump soon. I don't no how much of you I can take!"

* * *

Lust's room was considered modest by standards. It contained only two furniture pieces, a wooden bureau with a long mirror and a high canopy bed. The bed had bed sheets a blood red color, with silky curtains draping down the sides. The room was rather dark, the only light shining from several black candles hanging on the walls. The room gave off a mysterious and gothic vibe that seemed to suit the alluring homunculus.

Lust entered the room and flopped down on her bed, blonde hair sprawled across the blood red sheets. All she wanted to do was be alone and sleep this horrible day away.

"_**Lust?"**_

"Shit._"_

"_**Lust?!"**_

"I want to be alone now." Lust moaned, head planted into her pillow.

"_**But you are alone."**_ Winry replied, glancing around the empty room.

"That includes you!" Lust growled.

"_**That's kind of a difficult command considering we're stuck together."**_ Winry remarked snarkly.

"Don't remind me."

Winry was silent for a moment and Lust wondered if she was actually listening for once.

"_**So that was your father?" **_

Lust groaned into her pillow.

"_**It's strange."**_ Winry continued, ignoring Lust's attempts to block her out._**"I kind of imagined him a little more creepy looking. I wasn't expecting him to look so...human. In fact, he kind of reminds me of someone..."**_

"You really can't take a hint can you?" Lust murmured irritatedly.

"_**What did your father mean by Mustang being a sacrifice? What does that even mean? And why are Ed and Al one too? What's the promised day? When is it..."**_

"ARRGGHH!" Lust groaned, flipping her pillow over her head to stop the hurricane of questions the blonde was throwing at her. "Can you just shut up?!" I've already had to deal with Wrath today, I really don't have the patience for you too!"

An annoyed and slightly surprised look crossed Winry's face. _**"Speaking of Wrath...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE FUHRER IS A HOMUNCULUS!?"**_ Winry paced around her vortex, hands flying as she tried to digest this information. _**"I can't believe it!? Our Fuhrer!? Leader of Amestris is one of you guys! How long has he been one? Oh my gosh, Granny always said the President was the devil in disguise...wait till I tell her she was right!"**_

Lust throw her pillow aside, eye's blazing. "Look girl! I've had a REALLY bad day and I'm in no mood for you and your silly questions! So just be a good little brat and STAY QUIET!"

There was a pause at which Winry narrowed her blue eyes at Lust. _**"...YOU had a bad day?!"**_ Winry hissed scathingly. _**"Do you have any idea of what kind of day I've had?! No take that back...WHAT KIND OF WEEK I'VE HAD?!"**_

"No but I'm sure I'll hear all about it. Since it seems impossible for you to stay quiet for a whole five seconds!"

"_**You...YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"**_

"I'm infuriating?!" My life was going perfectly fine until you had to meddle in everything!"

"_**Me?! Here's a reality check for you...THIS WAS MY BODY FIRST! You're the one doing the life ruining! Not me!"**_

"Please, like you even had much of a life to begin with! From what I can see all you did was waste it on playing with tools and pining away for your little alchemist to return home to you. Sounds just sooo exciting. But wait, I forgot. You have no interest in little Edward do you? Just another example of how truly pathetic humans are..."

"_**Shut up!"**_ Winry screamed, fists shaking at her side. Her blue eye's blazed up Lust with pure venom. _**"You know nothing about me or my life!"**_ She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back angry tears. _**"God I hate you! I hate you so much! You come in here, take my body, and try to make me kill! You force me to fight Edward!"**_ She replayed the fight scene in her head, of Lust scratching Edward's chest, of her kneeing him in the gut. She then imagined Lust giving him a vice grip and his stunned expression. _**"You made me do things to him I would never, ever do!" **_

"You mean things you would do with him, you just don't have the balls to try?" Lust sneered.

A crimson blush crept upon Winry's face._** "No! You're wrong! I would never..."**_ She shook her head furiously, trying get rid of her blush. _**"I mean what the hell was that fight about?! What kind of fighting was that?!"**_

She struck a poise, doing a sultry imitation of Lust. _**"Fighting is just like making love with someone...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"**_

Lust rolled her eyes at the hectic girl. "Believe it or not, I was trying to give your boyfriend some friendly advice." She noticed Winry giving her a 'yeah right look'. "As a sacrifice it's important for him to learn to fight effectively so that he'll able to stay alive. At least until our use for him is fulfilled. All I did was give away some of my fighting techniques."

Winry slammed her fists against the ground, screaming angrily, "_**Oh and I guess that kiss was just a fighting technique too!"**_

Lust blinked, "Oh no, I did that just to get a taste of him." Lust smirked amusingly. "He tasted delicious, just so you know."

"_**You...You..." **_Winry stammered, pointing an angry finger at her.

"What's the big deal?" Lust asked, shrugging her shoulders. "It was just a kiss. No need to get your panties in twist."

"_**It was not just kiss!"**_ Winry screamed, eye's beginning to tear up. _**"It happened to be my first kiss! AND YOU RUINTED IT!"**_

Lust stared at her, eyes wide with shock as Winry continued to glare at her, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. _**"I mean, I always wanted my first kiss to be with Edward...but not like that.."**_

The room went quiet.

"Your...first kiss?" Lust repeated slowly.

Winry sniffled, glaring at her. _**"Yes."**_

"Wait! Wait! Wait..." Lust said, holding up her hands. "Let me get this straight...that was your first kiss?!"

Winry blinked, looking up at her. _**"Yeeeeah?" **_She answered uncertainly.

"So that would mean you haven't had your first...anything else?!"

"_**Anything else?"**_Winry repeated confusingly.

"Oh shit...she has no clue." Lust cursed, thinking quickly. " But then that would make you a...a..._**virgin**_?!"

"_**Yeah so?"**_ Winry said defensively. _**"What's it to you?"**_

Lust leaned against the bed board, resting her forehead into the palm of her hand. It was all making sense now. Why she felt something was off with her new body. She had finally figured out the reason. This new body of hers was way too..._clean._

As Lust began to wrap her head around this strange new revelation, there was a banging on her door. "Who is it." She called out, setting her feet on the ground and moving towards the door.

"It's me Lust!" Came Envy's annoyed answer. "Look you need to come out and feed Slobbermouth here! I practically had to drag the pig off our hostage!"

Lust cracked open the door and saw Envy standing in front of her, holding on to a Gluttony by his shirt collar. Gluttony was busy nawing on a old human bone. However, upon seeing Lust, he dropped the bone and smiled up at her joyfully.

"Lust! Did you bring Gluttony a treat?!" Gluttony asked innocently.

Envy rolled his eyes at Lust. "You know how he gets when he's hungry!" Lust's eyes darted from Envy to Gluttony, a slow smile forming on her face.

"Here do something with him!" Envy pushed Gluttony towards her irritatedly. He thrust his thumb at his chest commenting, " Cause if he manages to eat Dr. Marco. I'm not the one who's going to get the blame for it! Got that?!"

"You have nothing to worry about." Lust purred, making Envy glance at her suspiciously. "I'll take him off your hands." She grabbed Gluttony's hand and pulled him forcefully into her room. She was about to shut the door, when Envy held it open, peering at her.

Lust tilted her head questioningly. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah..." He leaned against the door frame, gazing at her. "How's that little problem of yours?" Lust stared at him. His eyes darted away from hers, his expression becoming moody. "You know...with the girl?"

"It's fine." Lust answered quickly. "Why so interested?"

Envy shrugged, eye's shifting back to hers. "Just curious." He scratched the back of his head, scowling. "I kept quiet for you back there, but don't expect me to keep bailing on you. It really crunches my style."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is quite unnecessary." Lust replied coolly. "The situation is being taken care of as we speak." Envy raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me. I've got a homunculus to feed." She pushed Envy aside and slammed the door shut. Envy stared, a mix of surprise and annoyance evident on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" Envy complained to himself.

Inside the room, Lust strode past Gluttony who watched her confusedly as she dove into her closet. Clothes went flying, several pieces of material falling onto Gluttony's face. He tilted his head, a bra falling over one of his eyes.

"Lust gonna feed Gluttony?"

"In a minute!" Lust yelled, pulling out a black dress from her wardrobe. "Here you are!" She began stripping, taking Edward's red alchemy dress off and throwing it aside.

"_**Ummm Lust what exactly are you doing?"**_ Winry asked as Lust pulled on the tight black evening dress. It resembled the one that she wore before she died.

"_**What does it look like?" **_Lust sat down at her boutique, brushing through her long hair. _**"I'm getting dressed. You weren't expecting me to wear your boyfriend's excuse for a dress all day now were you?" **_She dabbed a little powder on, smirking. _**"His alchemy may be top notch, but the boy could use a little fashion sense."**_

"_**Lust I'm serious. What are we doing?" **_Winry watched as Lust continued to apply more make up to her face, making the normally bright looking girl more dark and alluring. _** "I thought we were just going to feed Gluttony. What's with all the make up?"**_

"_**We may be going to feed Gluttony but we're also going out on the town."**_ Lust announced, closing her powder case with a loud snap.

"_**We're going into the city? Why?!"**_ Winry asked, unexpecting such a turn of events.

"_**Because little girl."**_ Lust drawled, gazing at the new sexy Winry through the mirror. _**"Tonight is the night we lose your virginity."**_

* * *

Downtown Central was well known for being the place to go to for a party. The bars here were numerous, open twenty-four seven on all days of the week. People knew that if there was a place to go to let your hair down and forget your troubles, downtown was the place to be. It was there that you could see a beautiful, dark temptress walking along the boulevard along with her more modest companion, draped in his usually brown over coat.

"_**Okay tell me again.**_..._what are we doing_?!"

"_**I already told you." **_Lust sighed, obviously tired of explaining. _**" We're going to get you laid."**_

"_**But why!?"**_ Winry asked in a tone of mixed confusion and bewilderment. _**"What does me having sex have to do with ANYTHING?!"**_

"_**I haven't been a virgin in over 250 years. I'm not going to start now."**_ Lust flipped her blonde hair, smirking as a couple of young boys wolf whistled at her. _**"Remember, I'm Lust the Lascivious. I do have a reputation to up hold. I can't live up to my name if I've never even had sex.**__**"**_

"_**But you have had sex! Just not in my body!"**_ Winry argued, finding this expedition just plain ridiculous.

"_**Yes, and that may be the reason why this body is giving me so much trouble."**_ Lust pondered. Winry rolled her eyes, groaning.

"_**Oh and the probability of that being cause this wasn't your body to begin with didn't cross your mind!?"**_

"_**It did. However that is a problem that I have no control over."**_ Lust eye's darkened slightly, looking trouble, however after a moment the smirk returned to her face. _**"This however, is a problem that can easily be fixed."**_

"_**What if I don't want it to be fixed!?" **_ Winry asked angrily.

"_**Come now, how old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"**_

"_**I'm sixteen!"**_

"_**Perfect age to lose your V-card."**_ Lust remarked, in a bright manner.

"_**Don't I have any say in this?"**_ Winry exclaimed, throwing her arms up exasperatedly.

If looks could kill, Lust would be six feet underground. Lust raised an eyebrow. "_**I really don't see why you're so upset. Girls your age are having sex all the time**_."

"_**That's not the point!"**_

Lust stopped in front of a dark alleyway, that stood between two bars on the outskirts of downtown Central. Lust pointed to the mouth of the alley, nodding to Gluttony.

"Now Gluttony remember, stay in the alley and wait for any drunken souls that come stumbling by." Lust instructed, pointing to a dark alley. Many crates and debris littered it, making perfect hiding spots for the huge homunculus. Gluttony walked into it, crouching behind a large wooden crate. He looked around, disappointment lining his face. "But there no food here."

"It's still early, people are just starting to drink their misfortunes away." Lust explained. "Give the alcohol a hour or so to kick in. Then they'll show up."

"And me get to eat?!" Gluttony asked hopefully.

"Yes. Then you'll be able to eat." Lust replied smiling at him in a motherly way.

"Yay!" Gluttony cheered, clapping his big hands together.

"But you have to stay here." Lust warned, giving him a stern look. "I don't want you to start any disturbances. Do you understand?"

"Me stay here! Promise!" Gluttony answered brightly. Lust smiled.

"Good boy. I'll be back in a little bit." She waved to him, walking past the alley and into the more populated part of downtown.

"_**You're really going to let him eat people?"**_ Winry asked, horrified at the thought. She still remembered the night she was captured, seeing Gluttony drooling over the body of that man.

"_**Of course. That's what he likes to eat."**_ Lust answered simply.

"_**Can't you just feed him real food?!"**_

"_**People. Real food. It's all the same to him."**_ Lust explained, glancing around at the many bars they passed. "_** Gluttony eats whatever he can get his hands on. That's why someone always has to be there to instruct him on what he can or can't eat. If not, he becomes a indestructible monster that destroys and eats what ever is in his path." **_Her tone became slightly darker, eye's narrowing as if remembering an old memory.

"Well then why can't you just tell him to eat real food?" Winry asked curiously.

"_**Because eating humans is part of Gluttony's job."**_ Lust said. _**"Gluttony's a destroyer of evidence. If Father wants a killing to go unnoticed Gluttony is the person to call. Any bones, blood, or body that is left from a fight, Gluttony eats it all. Leaving no clues to be left behind for the pesky military."**_

"_**Okay stop. I think I'm going to be sick."**_ Winry moaned, trying to rid herself of such horrifying images.

"_**You were the one who asked."**_ Lust pointed out. Her eye's fell on a club with the words "Wild Nights" flashing in bright neon lights. _**"This looks like a good place to start." **_

She walked up to the front where a big man, dressed in black stood in front of the door. She paid the man no mind, walking past him to get to the door, however before she could even touch the handle, his hand shot out in front of her, blocking her way.

"I.D." he bellowed, glaring down at her suspiciously.

"I.D.?" Lust repeated, confused. "Why do I need an I.D.?" The man gave her a scrutinizing stare.

"Sorry little missy. No I.D. No entry."

"Listen buddy." Lust said, jabbing a finger into the man's broad chest. "I've been going here for years and I've never once been asked for an I.D.!"

"_**Lust!"**_ Winry whispered, trying to keep her from losing her temper. _**"Your sixteen now remember?We're not old enough to go into clubs and bars."**_

Lust's eyes' widened, and she stepped away from the usher. She glared at him, keeping her finger pointed."I'll be right back." She said, before walking a few feet away. The usher just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he thought about the crazy bitches he had to deal with.

As soon as she was out of earshot of him, she turned her attention to Winry. _**"What do you mean we're not allowed in bars?! I've never heard of such a think!"**_

Winry shrugged her shoulders, not sure of what to say to that. _**"Well it's true. It's been that way ever since I can remember. I guess since you've always had an older woman's body you never had to worry about that rule."**_

Lust realized that what the girl said was true. _But still...sixteen?! Come on!_

"_**Let me get this straight." **_Lust growled, holding the bridge of her nose frustratedly. _**"You're telling me this country will allow a twelve year old to join the military and become a State Alchemists, a weapon of war...and yet they won't allow a sixteen year old to enter a bar?!"**_

Winry scratched her head. _**"I guess when you say it like that it doesn't make that much sense."**_

Lust sighed, dropping her head into her hands. _**"I will never understand you humans."**_

"_**Well there's nothing we can do about it." **_Winry noted calmly. _**"We might as well just go."**_

Lust lifted her head up, fire lighting up in her eyes. _**"Who says there's nothing we can do?!"**_

"_**But the law..."**_

"_**Those laws are made for lowly humans, not for homunculus like myself." **_ Lust grabbed the top of her dress, pulling it down lower so her boobs looked about to burst out.

"_**Lust what are you doing?"**_ Winry asked, eying what Lust was doing with annoyance.

"_**Watch closely girl. For I am about to show you how to by pass such pesky rules." **_Lust made ripped up the lower side of her dress, so that it revealed her creamy white legs all the way up to her thigh. _**"Observe."**_

Winry fought the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Lust strut over to the usher, swinging her hips side to side in a model like fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking at him in a seductive manner. "Hey handsome."

The usher's dead pan expression failed to waver.

Lust lifted her leg, rubbing it against his body, as she leaned in closer, gently whispering in his ear. "How about you and me head into the club together. I can show you some of my dance moves." Her hands made their way to his chest, nails grazing against his shirt. "Maybe later you can show me some of yours."

"No I.D. No entry." The usher repeated in a dead pan voice.

Winry let out a loud laugh as Lust's facial expression changed to one of fury. She jumped off him, growling. "What the hell!? Are you really that dense? Can't you see I'm trying to seduce you!?"

"Sorry but this club here is for big girls only." The usher explained. A perverted smirk spread across his face. "Though you can continue with you're seducing if you like. I have no problem with it as long as it stays outside the club."

"Ah! The nerve!" Lust growled, stomping away from him. "How dare he call me a little girl!"

Winry smiled, greatly enjoying the homunculus discomfort. _**"I told you Lust. You can't fight the law."**_

"_**No. But I can bypass it all together."**_ Lust muttered, an evil grin appearing, that Winry did not like one bit. Lust turned around, heading back towards the usher. He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Back again? You do know I'm just going to turn you away again right?"

An angry tic appeared over Lust's head, but she kept smiling. "Oh of course sir and I completely understand. However, I just came to inform you that I heard some suspicious noises coming from that alley over there." She pointed to an alley across the street from them.

"Yeah, so?" the usher asked boredly.

"Well I think it's a couple of underage teens trying to sneak into the club."

The usher's eye widened and then narrowed angrily. "Those little brats!" With that he left his post, heading towards the alley. Lust's lips curved into a wickedly happy grin.

Winry watched the man go with a feeling of dread. _**"Wait...isn't that the alley with Gluttony?"**_

"Yep." Lust chirped cheerfully.

"_**Lust!"**_

"Just keep walking." Lust replied, walking straight into the club without a backwards glance. She walked past the dance floor and went straight to the bar in the back. She sat down on a stool, holding a hand up. "A Cosmo." Lust ordered. The bartender nodded, fixing the drink.

"_**I can't believe you just did that.**_" Winry muttered through pursed lips.

"Relax. That guy was a dick anyway." Lust replied, taking a sip from her hot pink drink.

"_**That's not the point Lust! You just send an innocent man to his death! How can you just sit here and drink at a time like this?!"**_

"Easy, like this." She took another sip from her straw.

"_**That was a human life. Don't you care about that?!"**_ Winry yelled, blue eyes flashing angrily at Lust. Lust pushed her drink away, growing in annoyance.

"_**You know this talk is really getting old. What difference does is make if one human dies. There's a million more of them to go around. You humans are like ants. There's always one to replace you after you have disappeared."**_

Winry gritted her teeth together, glaring up at her. _**"You talk about us humans like we're nothing and yet the whole point of us being here is so you can have sex with one! How hypocritical can you be!?"**_

"_**It's not like I have feelings for them or anything." **_Lust explained coyly. _**"I like to think of them as little toys, used for my pleasure. You've used sex toys before, right? Just imagine it as that."**_

"_**I DO NOT HAVE SEX TOYS!"**_

"_**My you really are innocent."**_ Lust teased playfully. Winry's face puffed out angrily, her face blushing pink. Lust waved a hand at her. _**"Just calm down. This is suppose to be a fun night. Look, I'll even let you help me pick out a guy."**_

Winry crossed her arms, pouting slightly. _**"Are we seriously going to do this?" **_

"_**Of course. Besides, I don't know about you but I could really use some action, after the day I've had. Soon you'll learn sex is a wonderful stress reliever."**_

"_**You can't drown out your frustrations in sex."**_ Winry remarked dryly.

"Oh ho! Watch me." Lust replied. She swiveled in her chair, looking around the bar for possible suitors.

Winry's stomach knotted up uncomfortably. This was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. No way was she going to have sex tonight, especially with a complete stranger! But how was she going to convince Lust? Winry thought for a moment, thinking about the first time Winry had learned about sex.

It was right after Edward and Alphonse had left for Central to join the military. Granny had sat Winry down at the table and told her she was now old enough for...the talk.

Winry was not prepared. Not prepared at all.

For the most part, Winry had blocked out the detailed bits about a men's stinger and a woman's flower due to the traumatizing fact that her grandmother was the one explaining it. Luckily for Winry, her grandmother was just as uncomfortable as Winry and so skimmed through that part as quickly as possible. Instead, she spend most of the talk explaining why it was important _not to have sex _instead of _how to have sex._ And it was with this information that Winry was going to use try to persuade Lust to give up her quest.

Taking a deep breath, Winry began her lecture. _** "You know Lust...sex can be very dangerous." **_Lust didn't respond, her gaze still sweeping the club.** "**_** You can catch diseases such as Chlamydia, herpes..."**_Winry tried racking her brain for more ailments. _**"syphilis...crabs...ummm"**_

"_**Homunuculus remember?"**_ Lust answered bluntly. _**"My body is immune to any disease you humans may carry."**_

"_**Oh..."**_ Winry hit her head, trying to think. _What else did her grandmother warn her about?!_ Her eye's widened when she remembered the most obvious reason. _Duh!_

"_**You may be able fight off normal diseases. But can you fight off the worst disease ever? The one that will stay with you for the rest of your life!?"**_

"_**AIDs?"**_ Lust asked boredly.

"_**Nope!"**_ Winry chirped cheerfully. She blinked. _**"Wait...yes...but that's not what I'm talking about! No what I'm talking about it..."**_ She stood up, pointing at Lust's face. "_**Pregnancy!"**_ She whispered dramatically.

"_**I've been having sex for 250 years and have yet to get knocked up...I don't think pregnancy is an issue."**_

"_**It only takes one time!" **_Winry remarked, repeating her grandmother's words of advice.

Lust stared at her blankly. _**"What part about me being a homunculus don't you understand?" **_

"_**Wha?" **_Winry asked, finger going limp.

Lust rolled her eyes at the girl's ignorance. _**"Don't you know anything? Homunculus can't reproduce. It's impossible. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to get pregnant." **_ Winry dropped to the floor comically, sweat dropping. Lust shook her head at her. _**"I really don't see why your trying so hard to talk me out of this. This is even worse than when you tried to talk me out of killing Mustang. At least then I could of sort of understand. But this is just uncalled for! It's just sex. It's not like it means anything."**_

"_**I was taught that sex is done only with someone you love." **_ Winry said stubbornly.

"_**You actually believe that garbage?"**_ Lust exclaimed irritatedly. _**"Look girl, sex is a natural instinct. You see animals do it all the time. It's nothing but a mechanism to repopulate a species. There's nothing sentimental about it!"**_

"_**You're wrong Lust!" **_

"_**I have no time to argue with you about this." **_Lust remarked, getting impatient with Winry and her sentimental ideals. She scanned the room, ignoring Winry's feeble complaints. Her eye's lighted up as they fell upon a man standing near the exit.

As far as attractiveness went, the man was definitely a tasteful looking piece of eye candy. Lust's sharp, violet eyes trailed up and down his features in deep judgement. He was dressed modestly with black jeans that trailed up a pair of slim, attractively long legs and a white shirt that framed his broad, tan chest. A couple of top buttons were undone, leaving the lustful homocunlis with a small, but delicious view of his firm-looking chest muscles, already glistening with a small sheen of sweat. Though he wasn't glancing her way, Lust could already see that he had quite the face. A mane of shaggy brown hair fell down to cover his neck and a handsome goatee covered his sharp chin. However, it was only when the man turned to glance her way and revealed a set of striking, almost hawk-like golden eyes did Lust find herself licking her lips in predatory anticipation.

"I think I've found our guy." Lust purred, narrowing her cat-like eyes at him.

Winry sighed irritatedly. _**"Look Lust, I already told you I'm not intere-" **_

At that moment the mystery man chose to turn, twisting his lean body in just the right angle for a perfect view of his tight, firmly packed ass.

"**...**_**Oh my god**_**."** Winry squeaked, her hands automatically flying to cover her blushing pink face.

"Oh my god is right." Lust purred in agreement, gazing hungrily at the prize. "Come on. Let's make our move!"

Winry froze for a moment, the lightheaded feeling leaving her slighly disoriented. At seeing Lust begin to walk over to him, the dazed feeling left, making way for panic mode. _**"Lust, wait! Hold up! Look I know this guy is cute."**_

"_**Cute?" **_Lust exclaimed critically. _**" Winry, a puppy is cute. That man is sex on two legs."**_ Lust corrected her.

"_**Yes...he's sexy." **_Winry admitted reluctantly, gazing sweeping over the walking eye candy. She shook her head, trying to focus. _**"But this is still wrong!"**_

"_**Honey if hooking up with him is wrong, then I don't want to be right." **_

"_**Lust I'm serious!"**_ Winry said, trying to stop Lust's movements. It actually seemed to work. As Lust took a step, Winry fought for control, making her leg jerk to a stop. Lust's eyes widened as she felt herself stumble, only her homunculus reflexes stopping her from out right falling. From across the room, the mystery man glanced towards her, smirking amusingly at her near fall.

Lust felt an embarrassed blush creep along her face. Turning away from him, she went at sat back down at the booth, flipping her beautiful hair in a flirtatious fashion to recover some points. Seeing that the guy was no longer paying attention to her, she shifted her attention to Winry, her gaze murderous.

"_**What is your problem!?"**_ Lust hissed venomously.

"_**I told you I don't want to hook up with him!"**_ Winry hissed back, glaring at her angrily. _**"I don't care how hot he is!"**_

"_**My god woman! Does nothing satisfy you!? We have a gorgeous guy right there for the picking and an ungrateful brat like you wants nothing to do with him!? What?! Are you saving yourself for someone or something?!"**_

An awkward silence followed this statement, with Winry looking down at the ground, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Lust narrowed her eyes.

"_**Oh god you are."**_ Lust slapped her hand to her face. _**"Let me guess...Fullmetal?"**_

"_**NO! OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"**_ Winry blurted out, blushing a deep crimson. _**"What I meant was that I wanted to save myself for marriage! Not anyone in particular! I would never..."**_

Lust shook her head in pity as the girl continued to ramble weak explanations. _Who was the girl trying to fool? _

"_**Save your breath girl, I already know you want to get into the Alchemist's pants."**_ Lust replied dryly.

Winry's speech halted abruptly, every inch of her face turning red. She turned to Lust, trying to keep her composure. _**"That's...not...true.." **_ The words died on her lips as Lust's scrutinizing gaze penetrated her.

"_**...Right."**_ Lust remarked sarcastically. The homunculus tried a different tactic. With great difficulty, she withdrew a scathing comment from the tip of her tongue and tried to sound sympathetic towards the girl. _**"Look I understand your dilemma. Edward is a good looking guy. But you have to look at the problem at hand...Edward is far away and that man...is here. Do you see where I'm going with this?" **_

The whole sympathetic and understanding angle was thrown out the window when Lust then felt the need to add in...

"_**Besides, Edward's just a little snack."**_ Lust quickly glanced back to stare at the mystery man in the same manner Winry had seen Gluttony stare at piece of delicious-looking food. _**" While that man is a full course meal waiting to be dined upon!"**_

"_**...Please...please never say that again."**_

"_**Well it's true."**_ Lust glanced back towards the mystery guy who was once again looking her way. _**"Now if you can excuse me...I'm starving." **_

"_**I'm just going to make you fall over again!"**_ Winry argued, smirking as she thought of the a fault to Lust's plan. However, the homunculus didn't seemed bothered by this.

"_**Who said I was going to him?"**_ Lust drawled, her head tilting to just the right angle so that her eye's became smoky and alluring, the lights of the club making them sparkle at the man in a way that clearly said to him 'Come over here big boy'. _**"Number one rule with guys...you let them do the chasing." **_As the guy glanced their way, Lust gave her head a slight nod.

Winry stared in shock as the mystery guy took the hint and started making his way to their booth, a goofy smile plastered on his tan, handsome face. _How the hell did she do that? Could she do that?_ Winry imagined for a moment what Edward would do if she tried to lure him to her in a similar fashion: fluttering her eyes and giving him a nod.

"_**Who am I kidding? Edward would probably think I had something wrong with my eye."**_ Winry head fell down in a moping fashion. _**" That boy is so dense."**_

"Why hello there." The mystery guy greeted in a low baritone voice. _God even his voice was sexy,_ Winry thought, despite herself. She had to admit Lust could pick them well. But that still didn't mean she wanted to get with him! All Winry wanted was to leave the bar and stop this stupid quest to lose her virginity!

"Hello yourself." Lust purred, allowing a feline-like smirk to slide across her face.

The man sat himself down upon the booth besides Lust and sent his amber gaze her way."Never seen you around here before. So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He gave her a rogueish grin. "Or, even better, what's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this, eh?"

Lust smiled to herself and casually extended a leg out so that it brushed against the man's. "Perhaps just waiting for a handsome gentleman like yourself to offer me a drink." She replied with a sultry hum in her voice.

The guy took the hint. Grinning, he signaled to the bartender who brought out two glasses of a bronze liquid. He held out the glass to Lust, eyes glazing over her figure. "Name's Kotetsu."

"Solaris." Lust replied, sipping her drink.

"Solaris eh? That's a pretty name. Perfect for a girl like you."

"I'm sure you say that with every girl you meet at a bar." Lust smoothly shot back, brushing a delicate hand across his chest.

A deep chuckle erupted from Kotetsu's throat. "Haha, looks like you caught me, Beautiful." He caught himself with an almost sheepish grin. "Oh, I mean Solaris."

Lust took a dainty sip of her drink. "Oh, you can call me Beauitful anytime you want Kotetsu."

"_**Oh gag!" **_Winry muttered, rolling her eyes at their obnoxious, gag-inducing banter. She crossed her arms moodily, watching as the two interacted. As she watched Lust flirt shamelessly with Kotetsu, Winry sulkily admitted Lust really knew her stuff. Flirting seemed to just come naturally to her. Every flip of her hair and wink of her eye seemed to draw Kotetsu closer and closer to her.

The more Winry watched, the more subconscious she became of her own experiences with boys... absolutely none. Though she did spend all her childhood in the company of Ed and Al, that's where most of her boy experience ended.. It's obvious that none of them had feelings for her deeper than friendship. Despite what Lust said, she just knew the Edward didn't like her in that way. He wanted to protect her, yes, but he would do the same for anyone he considered close family.

She glanced at Lust and Kotetsu as they laughed together at a joke of Kotetsu had just shared.

_I wonder if Edward would noticed me more if I act more like Lust? _Winry gave her head a slight shake, angry at herself for even thinking that. Why was she so worried about Edward?! She should be more worried of trying to have sex with this guy!

However, as her gaze slid over to Kotetsu, she couldn't help imagining what it would be like if he were Edward and if it was her sitting next to him. Flirting, laughing, holding hands, kissing, having sex...

"_**AHHH! I did not just think that!" **_Winry screamed, her face flushing brilliantly. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself. _"Okay Winry focus! This is no time for stupid day dreams! Especially about..."_

An image of Edward's muscular arms wrapping around her filled her head. His golden hair, falling out of his braid, cascading down as it framed his pointed and handsome face, as he looked down at her, grinning in a mischievous fashion that made her heart flutter. He leaned down, eagle like eye's gazing into hers as he leaned in for a kiss...

"_**NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" **_That's it! She had to get away from Lust! It was like Lust's desires for Kotetsu were rubbing off on her, making her own fantasies come into play. Winry shook her head, trying to focus. _"Okay Winry, calm down. I just need to focus on something else... like trying to stop Lust."_

With that in mind, Winry reverted her attention back on Lust and Kotetsu. Hoping watching them would keep her mind out of the gutter. They seemed to be in some deep conversation about the going on's in Central.

Winry, not being a native of Central, didn't have a clue of what clubs or hangouts they were talking about. After several minutes of mindless chatter, Winry began focusing less on what Lust was saying and more on what Lust was doing, specifically with her body.

Never had Winry noticed just how much physical contact was involved with flirting. Lust's hands always seemed to be constantly touching some part of Kotetsu's body. Whether it be lightly resting a hand on his leg as she giggled at his stupid joke or gently grazing his hand as she reached for her drink, she always seemed to make sure to have her skin touching his. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Winry kept her eyes on Kotetsu's face and noticed his amber eyes shine lustfully each time Lust made contact with him.

_So she was doing that on purpose._ Winry cocked her head, wondering if this worked on all boys. As she thought about this, Winry suddenly noticed that Lust's hand (HER HAND!) was slowly becoming bolder. When Lust had first set her hand on Kotetsu's thigh, Winry had paid it no mind, too immersed in her own thoughts. However, Winry was now noticing her hand slowly inching its way upward, ever so slowly to a certain area of a man's anatomy.

"_**Lust!" **_Winry hissed. _**"What are you doing!?"**_

"_**What does it look like? I'm trying to see what I have to work with tonight."**_

"_**Ew! That's gross!"**_

"_**You are such a baby!"**_

"_**Lust stop it! That's my hand you're feeling him with!"**_

Lust ignored her. She smirked seductively at Kotetsu as her nimbly finger caressed his tender area...

Kotetsu gave a low moan, his eyes looking down at Lust with ravished desire.

Winry had at enough.

"_**I SAID NO!" **_

Winry's hands tightened around the man's crotch with a sickeningly crunch. Kotetsu's eye's widened and he gasped, front part of his body hunching over as pain exploded from his crotch. Winry jumped up over the bench as if shocked, and took a step back as Kotetsu body fell to the ground, moaning in agony and hunched over with his hands covering his damaged manhood.

"Oops." Winry murmured worriedly, watching the man roll on the ground in obvious pain. A few people in the bar looked up at the scene, but then returned to enjoying the club. It was nothing new to see a guy get hit in the balls in downtown Central.

"_**Now look what you did!" **_Lust complained furiously, from within Winry's head.

"It was an accident!" Winry cried defensively, already feeling guilty as Kotetsu let out a pitiful moan. From the ground, he turned his face to her, his expression set in a confused grimace.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"_**Well looks like you're going to have to take him out of his misery."**_ Lust commented with a bored expression, not even glancing at the poor man on the floor.

"What?! What's that's suppose to mean?! I thought you liked him?!"

"_**He's damaged goods."**_ Lust explained in a business like manner. _**" I have no more use for him now."**_

"Your kidding." Winry grumbled, not believing her ears.

"_**Fraid not."**_

Kotetsu couldn't tell if this girl was crazy or not. Right now he was in so much pain, he frankly didn't give a damn. "Aren't you going to help me? Get me some ice?!"

Lust glanced down at him as if he was an annoying bug. _**"You better do it quickly before he starts making a commotion."**_

"I am not going to kill him!"

Kotetsu's eyes widened, a nervous look crossing his face. "Kill me?! What the hell are you talking about bitch!"

Winry clapped her hands together, in a begging fashion. "Can we please just go!?"

Lust sighed irritatedly. _**"Fine! Have it your way! But move over. This is still my body." **_ Lust took control of her body once more, making sure to walk on Kotetsu's back as she made her way to the exit. Kotetsu groaned painfully as her heels dug into him. He rolled his head back, watching her retreating figure through narrowed eyes.

"Where are you going! Get back here!" He yelled, eye's seething.

Lust waved her hand back, not even bothering to look back at him. "Should of bought me a better drink!" She called out, muttering a smug, "Asshole." for effect.

Once outside the bar, the girls started making their way farther downtown, looking for a new place to stop. Winry, however, was still upset about Lust's poor treatment of Kotetsu.

"_**That wasn't very nice!" **_

"_**Hey you were the one who hurt him."**_ Lust pointed out. Winry chose to ignore that statement.

"_**Didn't you feel anything for him?**_" Winry asked, trying to figure out the alluring homunculus. _**" I mean he was pretty nice to you."**_

"_**Like I told you. He's just a human."**_ Lust reminded her dryly, looking up at bar called the "Old West". _**"He was nothing more than a toy for me. One that you had to go and break..." **_She added snidely.

"_**Okay! Whatever!"**_ Winry said, giving up on the stupid argument. _**"Look can we just stop this pointless outing and go?!"**_

"_**No. We are not going home until I am virgin-less!"**_ Lust replied stubbornly. Winry sighed loudly, hands covering her face in frustration.

"_**Come on Lust! It's not like you can have sex any way. You've already seen we can't have sex unless I want to too!" **_

"_**Where did you get that crazy idea from?!" **_Lust asked haughtily.

"_**I pretty much proved it. I did manage to keep you from groping Kotetsu."**_ Winry explained, reminding Lust of the earlier incident.

Lust continued to look stubbornly skeptical. _** "Please! I can do whatever I want! This is MY body."**_

Winry's temper flared. _**"THIS IS OUR BODY!"**_

"_**THAT'S IT!"**_ Lust snarled, stomping up to the nearest bar/club that they were near. One bar that loomed over them was called "The Cock Pit". Lust narrowed her eyes, walking over to it. Once again a usher stood in her way. Not even giving him a second glance, she raised her claws, slashing at his pants, which fell down to the floor revealing polka dot boxers. He ran away screaming, trying to pull his pants back up as the people on the streets guffawed at him.

Walking in, she gave the bar a quick sweep. It seemed a lot more old fashioned than last club she was in. Circular wooden tables filled the room, with most of the customers being older, tougher looking guys, all sitting around drinking mugs of beer and whiskey.

"_**Lust why are we in here?"**_ Winry asked, quirking an eyebrow at Lust's strange choice of hangout. Definitely weren't going to find guys like Kotetsu in a joint like this.

Lust grinned evilly at her. _**"You think I was bad when I ruined your first kiss. Well watch me ruin your first time having sex!" **_ She glanced at the many burly inhabitants of the bar, all of which looked like they belonged in a motorcycle gang. _**"I don't think you'll be complaining about Kotetsu after I make you have sex with the ugliest person in this bar."**_

Winry's eyes narrowed into angry blue slits. _**"You wouldn't." **_

"_**I would."**_ Lust murmured dangerously. Her eye's focused on one particular guy, sitting by himself in the back. _**"There."**_

Winry turned her gaze to whom Lust was staring at and gasped. The man was HUGE! His bulging body taking up most of the side of the table he was sitting at, his broad chest stretching the plain black shirt he wore. Muscles rippled from ever corner of his body, reminding her greatly of Major Alex Armstrong. Though he wasn't particularly ugly, he did look rather older than her, probably in his late forties. His dark face was set in a deep frown, his huge hands wrapped around a steaming mug of ale.

"_**You want to have sex with...HIM?!" **_

"_**I've had sex with worst."**_ Lust replied in a bored tone, picking at her nails absentmindly. _**"Well better get this over with." **_ Lust commented, sauntering over to him.

"Wait, Lust! No! No!" Winry yelled, trying to fight back.

Both girls fought for control of Winry's body, causing both of them to stumble and falter across the bar. Several of the men looked up from their drinks, watching the blonde sway drunkenly around between the tables.

"I reckon that girls drunk." One rough looking brunette observed.

"Ah! Grrrr! Ahh!" Winry's arms swung around, knocking several bottles of beer off the tables and crashing onto the floor and making a huge mess.

"That girl ain't drunk, she's wasted!" His companion exclaimed, nodding as Winry and Lust knocked down more bottles of alcohol.

"Yep." The group of men chorused.

Finally, Lust managed to make it to the table where her next target was. Stumbling, the upper half of her body collapsed on top of his table, knocking over his one mug of whiskey. The man looked down at her curiously, his stony expression remaining the same.

Lust moved her hair out of her face breathlessly, trying to regain her composure. Finding the guy's gaze on her, she tried rearranging herself in a more seductive manner. Prompting her elbow up, she lowered her head down to rest upon it and tilted her chin up so that her violet eyes could shine up at the man's emotionless face. She pasted an arousing smirk upon her face.

"Hello handsome! How you doing?" Lust purred sensuously.

No reaction from him

"So you come here often? I think I would remember a handsome face like yours."

Nothing but cricket chirps.

An angry tic started to appear over Lust's head. She slid off the table, sauntering over to him, caressing one of his muscular arms fondly. Cuddling up closer, she looked up at him, violet eyes gazing at him adoringly.

"My look at these arms! You must be ever so strong. What I would give to have big man like to you to have around to protect me."

The man fidgeted uncomfortably eyes shifting away from her's.

_What the hell is wrong with him?! Doesn't he know a good thing when he sees it?!"_ Lust raged internally, flames bursting in her head.

"_**Uhhh Lust I don't think he's interested." **_Winry suggested. _**"Maybe he's already here with someone."**_

Lust rolled her eyes. _**"Please! Who in the world would ever date a guy like him." **_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Winry and Lust both jumped, jerking their heads behind them. There, standing with two mugs of ale in her hands, stood a attractive, middle aged woman with long black hair that was braided in micro dreadlocks. She wore a long white dress shirt, with black leggings that showed over a well toned figure. A Flamel tattoo like the one on Edward's cloak was tattoed on her left collarbone.

"Who the hell are you?" Lust asked, eying the woman distastefully, a deep dislike for her already developing.

"Curtis. Izumi Curtis." Izumi said crossly, glaring down at the blonde. "But I think the more important question is who you are and why you are all over my husband."

"_**See! He has a wife Lust!" **_Winry burst out. Lust ignored her, keeping her violet eyes on Izumi.

"Well...Izumi...sorry to intrude. I was out on the town and noticed this handsome lug sitting all alone." She placed a delicate hand on Sig's Curtis shoulder, grinning wickedly. "I just couldn't help but come..._talk to him_."

Izumi glanced at the hand on her husband's shoulder venomously. It looked like the woman was trying to keep her temper down. "Funny...I didn't think they allowed little girls into this bar."

Lust's eye twitched at the phrase "little girl", hand tightening on the man's shoulders.

"_**Lust don't..."**_ Winry warned, already sensing trouble.

"Funny...I didn't think an old hag like you could be married." Lust remarked snidely, glaring at Izumi.

Bad idea.

A dark aura surrounded Izumi as she towered over Lust, her eye's nothing but angry white orbs. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she asked slowly.

Winry quaked under the older woman's hostile stare, terrified shivers taking over her. She looked at Lust desperately, her blue eye's begging for the girl to just walk away. _**"Luuuuust!"**_

However Lust, was never one to back down, especially from some feebly human. Probably nothing more than a simple house wife. _**"Relax, I've got this. This witch has no idea who's she's messing with."**_

Lust strutted over to Izumi, poking a threatening finger at her chest. "Listen you! I said...your a old ha—AHHHH! Quick as a flash, Izumi grabbed a hold of Lust's hand, crushing it with her steel like grip.

"_What the hell?!"_ Lust gasped, shock radiating off her face. "She...gahgh..has..ahh...my...hand!"

"I'M A HOUSWIFE!" Izumi roared as she swung back and threw Lust and Winry out of the bar and into the dirty street outside. They landed with a loud and painful thump, face planted into the ground.

Izumi stood in the doorway, glaring down Lust as if daring her to come back in. "AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN I'LL TEAR YOUR PERKY LITTLE BOOBS OFF YOU SKEEZY HO, SLUT INDUCING TRAMP!" With that she slammed the door to the bar.

An awkward silence followed this statement which was broken by Winry casually stating...

"_**Whoa you sure showed her..."**_

"Oh shut up!" Lust growled, sitting up and rubbing her aching head. "It's obvious that woman was a chimera of some kind! No normal human could be that scary! She must be mixed with a bear or some other ugly animal." She gave an involuntary shiver, massaging the hand Izumi had crushed.

Winry rolled her eyes irritatedly at the homunculus lame excuse. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. Smirking cunningly, she commented airily. _**"No offense Lust but I'm starting to think you're getting a little rusty."**_ Winry counted down on her fingers all the times Lust had been turned down. _**"First Edward, the usher, then Kotetsu, now that guy. Tonight just isn't your night. Might as well quit now..."**_

Lust glared at her. _**"Oh and you think you can do better? Need I remind you, you've never even had sex before. You never even had your first kiss until I came along!"**_

Winry huffed defensively. _**"Still at this rate even I would probably get farther than you."**_

Lust's eye's narrowed dangerously. "_**Oh is that so? Well let's put your money where your mouth is."**_ Without warning, Winry felt herself be pulled outward and when she opened her eyes, she realized she was now in control of her body. She blinked in surprise.

"What the...?"

"_**Go ahead. Prove your point." **_Lust sneered, connivingly. _**"Show me how a real woman gets a man."**_

A smile spread across Winry's face. She jumped up happily, shouting out a "Whohoo!" in joy. She began walking down the sidewalk, heading out of the red light district, humming a joyful tune.

"_**Where do you think you're going?" **_Lust asked suspiciously.

"The hell with finding a guy!" Winry exclaimed brightly. "Now that I'm in control I'm going to find my friends-Ahhh!" Winry screamed, face planting the sidewalk. Lust had purposely halted Winry's movements while she walked, causing the girl to overbalance and fall.

"_**Not so pleasant when it's the other way around is it?"**_ Lust remarked smugly.

"Ow...my face." Winry groaned painfully.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

Winry lifted her head up and came face to face with a young man gazing down at her, handsome green eyes blinking behind a pair of glasses. The man, probably only a couple years older than herself, knelt down to observe her more closely. His mane of curled, golden locks bounced as he bowed his head close to hers and asked, with growing concern, "You didn't hurt yourself have you?"

Winry immediately felt her face burn in embarrassment at the sight of the handsome man. "Uhhh..."

"My name's Bastian." The man said cheerfully, helping Winry off the ground. "That was quite a fall. Looks like someone had a little too much to drink tonight." He teased, flashing her a bright smile.

"Oh no! You've got it all wrong! I'm not drunk!" Winry exclaimed, flushing with embarrassment at the very thought.

Bastian held up his arms playfully. "Hey don't worry, I don't judge! Though I wouldn't advice you to be drinking by yourself." He warned, looking at her protectively. "There are guys out here who would love to take advantage of a pretty girl yourself."

Winry looked down, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Oh...thank you." She shuffled her feet shyly, not quite sure of what else to say to the cute boy.

"Well...I guess I'll be going now." Winry muttered, turning away quickly. "Thank you for your help Bastian!"

She made to leave but was stopped as Bastain grabbed her hand. "Hey wait!"

Winry turned back to him, surprised at the action. Bastian, suddenly looking shy himself, said, "I...You know if you're still a little tipsy...I...uhh..I have a room above the bar I'm staying at. We can head up there and I can give you a glass of water or something until your more sober." He gave a bashful smile. "I would hate to see you walk home in your condition."

Winry blinked, not expecting such a kind gesture. However she still wasn't too keen on going up to a room with some stranger. She smiled nicely at him, blue eyes sparkling kindly. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine. I really should be going."

Bastian frowned sadly, looking really downcast at the decline. "Oh okay."

"It was really sweet of you but..."

"**On second thought I think a glass of water sounds perfect!"** Lust's voice exclaimed, interrupting Winry's line of speech.

Bastian stared confusing at the Winry. "Uhh...I thought you said you had to go?"

Winry tried to speak but Lust beat her to it. **"Oh well I can make time in my busy schedule for a cutie like you!"**

"_**Lust!"**_

"_**What?!" **_

"_**I'm suppose to be in control!"**_ Winry exclaimed angrily.

"_**And you are...I just had to help you along that's all.**_"

Before Winry could yell out an angry rebuke, Bastian grabbed her hand, leading her back towards the "Cock's Pit" bar. Instead of going inside, he bought her to the side of the building where set of wooden stairs led to the second floor. As they walked up the flight of stairs, Winry couldn't help feeling apprehensive. It didn't help that Lust kept muttering vulgar encouragements.

"_**Ohhh...didn't think you would go for the cute nerdy types.**_" Lust smirked, enjoying the discomfort she was causing. _**"On second thought, Fullmetal does technically count as a nerd...with him being a genius and all."**_

"_**Lust...just shut up. We're just getting a glass of water. Nothing's going to happen." **_

"_**Ohhhh...getting a glass of water...so that's what the kids are calling it these days." **_

"Okay. Here we are!" Bastian said, unlocking and opening the door. With Winry and Lust too focused on bickering it took them a second to realize what was awaiting them in the room.

"_**Lust I swear you have the most filthy mind-"**_ Winry's comeback was halted as her gaze fell upon a room full of men. Not just any men...the most beautiful, mouth watering, fine ass men you can imagine.

"What the...?" Winry whispered, staring at the five guys who stood in front of her.

The guy closest to her was rather short and stocky, but seemed to be in great shape by the many muscles that adored his arms. Many tattoos ran up his arms, many of which consisted of skulls and other dark art work. His clothing was simple, just torn jeans and a black muscle shirt. He wore a tough guy scowl that would make Ed impressed.

The second guy reminded her a lot of Ling, making her believe he was from Xing also. Short, spiked black hair adored his head. His ear's were pierced with what looked like some sort of animal fangs hanging down. He was dressed in Asian attire, consisting of a royal purple shirt that was unbuttoned to show of a handsome chest.

The third man, was by far the most bizarre out of the group. Extremely tall, the man towered over everyone. His dark skin confirmed him to be of African race. His beautiful face almost looked feminine, the way it angled in the light at just the perfect angle to show off a well trimmed goatee. His head was completely bald, but what he lacked in hair, he made up for in style. He wore a black tuxed suit that looked like it belonged to a high-class business man.

"_**What the fucking hell?!"**_ Lust whined, eying the men greedily. _**"I've been in control all night and get nothing and you have the body for less than five minutes and wind up with a room full of hot guys!" **_

"_**Lust this really isn't the time!"**_ Winry hissed, worry pricking at her. Something wasn't right here. She turned behind her and saw Bastian blocking the door way. She glared at him sharply. "Bastian what's going on here?"

"I believe I can answer that question." Came a familiar voice.

The three men in room parted, revealing a fourth member of their group, sitting in a handsome cushioned chair. Winry and Lust stared in disbelief.

"Evening Solaris." Kotetsu greeted in a low, maliciously voice.

"**Aww shit.**_**"**_ Both girls muttered together.

Winry quickly turned to Bastian, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Okay! I'm sober now! Let's go!" She moved to go around him but Bastian grabbed her arm roughly, holding her still. "Hey!"

"There's no use running." Kotetsu added smugly, watching as Winry struggled to get away from Bastian's grip. "I see you've met Bastian. The smart member of my little gang here. As you can see, besides being a genius he is also a remarkable actor! He lead you here without missing a beat. Bravo Bastian!"

Bastian's warm, gentle smile transformed into a cold, calculating grin. "It was all too easy. Little girls are so easy to trick."

"_**Little girls!**_" Lust yelled, eye's blazing. Winry managed to keep a cool head, turning her attention to Kotetsu.

"Look Kotetsu, what do you want with us...I mean...me?" Winry asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. All the other men in the room were staring at her like a juicy piece of steak. "And who are these guys?"

Kotetsu grinned, extending his arms wide. "Allow me to introduce my other gang members." He pointed to the short grumpy looking one. "This is here is Jose. He's sort of our honorary tough guy of the group."

"So your the crazy chica boss was bitching about eh?" Jose asked, grinning mischievously at her.

Kotetsu tilted his head to the Xing guy. "This is Kyo, the foreigner." Kyo said nothing, but just nodded at her.

"And this big guy here." Kotetsu said, swinging an arm around the tall man's shoulders. "Is Nathan!"

"Oh you!" Nathan chortled in a surprisingly high pitched voice, waving an embarrassed hand at Kotetsu.

"And together we are..." Kotetsu, Nathan, Kyo, Bratian, and Jose all came together, each guy striking a tough and dramatic pose.

"THE BLOOD ROSE GANG!" they all chorused together. Winry and Lust both stared with mouths slightly agape.

"**Oh my god they're gay."** Lust drawled out loud.

Winry gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. All the guys glared at her, looks of outrage on their faces.

"Hey we're not gay!" Jose yelled, repulsion evident in his voice.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan teased, tugging on Jose's ear seductively, causing the tough guy to squeak and jump back.

"Okay so most of us aren't." Kotetsu corrected, rolling his eyes at his comrades.

Winry blinked confusedly, trying to make sense of it all. "The Blood Rose Gang? Are you all some sort of club or something?"

All the guys fell to the floor comically. Jose stood up, eye's flaming. "How dare the little hoe call our fearsome gang a CLUB?!"

"Now. Now. Boys. I'll handle this." Kotetsu said smoothly, gliding smoothly over to her. "I'm glad you asked Solaris. You may not know it, but Central is a nest for underground gangs and organizations. None of which is as famous and renowned as us."

_**"I never heard of them."**_ Lust murmured snidely.

"As you can see.." Kotetsu remarked sweeping his arms over to his group of beautiful men. "The Blood Rose is very picky about it's membership. Only the finest of men can join. Some gangs are know for their violence, others for their skill, but we are known for our suaveness, intelligence, and dashing good looks!"

"We are named the Blood Rose, because along with our highly majestic form, we are also known for shedding blood to those who stand in our way of getting what we want!"

"Which is...?" Winry urged.

"Well what any decent man would want! Money! Power! And all the beautiful women you can ask for!"

"AND MEN! DON'T FORGET MEN!" Nathan added shrilly.

"Dude! Are you crazy? We already told you we are not looking for men!" Jose yelled, shaking a fist at Nathan.

"Oh Poo! But I have needs too!"

"No one cares!"

"Guys!" Kotetsu called, trying to break up the arguing.

"_**Nice going Winry."**_ Lust commented sarcastically, watching the men bicker. _**"You find a room full of the hottest guys in Central and they're all bat shit crazy."**_

"Not now Lust." Winry muttered, a headache already beginning to form. She held up her hands, ceasing the fighting as all the guys turned to her. "Look guys this is all really interesting and all, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

Kotetsu smirked, getting back into his suave mannerism. "Well Solaris, the thing about the Blood Rose is we're as good as we are because we work as one. We can only be as strong as our weakest link. Another reason why we're extremely picky about our members." Kotetsu explained. "However, that also means that when one of us is turned down or humiliated, it's the whole gang's problem."

"What?" Winry uttered, already knowing where this was going.

"_**Told you we should of killed him."**_ Lust pointed out smartly.

"_**Shut up!"**_

"That's right chica! We heard that you were a little bitch to our boss here!" Jose remarked, smirking wickedly.

"Blow our leader off." Nathan said.

"You blow all of us off." Bastian finished, adjusting his glasses.

"_**Are you freakin' serious?" **_Lust muttered in annoyance.

Kotetsu chuckled. "Come on, Solaris. You know how the saying goes- if you mess with the wolf..." He graciously extended his arms out to gesture towards his vicious men. "...then you better be prepared to mess with the whole pack."

Winry eye's glanced around nervously as the men surrounding her drew closer, menacing grins on their faces. She waved her arms around franticly, trying to talk sense to them "Whoa! Hold up! If this is about earlier when I accidentally hit your balls I'm sorry about that!"

The guys stopped in their tracks, staring at her. Taking this as a good sign, Winry continued, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about that. You see I think I had one too many drinks and wasn't acting like myself back there...hehehee."

She waited anxiously for their reaction. Jose and Nathan turned away from her, instead looking at Kotetsu who had a mixed expression of both fury and embarrassment on his face. After a moment of silence, the room exploded with loud laughter.

"Hahah! Boss you didn't say she did that do you!"

"Hahaha! No wonder he was so red in the face when he came to us!"

"Hahahahah! I thought you puking because you had too much to drink, I guess I was wrong about that!"

An angry vein popped on top of Kotetsu's head. He glared down at his companions angrily, eyes twitching with irritation. "SHUT UP! I didn't think that it was important enough to mention it to you guys!"

"Hahah! Suurrre you didn't!" Jose chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

Kotetsu glowered over all of them, flames erupting from his mouth. "Don't forget guys! The gang is one whole! If one of us gets hit in the balls that means ALL OF US GETS HIT IN THE BALLS!"

The laughter ceased immediately, all glares directed at Winry once more.

"_**Really? Are they seriously that one minded?"**_ Lust commented in amazement.

"_**I guess so."**_ Winry replied, not liking the look they were giving her one bit.

"I think you owe our boss an apology, little chica." Jose growled threatening.

"Yes a big one at that! No one messes with manhood of the Blood Rose and get's away with it!" Bastian agreed.

"Well...I..." Winry stuttered. Lust glared at her, sensing what Winry was thinking.

"_**Don't you dare Winry!"**_ Lust warned threateningly

Ignoring Lust, Winry bowed her head formally to Kotetsu. "I am sorry for my actions to you and your gang. I hope you can forgive me." Winry ended with a pleasant smile, hoping the sweet act would win him over. Lust groaned irritatedly.

"_**Damn it Winry! Homunculus do not apologize! Don't you have any sense of pride?!"**_

Winry didn't answer. She stared at Kotetsu, willing him to let her go so she could get this horrible night over with. She waited on baited breath. Kotetsu stood tall, stroking his handsome beard as he gazed down at her, his expression unreadable. His crew also waited for his orders. After several tense moments of silence, Kotetsu finally broke the pause.

"I don't know guys." He said airily, turning to his men. "What do you guys think? That apology seemed pretty lame to me."

"Yeah!" the gang agreed nodding their heads. Kotetsu crooked smile, became more malicious. His dark eyes gazed down at Winry with a look that made her skin crawl. "I think maybe little Solaris owes me more than just a simple apology don't you think?"

A murmur of excited agreement swept through the gang, their eyes all falling on the girl.

Lust's eyes narrowed, Kotetsu's intentions becoming clear to her. _**"Winry, get out of here now."**_ She hissed sharply.

"_**What else does he want?"**_ Winry asked Lust, confusion lacing her voice. Before Lust could answer, Nathan and Jose both grabbed her arms, holding her still. "Hey!" Winry cried angrily, struggling to get free. Her eye's grew wide when out of no where, Kotetsu threw himself on her, grabbing her waist and grinding against it. Winry breath caught in her throat as he leaned down, whispering huskily in her ear. "You shouldn't of come on to me so strong." He licked inside of her ear, sending a cold chill through her body. "Now your going to get what you wanted."

"NO!" Winry yelled, flinching away. "I told I wasn't myself back there! I don't want this!"

Kotetsu moved his hands upward, grazing her breast, his cold eyes staring down at her. "It's a little too late for that now eh?" He leaned over, about to unzip her dress, while around him this gang watch with amused smirks.

"_**Don't just sit there Winry!Do something!"**_ Lust yelled hurriedly.

"_**Don't you think I would if I could!"**_ Winry replied heatedly, struggling to get free from Jose and Bastain's hold. _**"Why are you complaining?! Isn't this what you wanted in the first place?!"**_

"_**I wanted to have sex! Not get ganged raped!"**_ Lust explained frustratedly. _**"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"**_

"_**Like what?"**_ Winry asked sarcastically.

"_**CONTROL, YOU STUPID GIRL! I was in control before! Now neither you or I have any control at all! SO HURRY UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"**_

"_**I can't Lust!" **_Winry cried, after franticly trying to get free. _**"Why can't you just get back in control?! Your a better fighter than me!"**_

"_**Don't you think I've been trying!?"**_ Lust argued. _**"I think your fear is some how blocking me from taking over your body! You have to calm down!"**_

"_**Oh right, like anyone can stay calm while they're about to be raped!"**_

"_**Well you have to do something! I can't help you if I'm not in control!" **_Lust urged, trying to calm the girl. _**"Think!"**_

Winry closed her eye's trying to block out Kotetsu's looming face as he tried to undress her._ "Okay Winry think! You can't let this guy beat you. You have to stay strong, like Edward...think...what would Ed do in a situation like this?"_

Kotetsu was beginning to get frustrated by the girl's constant struggling, making it difficult to get a hold of the dress's zipper. "Look babe, if you hold still and stop struggling you might actually enjoy this." He whispered darkly.

Winry's eyes popped open, blue eyes blazing. "WHO YOU CALLING HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET!? DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"

Kotetsu jumped back, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. "What the hell...I didn't say any of that?!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Winry screamed, kicking her leg out and hitting him in the gut. Kotetsu fell to his knees with a loud 'omph' She turned are gaze to Nathan, grinning wickedly.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!" She screamed, biting down on his hand on his hand. Nathan let go of her, squealing like little girl.

"She bit me! How rude!"

Jose shivered when Winry, at last, turned to him, her eye's nothing more but dark evil voids. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Winry screamed, slapping him as hard as she could across the face.

Jose let go of her, rubbing his aching face with a scared glance at the possessed blonde. "That bitch is crazy!"

"_**Can you please explain to me what the hell all that was about?" **_Lust asked, as Winry, now free, quickly scanned the room for a sign of escape.

"_**Oh I had an idea to do exactly what Edward would do if he was here." **_She smiled amusingly. _**"I didn't think it would actually work!"**_

"_**You humans are so weird."**_

"_**Hey it worked! Now help me look for a way to get out of here!"**_ There didn't seem to be any other exit besides the door she had entered in from. The room was completely bare besides for a wooden table and a couple of chairs. No window at all to be seen. She turned to the door and saw to her displeasure, Bastian was still standing guard over it. What was worst, Kotetsu and his gang were starting to get up, glaring daggers at her.

Winry backed up against the wall, glancing around fearfully as Kotetsu's gang surrounded her, very much looking like a pack of hungry wolves.

"_**Well don't just stand there like an idiot, fight them!" **_Lust ordered

"_**With what?!"**_ Winry asked shrilly, panic rising inside her. _**"I can't take on five guys by myself! Not without any weapon! It's not like I have my wrench with me."**_

"_**Are you dense girl?! Look down at your hands! You're a homunculus, the Ultimate Spear. Your hands are the most lethal weapon you can have!"**_ Lust exclaimed proudly. _**"Now use my powers to fight them!"**_

"**Your powers?" **Winry repeated, looking down at her hands warily. _** "But I've never used your claws before. I'm not even sure how!"**_

"_**It's easy.**_" Lust said, noticing how quickly Kotetsu and his gang were closing in on them. _**"You can feel the stone within you, right?"**_

"_**...Yes.." **_Winry murmured hesitantly. How could she not feel the presence of it? She remained in it's core for most of the day.

"_**When just channel that energy to your finger tips and let it go!"**_ Lust explained quickly. _**"And hurry!"**_

"But I..." Winry had seen first hand what Lust's powers were capable of. How dangerous they were to human lives. The last thing she wanted was to use those powers to be like Lust.

Before she had more time to think about it, Kotetsu loomed over Winry, his handsome face transformed into a malevolent scowl. He reached over to grab her, growling. "You're not going to pull a stunt like that again. We have you trapped..."

"_**WINRY!"**_ Lust yelled out urgently.

Looks like she had no choice...

"BACK OFF!" Winry screamed, and throwing her hands out. Limber claws shot out, slicing against Kotetsu's vest, barely missing his flesh. Kotetsu eye's widened with amazement as her claws passed him. The rest of his gang scattered, trying to keep clear of the sharp spears. Her nails shot out until they embedded themselves into the wall at the end room.

"Oh great." Winry grumbled, trying to pull them her claws free from the wood work. Kotetsu, Jose, Kyo, Nathan, and Bastain gaped at at long black spears that stretched across the room. Jose was even daring enough to go up and give it a slight poke.

"Dude this is cool!" Jose exclaimed excited.

"_**Winry what are you doing?! Pull them out!"**_ Lust ordered.

"I'm trying!" Winry argued, giving them another tug.

"_**Just retract them!"**_

"Right...okay!" With a big mighty pull, Winry had them out. "Eep!" Winry yelped as the claws went _everywhere_. Is was at that moment that Winry realized just how difficult it was to control all ten fingers at the same when they are ten feet long and as sharp as razors. The power surging through her hands wasn't helping either, only making her claws longer and even harder to control.

"Watch out!" Winry cried, as she swept her hands to the right, towards Nathan, Kotetsu, and Jose. Both guys ducked down fearfully, with hands clasped over their heads as the claws flew over them.

"Not cool! Not cool!" Jose cried, as her claws clipped a piece of his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl!?" Bastian yelled, jumping and rolling out of the way of a claw.

"I have no idea!" Kotetsu growled, glancing at the bizarre girl, his mind spinning.

Winry was about to have a panic attack. She couldn't control her hands, let alone these ten long claws protruding from them. Her claws had so far sliced away the lone table in the room and destroyed the chairs into splintered wood. All she wanted was to make them stop! "Lust! Help!"

"_**Calm down! Look fighting is easy! It's just like making love..."**_

"_**DAMN IT LUST! THIS IS NOT LIKE HAVING SEX!"**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry. I'll just let you lecture me about the dynamics of sex and fighting the two things you know NOTHING about!"**_

"Ahhhh!" Kotetsu and his gang screamed as her claws shot up and hit the ceiling, pieces of wood falling on top of them. Winry herself had to back farther against the wall to escape the falling debris.

"_**LUST!"**_

"_**Okay, okay!"**_ Lust thought for a moment. How could she get Winry to understand? An idea came to her...

"_**Winry you work with automail right?"**_ Lust began, her voice trying to get through to the young girl. _**"My powers...your claws are nothing more than like powerful mechanic arm. When you work with your patients you have to explain to them how to use their new limbs. Imagine my claws kind of like that. Their just like automail. It's nothing more than an extension of your arm. Do what you tell your automail patients to do to help use their new arms!"**_

"Extension of my arm...okay...it's just like automail...it's just like automail..." Winry thought to herself, thinking about the day that she first made Edward his new arm...

"_How does it feel?" Winry asked curiously, running a hand across the smooth surface of Edward's new automail._

_He jerked his arm away from her moodily. "It's fine." He mumbled, resting it on the table. Winry cocked her head at him quizzically. _

"_Don't you want to try it out?" She smiled, holding out her hand to him. _

_Edward's golden eye's stared at her blankly. "What?"_

"_Come on! Let's shake hands! We can see how good your new arm is!" Winry exclaimed, smiling brightly. _

_Edward scowled, blushing slightly. "I don't wanna. My arm still hurts from the surgery." He complained feebly._

_Winry grinned, seeing through his act. "Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat!" Edward's face reddened angrily, cheeks puffing out comically._

"_WHO YOU CALLIN A SCAREDY CAT! I'M NOT SCARED!" Edward yelled furiously._

"_Then why won't you hold my hand!? Hmmm?!" Winry teased, sticking her tongue out at him. _

"_Fine! I'll hold your damn hand! Stupid girls..." Edward grumbled irritatedly. He scrunched up his face, concentrating deeply as he lifted up his new arm. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he reached over to grab her hand. _

"_Ohhh! It's so cold!" Winry gasped, eyes shining brightly at the wonderful feeling. _

_Edward glanced away embarrassingly, cheeks slightly pink. "Yeah whatever."_

_Winry clasped his hand with hers, waiting on Edward's fingers to tighten around hers. However nothing happened. She blinked up at him. "Ed...it's no fun shaking hands if I'm doing all the shaking."_

_Edward glared down at his arm. "I'm trying! These damn fingers aren't working!" Winry looked down and noticed that the tips of Edward's mechanical fingers were twitching slightly, but nothing else was moving._

"_It can't be broken. We just put it on." Winry muttered to herself. She glanced up at Edward, who had a slightly worried look on his face. "Does it feel right to you?"_

"_Yeah...I guess...I don't know!" Edward exclaimed in frustration, a slight panic to his voice. He clutched his head with his flesh hand, an confused and angry expression mixed on his face." "Id don't know...it all feels different to me! I mean I it sort of feels like my arm...but it doesn't...it just not the same...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT!" Edward yelled, ruffling his messy blonde hair._

_Winry gently grabbed his flesh hand with her other hand. "What does it feel like?" Edward gulped, glancing down at her hand bashfully. _

"_Uhh..warm?" He answered bashfully. Winry tinkling giggles made him blush deeper._

"_No silly! What does you're hand feel like?" Winry explained, blue eye's shining at him._

"_Uhh..I don't know...normal I guess.. maybe a bit tingling." _

"_Just do what you're doing with this hand." She held up his flesh hand. "And do the same thing with your automail hand." When Ed still looked skeptical, she squeezed his flesh hand reassuringly. "You can't imagine your automail arm as anything different from you real arm. I know it feels different, but you have to try. Just concentrate and focus. I know you can do it."_

_With a determined nod, Ed closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Ever so slowly, his metal fingers bend down and intertwined with Winry's..._

Winry took a deep breath concentrating, trying to gain control of all ten fingers. _If Edward could do this..so can you..._ It seemed to work, all of a sudden her fingers all stopped moving and growing, being completely still. Kotetsu and his gang lifted their heads up warily from the floor.

"Is it over?" Jose was the first to ask, relief evident in his voice.

"_**See. Told you it was easy."**_ Lust remarked, grinning.

Winry beamed, blue eye's lighting up happily. "YES I DID IT!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in celebration.

Bad idea...

Her claws rose up, Kotetsu and his gang screamed dodging out of the way. Winry's face scrunched into a guilty expression. "Sorry! My bad!" She quickly bought her hands down...way too quickly. Her claws sliced through the wooden floor like paper.

"_**WINRY DON'T!"**_ Lust warned, but it was too late.

The floors quivered, making a loud creak.

"_**That can't be good." **_Lust commented worriedly

"Uh oh." Winry murmured, staring down at the ground in horror. The various slices she made in the wooden floor gave way and the whole structure collapsed, with Winry, Lust and the Blood Rose Gang falling with it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHGGHGHGH!" Lust and Winry shrieked. Their shrieking was cut short as they landed painfully on a wooden table down below in the bar, knocking over the drinks of the inhabitants of the table.

The table splintered under their weight, crashing to the ground. As it fell, a fat inhabitant of the table flipped in his chair, knocking over a waitress carrying a platter of drinks. The drinks went flying, landing on the heads of a gang of biker dudes. One poor soul who sat in the table next to them began to laugh, which caused the biggest and burliest of the men to go up and punch him in the face. The force of the punch knocked that man into another until finally someone yelled out...

"BAR FIGHT!"

Chaos ensured. Big burly men rammed at each other, wrestling on top of tables and making them collapse. Beer kegs went flying, hitting people on the head and dousing everyone with smelly alcohol. Shouts and curses rang across the room. On stage, one brave soul got on the piano and started to play a rough and tumbling western melody that went great with the rowdy atmosphere. Among all the mayhem, one small girl was hiding under the table, scared for her life.

"_**Very nice Winry. I just loved how you manage to turn a simple night out into the largest, most lowbrow and disgusting bar fight this side of Amestria's ever seen!"**_

Winry ducked from an oncoming keg of beer being tossed her way. "Stop complaining! At least we're rid of Kotetsu and his gang."

At that moment, a upturned table was raised up and tossed halfway across the bar. The tosser was none other than a filthy, beer-drenched, and pissed off looking Kotetsu.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN BITCH!"

"_**...You were saying?"**_ Lust muttered. She then snapped at Winry. _**"GET DOWN IDIOT!"**_

Winry gave a squeak of fright and ducked her blond head back under the table. When she dared to peek out, she spotted Kotetsu waddling his way through the mob of drunk fighters, throwing punches and tossing whoever was unfortunate enough to get in his way. It was actually quite the impressive sight.

Lust let out a frustrated moan. _**"Damn, if he wasn't such a dick..."**_

Winry rolled her eyes and groaned, "Just come on." She started to crawl on her hands and knees low against the floor. "We have to get out of here.

Bile of disgust rose within Lust at Winry's actions. _**"What are you doing? I am a proud homunculus! We do NOT crawl on filthy, disgusting bar room floors!"**_

"But Kotetsu might see us!"

"_**I don't care! It's beneath our dignity!"**_

There was suddenly a roar that rang out over the loud chaos. Winry and Lust looked up just in time to see the tall and lean form of Izumi Curtis leaping out from the brawling mob. She landed on top of the bar stand and unleashed an angry yell that would send shivers of fear down the most blood-thirsty of grizzlies.

"IF I CATCH WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT I'M GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB BY LIMB!"

Winry started to shiver in fright. "Um...Lust?"

"_**CRAWL! CRAWL! CRAWL!"**_ Lust demanded, not even bothering to hide the fear in her voice as the two of them crawled for their lives across the floor and to the nearest exit.

"_**Quicker! Quicker!"**_

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I'm—AAAHH!" Winry shrieked, as her head bumped against the leg of a table. From the table top, a large keg of beer tipped over, pouring the contents on Winry's head.

"...Eww" Winry whined, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"_**I hate you...with all the hatred that I have and will ever possess."**_ Lust growled with deadly venom.

"Yeah...yeah...so you've told me." Winry replied in a bored tone.

Finally the two girls made it out of the bar, with Winry collapsing on the ground in pure exhaustion. "We are never going out AGAIN!" Winry stated, clutching a stitch in her side.

"_**Agreed."**_ Lust replied, equally as exhausted.

"Come on. Let's just go find Gluttony and get out of-"

"Well, well, well, looks like the mouse finally crept out of its hole."

"_**Please tell that's not who I think it is...**_" Lust muttered irritatedly.

Winry turned her head and saw to her horror and disbelief, Kotetsu and his gang standing next to the entrance of the bar. All of them looked like they had been through hell and back: dirty, beer-drenched, and sporting a couple black eyes. "It is..." Winry grumbled, face falling. Winry stood up shakingly, glaring at them. "What do you jerks want?!"

Kotetsu took on a hurt expression. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses. We're just here to talk." Kotetsu explained in a calm, cool manner.

"Yeah right! That's not what you were saying a minute ago!" Winry replied angrily.

Kotetsu rubbed a thumb against his nose nonchalantly and gave a light chuckle. "Heh, well doll, let's just say things can change pretty quickly. Sure, you've been a pain in the rear since I ran into you, but..." His amber eyes stared straight into hers, gleaming in the street lights. "...that was before I saw what kind of power you possessed. You hear strange things in the back alleys of Central, dark rumors that can only come from the lowest scum of the city." He casually rolled back his shoulders, leaning to one side. "Some guys speak about freaks with odd powers, even more dangerous than the alchemist dogs of the military."

"_**FREAKS!?"**_ Lust screamed in fury. Winry hushed her.

Kotetsu's relaxed expression switched to solemn. "But I've never believed any of that crap until tonight.

I'm not going to lie, what I saw you do back there was impressive...more impressive than anything I've seen in this run-down city before. You have power, Solaris. A lot of it." He swung an arm towards his men. "Our gang values power like that."

"You don't understand what kind of power this is." Winry warned.

The leader tilted his head toward her. "Maybe not. But I can imagine its uses. With powers like yours, my gang could become more than just the most good-looking gang, but also the most powerful." Kotetsu sent her a roguish grin. "So, what do you say Solaris? Let bygones be bygones! Would you like to join our gang as second-in-command? You'll be treated like a queen, I assure you!"

"Join you?" Winry repeated in bewilderment.

"Yes." Kotetsu replied, grinning. "Become a Blood Rose!"

"_**Did that Bastard bump his head on the way down!?"**_ Lust replied scathingly. "_**He tricked us, threatened us, and TRIED TO RAPE US! And he expects us to follow him around! THE NERVE OF HIM! **_

Winry nodded her head in agreement, glaring defiantly at Kotetsu's smug figure. "Sorry Kotetsu but I'm going to have to decline your offer. This power I have is dangerous and even more so when put in the wrong hands. I can't let that happen. I've seen with my own eyes what kind of people you and your gang are made of. There's no way in hell I'll join you, not after everything you've put me through tonight!"

"_**You tell him! Show him our homunculus pride!"**_ Lust cheered.

The grin remained on Kotetsu's face, but the light in his eyes had turned sharp and cold. "So is that your final answer?"

"**YES!"** Both Winry and Lust replied.

Kotetsu shrugged his broad shoulders and sighed. "Well, I had wanted to be a gentleman about it, but you've given me no other choice." He fixed his amber eyes on Winry and they narrowed into tiger-like slits. "Remember, Solaris, you brought this all upon yourself."

He snapped his fingers. Instantly, his gang pulled out various weapons. Kyo pulled out an Asian looking dagger that glinted in the street lights. Jose, Nathan, and Bastian all pulled out their own knifes and dirks, all grinning maliciously.

Winry eye's widened fearfully, glancing at each member of the gang. Her eyes then landed on a object behind them. She held up her hand, pointing a finger at the gang.

"COLONEL MUSTANG HELP! THESE GUYS ARE ATTACKING ME!" She yelled out loudly.

Kotetsu, Jose, Nathan, Kyo, and Bastian all jerked their heads to look behind them. Everyone in Central knew about Colonel Mustang, the infamous and highly dangerous, Flame Alchemist. If he was there, they knew they were in trouble. However, it seemed like the street was deserted.

"I don't see the Flame Alchemist." Jose observed dumbly.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dumbass." Bastian muttered in annoyance.

"Hey Solaris are you blind, there's no one ther-" Kotetsu sentence was cut off as, in unison, the guys turned back to Winry and found nothing but a dotted outline of where she stood.

"Where she go?" Nathan asked. Turning their heads to the right, they saw the distant speck of a figure running away. Kotetsu let out an angry growl, stomping his feet against the ground frustratedly. He pointed a demanding finger in her direction.

"GET HER!" he ordered, face turning an angry purple color.

Several yards away, Winry could be seen running for her life, beads of sweat pouring down her face as she fought to keep from keeling over. Running in high heels was not fun...not fun at all. It also didn't help that she had an angry homunculus berating her as she ran.

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_ Lust screamed at Winry.

"What does...pant...look like...pant...I'm doing?! I'M RUNNING!" Winry replied, panting heavily from the exasperation of running in high heels.

"_**Running?! You. Are. A. Homunculus!"**_ Lust growled seethingly. _**"Homunculi do not run away from their enemies! Now you turn back around and kill all those little bastards this minute!"**_

"_**I already told you! I don't want to kill anyone! Now shut up! It's already hard enough running in these damn shoes without your nagging! Ahhhh!"**_ Winry yelped as she tripped and went flying onto the side walk.

Lust tutted in a disapproving manner. _**"Tsk. Tsk. A girl that can't even run in high heels..."**_

"Oh shut up!" Winry glanced behind her and saw to her horror Kotetsu and his gang not too far off. From the corner of her eye she noticed an alley a few feet away. Hurriedly, she got up and ran to it, crouching behind a garbage can.

"_**But really Winry...what kind of girl can't run in a nice pair of heels?"**_ Lust continued in a mocking voice.

Winry growled lightly, teeth gritting together as she fought to keep her temper down.. "For your information my granny always says that the only women who can run in heels are sluts and prostitutes."

"_**Did she now? Remind me to put your granny on the list of people I want annihilate. Right under Mustang, Kotetsu, and that Izumi bitch."**_

"Don't you think that list is getting a little long?" Winry muttered sarcastically, peeking out of the alley to see where the Blood Rose were. She could see Jose, Nathan and Kyo patrolling. Kyo coming closer and closer to the alley where she was hiding.

"_**Oh don't worry, you're at the top of it."**_ Lust replied reassuringly.

"_**Come on Lust, we need to focus on getting a way out of here!"**_

"_**This would be a whole lot easier if you would just kill them."**_ Lust pointed out coyly.

Winry shook her head irritatedly. _**"That's not gonna happen. Besides you saw what happened the last time I tried to fight them."**_

"_**Good point."**_ Lust was silent for minute, thinking. As she waited, Winry silently prayed for Lust to hurry up and think of something. Kyo was only a few feet away from the alley she was hiding in. It was already to late to escape that way even if she wanted to. _**"Go up."**_

"_**What?"**_ Winry looked up, not quite understanding.

"_**Go up on the roof."**_ Lust explained. _**"We'll have a good view of the streets from up there and have a better shot of getting away from Kotetsu." **_

"_**Okay! But..."**_ Winry glanced around the alley, looking confused. _**"How do I get up there? There's no ladder and I don't see any fire escapes..."**_

Lust face palmed her forehead. _**"How many times do I have to remind you...YOU ARE A FUCKING HOMUNCULUS! You have the power of a Philosopher's stone that makes you stronger than any human! JUST JUMP!"**_

"_**Just jump?"**_ Winry gave a feeble hop. Lust stared at her with pure disgust.

"_**THAT WAS PATHETIC! Look all you have to do is jump from that wall..."**_ Winry looked at the right side of the alley where the side of big brick building stood. _**"to that wall..."**_ She glanced left to a large gray stoned building. _**"To the top of the roof of the brick building. It's simple physics, got it?" **_

Winry still looked uncertain. _**"I don't know Lust. I'm not like you. I can't control that power. I'm just a normal human."**_

"_**You are not a normal human."**_ Lust stated forcefully._** "The strength and power of the philosopher's stone is coursing through your very veins. Dig deep and find that power and use it! All you have to do is focus." **_

Winry closed eyes and took a deep breath. She ignored the voices of Kotetsu and his gang as they drew nearer, instead focusing her attention on the pulsing red stone within her. She could feel the surge power radiating off it, the strength of hundreds of souls trapped with in it. Fighting the urge to flinch back, Winry reached out for it, letting the power embrace her.

"_**I can do this... I can do this...I just need a little of it...**_" Winry whispered, bracing herself.

"_**NOW!" **_Lust yelled, spying Kyo starting to move into the alley.

Without thinking, Winry jumped from one wall to the next, until she ungracefully skidded on top of the roof. Opening her eyes hesitantly, she gave an surprised exclamation when she realized she had actually done it. _**"I...I did it! I actually did it! Yes!" **_Winry hopped in place excitedly, squealing.

"_**Took you long enough."**_ Lust remarked, watching the girl's giddy reaction with a small amused smile.

"_**Well looks like my hunch was correct."**_

Lust's smile turned to a grimace as she turned sharply, spying Kotetsu standing on the same roof as them. Winry stopped her bouncing, her happiness evaporating as she too noticed him.

"But how did you...?"

"Let's just say I've been in this business for a while now." Kotetsu replied smoothly, his long legs striding maliciously towards her. "And in my experience, you girls always tend to take the high road."

Winry to a fearful step back, her blue eyes watching warily as he drew nearer. Kotetsu stopped a couple of feet away from her, a crooked smile on his handsome face as his brown eyes stared down at her. " You all seem to forget that what comes up, must also find a way down." Winry glanced behind her and saw there way no way to run, the edge of the building leading to a dead end. "Now I'll ask you again. Do you want to join me?"

"_**You know I usually admire a man who's determined. But in this case it's just getting plain annoying."**_ Lust commented darkly.

Winry nodded in agreement. Holding up her hands, she tried to look as threatening as possible. "Stand back! I've got these and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Relax babe." Kotetsu said, holding up his own hands. "Let's just start out on a new slate. What do you say?"

"No means no Kotetsu." Winry replied with finality. "I'm not joining your stupid gang!"

Kotetsu crooked grin, turned malicious, his eyes narrowing at her dangerously. "Is that so? That's a shame. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to...persuade you?" His hands reached into his pocket, pulling out a lethal looking pistol.

"_**He has a gun!" **_Winry gasped quietly, hands trembling as she tried to keep up her tough front.

"_**Don't tell me your scared of that thing.**_" Lust said agitatedly. _**"Haven't your realized yet that guns are harmless against us?"**_

"_**It doesn't look harmless to me."**_ Winry thought, as Kotetsu flashed it in front of her threatening.

"_**Trust me! Don't you remember when I fought Hawkeye? I got shot several times and lived!"**_ Kotetsu aimed the gun at her, waiting for her answer.

"_**Lust!" **_

"Well what's it going to be Solaris? I'm getting impatient." Kotetus cocked the gun, aiming it at her.

"_**Just kill him before he kills you!" **_Lust ordered.

"Time's up..." Kotetsu growled, fingers twitching.

Winry squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She felt fingers extending out of pure instinct as she screamed out hoarsely, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The sable claws shoot out blindly, aimed right towards Kotetsu. Shock spread across his face at the sudden action and without thinking his fingers closed around the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

"AHHHH!" Winry screamed, jumping back in fright at the sound of the gun fire. The interference of Winry's surprise attack allowed Kotetsu's aim to falter allowing the bullet to miss Winry by a few feet. Unfortunately, as Winry stepped back, the girl felt herself trip over the edge of the building. Winry's eyes widened with shock as nothing but empty air surrounded her.

"AHHHHGGGHHHH!" Both Lust and Winry screamed as they went plummeting down. Winry closed her eyes tightly, anticipating a painful impact...which never came. Instead of hitting the hard cement of the alley, she felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Uh?" Peeking one eye open, she let out a yelp of surprise when she saw Gluttony holding her bridal style. "Gluttony?!"

The large homunculus smiled down at her with a toothy grin. "Gluttony catch Lust! Is Lust okay?"

Winry threw her arms around him, giving the the homunculus a bone crushing hug. "Oh Gluttony! I never thought I would ever say this, but I'm so glad you're here! I'm so happy I can kiss you!" She nuzzled against his face, planting a small kiss on cheek.

Gluttony blinked his beady eyes, blushing at the unexpected show of affection. "Uhhh..." he uttered at a loss for words.

"Come on! We have to get out off here!" Winry jumped down and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as they made their way out of the alley. "There's a bunch of crazy men after us! We have to hurry..."

BANG!

Winry ducked down at the unexpected gun shot. As she glanced to her side, her blue eyes widened when she saw Gluttony lying on the ground, a bullet embedded in his forehead.

"GLUTTONY!" Winry shrieked in horror, eyes tearing up.

"You bonehead! How many times do I have to tell you?! We don't fire until until Kotetsu gives the signal! Are you trying to get the military's attention?"

"Geesh! My bad! Not like I hit the girl...just the creepy guy she was with."

Winry turned away from Gluttony and saw to her displeasure, Kotetsu's gang circling around her. The one who fired, Jose, was standing with a smoking gun in his hands, looking slightly guilty. Bastian was standing over him, shaking his head back and forth irritatedly.

"The idiots I work with." Bastain muttered, hand massaging his temple.

"My he is rather ugly isn't he?!" Nathan commented snobbishly, leering at Gluttony's fallen figure.

Winry was about to make a scathingly comeback, when she spotted Kotetsu running out of the building she had fallen from.

"What is going on here!?" Kotetsu commanded walking up to the group. When his gaze fell on Winry, amazement lid up on his face. "Wow, you're still kicking? Didn't think anyone would be able to survive a fall like that."

"I'm stronger than I look." Winry growled, blue eye's blazing. She was getting tired of this guy and his obnoxious gang.

"I'm starting to see that." He ran up and grabbed her arm tightly, grinning. "Even more reason why you belong with our gang!"

"Let go you jerk!" Winry yelled, trying to push him away.

"_**Use your claws! Stab him!"**_ Lust urged her. Winry tried ignoring her. Despite everything that guy's put her through, she wasn't going to kill him. She had to keep that part of her humanity.

"Aint' gonna happen sweet heart." Kotetsu sneered, grinning wickedly down at her. "You're not getting away this tim—Wha?" From behind Winry, a dark shadow rose up, red eye's glowing down at the man hungrily. What is that-Ahhhh!" Kotetsu bellowed as Gluttony grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up high in the air. The poor guy grasped Gluttony's fingers, desperately trying to break free with no prevail.

"You don't touch my Lust!" Gluttony growled menacingly, baring his teeth at Kotetsu.

"Okay! Okay! She's yours! Just let me go! Please!" Kotetsu begged.

Gluttony grinned, showing off brilliant white teeth. "Okay!" With that, he threw Kotetsu at his gang. He slammed into Kyo, both men falling against the ground with a loud thud. Kotetsu pushed Kyo off, yelled out furiously.

"SHOOT! DAMMIT! SHOOT THAT FREAK!"

Jose, Nathan and Bastain both took out their pistols, shooting several rounds out the homunculus. Gluttony stood in front of Winry, blocking the shots from reaching her too. The three men stared horrified as their bullets merely got absorbed by Gluttony's skin, red sparks illuminating as the stone healed his wounds.

Jose was the first to throw his gun down in a panic. "Forget this shit! This is too much! I'm out of here!" He ran off, disappearing into a nearby alley.

"I'm afraid I'm with him. This guy is way too creepy!" Nathan said, running after him. Bastain and Kyo followed close behind. Kotetsu watched them go with a furious expression.

"Hey you guys come back here! That's an order! I said-" Kotetsu paused when a shadow fell over him.

"You look tasty! Can Gluttony eat you?!" Gluttony asked, drooling falling from his mouth onto Kotetsu 's head, much like a monster from a nightmare. Kotetsu trembled, his eye's round with fright.

"Eat...me?!" Kotetsu stuttered, his voice shaking.

Winry ran up next to Gluttony, eyes already turning back to a violet shade. She pointed down at Kotetsu, her voice shrill with rage. "Yes Gluttony! Eat him! Eat him till there's nothing left of that little Dick Hole!"

"Er...okay!" Gluttony agreed, bearing down on the terrified Kotetsu. He paused when Lust grabbed his hand, stopping him. He glanced over and saw her eyes were now a sparkling blue, shining with worry.

"No Gluttony! Don't eat him!" She ordered, her voice pleading.

"Uhh...but you said...?" Gluttony said, scratching his head confusedly.

"I said eat him!" Lust ordered, furiously

"No don't eat him!" Winry replied back.

"Gluttony!"

"Gluttony!"

"**LISTEN TO ME!" **They both screamed out at the same clutched his hands to his head, looking as if he was having a terrible headache.

"Ahhh! Gluttony don't know what to do!" Gluttony cried, falling over pitifully. It was then that both Lust and Winry noticed the spot where Kotetsu laid was empty. In the distance they could just barely making out the fleeing figure of Kotetsu as he scurried away.

Lust slapped a hand to her face, growling. _**"Now look what you did! The bastard's gotten away thanks to you!"**_

"_**Me?! You were the one in control that time!" **_

"_**Oh well if you would of just let Gluttony eat him like I wanted he wouldn't of gotten away! How can you protect that man after all the shit he's put us through tonight?!"**_

"_**I'm just as angry at him as you are Lust, but that doesn't mean I want him to be eaten!"**_

"_**It's not just eaten! You had plenty of opportunities to kill him! Why didn't you just listen to me!?" **_

"_**I'm not going to kill an innocent guy!"**_

"_**Oh attempted rape is considered innocent in your book!?"**_

"_**No but I don't think beheading him a necessary punishment!"**_

"_**You can't kill, you can't have sex...is there anything you can do besides make a complete mess out of everything?!"**_

"_**Don't go pointing your fingers at me! Going out tonight and finding a guy was all your idea! Besides the only reason he was after us in the first place was because you humiliated him! If you would of just been nicer to him he probably would of just left us alone!"**_ Winry pointed out hauntily.

"_**If I remember correctly it was you who damaged his manhood. Before that I was being perfectly cordial with him.**_"

"_**Well I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it! You knew I didn't want to be with him! You knew I didn't want to have sex in the first place!"**_

"_**Why?! Why do you have to be so difficult about this?!**_" Lust asked, voice filled with frustration. _**"You were attracted to him just as much as I was. I could feel it! You can't hide your desires from me. Why do you fight so hard against lust?!"**_

"_**BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HIM!**_" Winry screamed, pounding her fist against the ground. _**"I'm not going to make my choices, my decisions on those desires."**_ She narrowed her eyes, fist trembling. _**" I fight lust because I know it'll lead me down the wrong path." **_She lifted her head up, glaring up at Lust. _**"If I lose my virginity, I want it to be because of love, not lust."**_

Lust let a out dark laugh. _**"Love?"**_ Lust repeated scathingly glaring back at the girl. _**" Love is nothing more than just an illusion. It's a emotion humans like to believe in because it make s them feel better about themselves for giving into their desires. Lust is the most powerful emotion. Lust is the thing that attracts two people together, not love!"**_

Winry stood up, anger radiating off of her. _**"Oh yeah? If Lust is oh so powerful why haven't you been able to truly control me!?"**_ Winry challenged, eying down the homunculus. _**"You say Lust is powerful, but yet every time you get close to hurting one of my friends...every time you try to get with someone I don't like...I manage to stop you. You think lust is in control, but you're wrong. Love is."**_

"_**My love for my friends is what keeps me from hurting them. And my love for...for...**_" Winry paused, taking a deep breath, her hands clutched over chest where are heart stood. A slow smile crept on her face as the image of a certain blonde haired alchemist filled her mind. _**"And my love for Edward keeps me from doing something I know I would regret. Love is real Lust. You're just too scared to admit it!"**_

Lust stood dumbstruck, Winry's words hitting her like a brick. Violet eyes narrowed to deadly slits, her claws started to extend as her temper flared. _**"How...How dare you!? You think you have everything figured out, don't you?! You believe that love will be the answer to all? When let me tell you something little girl, love is the one thing that makes humans weak! You think it makes you strong, but you're sadly mistaken on that count.**_"

"_**Tell me Winry, wasn't it because of your love and kindness that made Gluttony pick you as a body for me? Was it your love for your friends that made you give up being with them the other night? What exactly has love done for you!? Absolutely nothing! Love is what got you in this mess in the first place!" **_ Winry felt tears fill her eyes as Lust's scolding words pierced her, tearing her up inside. _**"You're nothing but a foolish girl holding on to idiotic ideals! You think love will save you, but love is what destroyed you to begin with!"**_

A small sob escaped from Winry as she fell to her knees, hair falling down and hiding her face. Lust let a satisfied smirk cross her face as she watched Winry's shoulder tremble with grief. It's about time the girl learned her place.

"_**I don't care."**_

Lust's smirk thinned. She glanced down at Winry curiously as the small girl lifted her head up, blue eyes still shining with tears, but a determined look on her small face.

"_**So what if I'm a foolish girl?! At least I'm a foolish girl who has friends who care about me!"**_ Winry yelled, standing up tall, a new fire blazing within her. _**"No matter what I did to them, no matter how much I hurt then they still have tried again and again to save me, to free me from you. Even though I'm so weak I can let a person like you control me, they still don't give up. They believe in me."**_

"_**You can call me weak. You can call me foolish. I don't care. I'm a foolish girl who has people who care about what happens to her! That's more than I can say about you! All you have are siblings you can't even trust! All you do is compete with each other for the affection of a father who doesn't even care!"**_

"_**Shut up." **_Lust hissed in a low voice.

"_**What kind of father wants to protect the life of the man who killed his only daughter, Lust!?"**_ Winry continued, voice heated with emotion._** "HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE THAT YOU DIED!"**_

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Lust?"

Lust blinked, realizing she had been screaming that last part out loud. Gluttony was sitting up, staring at her worriedly. He popped his finger out of his mouth, pointing it at her.

"Lust why are you crying?" He asked timidly.

"Crying? I'm not..." Lust slowly lifted her hand to her cheek and was shocked to find it wet. Lust was speechless, staring at her damp finger tip. _But I never cry..._

"Lust?" Gluttony repeated, touching her arm gently. Lust back away sharply, turning her back to the homunculus. He watched her swiftly wipe the remaining tears away, flipping her hair so that it hid some of her face.

"Did you eat Gluttony?" Lust asked quietly, front still turned away from him.

Gluttony nodded his head. "Yes! Gluttony ate a whole bunch!"

"Good." Lust replied, her voice cold. Deep with in her, she could feel Winry slip away, as if she wanted to get as far away from Lust as she. Lust couldn't be more happier. "Come on. Let's go home. I've had enough fun for one night."

* * *

"Holy shit! What happened to you?!" Envy cried, eye's wide when he spotted Lust entering their living quarters.

To say that Lust looked like a complete mess was a understatement. Lust's blonde hair was still dripping from the beer that had spilled over her. The stench of the alcoholic beverage still lingering in the air. Her black dress was ripped in a various of places from running away from gangsters and crawling around bar floors. The only thing Envy could do was just stare in shock...and stick a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing his ass off.

"Don't ask." Lust growled, giving him the most evil eyes she could muster.

Envy made a choking sound, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. "I...gah...wasn't gonna."

"Here's Gluttony." Lust mumbled tiredly. "He's fed. I'm going to bed."

As soon as Lust's door slammed shut, Envy let out a snort of laughter. He turned to Gluttony, grinning mischievously. "So what's her problem?" His grin vanished when he noticed the young homunculus was looking down with a miserable look on his face. "Hey! What the hells wrong with you?!"

Gluttony sniffled, his beady eye's shiny. "Gluttony think Lust is mad at him. Gluttony saw Lust crying. Gluttony know Lust is upset."

Envy eyes widened. "Wait?! You said Lust was crying...our Lust?!"

Gluttony nodded, lip quivering. "Gluttony doesn't like it when Lust is mad at him."

Envy frowned, eyes narrowed as he stared at Lust's bedroom door. "Something's not quite right with Lust." Beside him, Gluttony gave a loud sniffle. Envy shifted his gaze to him, patting the bald homunculus on the head with a cocky grin. "Hey buddy don't worry! Your big brother Envy will keep an eye on Lust. Make sure she isn't mad at you!"

Gluttony looked up at him, expression already brightening. "Really?!"

"Yep! You have nothing to worry about! I'll take care of Lust for you."

Gluttony gave Envy a tooth smile. "Thanks Envy! Gluttony feel better now!" As the large homunculus waddled off, smiling cheerfully, Envy's kind, brotherly smile changed into a sneaky smirk.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her all right." Envy muttered darkly, giving one last glance at his sister's door. "I know there's something else going on here, Lust. And I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

Lust collapsed on the bed, the same way she did several hours ago. Back then she had thought that nothing in the world could make this day worst for her. Oh how wrong she had been...

She laid flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling depressingly. Slowly she held up her hand, staring at it in the dim darkness with dull, distant eyes. "Lust...what's happening to you?" she whispered faintly, mulling over all that had happened to her tonight. Meeting Kotetsu, the battle, the fight with Winry...how did it all come to this?

Deep down, this night had not been losing the virginity, is wasn't about the boys, it was about control. Gaining control over her body. In a period where everything in her life was falling apart: her trust with her siblings, her status with Father, her faith in her mission...all she wanted to do was to show she still had control over a some part of herself. But it looks like she had lost that as well...

Lust felt the hot sting of those blasted tears return and she quickly shut her eyes, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. _ Was coming back to life worth all of this?_

Winry too delved on the night's events, sulking in the corners of the stone. She stared down at her hands, the same hands she had lost control over during the fight with Kotetsu.

"I could of killed them." Winry whispered hoarsely. "My hands could of spilled blood and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

She remembered faintly Edward's encouraging words, back when she had just came out of Lust's hold. _"You're in control. This is your body. Don't ever forget that."_

"You're wrong Ed." Winry whispered, wiping her eyes. "I can't even control my own powers. I'm scared Ed. I'm scared I'm starting to become something I'm not..." Winry pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head into them. "...I'm scared I'm becoming Lust."

Together the two girls drifted into an uneasy sleep, both hearts beating together solemnly.

Two different souls...

One body...

Could they ever come together in peace?

**Ember Sunblaze: Eh...I could of did better on the ending...**

**So what did you guys think of that crazy chapter? I can assure you it was was not an easy one to write... I love Lust and Winry to death, but they are a real pain in the ass to write about! **

**Once again special thanks to Strix Moonwing for writing most of the parts with Kotetsu in it (He's her anime crush...hehehe) She pretty much wrote all his lines and came up with his designs. Thanks sis! :)**

**Remember! Next chapter we get to see Scar and Edward! Whoohoo! Please review!**


	10. So It Begins

**Of Lust and Wrenches**

**Ember Sunblaze: ****I'm back! Sooo sorry for the long wait! This semester has been super busy. But summer's almost here and that means plenty of more time to update! Yay! Oh and my chapters should have less grammar mistakes now that I got me an editor to read through them (aka my boyfriend) so if you see any mistakes…****.THEY'RE****H****IS FAULT! Joking, joking :p Seriously I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Ps. Thanks for GREAT reviews on the last chapter! I loved them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

Chapter 10: So it begins

A bright blue sky promised another beautiful day in Central. It was Friday morning and the streets were busy with people preparing for a busy day of work before the joyful weekends began. The weather was nice; the people were in a happy mood. Yes, all was good in the city of Central.

CRASH!

Well...until now...

"ARRGHHH! THAT WAS MY LIVLIHOOD YOU IDIOT!"

A large crowd quickly formed around the remnants of a car crash that had happened mere seconds ago. The large black vehicle had run straight into a sales merchant's cart, completely destroying it and the items it held. The driver of the car stood close by, unharmed and with an apologetic look as he surveyed the damage. He fiddled with the hat in his hands as he bowed repeatedly to the angry merchant.

"I'm really sorry sir!" The driver gushed, looking rather shamefaced at his mistake.

The merchant grumbled, looking from the guilty driver to his destroyed stand. He let out a disgruntled sigh. "Well sorry isn't going to fix my stand."

"Looks like you could use some help!"

Both men looked up at the strange voice as sparkles began to rain down on them. There behind them stood a small red cloaked boy, with a giant suit of armor next to him waving fans around.

Edward smiled brightly at them, putting on a heroic air as he gushed, "It's a good thing I happened by! Edward Elric, State Alchemist at large!" He clapped his hands together, submerging the merchant's stand in blue light and fixing it good as new.

"Wow! That was amazing!" The merchant exclaimed, gaping at his new stand in awe.

"Thank you very much sir." the driver said, voice filled with relief. "Please, you have to let me repay you for this!"

Edward waved away the man's offer, grinning modestly. "Pay me? That's not necessary but thank you!"

An elderly woman stepped out of the crowd, holding an old antique vase. "Could you please help me with my broken vase?" She asked Edward hopefully. "It's a priceless family heirloom."

"Why no problem at all!" Edward replied, giving the crowd a thumbs up. "Haha!" He laughed, clapping his hands and restoring the vase to its original form.

At this point the crowd was going wild, several people pleading for Edward's assistance. With a simple clap of his hands, Edward managed to fix an old man's cane, a broken house, and upgraded a woman's simple baby carriage into a hard core, weapon induced baby mobile much to the mother's horror.

Despite this, the crowd cheered for the alchemist, applauding him for his contributions to the citizens of Central. Encouraging the applauders, Edward jumped on top of a street lamp so everyone could get a glimpse of him. "That's right! I'm here to help! I'm your friendly neighborhood State Alchemist! Don't forget! I'm Edward Elric!"

* * *

"Supper time! Me eat! Me eat!" Gluttony chanted happily, circling around Lust as they walked along a long stone corridor. Lust was silent, her mood as dark as the shadows that engulfed the hallway. Her footsteps stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, locked tight by an iron lock. Lust felt Winry gazing curiously at the door. She knew the girl would remain silent though, no matter how curious she was. The girls hadn't been on good speaking terms lately.

"_Like we ever were."_ Lust thought bitterly before slashing her claws against the lock. It split clean in half, the pieces echoing loudly as they fell against the hard floor. The wooden door tilted open slightly. Beside Lust, Gluttony was practically giddy with excitement, drool forming at the edges of his mouth.

Lust swung the door open, revealing the room to be a jail cell. Four scrawny looking men in rags looked up as the dim light illuminated the small room. Holding their hands up to block the light, they gaped at the beautiful woman that stood in the doorway.

"Are you an angel?" One prisoner asked in awe.

"Not quite." Lust answered, a wicked grin growing as she stepped aside, allowing Gluttony a passage way in. "Eat up."

"YAY!" Gluttony cheered before a feral growl escaped his throat as he charged into the cell. Lust shut the door as the men's screams rang out.

"Don't take too long eating, Gluttony." Lust ordered, leaning against the wall to wait. "We don't have all day." The sound of jaws snapping and crunching bones was the answer she got.

Winry flinched as one prisoner cried out, falling prey to Gluttony's hunger.

"What's wrong?" Lust commented dryly, "Still bothered by Gluttony's eating habits?"

Winry glared, grinding her teeth together angrily at the snide. Was this how it was going to be now? The two of them doing what they could to make each other angry. _"What did I expect?"_ Winry thought, also in a bitter tone. _"It's been this way since that stupid night out on the town."_

It seemed the last fight they had that night had been the last straw for them. The combination of not having full control of their body and the hurtful words that were exchanged had hit the girls dead home, exposing their weak spots to one another. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, neither girl had spoken about that fight. That didn't mean it was forgotten. No, tense silences and the ignoring of each other's' presence made it clear they were still mad. Any chance of them forming some sort of bond was broken by the actions of that night.

Winry sighed, wishing for the millionth time she had her own body back. _"It's kind of hard to ignore someone when they're stuck to you for good."_ She glanced at Lust and saw that homunculus was staring straight ahead, a far off look in her eyes that showed she too was deep in thought. _**"I wonder if she wishes she had her old body back too."**_

Now that Winry thought about it, it wasn't Lust's choice to inhibit her body. Lust was still dead when she was kidnapped by Envy and Gluttony. In a way, Lust was just as helpless in this situation as Winry was. Neither girl really had a choice in the matter.

"_Still...that doesn't excuse all the horrible things Lust tried to get her body to do."_ Winry's thoughts returning to their girl's night out. _"Losing my virginity! Really how ridiculous!"_ However, as Winry continued to fume over the events of that night, she couldn't help but replay certain parts in her mind...Lust's humorous reaction to not being able to enter a bar...learning some tips about how to flirt from Lust...Lust and Winry working together to find against Kotetsu...the girls getting soaked in beer as they crawled across the bar to get away from Izumi...At the last memory, Winry couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Lust made a face at the sound, not expecting laughter to come from the girl. _**"What are you laughing about?"**_ she asked, a hint of surprise in her tone.

"_**It's nothing."**_ Winry replied, smiling despite herself. _**"I was just thinking about that one time we went out."**_

"_**Strange."**_ Lust commented darkly. _**"I find n**__**othing humorous about that nigh**__**t." **_She watched Winry shrug.

"_**No I guess you**__**'**__**r**__**e**__** right." **_Winry said with a smile. _**"But still, **__**it helps to look at things in a new perspective. Kind of makes things funnier."**_

Lust stared at the girl for a moment, before turning away with an annoyed eye roll. "Humans." she muttered.

A yelp of pain rang out loud and clear from the cell room. Both Lust and Winry looked up in surprise. Lust peeked inside the cell and saw Gluttony crouching in the corner closes to the door. He was whimpering, holding his large hands over his face. "Gluttony? What is it?" Lust asked quietly.

At the sound of her voice, Gluttony removed his hands, a large piece of shale from the cell floor embedded in the spot where his eye should be. It looked like a prisoner had made a make-shift knife out of it and used it to attack Gluttony.

"_**Oh no Gluttony!"**_ Winry cried in shock. Despite everything that Gluttony had put her through, Winry still found herself caring for the large homunculus. Especially since he had saved her from a nasty fall during Lust and Winry's battle with Kotetsu.

Lust's gaze darted away from Gluttony, eyes scanning the room for the culprit. She found him cowering in the farthest corner of the room. The filthy prisoner's body trembled as he watched Lust, with fearful, crazed eyes. In his hands, he held what looked like the other half of the shale rock. His hands shook as he held it up, stuttering a weak threat. "Don't come any closer! That monster! He's the demon I tell you! And you..." he said, pointing at Lust. "You're no angel! Just a witch in disgui-"

The man never finished his sentence as Lust's claws lashed out, the tips of her claws digging into his chest. The man gasped in pain, hands reaching out trying to remove the deadly nails. The white of his eyes shone in terror as Lust walked slowly towards him, leaning down close to his face. "Care to finish that sentence?" She hissed, claws moving inward causing the man to cry out in pain.

"_**LUST DON'T!"**_ Winry screamed.

Lust glanced towards her and saw the young girl's face twisted into a look of terror and what seemed like betrayal. There was a hurt look in those blue eyes that for some reason made Lust feel a little uncomfortable.

Lifting the man up, she bought him close to her face, whispering into his ear in sweet, silky voice. "Last words of advice...never mess with a homunculus." With that said, she threw him to the ground, her hips swaying back and forth seductively as she exited, calling out over her shoulder. "He's all yours Gluttony."

Gluttony, whose injury had already healed, let out a growl and pounced on the man without a second thought.

Shaking her hands, Lust attempted to wipe the blood off her finger tips annoyingly. "Bad thing about you humans is the blood you leave behind." Lust commented dryly. "Such a pain to get out of clothes."

She got no response from Winry. Looking inward, she saw the young mechanic standing up, a dazed look in her eyes as she looked down at her hands, as if she too saw blood on them. "I can't believe I almost killed that man." she whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"Why so surprised?" Lust asked, "You didn't think I would let him get away from doing that to Gluttony, did you? Humans have to learn their place."

Winry didn't answer. Her mind still reeled with the feel of her claws digging into that man's chest. The warm as the blood flowed over her fingers. The beat of his heart as it thumped with fear. Winry covered her mouth, trying to keep from gagging.

Lust watched with a look of disgust. "You humans are so weak." Lust remarked, scathingly. "Can't even stand the sight of a little blood." She didn't know why she was so annoyed. She always knew the girl was like that. "_I guess I figured she would have__ toughened up by now_."

She drew her attention away from the weakly human and back to the outside world as a pair of footsteps echoed towards her. She instantly recognized the head of green hair that came around the corner.

"What's up Blondie?!" Envy said, sauntering over and leaning a hand against the wall next to Lust in a laid back manner. "Still feeding Gluttony?"

"The story of my life." Lust responded bluntly, not really in the mood to be social.

Envy's keen eyes fell on blood still fresh on Lust's finger tips. "I see you had to cut up the pieces for him. What a good older sister you are!" Envy teased sarcastically.

"Very funny." Lust drawled, not amused. "One of the prisoners thought he would be a tough guy and fight back."

"When will humans learn?" Envy sighed, shaking his head in mock pity.

Behind the two, the cell door opened as a satisfied looking Gluttony walked out, patting his belly happily. "Is there more?!" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Lust shook her head, smiling amusingly. "Nope, sorry. You'll have to make do with that I'm afraid."

Gluttony's face fell, as his stomach gave a loud rumble. "But I'm still hungry."

"There's not enough prisons in Amestris to fill you up, Tubby." Envy remarked, bumping the famished homunculus on the head. "You should be lucky we can get the prisoners we can for you to snack on. Take too much and the humans start to notice!"

"Ouch! That hurt! LUST! " Gluttony called, rubbing his head.

"That's right! Go tattle to your babysitter!" Envy teased, sticking his tongue out.

"That's enough you two!" Lust snapped, stepping in between the two younger homonculus. She turned her head to Envy who was still making funny faces at Gluttony. "Envy is there something you came here for?"

"Oh yeah...Father wants you to come with me to feed the doctor." Envy replied offhandedly, attention still focused on tormenting Gluttony. He paused his attempts when Lust's finger flicked him on the forehead.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Envy growled, rubbing the red spot. Gluttony chuckled from his hiding spot behind Lust.

"Why does Father want me to go? I already had to go through the trouble of capturing that old loon, I shouldn't have to take care of him as well. Besides it doesn't take two people to feed one guy."

Envy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Who knows? I'm just passing on the orders. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"That's not the point." Lust muttered annoyingly.

"Come on! Let's just go! It's past lunch time already and I want to get this over with." Envy called out, already heading back the way he came. "I swear he better have eaten that breakfast I made him this morning."

"Why wouldn't he?" Lust asked, walking beside him while Gluttony followed in the rear.

Envy made an annoyed face, glancing her way. "Lately he hasn't been eating. I think he's trying to starve himself to death."

"Maybe he just doesn't like your cooking." Lust remarked, her voice slightly teasing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Envy growled, green hair standing up straight with fury. Lust walked past him, a smug smirk on her lips.

"Sounds like Father thinks you can't handle the prisoner on your own." Lust teased, smirking at the indigent look on Envy's face. "No wonder he asked me to join you. Can't even get him to eat."

"What!? That's not true! I can get him to eat if I wanted to! I'LL CRAM THE DAMN FOOD DOWN HIS THROAT!" Envy yelled, arms waving wildly.

"I'm just joking." Lust said, placing a hand on Envy's head to stop his antics. "I swear you have a temper worse than that Fullmetal boy."

Envy's eyes narrowed at the sound of Edward Elric's state title. Though she meant it as an insult, Envy would see a slight smile on Lust's face as she said his name. Ducking away from her arm, he moved ahead of the group as they continued to Marcoh's cell silently.

* * *

Winry was still feeling weak when they arrived at the cell door. She watched warily as a pair of dog-like chimeras on leashes lifted their heads up when Envy and the gang approached Dr. Marcoh's cell. In Envy's hands, was the a dish of steak and potatoes he had cooked. The chimeras whimpered, trying to snap at Envy's feet for food.

"Down! This food isn't for you mutts!" Envy growled, kicking at the chimera's head, while he held the plate of food above his head. Gluttony's large hands reached up to grab a bit of potato from the plate before Envy snatched it down again, glaring at the large homunculus. "And it isn't for you either!"

Winry wondered slightly why they would have to keep a prisoner down here. It seemed like the homunculus had no problem killing humans. What was so important about this one that they had to keep him locked up?

Envy took a key out of his pocket and began to unlock the door. He stopped midway, glancing down at Gluttony. "You stay here...I haven't forgotten the last time I brought you over here."

Gluttony turned to Lust with a pleading look. "No Gluttony. He's right." She said, agreeing with Envy.

"Aww.." Gluttony sighed, pouting slightly.

The lock clicked open and Envy stepped in. Winry noticed Lust remained close to the door way, hiding in the shadows. She watched as Envy crossed the room and stopped at a small wooden table that sat next to the doctor's bed.

"Oh no, not again!" Envy growled, noticing the food he had left that morning laid completely untouched. He turned to Lust with an exasperated expression. "You see what I mean?"

Across the room, the doctor sat on his bed, looking every bit as miserable as Envy had described him. Winry felt her heart go out to the poor man. _"What could they possibly want with him?"_

Envy set the tray of fresh food down at the table, and pulled up a chair. "Look buddy, we've told you a thousand times! You're an important candidate for a sacrifice. We need you to keep your strength up. Understand? So dig in Dr. Marcoh."

"You know what?" Dr. Marcoh asked, not even bothering to face Envy. "I've been sitting here awhile. Trying to decide what you mean by sacrifice and to figure out why I'm here and what it is exactly that you want me to do."

"_So he's a sacrifice too!"_ Winry racked her brain trying to think. _"But what does that even mean!?" _She glanced at Lust, who watched the Envy and the prisoner keenly. _"Looks like I'm going to have to find out on my own." _

Dr. Marcoh lifted his head, turning to glare at Envy, who sat comfortably in the chair with his hands resting on his head. "I'm fairly certain you're using this land and its people to form a giant human transmutation circle and you're hope is the end result would be the creation of a Philosopher's stone. Am I wrong?"

"_A human transmutation circle?!"_ Winry repeated, chills running down her spine. _"But isn't that...?"_

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

"_**Hmm?" Winry murmured, looking up from her bowl of stew. At her feet, Den growled menacingly, her tail hiding between her legs.**_

"_**Who in the world could that be?" Pinako wondered, getting up the supper table and walking cautiously to the door. As she neared, the knocking increased in volume, the door beginning to shake as someone tried to get in.**_

"_**Granny!" Winry cried, starting to get scared. She got off the table, hugging Den around the neck as she gave out a warning bark.**_

"_**Winry, get a wrench!" Pinako warned, grabbing a wooden cane as her own weapon.**_

"_**Right." Winry replied, quickly grabbing a wrench that laid on the counter.**_

_**Once she was sure Winry was armed, the old woman turned her attention back to the door. "What do you want!" Pinako yelled, holding up her cane defensively. "We don't have much so if you're looking for money you might as well scram!"**_

_**The door stopped shaking as a scared, frightened voice answered. "Granny! It's me Alphonse! Please you have to help! It's Ed! He's hurt bad! Please!"**_

"_**Ed!?" Winry repeated, fear taking hold of her.**_

_**Pinako dropped the cane, running to unlock the door. "Silly boy! Why didn't you say so in the first place! Come in! Come...Ah!" Pinako gasped, too horrified to speak.**_

_**The wrench slipped away from Winry's fingers as her blue eyes took in what stood before her. A giant suit of armor that had Alphonse's voice, stood cradling the limp form of Edward. Blood covered the small boy making him almost impossible to recognize. However there was no mistaking the two limbs that were missing.**_

"_**...Ed?" Winry whispered, the tears already falling down her face.**_

_**Several hours later, Winry entered the old house that Ed and Al stayed in. She found her grandmother, bend down and scrubbing at a large design on the floor. A couple feet away, the dark black spots of what could only be blood was strewn across the floor as if a body had drug itself around. Winry stood in the doorway, too scared to enter. **_

_**Pinako turned towards her, wiping sweat off her forward. "Winry dear. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch the boys."**_

"_**Ed's asleep." Winry answered timidly, her small hands fiddling with her apron. "And Al said I should check on you."**_

_**Pinako sighed, bending back over to scrub at the markings. Winry watched her, her gaze straying to the blood marks strewn across the floor. "Granny...how did Ed get hurt...?" Tears swelled in her huge blue eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO AL'S BODY!?" she cried, the tears falling rapidly.**_

_**Pinako paused in her scrubbing, back still towards the girl. "I'm not quite sure." She responded quietly. "I'll let those foolish boys explain their actions when they are ready." She paused, wrinkled hands passing over the circle. "All I know for sure is...those boys were messing with something too big for them."**_

_**She continued scrubbing as Winry mulled this over. Finally she threw the wooden scrub down, sighing heavily. "It's no use. This thing isn't going anywhere it looks like."**_

"_**What is it?" Winry asked quietly, staring at the circle. A dark aura seemed to radiate from it, making Winry shiver. Her wandered to the center where dark goo-like substance remained. A chill ran down her spine making Winry wonder what could have been there.**_

_**Pinako stood up, brushing off her dress. "I can't tell you too much." She began, darkly. "The only parts I know are what I've been told by Hohenhiem."**_

"_**Hohenhiem?" Winry asked, tilting her head confusedly.**_

"_**Edward and Alphonse's father." Pinako explained.**_

"_**They have a father?! I thought he was gone like my dad!" Winry exclaimed, surprised by this revelation.**_

"_**No. He's alive. At least, I believe he still is." Pinako turned back to the design, eyes shining behind her glasses. "As for this thing, I believe he called it a human transmutation circle."**_

"_**Human transmutation circle?" Winry repeated.**_

"_**Yes." Pinako replied. "And he said where ever you find one, trouble is sure to follow." The old woman stiffly got up, hobbling over to the young girl. "Come." She said, putting a hand on Winry's shoulder and leading her away. "We need to check up on Edward's condition."**_

_**As she was led away, Winry cast one last look behind her at the human transmutation circle. The image of it permanently embedded in her mind.**_

"_That can't be good. That's the thing that caused Ed and Al to lose their bodies." Winry remembered. "But what does he mean by make a giant one? Is that even possible?"_

Envy opened his violet eyes, grinning maliciously at the doctor. "So close, not quite. But you're on the right track."

Dr. Marcoh sighed in defeated. "Then what is it?"

Envy hopped out of the chair, stretching his limbs lazily. "The question is, are you going to cooperate with us or not?" He opened one eye to glance at the doctor, his grin growing. "If not, the village is history."

Winry gasped, this time out loud. She felt Lust giving her a warning glance.

The look on the doctor's face turned to horror as Envy continued his threat. "Lust told me about your arrangement. If we agree to leave the village alone, then you'll do whatever we ask."

"_**Lust!?"**_ Winry exclaimed, shock and anger radiating from her voice. _**"I can't believe you'd threaten that poor man like that!"**_

"_**Quiet girl. This is none of your concern."**_ Lust replied.

They watched as Envy leaned in closer to Marcoh, getting in front of his face. "Which is it? Agree to work with us and kill everyone in this country or refuse to work with us and watch everyone in your beloved village die?"

"_**Kill...everyone?**_" Winry whispered, her voice shaking. "_**Lust...how...?**_" Winry stopped herself. _"No...I can't depend her to answer my questions anymore. If I'm going to figure this thing out I'm going to have to do it myself."_

"Fool!" Envy laughed, menacingly. "You just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing." Envy drew back, a manic glint in his eyes, his smile twisted into a satanic smirk. "Hahaha! I shouldn't be surprised. This is just how all you humans are! You put your emotions before common sense!"

Envy went over to the table, picking up a knife. "I killed a man that was like that once. All I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless...couldn't even fight me!" Envy brought the knife down, digging it into the piece of steak, the evil grin on his face growing wider. "Humans are so easy to take advantage of...lucky us!"

"_**Lust! Stop this now!"**_ Winry yelled, not able to take this anymore. She had heard way too much. She couldn't take watching Envy berate that poor man, who was just trying to protect his village. "_**Lust I'm serious!**_" Winry yelled, her voice growing angry.

Lust seemed to sense Winry's distress. Not wanting the girl to accidentally get control of the body, Lust stepped forward into the light, a cool smirk playing on her lips. "Now, now. Envy. Let's not get carried away with the doctor here." She ordered smoothly. "We wouldn't want our prisoner here to drop dead from a heart attack. What use would he be for us then?"

Envy turned away from the doctor, frowning slightly. "Well it wouldn't be my fault humans are so fragile." He glanced back at Marcoh, his grin returning. "Hope you had time to think about what I said old man. One wrong move and your village is histor-" Envy paused his tirade, realizing the doctor wasn't even listening to him. The doctor had his gaze set on Lust, his eyes widened in shock and his body trembling. Envy growled annoying, standing in front of Dr. Marcoh. "Hey pay attention to me when I'm talking to you, you scum!"

"It's you...you're here." Marcoh gasped, pointing a shaking finger at Lust.

Lust smirked smugly, flipping her blonde hair in a showy way. "I see you remember me, from when we last met old man. Can't say I blame you. Who could forget a creature as powerful as myself?"

"Sara?" Dr. Marcoh whispered in awe.

Lust's eyes widened, her smirk disappearing as confusion took hold. "Wait...Sara? Who the hell is Sara?" her voice betraying her irritation. She suddenly gasped, as a shock ran through her and her eyes became blinded with light.

_**An image appeared before her. A small girl stood in front of a country house, her mom and dad standing before her.**_

_**The dad knelt down, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Winry. We won't be away too long. You be a good little girl okay?" He said in a gentle voice. "Take care of things while I'm gone."**_

_**Tear's filled Winry's eyes as she watched her parents walk away, an Amestrian soldier escorting them. **_

"_**Wait!" Winry cried, running up the road towards them. Both parents turned, saddened looks upon their faces as Winry ran into her mother's arms. "Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"**_

_**The mother gave her husband a knowing look, and starting walking back to the house, Winry held tight in her arms. "I know this is hard for you, Winry. But me and your father will be back before you know it."**_

"_**But me and granny need you here!" Winry whispered, sparkling tears running down her cheeks. "I need you here. If you leave, I'll be alone."**_

_**The mother smiled sadly. "You're never alone sweetie. You have your granny and Den here with you. You also have the Elric brothers to keep you company." She gave sweet laugh. "I'm sure they'll keep you so busy you won't even miss me or your father!"**_

_**Winry frowned, arm tightening around her mother's neck. "Those boys aren't my friends. All they do is tease me." She was surprised to feel a chuckle come from her mother.**_

"_**Is that so? Well, let me tell you a secret." She whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "Usually when boys tease little girls, it means they secretly have a crush."**_

"_**Ewww! That's gross!" Winry exclaimed sticking out her tongue disgustingly. "Why can't they just be nice?"**_

"_**Boys just like to be difficult I imagine." The mom explained jokingly. Her voice grew soft as she felt more tears fall on her shoulders. "Winry. You know I would love nothing better than to stay here with you."**_

"_**Then why don't you?" Winry asked, choking back a sob as she buried her head into her mother's shoulders, trembling as she fought back more tearful sobs.**_

"_**Because there are people who need my help." She answered softly, stroking Winry's hair gently. "You might not understand now, but someday there will be people in your life who look to you for help also. You're such strong, brave girl, Winry. Your strength will be a guiding light to those when they are at their weakest. " She pulled Winry back, her gentle sapphire eyes meeting teary baby blue ones. " That's what we humans do. We look out for one another. It's what keeps us alive and keeps us moving forward."**_

_**They had arrived at the house. The mother gently set the girl down, patting her head lovingly. "Remember what I said Winry, okay?" Winry nodded her head sadly, the tears still falling. Her mother smiled, trying to see her smile before she left. "How about this? As soon as I come back, I'll help you with that little boy problem of yours." **_

_**Winry nodded, a small smile on her lips. With a kiss goodbye, the mother made her way back to her waiting husband. Together they walked away, only their backs being seen as they disappeared.**_

Lust snapped out of the vision, sweat trailing down her forehead. It seemed only a second had gone by since she had blacked out. Marcoh was still gaping at her, eyes wide with astonishment.

To her surprise, he stood up and took a step towards her, one hand reaching out to touch her hand. "It can't be..."

Lust flinched back violently, as his skin made contact with her. She glared dangerously at him, anger and confusion making her hostile. "Your brain must be going idle with age, old man. I don't know who this Sara is you're talking about. But I can assure you..." Lust lashed out her claws, the light shining on them dangerously. "I am not her."

"_**She...she was my mother."**_ Winry whispered quietly.

Lust's eyes widened, this new piece of information taking her by surprise. _"Her mother?"_

Dr. Marcoh fell to his knees in front of her, clutching his head with both hands as if trying work out an extremely difficult equation. "No...you're right...you can't be her...even if you look just like her..." Marcoh was muttering feverishly to himself, tears starting to trail down his face. "I was there...I saw them...there was so much blood...I had to examine their bodies..."

Lust could feel Winry trembling at this man's words. Her emotions spinning around her like a tornado, making it hard for Lust to concentrate or even focus. The old man's gaze looked up at hers, as if trying to find the missing piece to a puzzle.

"I heard rumors about a daughter they left behind in Resembool." Lust froze up as he grabbed her hand, staring at her with more intensity than she's ever seen the prisoner possess. "Could it be that you are Sara Rockbell's daughter?"

"I..." Lust was having a hard time finding her voice. The world around her seem to be closing in, reflecting the disarray Winry was in. With a shake of her head, Lust kneed the old man in the gut, making him fall over wheezing with agony.

Envy blinked, stunned at his older sisters violent actions. "Geez and here you were telling me to go easy on the prisoner!"

But Lust wasn't listening, a manic expression shone on her as towered over the kneeling doctor, claws already extending. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU FILTHY OLD MAN! I don't want you to ever mistake me for one of your weakly humans! Now have you remembered who I am yet or do I need to use THESE to jolt your memory?!" Lust snarled, claws hovering over the doctor's face.

Only the doctor's labored wheezes answered her question as the old man tried to catch his breath. Lust growled annoyingly, throwing him down on the ground roughly. "Take him away. I'm through here."

As she turned to walk out the door way, she heard a voice speak. "I know you are the creature that kidnapped me." Dr. Marcoh wheezed out in a raspy voice. "But I also know that that is not your true body. If my suspicions are correct and that is the body of Sara Rockbell's daughter, then be warned..." Marcoh wheezed, clutching his chest painfully. "That nothing good can come out of an evil being possessing a body so pure."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! My ears are getting tired listening to your damn blubbering, old man." Envy said, grabbing the man's shirt collar and dragging him back to his bed. "Why don't you be a good doctor and shut the hell up?!" Envy growled, throwing the prisoner back onto this bed violently. Dusting his hands off, Envy turned to Lust amusingly. "Ain't that right Lust?" He blinked when he realized Lust wasn't in the room anymore. "Lust?"

Lust ran, her heals clinking against the stone floor loudly. The empty corridor echoing with the sound, even after she had stopped, chest rising and falling heavily as she several deep breaths, trying to calm her shaking body.

Winry was no better. She sat on her knees, blonde hair falling into her face as she tried to process what had just occurred. _"He knew my parents...he knows what happened to them..._"

After a moment of composing herself, Lust stood up, nails digging into the palms of her hand as she balled them up angrily. "What the hell was that about?!" she snarled out loud, not even bothering to hide her voice.

Winry flinched, the memory of her mother making than less than keen to argue with seething homunculus. "_**I already told you! He thought you were my mother! I must...I must **__**have**__** looked like her."**_ Winry said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not that!" Lust growled in frustration. "That thing you did! I blacked out and saw this mother and daughter together...what was that?" For the first time, actually confusion shone in Lust's eyes. "What did you do?!"

Winry gaped at her, blue eyes wide and slightly scared. "_**You...saw that?"**_ She clutched her head, her mind starting to reel again. _** "You couldn't have..."**_

"What?" Lust snarled, getting impatient. Winry lifted her head, a dead look in her eyes that Lust had never seen before.

"_**That was a memory of me and my parents."**_ Winry replied solemnly. "_**It was the last time I ever saw them."**_

Now it was Lust's turn to gape. "_A memory...Winry's memory...but how?"_

Both Winry and Lust were silent, dread beginning rise within them. What if it wasn't just their bodies merging together. What if their minds were too? Would they soon be unable to hide their most sacred of thoughts from each other?

"_**Lust...what does this mean?"**_ Winry asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Lust replied truthfully, a slight tremble to her voice.

"Who are you talking to Lust?" whispered a childish voice from the shadows.

Lust and Winry froze, both recognizing that voice instantly. Glancing towards the shadows against the wall, she felt rather than saw one malicious eye open up, staring up at Lust's scared face.

"_**Is that...?"**_ Winry whispered, never before seeing Pride in this form.

"_**Yes."**_ Lust answered back, keeping her gaze locked on him. She mentally prepared herself before putting on a coy smile, and asking. "Pride. What are you doing so far away from your post?"

"Father sent me to fetch you. He wants you to meet with Wrath and discuss the next phase in our plans." Pride explained, his one eye unmoving as it glanced up at Lust.

"Father just wants me all over the place, doesn't he?" Lust remarked dryly, her defenses lowered slightly as she realized the homunculus wasn't a threat.

"You should be happy to be back in Father's good favor." Pride remarked, a pointy tooth grin appearing out of the darkness. "After the stunt you pulled, you're lucky you aren't stuck on tunnel duty."

"No that's your duty." Lust replied coolly. The pointed grin, frowned slightly, violet eyes narrowing.

"I guard the tunnels." Pride responded flatly.

"Guarding, digging. It's all the same." Lust grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're still stuck in the dark."

"_**Lust."**_ Winry hissed warningly.

"Who were you talking to Lust?" Pride asked again, ignoring Lust's comment. For a moment, Winry feared Lust wouldn't be able to come up with an answer. However, the homunculus surprised her, keeping an even head as she answered the fearsome shadow.

"I was complaining out loud to myself about Gluttony." Lust said, with an overly annoyed expression. "Every once in a while he likes to wander through these tunnels, looking for food." She sighed wearily. "It's such a pain in the ass to have to look for him."

Pride continued to stare at her. Winry wondered if he would believe that story. After several tense moments, the shadows around them started to move as Pride exited, calling out a last few instructions. "Very well. Find Gluttony and head straight to Wrath."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!" Alphonse responded as his brother scratched the tip of his nose with one gloved hand. The two brothers sat at a small cafe, taking a small break. All morning they had been traveling around town, showing off as much alchemy as they could to draw attention to themselves. By the looks they were getting from the various passersby walking past the cafe, Alphonse figured they were doing a good job. From the look Edward wore, Alphonse knew he had noticed too.

"Hahaha!" Edward laughed, leaning back in his chair smugly. "I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now!" he continued to chuckle to himself.

"Well you were a little over the top." Alphonse remarked playfully.

"Yep at this rate Scar should have no trouble finding me. Once he shows up, the Homunculus are sure to follow." A determined flare rose in Ed's eyes, knuckles cracking at the ready. "I won't let Winry escape, not this time."

"How are we going to get her to resurface again?" Alphonse asked, watching his brother carefully. "We can't keep breaking your automail each time she shows up. It's too dangerous."

Edward grabbed his orange drink and sucked on his straw thoughtfully. "I'm not sure Al. Maybe Winry will be able to take control on her own, without our help."

"That's a big maybe." Al pointed out.

"Well what do you think?!" Edward asked, irritated.

"I don't know. I just wished we knew more about how this sharing a body thing works." Al admitted agitatedly. "It's nothing we've ever seen before."

Edward set his cup down, glancing at Al thoughtfully. "You can't say it's totally new. I mean it's not like your soul is in its original body either."

"That's different brother. My soul didn't have to share this body with another soul!" Al rebuked. "Two souls existing in the same body just doesn't seem very plausible..." Alphonse suddenly recalled the words of Barry the Chopper.

"_**I guess a body just can't hold up with someone else's soul shoved inside of it.."**_

"Why didn't Winry's body reject Lust?" Alphonse wondered confusedly.

"It has to be the stone." Edward spoke, staring at his brother. "The power from it must be stronger than we anticipated. Damn this stone's becoming more trouble than it's worth!" Edward growled, taking another swig of his drink.

"I wonder what it must like to share a body with someone." Alphonse thought out loud, looking down at his hands. His head suddenly perked up and he turned to his brother, red eyes sparkling. "Brother! Instead of me having this suit of armor, what if me and you shared a body?!"

Edward's eyes burst open and orange juice sprayed out of his mouth. "Are you crazy! That's sounds horrible!"

"I don't know..." Al pondered, tapping his metal chin. "Think about it! I'll be able to eat and sleep just like if I was in my own body."

"Yeah except you wouldn't be in your own body! You'll be in mine!" Ed said, poking at a thumb at his chest. "Besides, what's in it for me? It's my body! I think should be able to gain something from letting your soul rent space in it!

"Who knows brother? Maybe both our souls together will cause your body to grow a few more inches." Al remarked teasingly.

Ed glared at his younger brother. "That's not funny Al! You...wait...you could be right!" Ed's eyes started sparkling as he imagined himself in a taller and handsomer body. "Al you're a genius!"

Al sweat dropped at his delusional sibling. "Brother I don't think that's how it works..."

"Imagine what it would be like..." Edward began, closing his eyes with a dreamy expression.

"To share a body..." Alphonse finished, doing the same thing.

"Together...Hmmmm..." both boys murmured, thought bubbles appearing over each of their heads.

**Scenario #1**:

Location: Liore:

The scene showed a childlike doodle drawing of Edward sitting at the drinking bar in Liore, talking to the bartender and his many customers.

"So you say you're the Fullmetal Alchemist eh?" He asked, wiping a glass with apron.

Ed rubbed the back of his head modestly and spoke in Al's voice. "Well kind of...it's kind of complicated..heheh."

"Are you serious?!" One of the men piped up incredulously. "I would have never thought the Fullmetal Alchemist would be so short."

Al chuckled good naturedly. "Well you know how it is. I'm sure my growth spurt will happen eventual—AHHHH!" Al clutched Edward's head as a pained expression crossed his and his eye's turned into black pools of death.

Ed grabbed the bartender by the shirt collar, a shaking him like a Mexican maraca. "SHORTY?! SHORTY?! WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOUP PIECE OF..."

"Oh my!" came Alphonse's calm and apologetic voice as he let go of the dazed man and began to dust him off. "I am so sorry about that! Please forgive me for my violent outburst." Al asked, bowing his head. "I fully acknowledge my shortness and am confident I will gain my short spurt eventually."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Came Edward's angry voice. "HE JUST CALLED US SHORT! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT AND LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!?"

"But brother! We are short!" Al's voice piped up.

"NO LITTLE BROTHER OF MINE CALLS ME SHORT!" Ed ranted, gaining control again and hitting himself over with his fists. "I'LL GLOBBER YOU!"

"Umm...is that boy okay?" One of the men at the bar asked, watching confusedly as Edward repeatedly punched himself on the head.

**Scenario #2**

"Man oh man! That was some meal!" Edward exclaimed, patting his full belly. "Time to go catch a few Z's before the train leaves." Ed made to get up from the table, when Al's voice spoke in his head.

"Brother...you forgot your milk."

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerous. "I'm not drinking the milk."

"Oh I think you are." Al responded, in a slightly evil voice. "Remember, this is my body too. And I don't want to stay short the rest of my life!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN-ARGH!" Edward's rant was cut short and milk was forcefully poured into his mouth. Edward made a choking, gurgling sound as his own hand forced the white poison into him.

"Mmmmm...milk." Alphonse hummed, as Ed continued to make gagging sounds.

**Scenario #3:**

Picture shows an illustration of Ed walking down the sidewalk, passing by an old cardboard box with a sign that said "FREE KITTENS." Inside, a small orange kitten looked up at Ed with big blue eyes and gave a cute, "Meow."

Ed walked past without even glancing down at it. However, the same wasn't true for his little brother...

"ED! DID YOU SEE!? DID YOU SEE THAT! IT WAS A KITTEN ED! CAN WE GO PET IT!? CAN WE? CAN WE?!"

"No Al." Ed replied grumpily. "I have to go deliver these reports to Mustang before he gets on my ass about it later."

"PLEASE BROTHER! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEEEEEEASE!?"

"I said no! I don't want to pet the damn cat!" There was a moment of silence when Al voice returned, this time sounding depressed. Sad violin music starting playing in the background.

"I see...I'm very sorry brother for bothering you. I know you don't really like animals too much. It if only I had my own body back...then I wouldn't have to bother you with all my grueling requests. If only I didn't come up with the idea to bring our dear mother back from the dead. Then none of this would have happened and I would still have my body back and wouldn't have to share one with you. I was so stupid. Oh wait...I didn't come up with that idea. It was YOUR IDEA Brother. But I forgive you..." Ed stopped walking, is expression a mixture of annoyance and guilt.

"Fine Al! We'll go pet the kitten..." Ed muttered begrudgedly.

"YAAAAYYYY!" Al cheered, the depressing violin music stopping abruptly.

Al continued to cheer as Ed slowly drudged his way back to the card board box. He looked down at the litter of kittens with distaste. "Okay which one?" Ed asked in boredom.

"Oh! Ah! Mmmm... I don't know. They all look so cute!"

"JUST PICK ONE!"

"Okay...that one! The orange one!"

Edward grabbed the orange kitten that had meowed earlier by the scruff of his neck. "Okay we held it. Can we go?"

"Ed! Don't hold it like that! You're hurting it! Cuddle him!"

"I. Don't. Cuddle." Edward growled, through clenched teeth.

"Our dead mother use to cuddle with us..."

"God damn it Al." Edward cursed, slowly bringing the cute kitten to his face and glaring at it. "Just so you know cat, this is only a onetime thing." he muttered, as he reluctantly cradled the kitten like a baby.

"Mew." the kitten meowed, licking Ed's nose.

"Ohhh! He likes us! Can we keep him!" Al begged his brother. Ed shook his head, about to put the kitten back in the box.

"No Al! I said we could pet the kitten! Not keep it! You know we can't take care of pet when we're on the road all the time!"

"Mom kept us!" Al argued heatedly, taking control of Ed's other arm and grabbing the kitten from Ed. The kitten gave a shriek of dismay at the sudden jerk.

"NO AL! YOU'RE NOT GUILT TRIPPING ME INTO THIS ONE! THIS IS MY BODY AND I SAY NO PETS! Edward argued back, grabbing the kitten back with his left arm.

"NO IT'S OUR BODY AND I WANT A COMPANION!" Al yelled, grabbing the kitten back.

"YOU HAVE ME!" Ed yelled, pulling on the kitten's tail.

"WELL YOU SUCK!" Al yelled back, pulling on the cat's neck fur.

"MEOW!" the kitten shrieked, before it was split totally in half.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Ed and Al screamed, both swatting away the thought cloud until it dispersed into thin air.

Al covered his face with his hands dejectedly. "You were right brother! Us sharing a body would be a terrible!"

"You're telling me! All you would do is whine and make me drink milk." Ed grumbled, the thought making him shudder.

"Me?! You would be the difficult one. If I had to share a body with you, you would never let me be in control!"

"Well it is my body!" Ed argued, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Doesn't that automatically give me 75% control over it?!"

"You're so greedy brother! You're just like Lust!" Al pointed out heatedly.

"I am not! Take that back!"

"No!" Al sneered, turning his head away from his annoyed brother. "If we shared a body I know you wouldn't ever let me be in control, not even to eat. It's not like you share your food with me now."

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED FOOD!" Ed yelled angrily, both hands slamming on the table.

"It would still be nice if you would offer." Al pointed out snootily.

"HOW ABOUT I SHARE A KNUCKLE SANDWICH WITH YOU!"

"When did you become so theatrical Fullmetal?"

"Huh?" Both Al and Ed turned behind them and saw a black car parked next to the cafe they were sitting at. Roy Mustang peered at them from the back window, wearing a look of disapproval.

"Great, just what we need." Edward muttered under his breath.

"He looks mad." Alphonse whispered, nervously.

"Yeah well what's new?" Edward muttered back. He stuck his hand into his interior cloak pocket and took out a small book. In a louder voice, he called out to the Colonel irritated. "What do you want Mustang?"

"Just taking a cruise around town, checking things out." Roy answered nonchalantly, stilling watching the boys. "What have you boys been up too?"

"What does it look like?" Edward answered coldly, face stuck in his book as he tried to ignore the Colonel.

"Me and brother have been doing some research on the homunculus." Alphonse answered in a friendlier tone, motioning towards the book Ed was reading. "Just like you asked us to!"

"I see..." Roy drawled, looking somewhat skeptical. His oynx eyes glued onto Edward, who purposely had his back facing the Colonel trying to ignore him. The Colonel gave a slight smile. "It must be kind of difficult to study when the book you're reading is upside down."

Edward's face reddened as he realized his mistake. "BUG OFF MUSTANG! CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND AL ARE BUSY!"' Edward yelled angrily.

Ignoring Ed's outburst, Roy continued quietly. "I have some information for you boys that you might find interesting."

All anger faded from Ed's face at this news. Both him and Al jumped away from the table and rushed to the car window, each trying to question the Colonel first.

"Really!? Are you serious!" Al chirped happily.

"What is it? Is it about Winry?!" Edward asked excitedly.

Both boys were hushed as Roy held up a gloved hand. "Hold on." He said seriously. "People are watching us...Get in."

Several minutes later, both Edward and Al were forced into the Colonel's small vehicle. Edward sat impatiently in front next to Lieutenant Hawkeye. Alphonse had the misfortune of sitting in the back with the Colonel, completely squishing him against the passenger door.

"Sorry Colonel!" Alphonse apologized as his elbow knocked against Mustang's cheek, further pushing him against the window.

"On second thought...let's get out." Roy mumbled through pinched cheeks.

After driving to a more secluded alley, Roy, Edward, and Alphonse managed to get out of the car without too much difficulty. While Riza stood watch with an armed gun, Roy broke the news about Dr. Marcoh's disappearance to the Elric brothers.

"Dr. Marcoh gone missing?" Edward repeated, staring at the Colonel incredulously.

"Looks like it." Roy answered darkly, leaning against the car door. "Breda called last night. He reported his place had been demolished, probably from a huge fight."

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked timidly. "Do you think Lust had anything to do with this?"

The Colonel's frown deepened slightly. "I'm keeping my options open, but that's a huge possibility." Roy responded, not bothering to sugar coat. "Remember, Dr. Marcoh had valuable knowledge about the Philosopher's Stone; knowledge that the homunculus wouldn't want to fall in the wrong hands. I wouldn't be surprised if they had him held captive."

Edward clenched his teeth, frustration eating at him. Somewhere Winry was out there dealing with a bunch of murders and kidnappers. Alphonse looked equally upset, however for a whole other reason.

"Brother!" Alphonse spoke urgently. "What if Dr. Marcoh had information about that could have helped us separate Winry and Lust?!"

Edward's eyes widened with shock. "Al you're right! Damn it!" Edward growled, pushing his fist into his other hand. "Why didn't we think of that before!?"

"No use worrying about spilled milk now." Roy remarked, watching the two boy's exchange. "There's actually another thing I've been meaning to talk with you boys about." Both Ed and Al snapped out of their worries, looking at the Colonel with curious expressions.

"I've been hearing rumors going around town; rumors of the Fullmetal Alchemist performing good deeds and helping the people of Amestris without expecting a single bit of payment in return. Upon the hearing these tales, I had to find you two and ask..." Roy turned his gaze to Edward, glaring at him dead in the eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Wha?!" Edward asked, shocked.

"You heard me Fullmetal." Roy repeated, his voice deadpan. "What are you two up to?"

Before Ed could say anything, Alphonse stepped in between them, holding up both hands innocently. "Colonel, how can you question Edward like that? Me and brother have been staying out of trouble, just like you asked us too!"

"I know...that's what worries me." Roy responded, his deep voice filled with suspicion.

Edward moved his brother out of the way and looked up at the Colonel with the most good-natured expression he could muster. "Come on Mustang! Is it so hard to believe that me and Al are just helping the people of Central from the good of our hearts?" Both Ed and Al smiled innocently up at him.

"Like I said." Roy said, not even close to being fooled by their act. "What are you up to Fullmetal?"

Edward and Al remained silent, eyes adverting away from the Colonel. Roy gave a frustrated sigh, leaning off the car and standing at his full height over Edward. "Look boys, I don't have time for your games. I'm sure you've heard that's Scar's back." He noticed the two boys glance at hear other quickly, before turning their attention back on him. "So what's with the showboating?" Mustang asked seriously. "Do you want him to find you?"

Edward took a deep breath and turned to Roy with a cocky smile. "Yeah that's right, that's exactly what I want!"

"Brother!" Al gasped. Ed ignored him, his attention glued on the Colonel, who wore of look of surprise on his face.

"I need to fight him." Ed continued, still grinning at Mustang. "And you can't talk me out of it!"

In a micro-second Roy was towering over Edward, yelling furiously. "Have you lost your mind!? We already have to deal with Lust! Do you really want to get Scar involved too?!"

Ed crossed his arms, his posture reflecting indifference. "What's it to you? It's not like we're disobeying you're orders. You told us not to go after Lust and we're not." Ed pointed out smugly.

"SO YOU GO AFTER THE NEXT DANGEROUS PSYCOPATH!?" Roy barked, an angry vein pulsing on his head. "Did you forget the way he tore you apart in East City?!"

"Ohhh!" Edward teased, making a scared face. "Sounds like the Colonel scared of big, bad Scar! I'm not surprised considering how useless you were against him! Hahahaha!"

Roy's face turned red with fury, his teeth becoming pointed fangs as he drew closer to Edward's mocking expression. "That wasn't my fault! IT WAS RAINING THAT DAY!"

"Was it raining when you got beat up by Lust and send to the hospital?!" Edward countered, sticking his tongue out at him childishly. "YOU'RE STILL USELESS!"

"Shut your mouth Fullmetal" Roy growled out, hands preparing to strangle the young alchemist, while Al looked on with a worried expression.

The three's childish banter was cut short by the click of Riza's shotgun. The boys quickly turned and saw the sniper staring intently at a figure standing at the end of the alley. Scar stood tall, sunlight illuminating off his body, casting menacing shadows across his hooded face.

"Looks like Scar got your invite." Roy muttered, nervous sweat dripping from his forehead as he got into a battle stance, along with Ed and Al.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his mocking grin growing strained as fear started to set in. "You think it was raining the way your forehead's dripping."

Riza lifted her gun, aiming it straight at Scar's head. Ed quickly jumped in her way, knocking her gun aside. "Hold it! Don't shoot Lieutenant!"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Hawkeye protested, looking at Ed like he was insane.

He didn't budge, his grin set on Scar. "I'm trying out the Colonel's sport." He growled, watching as Scar moved in ready for the attack. "I think I might be able to catch a few fish!"

Scar bought his hand down to the ground, blue sparks flying off of his arm. The ground beneath them shook as rock slabs shot up aiming towards the group. Edward ran forward quickly. Al stayed behind, clapping his hands and forming a rock shield to protect Mustang and Hawkeye. Once out of view, Al turned to them, laying out their full plan.

"We're using brother as bait to lure out the homunculi." Al explained quickly, crouching down next to the Colonel. "You heard Lust, he's too important to them. They can't afford to just let him die."

"That's crazy!" Roy growled, as the sound of Ed and Scar battling increased, shaking the wall they hid behind. "Didn't I tell you all to stay low?! Do you know how much attention this is going to attract?"

"All the government will see is another State Alchemist being attacked by Scar." Al countered, staring the Colonel down.

Roy blinked, realizing what Al said was true. It was the perfect cover up. "That doesn't hide the fact that this plan is too dangerous! What the hell are you going to do if the homunculi even show up?! It's going to take two of you to take down Scar!"

"Ling and Lan Fan are waiting nearby. They'll let us know when they as soon as the homunculi show up." Al explained. Roy looked even more distressed at this news.

"You're telling me Ling is in on this too?!" Roy demanded angrily. "Al this is ridiculous! This fight isn't like before! Scar isn't like Lust, he can actually kill your brother! This is the most idiotic plan I've ever heard of!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Al argued, his voice seething. "I know how dangerous this is! But this isn't about me or Ed! This is about saving Winry! We already made a promise that we would do whatever it takes. Using ourselves as bait is the only way we can get that accomplished without anyone getting hurt!"

Roy's dark eyes studied Al, his expression unreadable. "What are you going to do if Scar happens to get shot? The MP's might get here before the homunculi."

"You can stop that from happening." Al remarked quietly. "Can't you Colonel?"

"So now I take orders from you, is that it?" Roy responded annoyingly. "You've got a lot of nerve."

A loud explosion issued from the other side of the wall. Alphonse jerked his head up, worry laced in his voice. "Sorry Colonel! I have to go!" he called out, before quickly running to the other side of the wall, leaving the Colonel and Lieutenant behind.

Riza turned to the Roy, eyes questioning. "What are your orders sir?"

Roy still remained crouched, face set in an angry scowl. Indecision shone in his eyes. Should he help the two brothers, even though they went against his orders? Or should he let the MP's handle this and have them capture Scar?

"Sir?" Riza asked tentatively.

"Damn it!" Roy growled, slamming his fist against the wall. He stood up and started sneaking away. "Come on Lieutenant! Let's go!"

Riza got up, quickly following her superior. "Where are we going?" She asked as she drew level with him.

"Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is close by. If we hurry we should be able to head off the MP's." Roy explained, an annoyed look still plastered on his face.

"Yes sir." Riza said, a small smile tracing her lips.

* * *

Overlooking the battle from above, two figures stood on top of one of Central's highest buildings. Ling sat crouched down, hand resting on his sword hilt casually. Lan Fan stood over him, keen eyes making out the beginnings of the first part of their mission.

"Any time now Lan Fan." Ling said, smiling lazily at the battle below.

Without looking away from the fight, Lan Fan spoke, her voice slightly hesitant. "My lord..."

Ling tilted his head towards her listening. Lan Fan continued softly, "My Lord...is it truly wise to be continuing on down this path?"

"What path is that?" Ling asked jokingly.

"The one where you put yourself involved with the affairs of this country." Lan Fan answered quietly. Silence followed this statement.

"Go on." Ling ordered, knowing there was more.

"We have wandered through these strange lands for many moons now. With no news from our home country, there is no telling the condition of your father or even if he's still alive. I fear that the longer we stay the more likely another clan will win over the kingship." Lan Fan bowed her head solemnly. "Our clan cannot afford that."

"Are you scared I have abandoned our country for the prosperity of this one?" Ling asked in a serious tone.

Lan Fan's eyes widened in fear behind her mask. She fell to the ground, bowing franticly as her eyes teared up at the very thought of her lord abandoning them. "NO MY LORD! I would never assume such a horrid thing about you! Your loyalty to our clan reaches no bounds! Please forgive me for my words!" She lowered her head to the ground; she could hear the sound of chuckling. Lifting her gaze, she saw Ling holding a stitch in his side as laughter erupted from him. "My lord?"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Lan Fan!" Ling laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "But it just so easy to mess with you. Hahahah!" As the laughter died, Ling straightened himself up, getting back into his crouching position, though an amused smile still hung on his face.

"You're worries are uncalled for Lan Fan." Ling remarked, turning his attention back to the battle scene. "I am too aware of our dire situation. However we cannot ignore the aid of a friend. Edward and Alphonse have been very helpful to our cause. It would be rude to not pay them back." Though Ling's words were genuine, Lan Fan sense her Prince was holding back. Like there was something he was hiding.

"There is more though..." Lan Fan guessed quietly.

Ling smirked, the grip on his sword tightening. "Hmm, always the clever one, Lan Fan. You are right to assume I have other motives for helping the Elric Brothers." He lowered his head, watching the figures of the Colonel and Lieutenant sneak away from the battle. "I am truly saddened to see ill fortune befall one who was so kind to us. However, one's curse could be someone else's blessing."

Lan Fan faced remained blank behind the mask, listening to her master's words. The carefree smirk slowly drifted away as Ling's voice grew darker.

"I want the burden Winry carries in her soul." Ling declared, squinty eyes opening up into maliciously slits. "I want it for myself."

Silence followed this declaration. He didn't have to hear Lan Fan's words to understand her. He could feel the shock radiating from her dragon's pulse.

"A King's duty is to his people." Ling explained, trying to get her to understand. "To give his life to them and protect them from harm's way. Even though we kings are picked by the hands of the Gods, we are still human, burdened down by mortality. If I am to fulfill my duty to my clan, I must have the strength and power to do so."

"Lan Fan..." Ling spoke softly, with an air of foreboding. "Whatever happens here in Amestris. Just remember my actions are for the good of our clan. Do you understand?"

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Understood, my lord."

Ling nodded at her, the goofy grin returning to his features. "Good, I knew I could count on you." He shifted his attention back to Edward and Scar. "Now we wait."

* * *

"_**So Wrath is the Fuhrer...right?" **_ Winry asked, trying to keep these different identities straight.

"_**Bingo."**_ Lust answer snidely, exiting out of a steel elevator that had bought them up from the underground. _**"Just stay quiet. That was already a close call with Pride. I don't want the same thing to happen with Wrath."**_

"_**But you were the one talking out loud!"**_ Winry reminded her. Lust ignored that fact, going up to a door and knocking. It was silent for a moment, before there was a sound of air being released and the door in front of them swung open on its hinges.

Winry blinked in surprised as she realized that the door was actually a hidden door way, disguised as a wooden bookshelf. Before them lay the Fuhrer's office; an office fit for a king. Bookshelves ran along the walls of the room. Long drapes with the country's crest adorned the high windows. In the center, a simple but elegant wooden desk stood in at the head of the room. There sat the Fuhrer, greeted them with a pleasant smile.

"Ah! Lust. So glad you could make it." Bradley said, offering her a seat across from him.

Lust frowned and strode over to his desk, sitting down in the seat and crossing her legs in irritation. She glared at him from across the table, violet eye's blazing.

Bradley seemed to not of noticed for he reached over a small tea pot. "Care for a cup of tea?" he asked in a friendly matter.

"No thank you." Lust replied coldly.

"I see..." Bradley set the pot down and sat back in his chair, the annoying grin still stuck on his face. "So sister, how have you been lately? Envy mentioned to me that you went out the other night..."

"Cut the pleasantries Wrath." Lust cut him off harshly, anger flashing in her eyes. "We both know we have business that needs to be taken care of. So let's get this over with."

"My my, dying sure hasn't slowed you down much." Wrath commented, taking a sip from his cup, watching her annoyed posture. "Very well. We'll get to the point." He opened up one of his desk drawers, taking out a large, old looking map. He unrolled it and spread it across the desk's surface, all pleasantries gone from his expression.

Winry looked at the map curiously. She could see it was a large, detailed map of Amestris. She could make out her hometown of Resembool, a barely visible dot. Other cities such as Central were far easier to make out. But as she looked closer, she noticed there were names of towns that on the map that weren't even around anymore. Some that had been burned down decades ago and some that had been destroyed during past wars.

"_How old is this map anyway?" _Winry thought, glancing from one town to another. She then noticed something else. Big red X-marks were littered over various cities. _"What are those far?"_ Winry wondered, trying to find a connection. _"It can't be those cities are destroyed. One of the marks __is__ on Lior__e__ and I know it's still around."_

"As you can see..." Winry jolted up, so engrossed with the map she forgot about the two homunculi. Bradley was pointed a stick at the city of Liore. "The battles in Liore have ceased at the moment. However, Father believes that enough blood was shed to help us succeed in..."

"I'm well aware of the activities of Liore and how it effects our plan." Lust cut him off irritatedly. Winry had the sinking feeling that Lust did that so she wouldn't be able to figure out more of their secrets. "You forget that I was responsible for promoting the uprising with my little puppet Cornello."

"Ahhh yes... you did quite a service to our cause." Bradley commented, pushing the top of the map towards her. "Now your skills are needed for the next blood crest." He pointed to the country to the North of Amestris, Drachma. "As you can see, our goals are to the North this time."

A shrewd smirk grew on her dark lips. "Trouble with Drachma I imagine?"

"A few skirmishes on the border here and there. Bradley commented formally, one hand stroking his mustache. "Nothing too serious. However, I do believe it's time to put the fire out before it spreads. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do." Lust replied suavely. Her gaze fell on the monstrous Briggs fort that stood on the border with Drachma. "What about the Briggs soldiers? I've heard rumors about General Armstrong." Lust commented, glancing at the Fuhrer's calm demeanor. "She's not going send her soldiers onto enemy territory without an offensive attack from them."

"Well about that." Bradley replied, eyes looking Lust up and down. "I was thinking we bring the fight to them."

"Crossing into enemy territory?" Lust laughed snidely, leaning back in her chair. "That's bold, even for you."

"Who said anything about me?" Bradley asked, getting up and walking to an alcohol cabinet not far from his desk. He unlocked it and pulled out a bottle of scotch with two empty glasses. Sitting back down, he poured a glass for Lust and handed it to her. "That's where you come in my dear. With your certain..." His gaze once again roamed her body. "...skills, I'm certain you'll have no trouble carving our new crest."

He lifted up his glasses, challenging the alluring homunculus. "How about it, Lust? Think you can handle things on the Drachma side?"

Lust's serious expression made way for a sensuous smirk. "Consider it done." she answered, taking a small sip of her whiskey.

"_What the hell are they talking about?"_ Winry wondered, trying to piece together the information she overheard. It was hard by the guarded way the two homunculi spoke with one another. Irritation grew as Winry mulled over how Lust was doing her best to keep her in the dark. "_I have to figure their plans out. I just got to._" Edward and the Colonel were doing so much to help her, the least she could do is figure out what the enemy was up to.

Lust and Wrath's meeting was cut short as a loud knocking came from the door. Without waiting for an answer, a blonde haired soldier burst in, stomping straight to the Fuhrer's desk. Bradley barely blinked as the soldier instantly transformed into an agitated looking Envy.

"We have a problem." Envy wasting no time in saying. He paused, when he noticed the second homunculus in the room. Lust turned around in her chair, glass in hand as she waited to hear Envy's news.

"Please, continue with your report." Bradley ordered in a pleasant manner. He gestured towards Lust sitting across from him. "Lust and I were just finishing up our little chat."

Gaze traveling away from Lust, Envy continued, his expression growing somber. "Scar's on the move again. This time with one of our sacrifices."

"_**Scar?"**_ Winry asked, confused.

"Are you positive?" Bradley asked, tone turning dark.

"Just ask Glut over here." Envy replied, pointing a thumb toward the bookshelf entrance. Gluttony poked his head inside, tongue out as drool started dripping from his mouth.

"I smell him! I smell the Ishvalan! Can I go eat him? Can I?" Gluttony asked, bounding over and circling the group.

"Very well." Bradley said, grabbing his swords off the wall. He nodded at Lust and Gluttony. "Shall we?"

"If we must." Lust replied dryly, getting up from her chair and turning to Gluttony. "Gluttony, you know where to meet us."

"Right!" Gluttony answered, running back to the bookshelf to get there through the underground.

Lust made her way to the door, with Bradley following close behind. Envy stood, holding the door open as the homunculus exited. As the Fuhrer walked past, Envy hissed a warning, eyes carefully watching the retreating Lust.

"Keep an eye on Lust." Envy whispered, lips barely moving. "Something went down in the prison room today. Something that seems really fishy."

"I see...I'll be sure to head straight to Sector 8." Bradley spoke in a normal tone, as if nothing had occurred. "Thank you soldier."

As Lust made her way down the hall, Winry tried desperately to get more information out of her. _**"Lust, who is Scar? What does him being here mean?" **_ Winry asked anxiously.

"_**It means..."**_ Lust replied coldly. _**"That your little boyfriend has landed himself in trouble once again."**_

* * *

Edward jumped, using alchemy to raise a rock column to keep him out of Scar's reach. He watched as his brother drove several rock slabs towards Scar. The Ishvalan lifted up his hand, destroying the rocks aimed toward his face and allowing the other rock jabs to pass by him harmlessly.

"Hey get out of the way!" a blue uniformed soldier yelled, aiming his gun at Scar. "We need a clear shot!"

"_Great."_ Edward thought, glancing toward the soldiers. _"The MP's are here already!" _He quickly refocused his attention back on Scar as he began destroying the rock column Edward stood on. Ed fell and quickly dodged out of the way as Scar began aiming punches at his face.

As the soldier readied their weapons to fire, Alphonse ran in front of them, blocking their view of Scar. "Don't shoot! You'll hit my brother!"

"_Damn it!_" Edward cursed, dodging Scar's powerful punch. _"Everything's lost if those guys shoot Scar!" _ He quickly pulled back as Scar raised his fist, preparing another deadly blow. _"How long can I keep this up?"_ A panicked look crossed Ed's face as Scar's hand came down, quick as lightning. Edward barely moved his head out of the way. _"Way too close! Hurry up you stupid Lust!"_

* * *

"So you're really going to follow through with their plan?" Riza asked, switching on the light in Fuery's apartment.

"It's not like those boys left me with much of a choice." Roy muttered, flipping through Fuery's notebook filled with various radio signals and numbers. "What were those idiots thinking?!"

Riza walked to the table, putting on a pair of headsets. "I can't say I didn't warn you Sir. I did say they would do something drastic."

"Remind me to give you a gold medal when we get back to headquarters." Roy replied sarcastically. "Now what channels is the Post Marshals?" He asked, scanning the notebook quickly. "Ah! Got it! You haven't let me down Fuery." Roy remarked, turning on the radio.

Holding his nose to disguise his voice, Roy began speaking in a nasally voice to headquarters. "Attention! This is Sector 3 patrol! We're under attack from Scar! Request immediate back up! What?! NO! NO! AHHHH!"

Roy cut off the switch, a smile returning to his face. "Alright on to section 17! Hehehe...this is pretty fun!" he remarked, laughing and ignoring the irritated look Riza was cutting him. "Come in! Come in!"

Back at headquarters, chaos was ensuing as the military tried to figure out exactly where Scar was located. Colonel Douglas stood in the midst of soldiers barking orders and trying to piece together Scar's whereabouts.

"But that can't be right!" The Colonel yelled into the phone, "He's in Sector 17?! What about Sector 3?!"

"Colonel Douglas!" Douglas turned his attention away from the idiots on the phone and to a soldier sitting next to the radio, looking at a giant map of the city. "He's in Sector 8 now!" The soldier informed the Colonel.

"What's that?!" The Colonel barked in confusion.

Roy's disguised voice appeared on the radio. _**"MPHQ! Calling Sector 8! Scar is currently fighting a young man! The young man is a state alchemist! Do not fire!**_

* * *

The drive to the crime scene was filled with false reports of Scar blaring through the radio. Lust sat across from Bradley, legs crossed comfortably as she listened to the announcements.

_**False reports in all sectors! Reports of a fourth Scar! This is Sector 3! All Streets are clear! Sector 8 requesting back up! Currently engaged with Scar!"**_

"Reports of a fourth Scar?" Lust repeated, her tone slightly amused. "Not the brightest bunch of soldiers under your command are they?"

Bradley who sat promptly, hands resting on his swords hilts, merely smiled at the smart remark. "Yes, I'm afraid this sort of thing happens when we working with humans. They're kind prone to mistakes. Such foolish creatures, mind you, believing what they see even when it defies all common sense."

"_**How can he say that about humans when he's suppose**__**d**__** to protect us?"**_ Winry murmured angrily.

Lust raised an eyebrow at the Fuhrer. "Strange you can talk about humans that way considering the fact you were born one. Even now you work alongside them continuously, even choosing to spend your life with one."

"What better way to know the enemy than by working alongside them? As for me being born a human, I'm afraid the humanity part of myself died a long time ago." Bradley explained calmly. "It's funny, that stone which holds so many human lives within it pretty much ends yours once it touches your veins."

Winry gaped up at the Fuhrer. _"So the Fuhrer wasn't born a __homunculus__? He was changed into one just like me._" His last words repeated over and over again in her mind, the beginnings of fear starting to sink into her. "_Will I eventual__ly__ become just like him? Cold and heartless to the people I once cared about? Will the stone take away my humanity?_"

Bradley watched his companion closely, dipping his head towards her. "What about you Lust? What say you about your dealings with humans? It is my understanding that you work with them quite a bit."

Lust and Winry stiffened at the comment. Lust turned away from him towards the window where to car had turned into the downtown district of Central. She noticed the bar that her and Winry had met Kotetsu in. She remembered the battle that followed and how she had had to instruct Winry on how to use her powers. Lust could still see the look of joy on the girl's face when she had finally mastered it. However, she could also see that same face looking up at her with hurt eyes as she tortured the prisoner who had attacked Gluttony.

Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts, Lust turned away from the window, gaze falling back on Wrath. "Humans are nothing more than tools I use to get what I need. Once their usefulness is used up, I dispose of them. Simple as that."

Deep within, she felt anger radiate from Winry at those words, which Lust ignored.

"I see." Bradley responded, gaze not leaving Lust. "Oh good, we're here." Bradley announced, signaling for the driver to stop. A soldier opened the car door for the two as they stepped out, Bradley leading Lust followed. "Me and Gluttony will head Scar off." Bradley ordered, leading them into an alley. "Find the alchemist and lead Scar away from him towards us."

"Very well." Lust answered, already beginning to sneak away into a different alley.

"Oh and Lust?" Lust halted, blond hair falling in her face slightly as she turned her head back towards him. "As I recall, it was you and Gluttony who let Scar escape back in East City. Don't let that happen again." Her violet eyes narrowed slightly before she nodded, disappearing in a flash.

Bradley continued on his way, passing an alley where Gluttony was hiding in the shadows. "Come now, Gluttony." He ordered softly.

Gluttony's head shot up, his beady eyes shining as the smell of fresh food overwhelmed him. "I smell the Ishvalan! He's here! I get to eat him right?!"

* * *

It was at the moment, the two Xingese teens felt the presence of a homunculus. Ling glanced towards Lan Fan, his expression grim.

"You felt that presence too?"

"Yes." Lan Fan replied, grabbing her weapons.

"Then it's time to move." Ling ordered, grabbing his sword. The two leapt from the building heading towards the strange chi. The plan was in action.

* * *

"AHHH!" Edward yelled, jumping up and avoiding another one of Scar's deconstructing alchemy as Scar's hand shot down, the deadly blue light shining brightly from his hands. The building around the two shook, with pieces of brick falling down on to the battle ground.

Edward let out a hiss of pain as a piece of debris fell against his face, opening up a scar above his right eye. Edward made a noise of frustration as blood flowed downward, temporary impairing his vision. As he drew his head back, both eyes widened when Scar appeared, just a few inches in front of him, hand already extending towards the young alchemist's face.

"_Which will it be?!"_ Ed thought franticly, eyes wide with fright. _"Is he going to destroy my body or my automail?!"_

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, watching with bated breath.

"Arghhh!" Edward screamed, clapping his hands together. Blue light radiated the alley as both him and Scar's hands collided. Scar leaped backwards, the scowl on his face darkening. Edward knelt down, holding his new automail cautiously as steam billowed from it.

"Lucky." Ed remarked, smiling despite himself. Alphonse shook his head, fear of the plan starting to resurface.

"He canceled out Scar's alchemy! How reckless can he get?!" Al exclaimed. His red eyes fell on Ed's adversary. Scar's arm also smoked from the impact, the sleeve of his cloak burned away and leaving his tattooed arm exposed. "He's got the tattoo!" Alphonse yelled to his brother, a hint of anger radiating from his voice.

Edward glanced up, eyes falling on Scar's arm. "Bastard." Ed growled, his golden eye's flashing with rage. "You were the one!"

* * *

"I smell him!' Gluttony exclaimed joyfully, running across roof tops with abnormal speed, trying to find the delicious Ishvalan. "Time to eat-WHAM!"

A swift kick from Lan Fan send the round homunculus flying into the building, leaving behind a rather large hole. Shaking away dust, Gluttony peeked his head out, confused at the sudden attack. "Huh?" he said, looking at the figure of Lan Fan crouching a few feet away.

"Hiiiiii! How's it going?!"

Gluttony glanced upwards and saw Ling leaning casually against the roof on the building in front of him, sword hanging lazily off his shoulder. "I remember you!" Ling exclaimed, grinning playfully at the confused homunculus. "You were at the battle!"

Gluttony looked from Lan Fan to Ling, beady eyes blinking. "Who are you?" He asked meekly, looking slightly scared.

"You don't remember us?!" Ling asked in fake hurt voice. "Well that's okay I guess. It's like we're here for you."

"Huh?" Gluttony said, scratching his bald head.

"So big guy, where's your little friend at?" Ling asked, leaning in closer to Gluttony.

"You want Lust?" Gluttony asked confusedly.

"Bingo!" Ling replied, twirling his sword. "Now where is that blonde beauty of yours hiding?"

"You better tell us or else." Lan Fan ordered in a dangerous voice.

"But Lust is mine." Gluttony whined, making a move to run. He halted as a pair of kunai landed a mere inch from where his foot stood. He looked back at Lan Fan fearfully, who held another set of kunai ready to kill.

"Don't bother running." Lan Fan threatened. "I can sense your presence and I can follow it!"

Gluttony tilted his head, a large smile spreading across his face. "Follow? Me? THEN I'LL JUST EAT YOU NOW!" Gluttony growled, opening his jaws wide. Ling and Lan Fan froze, not expecting his mood to change so quickly.

"So you're able to detect his presence are you?"

Ling swiftly looked down, not expecting another intruder to join them. His jaw dropped as he made out King Bradley, the leader of Amerstris walking towards the two.

"Well that's quite the nuisance." Bradley remarked, drawing out his long sword. "Let's take care of it!" With inhuman speed, Bradley sprinted towards them. Ling's eyes grew wide when he realized Bradley was heading right towards the masked girl.

"LAN FAN! RUN!" he screamed, heart stopping in panic.

It was too late. All that could be seen was a flash of blood and the pieces of Lan Fan's broken mask hitting the ground as her bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

Panic seized the young prince as Lan Fan's body fell to the ground with a deadening thud.

"NO LAN FAN!"

Blood erupted from Lan Fan's arm as she fell, landing in a crumpled heap on the lower roof of a building. Her kunai clattered to the ground next to her, completely useless to her now.

Up above, King Bradley glanced at his sword as the tip fell to the ground. "Clever girl." He remarked, looking impressed. "You took a swipe at me with your kunai."

"Can I eat her now?!" Gluttony asked, mouth already drooling.

Bradley tossed the useless sword aside ungraciously. "Just make it quick."

"YIPPEEE!" Gluttony squealed, jumping up high and preparing to land on top of the dazed girl. Without warning, his happy grin was literally split in half by the edge of a sword wielded by Ling. Long gone was the playful prince who mere hours ago had been cracking jokes about Edward. No, that prince was now replaced by a cold-blooded ruler, eye's seeking blood.

Ling landed swiftly next to his fallen comrade, all thoughts of his country and Lust banished from his mind as he took in her miserable state. "Lan Fan! Please stay with me!" He begged, throwing her over his shoulders has gently as possible. Glancing up, he saw Bradley blocking his exit, sword banished threateningly at them.

"If you thought you could escape from me that easily, I'm afraid you'll find yourself surely mistaken!" Bradley exclaimed, dashing towards them like a bullet.

Swinging his own sword, Ling tried desperately to block Bradley's powerful blows, their swords flashing brightly as they clanged against one another. "_I can't keep this up...not with Lan Fan injured like this._" Ling's shifty eye's focused on a weak point, falling on the Fuhrer's eye patch. _"Perfect."_

With agility that only came from years of training, Ling jumped towards Bradley's left side, falling into this blind spot. The Fuhrer swung towards, him, but the prince parried, jumping to Bradley's blind spot once more. The two play this deadly game for several more turns, each not giving an inch.

"Mmm...I see your no stranger to combat." Bradley observed, his sword flying towards the young prince, who blocked it with ease and jumping behind the Fuhrer. Bradley narrowed his eyes, getting irritated at the boy's antics. _"All this jumping around...he's trying to stay in my blind spot."_

"Gluttony!" Bradley roared, calling his companion.

Fully recovered from Ling's blow, Gluttony ran at Ling, bringing his hands together into a giant fist and knocking him a powerful blow to the chest. Ling screamed in pain, as the punch send him flying into the window of a building next door.

As the dust cleared from the impact, Ling shakily got to his feet, knowing that time was of the essence. What he was not expecting was to have Bradley already standing over the exit with swords drawn. Gluttony peeked his head through the broken window, smiling maliciously at him also.

"Excellent. We should have some privacy in here." Bradley stated calmly, a creepy half smile on his mustached face. "If you don't mind I have some questions."

Ling clenched his teeth angrily, eyes glaring the Fuhrer warily. Nervous beads of sweat, dripped down, as he clutched Lan Fan's body protectively.

"First I like to know who you people are and why are you so interested in finding Lust?" Ling remained silent, eyes darting for a way to escape. "You're looking for an escape? Even now?" Bradley asked, watching the prince's movements. "You don't give up do you?"

Bradley's gaze focused on the girl he was carrying. "You might stand a fair chance at getting away if you'd only abandon the girl because she's just excess baggage at this point."

A deadly glint shined in Ling's eyes at these words. "Excess baggage?" he seethed, gazing falling on the Fuhrer's shoulders where the stars of his rank shone brightly. "I can see all those stars on your uniform. You're the ruler here. Fuhrer King Bradley if I'm mistaken." Ling said in a sneering voice, scowling at the Fuhrer. "A ruler's duty is to his people. Without them he is no king at all!"

Both rulers eyed each other, mutual dislike forming between them.

"King Bradley...you're no true king. Not now or ever!" Ling yelled, hatred filling his voice.

"Naive boy." Bradley remarked quietly. The smile that his face held vanished instantly, as fury crept into his features. "Don't you understand that there are no true kings in this world?!"

Behind Ling, Lan Fan dropped a light bomb, which rolled right in between the two rulers. Ling quickly closed his eyes as the bomb exploded, a brilliant bright light illuminating the room. Bradley and Gluttony yelled in pain as the light blinded them, allowing the two Xing teens to escape.

"That ought to hold him!" Ling remarked, running blindly towards the exit. "Judging by the draft, there's the exit." Ling observed, using his senses to find the door. As he ran the last couple feet, he heard swoosh sound and stopped in the nick of time as Bradley's sword stuck into wooden wall inches from Ling's face.

Ling gasped, turning back to look at the Fuhrer. He saw both King Bradley and Gluttony squatted down, hands covering their eyes.

"Nice try." Bradley remarked. "But your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye!"

Ling stared in horror as Bradley removed his hand, revealing the ouroborous sign looking at the prince from the Fuhrer's patched eye.

* * *

Rocks columns rose high in the air, blocking Scar's rampage. Edward crouched down, taking a small breather he waited for Scar to break through. He knew the rocks couldn't stop him. Nothing could get in the way of Scar's terrifying alchemy.

"Just you wait Scar." Ed hissed, wiping a trail of blood away from his eye. "You're going to pay for what you did to Winry's parents."

A second later, Edward saw the rocks crumble Scar pelting out of the dust cloud. Scowling, Ed clapped his hands to the ground, creating rock spikes aimed right at the approaching Ishvalan. Scar punched right through them, his red eyes aimed at Edward.

Panicking slightly, Edward ran backwards coming to a halt as the alley came to a dead end. "It's a dead end! Damn!" he jumped up, arm extending to grab a hold of a pipe line trailing the architecture. Looking similar to a squirrel trying to escape a hunting hound, Edward scrabbled up the pipe, Scar hot on his heels.

Edward gave a sigh of relief as he came to the top. However before he could reach out his arm, Scar slashed a hand across the pipeline, completely destroying it. A fearful look crossed Edward's face as the pipe began to fall, tilting right towards where Scar stood waiting.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed, eyes darting fearfully down to Scar, who stood with his hands ready to kill.

Out of nowhere, a giant rock hand formed over Scar, catching Edward at the last moment. Edward grunted painfully, as he land ungracefully on his back. "Ow!" Ed moaned, crawling to the edge to peek down at Scar. He saw Alphonse standing a few feet away, hand still on the ground from where he had performed alchemy to save his brother.

Edward gave his brother a thumbs up, tears of gratitude raining from his eyes. "Nice one brother! Appreciate it!"

Alphonse glared at his older sibling sternly. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Wha?" Edward glanced to where his brother was indicating and noticed two military officers crouched down in a connecting alley, watching the battle with loaded guns. "Shit!" Ed cursed, quickly jumping off the rock hand and running at Scar.

In the alley, one soldier peeked out, watching the brother fight warily. "Permission to fire, sir!" He asked, holding his gun close to him.

"Not yet." the senior officer answered, eyes watching the battle closely.

"Why the hell not!?" His partner replied, voice rising as the battle they watched got closer to them. They watch Alphonse run past swiftly, dodging Scar's attacks. Suddenly, a wave of energy burst from the alley, completely knocking the men against the brick wall of the alley.

Scar stood still, an Elric brother blocking both his paths of escape. Alphonse stood firmly over him, arms raised in defensive stance. Behind him, he could hear the heavy breathing the older brother, who glared at him with challenging eyes.

Alphonse glanced towards the sky, red orbs narrowing. "Ling hasn't fired the signal yet." He observed, worry overwhelming his thoughts. "And brother's getting tired...I have to buy us some time!" He turned to Scar, his voice becoming firm.

"Scar! You say you believe that Alchemists have defied God. Isn't that hypocritical?" Alphonse asked, watching the Ishvalan closely. "You use alchemy just like we do!"

Scar's red eyes glanced up Alphonse, his expression unreadable. "I explained it when we met in East City." He answered coldly. "It's balance. When there are creators, there must also be a destroyer."

"That's a lie!" Alphonse argued, anger entering his usually gentle voice as he remembered Nina. "You're using the name of your god to justify murder. Revenge is all you care about!" Scar remained silent, listening to the young boy's words. "When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina..." Alphonse spoke, voice filling with grief. "I suppose you think you were doing God's work then too?!"

"Interesting." Scar muttered, glancing away from the suit of armor. "You too saw that abomination as well, did you?" His gaze turned to Edward, red eye's filled with hatred. "Alchemy created that tragic creature! So that's the science you would spend the rest of your lives falling?!" He roared, looking back at Alphonse.

Both Ed and Alphonse gaped, memories of that night flooding their minds.

"_**Look at your brother!" Shou Tucker exclaimed manically. "He's the result of messing around with somebody's life!"**_

Scar watched their horrified reactions silently. "That chimera was made because a man thought he could create when creation is the prophet of God alone." Scar explained solemnly.

Alphonse gasped, the memories of Nina becoming too much. Ed, however, glared up at Scar, the fire in his eyes growing fiercer.

"Maybe you're right." Edward growled, getting back into a fighting stance. "But why did you have to kill her?! You stole whatever little life she had left!"

Scar narrowed his eyes at Ed, his frown growing mocking. "Foolish as you are. You must still have known that chimera could have never returned to her human state." Edward's pupils grew small, anger leaving his features at these words. "She would have lived out her life as a lab specimen. Treated as a test subject...never again as a human being."

A silence fell over the two Elric brothers, both realizing the horrific truth in his words.

"_He's right."_ Alphonse thought, hands shaking as sorrow overwhelmed him. _"Even back then we knew Nina would be __sent__ to a laboratory...we knew good and well what would happen to her..."_

"We didn't want to think about it...we knew there was no hope..." Edward murmured, golden eyes glazing over. "...No hope..." Memories flooded him, not just of Nina, but of another girl...

"_Winry..." Pictures flashed in Edwards mind...images of Nina hugging on to Napoleon...then of Winry holding up Den as a puppy, her blue eyes dancing with joy..._

"_Open you__r__ eyes Fullmetal! That thing may look like Winry but it's nothing but a monster that needs to be destroyed for good!"__ Roy Mustang's voice yelled out._

"_What if Winry really is gone?" Alphonse wailing filling Ed's thoughts. "What if it's too late to save her?!"__  
_

"_Winry? She's gone Edward!" Lust hissed, claws gleaming in deadly. "I'm the only thing that's left!"_

"_Is this it?" _Edward thought sorrowfully_. "Is it all over? Were we just kidding ourselves to begin with? Could it be Winry's situation is just as hopeless as Nina's was? Are we just being selfish by turning a blind eye to the truth...was Winry doomed the second Lust entered her body..." _Ed's eyes slid over to his brother, who stood in a fighting stance in front of Scar. "_Then what does that say about my brother, who doesn't even have a body to begin with? Is his a lost cause as well...should he just give up...?"_

"NO!" Edward shouted, his automail fist slamming into a nearby wall.

Scar and Alphonse glanced at him in surprise, shocked by the sudden outburst. Ed stood heaving, golden eyes blazing with fury as he glared at Scar, a new revolution growing within him.

"You're wrong! I refuse to believe that Nina didn't have a chance! No matter how hopeless the situation is there's always a way out! You just have to move forward and find it! You took Nina's chance Scar!"

The hands at his side shook as Edward continued, "Even if it's just a slim chance in hell of making things right, I'll take it. It least one person can do."

Alphonse knew his brother was no longer just talking about Nina. "_Brother..."_

"It's true Scar...State Alchemists have made some serious mistakes." Edward spoke softly, his eyes hardening as they glared at Scar. "But despite what you think, that doesn't make what you're doing right and we can't let you continue!" As he spoke, his voice steadily grew angrier, increasing in volume. "You're so self-righteous...but do you remember two Amestris doctors named Rockbell!?"

Scar's eyes narrowed slightly at those words. Edward continued, his voice dripping with venom.

"The order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishaval but that didn't stop them. They kept right on helping your people!" Edward growled, glaring up at Scar.

"Wait Brother!" he faintly heard Al call out. Edward didn't care. He wanted Scar to hear his sins and suffer for his actions.

"Don't you remember them?" Edward continued, fury taking control of him and motivating his empowering his next words. "Those doctors saved your life! AND YOU KILLED THEM!"

A dead silence follow, broken only by Alphonse.

"BROTHER!" Al called out, pointing into the alley next to them.

Edward blinked, eyes darting quickly to his right. There standing a few feet away, stood Winry, her blues eyes wide and staring at Edward in shock. Ed's face fell, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he realized what he had just done.

**Ember Sunblaze****: DON'T KILL ME! I had to stop at that part! If not you would have had a 70 page chapter to deal with! Anyways…please review and tell me how you liked the chapter! You all know how much I love hearing from you **

**Sooooooo…..REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?**


End file.
